


Blood Traitor

by Jedi_Olympian



Series: The Lestrange Girl [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Triwizard Champion is a Slytherin, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 96,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Olympian/pseuds/Jedi_Olympian
Summary: Carina Lestrange grew up learning that Muggles and Muggle-borns were disgraced, that half-bloods were not much better but tolerable, being a blood traitor made wizards almost as bad as Muggles, and being pure-blooded was grounds for being revered. Let's just say she's glad to be a blood traitor.Starts before the books.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Rabastan Lestrange/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Lestrange Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016350
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	1. Off to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> In the process of trying to crosspost most of my stuff from FFN so here's another one. Still getting the hang of tagging so any suggestions are welcome. Main pairing is Fred/OC, and draws from both the books and the movies.
> 
> Some of the lore/background info might be wrong, fair warning. I've tried to keep most of it as canon-compliant as possible, but I know I've messed some stuff up. Also, I've tried to edit my own work as best as I could, but some mistakes still slip through.

A young girl with fair skin and dark hair trailed behind a tall man through the crowded train station. The man walked briskly, with purpose, and the girl followed suit, like she had been taught. Both had their heads held high and were expressionless, not showing any hesitation or confusion, though the man's face seemed to be on the verge of disgust.

He was impeccably dressed in black robes and held a cane in his hand as he walked. People going past him looked at him strangely, but he ignored their inquiring faces. The girl looked around more rather than dismissing the strangers passing by. She was dressed in a black dress and green jacket, looking just as straight cut as the man she followed. But her bright eyes betrayed her excitement.

They walked through the train station with no stops, no faltering, knowing exactly where they needed to be. The man continued until he reached the column between platforms 9 and 10, then he turned to the young girl with him and spoke. "You must run straight at the wall, and don't hesitate otherwise you won't get through," he explained. The girl nodded as a reply, gripped the handle of the cat carrier in her hand, and backed away from the column to get a running start. When she ran forward, she started to have doubts but quickly shook them out of her head. _Now is not the time for doubt_ , she thought to herself.

Before she knew it, she was through the wall and on platform nine and three quarters. The girl looked around the platform and noticed a multitude of wizarding families chatting and saying goodbye to one another. She then stepped aside, away from the wall, unsure if her godfather was right behind her or not. But alas, he popped up right next to her. It didn't surprise the young girl that he would apparate instead of going through the portal.

Together, the two trekked towards the train, the Hogwarts Express. The man halted at the sight of a man of shorter stature, shabbier clothes, and red hair. "Arthur," he hissed out, his expression contorting into a sneer as he looked the other man up and down.

The red-haired man, Arthur Weasley, picked his chin up in mild defiance. "Lucius, pleasure," he snipped in return. "I didn't expect to see you here." He glanced at the girl at Lucius's side. "This one yours? Thought you only had a son."

"This is my goddaughter," Lucius corrected. "Unlike you, I do not have a train-full of children." Their exchange was noted by Arthur's family who stood nearby. All of the red-haired children knew who the tall man was. His platinum blond hair was recognizable to anyone-Lucius Malfoy. They couldn't hear what was being said, but they knew it wasn't a friendly conversation. It was polite but had fowl undertones. "You might be familiar with her father though. Rabastan Lestrange? This is his daughter, Carina."

Arthur's eyes widened, albeit not enough for most people to notice. Some of his children noticed though because it added to his slight change in behavior. Arthur would recognize the Lestrange name anywhere as most wizards would. "It's nice to meet you, young lady," he said politely.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir," Carina replied curtly. Arthur partially frowned at her being so uncordial, so unlike how a child usually acts, although he shouldn't expect anything less from a member of the Lestrange family.

Lucius couldn't take much more pleasantries. "What number child are you toting off now?"

Arthur didn't appreciate his patronizing tone. "My twins, but the rest are none of your concern," Arthur promised.

"I wouldn't want them to be." The Hogwarts Express blew the horn, signaling it was almost time to depart. "If you'll excuse us, we have luggage to put on board. I'm sure I won't be seeing you around."

With that Lucius turned on his heel and walked away with Carina hurrying at his heels. Once they were a distance away from the red-haired man, Lucius pulled out small versions of bags from his pocket and set them on the ground. He then pulled his wand out of his cane and recited, "Engorgio." The bags grew back to their normal size for Carina to take them onto the train. Lucius raised his gaze to Carina. "Have a good year. I expect to see good grades on your report card."

"You will, sir."

"Very well. We'll see you at Christmas break." He helped put the luggage on the train, and with that, Lucius bid the girl farewell without another word or gesture, not that Carina expected a hug. He disapparated, returning to the Malfoy Manor.

Carina hopped onto the train and dragged her luggage to a compartment. After finding an empty compartment, she took off her jacket and sat down, letting her cat, Corvin, out of his cage. She sat for a few minutes in silence, petting the sleek black furball in her lap, which she didn't completely mind since she preferred to be alone. But she didn't like to be lonely, and a part of her felt it there, sitting on a large train with many people her age but no one to talk to.

Not too long after she sat down, two heads popped into the compartment. Two red-headed boys with freckles and lanky limbs had opened the compartment door. "Hello!" the first one exclaimed.

"Can we sit here?" the second one asked just as enthusiastically.

Carina looked over them warily, remembering seeing them on the platform when her godfather was talking to someone he apparently knew. The identical twins looked similar to Arthur, so Carina made the connection between these two boys and the "twins" Arthur said were starting school at Hogwarts this year. "Sure," Carina allowed; although, part of her thought they'd have sat down anyway.

"Thanks," the first one laughed. The two boys sat across from Carina on the opposite bench. She immediately began analyzing them, taking mental notes of their differences, such as a mole on one of their necks and a certain freckle being in a different spot. "I'm Fred and this is George." Fred had a freckle to the left of his mouth that was closer to his lips than the one George had and George had a mole on the right side of his neck.

"Carina," the girl introduced. "It's a pleasure."

The boys smiled in unison. Carina had a feeling they occasionally talked in unison as well. "Likewise," George replied. "So, we saw you on the platform earlier."

Carina didn't have time to reply before Fred started talking. " _You're_ a Malfoy?" he questioned. She noticed that he stressed "you're" when asking, but to her it didn't sound patronizing. It held genuine curiosity rather than contempt. It was probably the hair.

"No," she stated simply.

"No?" the twins chorused. "But you were with Lucius Malfoy."

"He's not my father," Carina corrected. "He's my godfather. I pity his actual child."

The twins hummed contently and with brimmed with amusement. "Honesty? We approve," they observed together.

One of her eyebrows raised slightly. "Well, I don't see a point in lying."

"That's good," Fred commented.

"What's your last name then?" George inquired.

Carina hesitated slightly. She didn't necessarily mistrust them. On the contrary, she found them rather amusing already and couldn't see any reason to dislike them, except for maybe the mischief so obviously clouding their eyes. Simply, she didn't like the connotation her last name held, and she didn't want to scare two potential friends away.

She took a deep breath and lifted her chin, as she was taught to never show weakness. "Lestrange," she forced out.

The twins' eyes widened slightly and they looked at each other. Carina thought that would be the last pleasant conversation she had with someone going to Hogwarts who wasn't completely mental and focused on outrageous beliefs, but the twins surprised her.

"Lestrange, huh?" George repeated with a questioning gaze. Carina didn't react. She doesn't repeat herself.

"The Weasley Twins are glad to meet you, Carina Lestrange," Fred finished.

The trio chatted together lively after the awkwardness ceased. They got along well when Carina began to show more of her true, outgoing, fun-loving self rather than a wary shell. The twins enjoyed joking around a lot, making jokes and poking fun, but they had good hearts, which Carina noticed right away, especially when they talked of their family. Loyalty is hard to come by.

The train hadn't left the station too long ago, so people were still finding compartments to sit in. That being said, another first-year opened the compartment door. He was shorter than the twins and had his dark hair pulled into dreadlocks. The boy seemed just as outgoing and entertaining as the twins. "Is it alright if I sit with you all? All the other compartments are full," the boy asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure," George responded. The boy sat down next to Carina. "What's your name? I'm Fred and this is my brother, George."

Carina lifted an eyebrow at him and his brother, watching their grins turn from friendly to mischievous. "I'm Lee," the boy introduced, not noticing the shift in their smiles nor the wink from Fred to Carina. Lee looked at Carina expectantly. "And you?"

"Carina," she stated simply.

Lee gave her a friendly smile, undoubtedly to resolve the slight tension that had emerged with his arrival. Granted, said tension was only coming from the girl. She obviously wasn't a huge fan of too many people. "Are you all first-years as well?" he inquired. After receiving nods from the other three, Lee continued to talk. "What house do you think you'll each be in? I heard loads from my dad about Hogwarts. He was in Hufflepuff, but I hope I'll be in Gryffindor."

"Everyone in our family has been in Gryffindor, so we'll probably be there, too," Fred answered.

The twins turned their heads towards Carina, wanting to hear her answer. They seemed quite enamored with her, maybe because of her quick transition from cold and dejected to warm and friendly and back. "I don't know for sure where I'll go. We don't learn that until we actually get sorted," Carina tells them, beating around the truth, but not quite lying.

"Oh, come on, you have to have an idea," Lee protested.

"Tell us," Fred cajoled.

Carina shrugged. "I read a lot so maybe I'll be in Ravenclaw," she replied nonchalantly. But she knew differently. She'll most likely be in Slytherin, like her parents, like her godparents, like her grandparents. She didn't mind it in all honesty. Carina knew she was ambitious. She wanted to be a mediwitch which is no easy feat. And she was cunning as well, able to deceive people with her outward look while observing them carefully to get a good judgment on them. A typical Slytherin.

"Well, it's better than Slytherin," Lee commented, unknowingly digging himself into a deep hole. Carina knew he didn't mean to be prejudiced against the snake house. It was most likely something he learned from his parents. But even then, Carina had been taught to hate anyone who didn't conform to Salazar Slytherin's belief system, yet she made her own beliefs, probably because she never truly understood how Muggle-borns, half-bloods, and pure-bloods were different from one another when they could all do magic. "My dad says that's the house with the most dark wizards. I mean, You-Know-Who was in Slytherin, and so were his Death Eaters."

One thing Carina had the hardest time doing was holding her tongue. "And Phineas Black, Andromeda Tonks, Dorea Potter, Horace Slughorn, Merlin." The three boys were in stunned silence as they gazed at Carina. Lee thought he had offended her and knew from experience that you shouldn't make a girl mad. Fred and George, however, thought of the encounter as fun and were glad to learn more of Carina's temperament, which so far seemed similar to theirs.

"No matter how many great wizards Slytherin House produces," George began.

"Our mother would disown us if we were sorted with them," Fred finished.

Carina smirked and recalled the incident on the platform. "By the look your father was giving Mr. Malfoy, I'm not surprised."

Lee's expression lit up in intrigue. "Did something happen?" he asked.

"Our father and Malfoy had a small spat on the platform," Fred explained, intentionally leaving Carina out of the mix of it. He understood why she didn't advertise her last name, and saying she had a connection to Lucius Malfoy would only make her a target. And Fred didn't know much about Lee and what his reaction would be.

"But we didn't hear what it was about," George told him, both twins looking disappointed. "Our mum spotted us trying to get closer."

Lee looked even more let down than the Weasley's. He very much enjoyed gossip. Then he looked up in confusion, his dreads bouncing a little with the movement. "Wait, why was Lucius Malfoy on the platform anyway?" he asked. "My dad said he only has a son a few years younger than us."

"Beats us," the twins voice together.

"Carina, did you hear anything?" Lee asked again, pulling the girl from her thoughts, drawing her attention away from the window.

The young Lestrange looked at the dark-skinned boy. She wondered whether to tell him the truth or relish in the short amount of time of him not knowing she was the daughter of a convicted Death Eater. "Mr. Weasley was wondering why Mr. Malfoy was at the train, thinking he only had a son," Carina explained. "Mr. Malfoy made a snide comment about Mr. Weasley having too many children compared to his only child. Then he told Mr. Weasley of his godchild that he was escorting."

The half-blood looked stunned. "Wow," he breathed out. "I wonder who his godchild is. And who would trust the Malfoys to watch their child." That didn't offend Carina in the slightest. A normal person wouldn't trust the Malfoys at all, but her father isn't sane. "You must've been pretty close to hear that much."

Carina shrugged. "Yeah, I'm just glad I'm not at Malfoy Manor." Lee chuckled at her statement, not making the connection of her being the goddaughter of Lucius Malfoy. He also didn't know that she was genuinely glad she wasn't there because she'd already spent too much time there. Lee hadn't put two and two together, making Carina feel slightly relieved.

"Anyway," George said.

"As much as we'd love to continue talking about that slimy git," Fred added.

"What class are you excited for?" George completed.

Lee still looked weirded out from their twin thing of completing each other's thoughts and sentences. "Charms," Carina said, filling up the silence coming from the third boy. "Or Defense Against the Dark Arts. I've read a lot of books on spells and already practiced them, so I can't wait to learn more."

"You're joking, right?" Lee asked. "Underage wizards aren't allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts."

Carina tsked at him. "That's what the Ministry says, but really, they can't detect who performed magic, only that magic is being used. So basically, wizarding families with children can do all the magic they want, but Muggle-borns will be the ones punished because no wizard is in their vicinity that could do the magic as well. The Ministry leaves it to the parents to enforce."

At the rate the train ride was going, Lee Jordan would have a permanent confused and stunned expression. "How did you learn that?" he questioned. "I'm not sure I'm going to take the word of an eleven-year-old girl."

She shrugged, not caring. "My-my aunt told me. Her husband works closely with the Ministry and he's also one of the governors of the school."

"I feel like our mother has been intentionally keeping that information from us, Georgie," Fred said.

"Wait, I thought you were George," Lee interrupted, pointing at Fred.

"Am I?" Fred asked.

"Or am I?" George said. "I'm Gred."

"And I'm Forge."

"Or am I Forge?"

"And I'm Gred?"

"Who knows!" the twins exclaimed together.

Lee simply looked like he wanted to jump from the window or hit the two upside their heads. He then turned to the only girl in the compartment. "Did they do this to you as well?" he asked.

Carina shook her head. "No," she replied truthfully. "I remember who both of them are, but I don't know for certain if they were telling me the truth."

Exasperated, Lee shook his head as well, fervently. "This is going to be a long train ride."


	2. End of the Bliss

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station hours later as Carina prodded her cat back into his carrier. The four first years had gotten to know each other pretty well, with Carina avoiding specific names, the twins continually exchanging identities, and Lee being very open and flamboyant. They had changed into their uniforms, plain against the sea of red, green, yellow, and blue ties from the older students.

The first years were called by a large man they could barely understand over to small boats while the other students split off towards carriages that seemed to pull themselves. Luggage was left behind to be brought up to the castle by house-elves.

Awkward eleven-year-olds piled into boats, the twins, Lee, and Carina sharing one together. The boat ride was uneventful under the overcast sky, even with the looming threat of the giant squid. But the first sight of the castle caught everyone's attention. Even the pure and half-blooded first years who had heard so many things about Hogwarts were enthralled by the ancient beauty. It was certainly a sight to behold.

The boats landed ashore, allowing the students to go to the castle. A few stumbled out of the boats, having never been in one before. Together they entered through the doors of the castle, all gazing at the amazing architecture of the historical building. They were then told by Professor McGonagall to wait outside the Great Hall until it was time for them to be sorted. The air was tense with the obviously nervous first years. Some knew exactly where they were going, others had a fair guess, and a small portion had no clue whatsoever.

Fred and George chatted away lively with Lee, not noticing Carina disappear into the crowd. When entering the castle she had noticed exactly the people she should be with when her name was called, other kids from Slytherin families. Off to the side stood Adrian Pucey, as stoic as ever. "Carina," he greeted, his hair perfectly coifed. Lestrange nodded in acknowledgment.

Next to Adrian was the tall Cassius Warrington. "So the word of Lucius Malfoy being on the platform was right," Cassius mildly joked. "Honestly, I thought you were a year younger, thus my confusion."

Carina rolled her eyes at his attempt to act coy. "You'd struggle to pour water out of a boot with the instructions on the heel." Her statement caused his face to twist into the confusion she was making fun of him for.

Adrian burst into laughter, something he was accustomed to doing around the girl whenever his family visited Malfoy Manor. The noise caused a few other first years to glance their way, but none kept watching except for the twins and Lee.

"I didn't even realize she left," Lee said, not caring all that much. If she wanted to meet other people, that was her business.

The twins, however, noticed something off. She was acting differently with the two boys from what she had with the twins and Lee. Carina's back was straightened and she had her head held high, like when she was with Malfoy. A Slytherin facade. Fred and George frowned together, having liked her company.

Every conversation ended as Professor McGonagall approached the group. The head of Gryffindor house was an imposing figure, standing at least a head taller than the first years.

"We're ready for you to be sorted," she stated simply, not wasting any time. The first years followed the professor in the Great Hall, trying not to fidget too much as the whole student body stared at them as they walked past. The four tables for the four houses had empty seats for new students.

The group was lead to the front of the room, where a stool stood with a wrinkled old hat on top. The hat then sang a horrid song, providing input for each of the houses and the founders. Finally, it was then time to actually sort the first years.

McGonagall unrolled a scroll and read the first name. "Bletchley, Miles," she announced.

A boy with dark red hair shuffled up the steps and sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. The hat took little time before yelling, "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table erupted into cheers as the boy joined them at their table. A few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were called up before the next two Slytherins, named Peregrine Derrick and Terrence Higgs.

"Johnson, Angelina," McGonagall called. A beautiful, dark-skinned girl went and sat on the stool. The hat took the longest time with her, but even then it was no more than a minute before it announced that she was placed in Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table had the loudest cheers.

Next was Lee Jordan. A few of the teachers remembered his dad being in Hufflepuff, but the hat had other ideas. "Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed, just like Lee had said he wanted. Lee beamed brightly as he hurried to the lion table.

"Lestrange, Carina," McGonagall continued. Even McGonagall, in all her greatness, couldn't completely hide the surprise in her voice that a Lestrange actually had a child. She knew the whole list of names already but still couldn't stop it. All memories from the last war came to a head. Voices rang out, whispering to each other throughout the Great Hall. Many couldn't believe a Lestrange was here.

Carina tried her best to ignore everything she heard as she took a seat on the stool. _Hmm_ , she heard in her head. _Lestrange, huh? I suppose you won't object to me putting you in Slytherin?_ It was the hat in her head, she knew, but it was still strange to hear.

 _I don't mind_ , she replied. _I'm used to it_.

 _You'll do well there_ , it reassured. The hat then exclaimed, "Slytherin!" There was a pause before the Slytherins clapped. Everyone, except Muggle-borns, had heard of the Lestranges. Now the Muggle-borns would be told to steer clear of her.

More Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors were sorted. Some Slytherins as well, but Carina didn't pay much attention to the rest of the sorting. Adrian and Cassius sat on either side of her when they were sorted as she'd predicted. The two sortings she did pay attention to were Fred and George's.

She smirked as George attempted to go in Fred's place, but McGonagall already looked exasperated and done with the year even though it had just started.

Albus Dumbledore began with announcements. Most of the students already knew what he was going to say. He said what was off-limits: certain items, the Forbidden Forest, etc. Then he wished the students a good year, said random words, and the feast appeared before the students.

Multiple stomach grumbling, mouth-watering food choices were available. Different meats, vegetables, fruits, and other sides piled onto the plates of students. Pumpkin juice and water were among the beverages.

Carina ate in silence while Adrian and Cassius talked avidly over her. She didn't mind all that much, preferring to keep to herself anyway. "Carina, right?" the boy in front of her asked. "I'm Miles." The boy's dark auburn hair had nothing on the Weasley's bright orange hair.

"Pleasure," she spat out before returning to her food.

"She don't talk much, mate," Adrian told Miles quickly. "I'm Adrian, this is Cassius."

"I'm Gertrude," the blonde next to Miles introduced. "I'm really excited to be here. My parents told me loads about Hogwarts."

"Are you a pure-blood?" Cassius questioned.

"No, both of my parents are half-bloods," Gertrude replied, unsure of how he would take it. "What about you?"

"My father's a pure-blood, but my mother's half," he explained. "And you, Miles?"

Miles looked up from his food, not expecting the question to be asked of him. "Same as Gertrude, but I guess my grandfather on my mother's side is a pure-blood," Miles said. "What about you, Adrian?"

"I'm a pure-blood, and so is Carina," Adrian told him.

"Oh, yeah, Lestrange is one of the sacred twenty-eight, right?" Miles asked.

"Mhmm." Carina didn't look away from her food.

Gertrude's eyes lit up in understanding. "Are you the godchild of Lucius Malfoy that everyone was talking about on the train?" she inquired. Carina nodded in response. "You're going to get a lot more hell from the other houses than the rest of us are, I'm sorry."

"I didn't even think of it that way!" Miles exclaimed. "We're all Slytherin, sure, so we're bound to get picked on a lot, but she's a Lestrange and lives with the Malfoys. We all need to walk in a pack."

None of that sounded appealing to the dark-haired girl. "I can handle them on my own, thank you," Carina pointed out.

"You're the one most likely to get hexed on the first day," Miles countered. "Your father is in Azkaban for siding with You-Know-Who. People will be lining up to take revenge. Us Slytherins need to stick together."

Carina sighed in frustration. She wasn't going to get them to stop this, but that didn't mean she was going to let them follow her willingly. "Fine," she replied, with no real intention of letting it happen. The others were none the wiser.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, the twins and Lee were in a heated discussion. "She's a Lestrange?" Lee repeated as a question. "Did you two know?"

"Yeah," George answered.

"We saw her with Lucius Malfoy on the platform," Fred explained.

"Just because she has their last name, doesn't mean she shares their views," George continued.

"And she was hilarious," Fred wrapped up.

"Are you guys talking about the Lestrange?" a bulky girl with coffee skin cut in. She sat across from Lee, next to another dark-skinned girl. The three boys looked at her strangely. "Sorry, I'm Alicia. I couldn't help but overhear."

"And I'm Angelina, just as curious," the other girl said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm Lee, this is Fred and George, but don't bother asking which one is which because they're just going to switch it up on you," Lee introduced. "Or at least, they did that with me."

"Sorry, mate," George said.

"We couldn't resist," Fred finished.

The girls laughed together. "What happened?" Angelina asked.

"They kept switching their names around to mess with me," Lee told them, mildly annoyed but still smiling.

The other students in the hall chatted lively, meeting new friends. Some were excited for the plethora of classes they would get to take, while others knew exactly the classes they were dreading, like Potions with Professor Snape or History of Magic with Professor Binns.

After dinner and dessert, prefects led the first years to their respective dormitories. The Slytherin prefects led the descent into the dungeons. The older male student stopped in front of a dark stone wall. "Bungarus fasciatus," he recited. The wall slid open to reveal a dark passage with a green light coming from the end of it. The prefect then walked in, the first years following closely. "The password changes every fortnight. It will be posted in the common room. If you get locked out, tough luck. No one from other houses are allowed to know the password or allowed in the common room."

The passage opened into the common room. The room had a green tint, courtesy of the green-colored lamps and chairs. The fire was lit, softening the green light to a warmer one. A few chess tables were present, and a few sofas. Tapestries of medieval Slytherins were hanging on the stone walls. Windows showed the Black Lake that the dorm extended into. "Girls dorms are to the left, boys to the right," the prefect continued. "Your room will have your things in it already. If you have any questions, come find me." He then joined a few students by the fire.

The first years glanced at each other uneasily before splitting up to their dorms. Carina found her dorm quickly, being the first in the room. The room had four, four-post beds, draped in green bedding and curtains. In the center was a fire stove to heat the room. Carina began making sure all her things were sorted, letting her cat out of the carrier, putting her textbooks on the nightstand next to her bed. Her parchment, quills, and ink were also placed in the cupboard in the stand. She then put her shirts, skirts, and undergarments in the drawers on the opposite side of her bed. Her casual clothes stayed in her trunk, with her casual reading books, and a pouch of coins that she bought some sweets on the train with.

Then two other girls entered the room. One was Gertrude while the other Carina hadn't met yet. "Hi," the unknown girl greeted, her wide eyes getting bigger. "I'm Sylvia Melville. You're Carina, right?" She had warm, tawny-toned skin with a light pasting of freckles.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Carina replied, courteously. Carina noticed Sylvia's unruly curls contrasted greatly with Gertrude's pin-straight blonde hair.

Another girl then walked in with a deep tan, her golden brown hair whipping behind her. "Oh, hello," she said, stopping dead in her tracks. "You must be my roommates. I'm Mildred. Mildred Peebles."

Carina resisted the urge to laugh at the last name and instead introduced herself. "Carina Lestrange. Pleasure." She then turned back to her things to grab pajamas and get ready for bed.

"I'm Gertrude Meads," the blonde said, not skipping a beat as Carina walked past and into the restroom to change. "Don't mind her. She keeps to herself."

"I'm Sylvia Melville," Sylvia said to the newcomer. "I think I'm going to change as well." The other girls followed suit and went to their trunks. Carina was in and out as quick as can be Sylvia entering the bathroom next.

Before long, the girls settled into their beds. "I can't wait for classes, to be honest," Mildred revealed. "I've been so excited ever since I got my letter."

"Same here," Sylvia agreed. "My mum is a witch, but my dad's a Muggle, so we don't talk much about magic. He was told, but mum doesn't want him to feel left out."

"I know I'm going to hate History of Magic, but the other classes sound fun," Gertrude added.

A frown swept across Mildred's face. She wasn't sure what anyone could hate about knowing the history of something many people didn't believe existed. "Why are you going to hate History of Magic?" Mildred asked.

"It's taught by a dreadful teacher," Gertrude explained. "Professor Binns. Apparently, he died and didn't know it, and continued teaching."

"Wait, he's a ghost?" Sylvia inquired, voice clouded in shock.

Instead of verbally replying, Gertrude nodded with a peeved look on her face. "Most people hate it because he's so boring."

Carina, ignoring the three girls, laid in her bed quietly, relishing in the comfort of the warm bed. The bed being the only warm, comfortable thing about the Slytherin dungeons, just like Malfoy Manor. At least she had her cat huddled against her back.


	3. Around the Castle

The next morning, Carina was the first one awake in her room. She got ready as she normally would-took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed, and hurried out of the dorms into the common room. She almost made it out of the common room without being spotted by anyone, but she wasn't that lucky. Just as she was about to leave, her name was called out.

Stopping right in her tracks, she turned to see who called for her. Adrian. "You do realize today is a Saturday, right?" he asked mockingly as he strutted towards her. "Classes don't start until Monday."

She bristled at his words, not because she had believed it was Monday, she knew better. It was because she preferred to be alone and didn't want to listen to pointless accusations by someone she barely knows. "A girl can't be hungry?" she countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Adrian cocked an unimpressed eyebrow. "Of course you can, but you're only leaving this early because you don't want to be followed." Carina clenched her jaw but didn't reply. "We may not have talked much, but I know enough about you to know you wouldn't allow your privacy to be invaded by others so easily."

Carina mimicked his expression, vaguely sizing him up. "Then why are you here?" she inquired with a bored voice.

"What Miles said last night wasn't wrong, and you know it," Adrian replied. "Slytherins need to stick together."

In the time they had gotten to that point, another had the time to go to the common room as well. "Are you two going to breakfast? I'm starved!" Cassius exclaimed, hurrying over to the other first years.

The young Lestrange looked between the two boys before settling on Adrian. "Fine." At her forced word, Carina turned on her heel and flitted out the door, the boys rushing after her. She ignored them the whole way to the Great Hall, keeping her head high and eyes forward. Adrian and Cassius chatted lively on the way. Together, the three Slytherins ignored the condescending looks from members of the other houses.

Students entered and exited the Great Hall, breakfast on a Saturday not being a huge deal. A few students glared as the three first years walked in and took a seat at the Slytherin table, but it didn't faze them.

Certain ginger-haired twins frowned as Carina entered the hall followed by two Slytherin oafs. George looked to his brother as the girl took a seat. "You don't think she's a Lestrange and Slytherin through and through?" he quietly asked, making sure not to be overheard by other Gryffindors.

Fred didn't take his eyes off the girl. "I hope not," he breathed out. Perking up, Fred turned abruptly to George. "Guess we'll have to find out, Georgie." George beamed in response. "But first, we'll have to separate her from the goons."

"How are we supposed to do that?" George asked. "I've got a feeling that they won't let her out of their sight."

Fred thought for a moment. "How do you feel about kidnapping?"

George's eyebrows creased as he gazed at his brother. "Really, Freddie?"

"What?"

George simply laughed at his twin. "Do you have a plan?"

"I do," Fred stated. The other Weasley looked at him with disbelief. Not shocked disbelief, but he was rather silently asking, "Really?" His brother understood. Fred waved his hands a little. "I do!" He paused. "But we'll have to wait until classes startup."

"Your plans suck."

Fred frowned. "Do you have anything better?"

George's head drooped a little. "No."

"Then shut up."

The exchange went unnoticed by Carina who sat and ate quietly with Adrian and Cassius. She found the two annoying but the company was appreciated. The young girl wasn't quite sure if she'd prefer to eat alone, but that could be because she hadn't been taunted yet. She'd only know for sure once she eats alone, but not on the first day at Hogwarts. Carina was tired and bored. She didn't feel like getting angry.

Once the three finished eating, they decided to explore the castle. It was nearly empty. Very few students were walking around. Muggleborns shied away from the three Slytherins, just like their friends had told them to do. Carina grew irritated while the boys became arrogant, but what could she do? It was her duty to act as the perfect Slytherin and pureblood that her family and house expected her to be.

On Monday, Carina shouldered her bag and met with Adrian and Cassius at the door to the common room. All three young Slytherins were dressed in their uniforms and ready for the day, but the only one actually wanting to learn was Carina. A few minutes after sitting at the table, Professor Snape walked by and handed them their schedules without a word.

"I'm already not excited for class," Cassius mumbled as they ate their food and looked over their schedules. As first-years, they all had the same schedule.

First-class Monday morning was Potions. Just what everyone was waiting for, a class with Professor Snape. The young Gryffindor first-years were already warned about Snape's attitude towards the Gryffindor house. Especially since Slytherins and Gryffindors had the period together.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "It's the first bloody day," he pointed out.

"I know," Cassius groaned. "At least we'll be with Snape."

"But even then, it's Snape first thing in the morning on Mondays," Adrian continued. "How is that desirable, even with him as our Head of House?"

Carina smirked lightly at their complaints as she took a bite of bacon and shook her head lightly. Potions, Herbology, Charms, and Transfiguration; that was a typical Monday for first-year Slytherins. Herbology was going to suck, as Carina wasn't a big fan of plants, but she was ready to get it over with.

As they were leaving the table to head to their first class of the school year, Carina made eye contact with certain red-headed twins before she quickly looked away and carried on her course out of the Great Hall.

The Weasley twins frowned a little. They hadn't seen her on Sunday, but they could tell that the girl had planned on never speaking to them again. What they couldn't determine was whether it was a prejudice that she had learned from her home life or if it was in order to not become a target. They doubted it was the former. If it was a prejudice passed on from the Malfoys, she wouldn't have spoken to them on the train.

The boys quickly ate and found their way to the Potions classroom in the dungeons. Despite their interest in creating potions, they knew they would hate the class. Arthur Weasley was never exactly quiet about his dislike of Severus Snape, or anything for that matter.

Carina, Adrian, and Cassius sat to the side of the large, square classroom. Carina was on the very end, closest to one of the walls of ingredients, not wanting to be front and center or hiding in the back. Adrian was her table partner, thankfully, since Cassius was as bright as _N_ _ox_.

Carina froze the moment she heard the twins enter. She hesitated as she pulled her notebook out of her bag, but quickly overcame being a deer in the headlights. She placed her notebook in front of her, along with her quill and ink, straightening her things as the Weasley twins and Lee sat right behind her, Adrian, and Cassius.

Adrian wasn't happy as he glanced back at the three Gryffindors. "Bloody brilliant," Adrian muttered, scowling at his own notebook.

"Just ignore them," Carina whispered as Lee and George laughed at something Fred said.

"I'd rather curse them into oblivion," Adrian retorted.

Carina rolled her eyes. "Do you even know any curses?" she asked.

Adrian scoffed. "Don't tempt me."

"Tempt what?" Cassius cut in dumbly, looking overly confused. Both Carina and Adrian turned their heads towards him with blank stares. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are certainly something, mate," Adrian told him. Right after, the potion classroom doors slammed open, in walking Professor Severus Snape.

The first class was uneventful. It was after classes where things got interesting. Carina walked a few steps behind Adrian and Cassius as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. As they made their way passed an empty classroom, Carina was grabbed by her arm and pulled inside. She immediately pulled her wand out and pointed it at the person who grabbed her.

"Fred?" she asked, staring into the eyes of the redhead as he held his hands up in hopes she wouldn't hex him. Carina glanced behind her and saw George at the door. "What the bloody hell do you two want?"

"We just wanna talk," Fred said slowly, eyeing her wand still. Carina begrudgingly put her wand back into her robe pocket. George stood next to his brother, Fred having put his hands down.

"I expect you have a good explanation for dragging me in here." The young Slytherin eyed the two Gryffindors, staring them down.

The twins glanced at each other. "Uh, well," George started. "We were wondering-"

"How are you doing?" Fred asked, awkwardly. Both Weasleys looked way too uncomfortable for their own good at that moment. Carina answered with a blank stare, not buying their nonchalant question. "All right, why are you acting different around them?"

She knew who the twins meant by "them". Carina messed with her bag strap. "You-you wouldn't understand."

"And what wouldn't we understand?" George prodded.

"If you really believed all that blood purity nonsense, you wouldn't have gotten anywhere near us on the train," Fred said, crossing his arms over his chest. "So what's really going on?"

She glanced at the door of the classroom. "I can't be seen talking to you two," she muttered softly.

"But why?" Fred continued. "Because you're in Slytherin? Because you're a Lestrange?"

"Yes." Carina's blunt answer surprised both boys. "Don't you get it? I have to act a certain way, hang out with specific people, and be the perfect Slytherin." Her voice grew more forceful. "If I am seen with you two, befriending you two, I'll be disowned, and you'll be targets. Don't do that to yourselves. Gryffindor and Slytherin have a long-standing feud, don't give them any reason to hex you."

George and Fred smirked simultaneously. "You can't get rid of us that easily," Fred said.

"You know what I've always loved, Fred?" George asked, looking at his twin.

"What's that, Georgie?"

"Doing things in secret," George replied. "I mean, does Mum really know everything we've gotten away with?"

Fred's smile grew bigger, more mischievous if that was possible. "You've got a point there."

Carina shook her head. "You two are insane," she pointed out. "I'm leaving. And if you two knew what was good for you, you'd leave me alone." With that, the young Slytherin left the classroom, slamming the door as she went. The Weasley twins were left alone in the classroom, unsure of what to do next.


	4. Simply the Best

Carina set her bag down on a secluded table in the library. She had successfully ditched Adrian and Cassius and decided the least likely place they would willingly go to look for her would be the quiet library. It also helped that Carina enjoyed books, so she would not feel uncomfortable or out of place alone in a library. She pulled out parchment, her quill, and ink and got started on her Potions homework, enjoying the silence that the lack of boys allowed. Until someone decided to intervene.

An older student plopped herself down in the chair across from Carina, placing her feet on the table. Carina glanced up at her Gryffindor tie, before returning to her school work, not really feeling like saying anything. The student was undoubtedly there to taunt Carina.

The student picked up one of the books Carina had grabbed to help her with her homework. She scowled while flipping through the pages. "Not sure how anyone can actually read this shit," the student muttered, tossing the book back onto the table. Carina flinched at the sudden loud noise. The Gryffindor took her feet off the table and leaned closer with a wicked smile. "Oh, sorry, did that scare you?"

Carina clenched her jaw but continued the current sentence she was writing. The other student grumbled at Carina continuing to ignore her and decided the best course of action was to push all of Carina's papers off the table. The Slytherin glanced at her papers floating to the floor out of the corner of her eye. Her fingers tightened around her quill, but she slowly set it down on the table, bringing her eyes up to see the older student. She wasn't going to get out a confrontation.

"That's better." The student smiled, but it wasn't friendly in the slightest. The corners of her lips were strained, her eyes intensely staring. She looked over Carina critically and mixed with disgust. "So you're the Lestrange?"

"And?" Carina prodded.

"You don't look like you could even cast a hex."

Carina narrowed her eyes at the older Gryffindor, gripping her wand under her robes. "Would you like to find out?"

"Of course. I would love to see you live up to your name. Have fun in Azkaban with your father."

The young Slytherin was about to play right into the Gryffindor's hand by attacking when two students stopped by the table. Both were older students, older than the current one prodding Carina into violence. One was a Gryffindor boy with red hair, freckles, and a prefect pin. The other was a Hufflepuff girl with blonde, half-braided half-down hair. Both immediately glanced over the situation, especially noting the scattered papers, before looking accusingly at the female Gryffindor. Carina quickly realized this wasn't the first time she had caused trouble with other students.

"Do I need to get Madam Pince?" the boy asked, looking pointedly at his housemate.

She was obviously silently fuming that her antagonization was interrupted. "No, Weasley. I was just leaving." Carina's eyes unintentionally glanced at the boy. Another Weasley.

"Then see to it," the Hufflepuff said. With her jaw clenched and eyes strained, the unpleasant girl left quickly, scurrying away amongst the stacks of books.

The prefect looked down at the now visibly calmer Carina. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied, leaning down to pick up her school work. The blonde girl hurried to help, scooping pages together and straightening them on the table. Carina looked warily at her enthusiastic response. "Thank you."

"I'm Penny." She held out her hand with a genuine smile. Carina hesitated but shook it anyway. "You're Carina, right?" Carina nodded.

"I'm Charlie." His awkward smile was charming and not at all the flawless, confident one that graced Penny's expression.

Carina picked up her quill. "You're Fred and George's brother?"

Charlie grinned with a slight chuckle. "I have a feeling I'll be getting that a lot. You know them?"

"No," she replied quickly, going back to her homework. As the Slytherin scribbled across her parchment, Charlie and Penny glanced at each other. While they didn't understand her aversion to admitting knowing people, they silently decided not to prod.

"Well," Penny began, "if you need anything, we'll be around. Or Barnaby or Liz. They're friends of ours and in Slytherin, too." Carina already knew about Barnaby. His parents were in Azkaban for being Death Eaters, too. She wasn't sure if she wanted to associate with him. She didn't know anything about the Lee family. And if he associated with a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff on the regular, enough where said Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would consider him a friend, she definitely shouldn't be anywhere near Barnaby Lee. Liz on the other hand, Carina didn't know at all.

Carina nodded absently, not looking up from her work. She just wanted to be left alone. Penny and Charlie left silently, not sure what else they could say. The Slytherin girl sighed and relaxed as everything was peaceful and silent once again. Nothing could be heard except for the sound of her quill against parchment. It was nice and reminded her of home.

A few hours passed as Carina worked hard on her homework. Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, DADA, Astronomy, and Herbology. Granted, there wasn't a terrible amount for each class, most of it was reading. The only difficult ones were Transfiguration and Potions, but it wasn't surprising. Anyone who had ever had even a single class with Snape or McGonagall would know they would never go easy on anyone, even in the second week.

After packing up all her school stuff, she grabbed a book for personal reading. She hadn't been disturbed in hours, she was planning to make it count. _Charms of Defence and Deterrence_ by Catullus Spangle caught her eye, especially after the possible fiasco from earlier.

Only ten minutes passed before she was interrupted again. The red-haired twins sat in front of her, both sporting wild grins and messy hair. Carina groaned and glared at the two, slipping a bookmark in the pages of the book. "Are you two insane?" she whispered harshly, glancing around the book stacks. "I told you to leave me alone."

"We told you we weren't going to give up," Fred replied, referring to their previous conversation.

George leaned back in his chair. "And we consider you a friend already."

"Why?" she asked, exasperated at their persistence.

Fred unintentionally mimicked his brother's stance. "See, Rina, unlike you, we aren't afraid of other people's opinions." He drummed his finger on the table.

Carina was taken aback. "What did you call me?" Fred froze and made a filler noise, thinking of what to say. The Slytherin shook her head, not wanting an answer. "Nevermind. I've had enough interactions with the Weasley family and Gryffindors today, and I don't feel like having anymore."

Both boys looked confused, scrunching their eyebrows and noses. "Was it Percy?" George asked.

"If it was Percy, we apologize."

"He's not a good introduction to the family."

They were both physically cringing, making Carina snort at their visible discomfort. "If you must know, it was Charlie." They visibly relaxed. "What, is Percy like the black sheep of the family?"

"He's definitely something," George mumbled. Carina could barely hear him.

Fred folded his arms across his chest. "He's got a stick up his arse."

Carina fake pouted. "Awe, did he tattle on you?" Her voice was higher than usual and she stuck out her bottom lip to mock them further. It was their turn to glare. Her face went back to normal as she stood and shouldered her bag.

The twins perked up. "Where are you going?" Fred asked.

"To my common room." Without another word or glance, Carina glided away to the front of the library, checked out the book, and hurried back to the Slytherin common room. She held her head high as she walked through the common room, catching stares from her fellow housemates. She ignored them as best she could. She'd have to get used to it. No one simply forgets about kids with Death Eater parents.

* * *

Carina spent most of her time avoiding Fred and George. She didn't find it incredibly difficult. After roughly a month into the semester, they found themselves occupied with hushed whispers and constant trouble, occasionally dragging Lee into the mix. The only time she truly had to avoid them and their attempts at conversation were to and from classes they shared and to and from meals. Other than that, their paths rarely crossed. Thankfully for her, they knew better than to try when other people were around.

While the Weasley Twins quickly made a name for themselves as the best pranksters in Hogwarts, at least for that year, Carina rose to the top of all her classes. She excelled particularly in Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, soaking up as much information about every subject she could. Aside from the occasional dimwitted Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, Carina found herself with little need to defend herself as most decided to keep away from her just as much as she avoided others. The only two people who wouldn't leave her alone were Adrian and Cassius, but that wasn't particularly surprising to anyone.

At some point in the semester, many people had completely forgotten about the Lestrange in their midst, and Carina did nothing to remind them. She was quiet, in the background, nose almost always in a book. She would have done well in Ravenclaw, but it was best for her to be in Slytherin like all her family had been in. It was the safest route.

It was the safest route to spend her time with Adrian and Cassius. It was the safest route to be at the top of her class. It was the safest route to not interact with the Weasleys or any Gryffindor.

But was it truly the best for her?

Time passed slowly. Autumn turned into winter. Fallen leaves were covered in snow. The semester was wrapped in a nice little bow as students were ready to go home for a break.

Carina folded her things neatly in her trunk, at least the things she was taking, namely, most of her regular clothes and books. Her roommate Mildred and Gertrude had already left the room, ready and excited to leave Hogwarts and see their families. Sylvia and Carina were taking their time. They weren't in a hurry.

The sleek black cat wound through Sylvia's legs. She laughed lightly, her soft eyes watching him. "Corvin, you're going to trip me," Sylvia joked. Out of Carina's three roommates, Corvin only liked Sylvia. He avoided Mildred and Gertrude like the plague, which made Carina avoid them as well. Animals were the best judges of character, and if her cat only liked Sylvia, Carina would follow his lead.

Carina called him over and picked him up, cradling the cat in her arms. His fur was soft and comforting. She placed him in his cage, just about ready to leave the room.

"Um, Carina." The Lestrange turned around, facing Sylvia with a questioning gaze. Sylvia looked embarrassed but determined anyway. "I know we haven't talked much, but here." She grabbed a book from beside her suitcase. It was large and tied with a green ribbon. The cover read _The Lord of the Rings_. "You're almost always reading, so I thought this would be a safe bet." Sylvia handed it to Carina who took it gingerly with hesitation. "It's a muggle book, something my dad read to me when I was younger, but it's fun." The longer she stood there, the redder her cheeks grew.

Carina was embarrassed also. "If I'd known you got me a present, I would've gotten you one, too."

Sylvia's eyes widened. "Oh, no, no, it's okay!" Her hands raised to help her point. "I really like giving people gifts. I don't need anything back." Carina smiled and nodded, tucking the book into her shoulder bag. Sometimes she wondered why Sylvia wasn't in Hufflepuff, but the Sorting Hat probably saw something that Carina hadn't yet. Carina decided to send her something anyway.

As Sylvia was about to walk out the door with her suitcase, Carina called out her name, grabbing her attention. "Do you wanna sit together on the train?" Carina asked.

Freckles scrunched together as Sylvia grinned. "I'd like that. I'll save you a spot." Then she scurried out the door.

Alone in the room, Carina finished packing and then hurried out the door. The train station in Hogsmeade was bustling with students. Each one had varying degrees of excitement. Carina made her way through the train, searching for Sylvia's signature tight curls. She spotted twin ginger locks seated in a compartment and hurried past, not wanting to risk talking to the two boys. Sylvia was seated in an empty compartment when Carina walked in clutching her bag and cat carrier.

The moment the cat carrier was opened, Corvin darted out. Sylvia chuckled at the crazy cat as he curled up against her thigh, furious at having been locked up in the carrier. Hogwarts was just as much of a home to him as it was to Carina, and Corvin knew what the being in the carrier meant.

Carina placed the carrier and her luggage on the racks and sat down on the comfy seat. "So, do you have holiday plans?" she asked.

Sylvia shrugged and ran her hand across Corvin's fur. "Not really. Not anything interesting anyway." Her disappointment was evident in her voice and bored expression. "Every year me and my parents visit my dad's family in Ireland."

"That can be fun?" Carina tried to sound like it was interesting, but she knew she didn't have the full story. And traveling to the same place every year could get incredibly boring. After a while, you run out of things to do. The awkward smile Carina forced slipped away just as quickly as she offered it.

The other girl sighed. "Thanks for trying," Sylvia said. "Don't get me wrong, Ireland is beautiful and I love my family, but I really wish we could do something else for a change, you know? Maybe go to France or Spain or even just stay home. Just something different for once." Sylvia took a quick breather and realized she was ranting to someone she barely spoke to. Her eyes widened as she looked at Carina. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to unload my problems-"

Carina cut her off. "It's okay, really. It's kinda nice hearing someone talk to me about things other than classes."

Sylvia's eyebrows furrowed. That statement confused her. She had always viewed the Lestrange girl as standoffish to everyone but her friends. "But what about Adrian and Cassius? Don't they?" Her voice trailed off.

Carina shrugged. "Not in any meaningful sense, but that's my fault. I avoid talking to pretty much everyone if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed." Sylvia was so unapologetically blunt that Carina chuckled sadly. "You know, it's alright to have friends. It's especially important for us Slytherins."

"Thanks, Sylvia."

The compartment door opened as the train left the station at Hogsmeade. Both Slytherin girls whipped their heads to face the door, and Corvin picked his head up. Adrian and Cassius stood there smiling, holding their luggage.

"Hello, ladies," Adrian greeted, entering the room and putting his suitcase on the rack. Cassius followed suit.

"Hey, Adrian, Cassius," Carina replied, nodding. Adrian sat next to her while Cassius went to sit next to Sylvia. Corvin, at the sight of the big oaf sitting down, got up and jumped over to Carina's lap, leaving Sylvia.

Cassius simply looked disappointed. "This happens every time."

Adrian snorted. "It's because you're too loud and move too much."

"No, I don't," Cassius argued.

The other boy nodded. "Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," Carina supplied for Adrian.

Cassius let out a frustrated sigh and slouched on the seat. He wouldn't argue with Carina when talking about her own pet. "I can't wait to go home. My dad's cat likes me."

"Your dad has a cat?" Adrian asked, actually surprised.

"Why is that weird?" Sylvia asked in return, looking over at Adrian.

The fact that Sylvia actually said anything to him was more surprising than Cassius's dad having a cat, but Adrian refused to show it. "I've met his father. That man having a pet cat would be like Carina having a toad. Not something that is likely to happen in any way, shape, or form."

"It was a birthday present from my mum," Cassius explained. The simple bit of information made the situation make a lot more sense. "He didn't really like it at first, but it's slowly growing on him."

Adrian nodded. "Is your mum throwing a party for New Year's like last year?"

"Dad told me she was thinking about it, but that the Malfoy's were wanting to host it this year." The students looked to Carina, who lived at Malfoy Manor. Cassius sat forward. "Have Mr. or Mrs. Malfoy told you anything?"

Carina shook her head honestly. "No, I haven't heard anything. Draco and I usually find out about parties that they're hosting a few days before when Narcissa takes us shopping."

"That sounds like Mrs. Malfoy," Adrian said. "Do you have anything planned for the holidays?"

"Not that I know of." Corvin stretched his long legs out as his owner spoke. "I think it'll be a quiet Christmas."

And it was. For the first few days back at Malfoy Manor, Carina spent her time reading the book Sylvia had given her, but never around Narcissa or Lucius. She didn't want them to know she was reading a book by a Muggle. She knew they wouldn't approve. Her main goal was to keep them content for as long as she had to stay at the manor until she inherited the Lestrange Estate in Britain and the Lestrange Manor in France. Then, and only then, would she be free to do whatever she wanted without fear for repercussion or punishment.

The book was delightful. Elves, hobbits, dwarves, and wizards. At times, Middle Earth sounded like a more pleasant place than actual Earth, especially once Carina reached the end. She hurriedly pulled herself off her fur rug and placed the book on her shelf before going downstairs to find Narcissa.

Narcissa was in the drawing-room, sitting on the piano bench. Her nimble fingers danced across the black and white keys, oblivious to Carina entering the room. Caring always loved listening to her play the piano. Draco, too. Sometimes Narcissa obliged their enjoyment and played songs for them, but otherwise, it was something she preferred to do alone.

Carina waited patiently for the song to end before interrupting Narcissa's alone time. Carina walked forward toward the piano, and Narcissa smiled. "Why am I not surprised?" Mrs. Malfoy sang out. Carina blushed in slight embarrassment. "What do you need, Carina?"

"I was wondering when we'd be able to go Christmas shopping?" Carina asked politely.

One of Narcissa's eyebrows perked up. "Usually you don't want to go Christmas shopping with me." Carina shrugged nonchalantly, but it didn't fool Narcissa. "You made friends, it's alright to say it."

Carina grinned and sighed. "Yes, alright, I made some friends."

"I'm glad." Narcissa stood from the piano bench. "We can go shopping tomorrow if you'd like. For now, let's go see if Dobby has finished making dinner."

* * *

The following day, Narcissa and Carina used floo powder to travel to Diagon Alley, gracefully stepping out of the fireplace. The two walked side by side out of the alley and through the streets of Diagon Alley. As per usual, Narcissa and Carina split up to do their separate things. Carina was glad that it was their typical arrangement because she did not want to explain to Narcissa what she was buying and why.

The first place Carina went to was Flourish and Blotts. The book that Sylvia had gifted her wouldn't leave her mind. It was incredibly thoughtful of Sylvia to give her a gift when they barely talked prior to the winter break. Carina felt at home surrounded by books and had spent a lot of time in Flourish and Blotts during the summer and at various times prior whenever Narcissa wanted to take the girl shopping.

The young Slytherin already knew what book she wanted to buy for her roommate, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Whenever Carina and Sylvia did talk, or whenever Carina heard her talk, Sylvia usually mentioned Muggle-related things as her father was a Muggle. Carina wanted to get her more involved in wizard books that weren't about spells or beasts, but rather fiction written by wizards. It would be an easy way to get Sylvia more in-tune with the wizarding world since she had been seriously left out due to her mother's separation from the wizarding community.

After purchasing the book, Carina made her way to Quality Quidditch Supplies and bought Draco new Quidditch gloves as she had noticed that he was wearing his down from countless hours of flying around the estate. Amanuensis Quills had a perfect, pearl-encrusted quill that Carina knew would make the best present for Narcissa. At Magical Menagerie, Carina bought Corvin more treats.

Carina couldn't help but gaze through the windows of Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. Fireworks, itching powder, dungbombs, and other joke products riddled the front windows and the inside of the store. She thought of Fred and George. The first semester had already been interesting with them running around and playing pranks on people. She wondered how much more devastation and laughs they could bring if they had joke products instead of the occasional lame spell, potion, or contraption.

She glanced around the busy alley before ducking inside the store, hoping Narcissa hadn't been wondering about. Carina bought the simplest and smallest joke products she could, ones that she could hide in the bags that she was already carrying. A few dungbombs, acid pops, frog spawn soap, and a small container of dye. The twins were ingenious. They would put them to good use.

Walking out of the store, Carina was hit by the revelation of what she had just done. She just bought Christmas gifts for the Weasley Twins. The Weasley Twins. Two boys who she had spent most of her time over the first semester trying to steer clear of.

Her eyes were wide as she practically hid in Sugarplum's Sweets Shop. She actually kind of liked them. Carina actually enjoyed the presence of well-known blood traitors. She silently cursed herself. If she got caught, she had no idea what would happen. Most members of pureblood families that disobeyed were cast out, disowned, made an example of. She couldn't, wouldn't be one of them. But she still felt the urge to spend time with Fred and George. They actually made things fun.


	5. What's In a Name

Carina Lestrange was one of the first people on the train to Hogwarts at the end of the winter break. She chose an empty compartment, stored her luggage, and released Corvin to roam around to his heart's content. Unfortunately for her, that allowed others to find her, namely, the Weasley Twins when they hopped aboard.

Fred slipped into the compartment quickly and closed the blinds, much to Carina's chagrin. She glared up at him from her seat and then glared at Corvin who happily greeted the red-head. "What?" she asked harshly.

"George is on the lookout, I'll be gone soon," Fred explained, sitting across from the Slytherin after reaching down to momentarily scratch behind Corvin's ear. _Traitor_ , Carina thought as Corvin hopped up next to Fred and curled against his leg. "You sent us a present."

Carina cocked an eyebrow at him, unimpressed with his deduction and cornering her. "What gives you that idea?" Neither confirm nor deny, exactly what Narcissa and Lucius ingrained into her very being. It gave people less to work with. It also forced people to second-guess themselves and potentially open themselves up to manipulation.

"We don't normally associate with anyone with that fancy of handwriting, an extremely well-taken care of but rude owl, and a wax seal of a raven. And everyone else would happily sign their names." She had to give him props for the thought out response but still kept her face blank. Fred sighed, frustrated at her lack of reaction. "We aren't going to tell anyone. No one else knows either. We just wanted to thank you and ask why."

She had wrestled with the "why" ever since she exited the joke shop. Carina didn't truly know why she did it, why she risked it. "I-I don't know."

"You don't know?" Fred repeated, looking rather dubious.

"I'm telling the truth."

Fred studied her for a moment. "I know." He chewed on his bottom lip as he thought something over. "Tell you what: we won't use the gifts until you tell us who you want them used on."

"What?"

Instead of answering, Fred stood, gave Corvin one last pet, and started towards the door of the compartment. "Think it over. Slip us a note with names when you figure it out." Fred opened the door and slid out, hurrying down the hall out of sight with George before anyone noticed.

Corvin wasn't particularly pleased that his pillow had left. Neither was Carina. He wanted her to choose the targets. That would be easy, right?

Interrupting her thoughts, the compartment door opened again and Sylvia entered with a grin. Carina shook Fred's visit out of her mind. She had plenty of time to think about it. At that moment, she looked forward to the second-semester beginning. She had plenty of spells and potions to learn and plenty of books to read. Hopefully, it would be fun.

* * *

Weeks passed as winter turned to spring. The birds began chirping at the early hours of a Wednesday morning, waking up with the sun. Carina quickly got ready for the day. Potions, History of Magic, and double Transfiguration called out her name.

Potions with the Gryffindors always proved to be entertaining whether the subject was enjoyable or not. Every class without fail had the twins causing fun hijinks behind, and sometimes not behind, Professor Snape's back. Occasionally, they were caught, but that day they weren't.

Adrian rolled his eyes, tempted to call them out, but not finding the motivation to do so. Even he found them entertaining; although, he would never admit it aloud. Carina could see it in his eyes though and in the slight upturn of his lips despite the scowl he tried so hard to keep in place whenever they were around. She didn't judge. She found them entertaining, too. The twins had a knack for making people laugh like it was their calling.

As Carina stirred her potion, she made eye contact with one of the twins. For a moment, she had a difficult time figuring out which one as the Potions classroom was hazy from the fires lit under the cauldrons. She realized it was Fred once he tapped his wrist and mimed writing a note. He wanted her to hurry up with choosing their targets. She bit her lip and turned her attention back to the potion she and Adrian were working on.

The truth was that she didn't have any enemies that she wanted to be humiliated. The only person so far to cause her any issues was the female Gryffindor in the first semester, but Carina didn't know her name and it was only a minor annoyance. Fred and George pestering her with friendship were more annoying than that lone Gryffindor girl. Sure, some people have sneered at her or made offhanded comments under their breath, but otherwise, she was having a wonderful time at Hogwarts. Did she truly want someone to be the target of a prank because of her?

After thinking about it, kind of. But only if they deserved it. No one thus far had proven they deserved it. Except for maybe the twins themselves, but all they aspired to do was make others happy, regardless of how they did it.

Potions flew by too quickly for Carina's liking, but too slowly for the twins. They had things to do and places to be. Carina, unknowingly, packed up slower than her peers, still thinking over any possible people she wanted dungbombs and hair dye to be used on.

Adrian waited patiently for his friend, sensing something was on her mind, but not wanting to interrupt her thoughts. He knew she would simply shut him out if he asked. And since she didn't seem too terribly bothered, he wouldn't risk her wrath or upset for something minor. Perhaps she was only dreading sitting through History of Magic since it was so boring.

Carina shouldered her bag and walked side by side with Adrian out of the Potions classroom. The two chatted amicably about their upcoming Charms essay due the following day. Carina, predictably, had already completed it, and Adrian, also predictably, wanted her to check his for any mistakes. Since Carina had no plans besides doing other homework and personal reading, she agreed as long as he didn't bug her about going to the Quidditch match that Saturday.

As the two were walking, both first-years were hit with a trip jinx. Adrian, a lot less graceful than the girl who had grown up taking ballet lessons, had fully fallen, barely catching himself before hitting his face on the hard stone floor while Carina caught herself on one knee, both dropping their bags and spilling some of the contents.

The culprit, a male Gryffindor in what appeared to be his third year, stood with his wand out and laughed with his friends, two other Gryffindors, one male and one female, and a male Ravenclaw. Both Slytherins glared up at the group who stood off to the side. Carina recognized the girl as the one who bothered her in the library. Other students stopped walking and inched away, recognizing the telltale signs of impending retaliation.

"Look at the adorable little snakes on the floor where they belong," the third year Gryffindor said mockingly with a sickeningly sweet smile. Adrian pulled himself up onto his knees and spotted Carina's hand inching towards her wand pocket. His hand shot out to stop her from grabbing it as the older students watched. "Is the first year gonna fight back? Gonna use the Cruciatus Curse on me like your father did on the Longbottoms? Oh, but I'm sure you'd love to be reunited with your family, right?"

Carina leaned back on her ankle, relaxing under the stern glare Adrian gave her. The female Gryffindor, unhappy with the apparent lack of outward emotion stemming from the Lestrange, pulled out her own wand. Carina was barely able to wrench out her wand and block the stinging jinx sent her way, but quickly retaliated with, " _Locomotor Mortis_." The Gryffindor girl's legs locked together and she began to fall, the Ravenclaw grabbing her to keep her steady.

The second male Gryffindor, angry for his friend getting hit, pulled out his own wand, calling, " _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

Another wand came up behind Carina and Adrian and blocked it. Both first years looked behind them to see prefects Charlie Weasley and Gemma Farley of Slytherin. Charlie's wand still out, he stepped in front of the two first years as Gemma helped them collect their things and stand. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for attacking other students and using magic in the corridors," Charlie said. "I will be speaking with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick about your behavior. Now, get to class." Charlie looked around at all the students watching. "All of you, get to class."

As Carina shouldered her bag, Gemma looked down at the two young Slytherins. "Are you alright?" the prefect girl asked.

Adrian glanced at his friend before looking back at their prefect. "We're fine," he replied as Charlie joined the three.

Charlie, usually sporting a grin or at least semi-upbeat, did not seem happy with anything that had just transpired. "Do either of you need to go to the hospital wing?" the Weasley asked. The first years shook their heads. "Good." He turned his attention to Gemma. "I'm going to see Professor McGonagall about this right away. Can you make sure they get to class on time?"

"Of course." Gemma didn't look too particularly happy with the situation either, but she was glad Charlie had seen it instead of just her. It was a Gryffindor calling out the bad actions of other Gryffindors and not Slytherin versus Gryffindor like it usually seemed to be. Charlie seemed to also be the only Gryffindor prefect that didn't totally buy into the feud or seem to hate Slytherins at all. He was a genuinely good guy, unlike many. "Come on, what do you two have next?"

She grabbed them both by the shoulders and pulled them along. "History of Magic," Adrian answered.

Gemma hummed quietly. "At least if you're late, Binns won't notice or really care."

Because that was the thing bugging Carina and Adrian: being late to class. They were just attacked by older students. Granted, no harm had been done; however, that fact didn't exactly make them feel better.

But one good thing did happen. Carina knew who she would sic the twins on, like letting dogs have nice, juicy steaks.

* * *

At lunch, Carina sent over a note to the twins who were goofing off at the Gryffindor table. Both immediately settled down as the mysterious parchment landed in front of them. Lee, who sat across from them, looked equally intrigued.

The beautiful calligraphy on the front read _Fred_. Fred Weasley, eyeing it warily, picked it up, shooting a skeptical look at his brother and Lee. Then he realized he shouldn't be skeptical of anything. He recognized the handwriting. Peeling his eyes away from the Gryffindor table, he turned to the Slytherin table, where Carina sat between Adrian Pucey and Sylvia Melville. She skillfully avoided his gaze, keeping her focus on her friends.

Thumbing open the parchment, Fred's eyes scanned the page.

_Ask Charlie about the altercation in the hall this morning._

No other words were needed for Fred to understand. He'd already heard about the Gryffindors who had decided it would be a fun idea to pick a fight with two Slytherin first years in the middle of a crowded hall. At least the targets would be easy to get to.

"Georgie, we have work to do," Fred said quietly so no one other than George and Lee would hear and handed his brother the note.

George hummed appreciatively, reading the note as Lee looked on in mild confusion. "Hell yeah, we do, Freddie," George replied. He folded the note and handed it back to Fred who pocketed it quickly. "What do you think? Dungbombs for the blokes?"

"And the soap for the girl," Fred finished before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Lee quickly realized what the note had said. "What about the dye for the Ravenclaw? Give him some Gryffindor pride?" he suggested with a mischievous smile. Fred and George nodded together. It was all coming together perfectly. They just had to execute it.

The following morning, the male Gryffindors woke up to dungbombs going off underneath their pillows. The Gryffindor girl jumped out of the shower with a scream as frogs spawned while washing her body.

The day after the retaliation against the Gryffindor perpetrators, the Ravenclaw bloke showed up to class with scarlet red hair and matching cheeks due to a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

The school buzzed with rumors about who had pranked the four students. The popular theory was Carina having done it herself. Another claimed she had Adrian and Cassius do it. A small minority believed Carina had somehow convinced the Weasley Twins to exact her revenge, and, of course, they were right. There was simply no proof. None at all. So no Weasley nor Lestrange got sent to detention.

For the rest of their first year, anyone who decided to give the Lestrange girl a difficult time would meet the unfortunate fate of being on the receiving end of the Weasley Twins' wrath. Not that anyone could prove it was them or even knew. When it came to retaliation towards Carina's tormentors, they were especially careful to not get caught and make sure nothing came back to haunt her, which she greatly appreciated, even though she couldn't quite understand why the two red-headed boys even bothered.

All she did was buy them some joke products. Why did they care about her?

Unbeknownst to her, all she had to do was ask them and they'd gladly tell her. She was different. Different than many of the Slytherin students. Different than her parents and godparents. Different than other Hogwarts students in general.

Carina wasn't blinded by the prejudice she was taught. Carina actually seemed to care. And most importantly: Carina could tell the twins apart. Not many had bothered to try. It didn't matter who her family was. Fred and George Weasley had made it their personal mission to show Carina Lestrange how much they appreciated her effort and friendship despite her fear.

And if Carina's sly grin aimed at Fred over the haze in the Potion's classroom was anything to go by, it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	6. Second Year

A couple of weeks before her second year, Carina began packing. She was more excited to go into her second year than she had been for her first year. She had grown a few inches, she was ready to learn more things, and she really wanted to see her friends again.

 _Friends_. It sounded weird to think.

All summer Carina had written to Adrian and Sylvia, but she only occasionally saw Adrian because of his family's status compared to Sylvia. Adrian and Cassius were readily invited over to the Malfoy Manor on a fairly regular basis, along with other children of prominent wizarding families.

Draco had always been close with Blaise Zabini, who seemed pretty much indifferent to just about everything. Although, Carina couldn't quite determine if Blaise liked Draco or not in return. Considering who his mother was, Carina figured Blaise sticking by Draco's side was less about liking the spoiled blond child and more about status. She couldn't exactly blame him though due to how they were all raised to act more or less the same, and if he did anything different, he'd probably be berated by his mother.

As Carina packed her trunk, a ten-year-old Draco Malfoy sat on her bed with his legs folded beneath him, staring solemnly at the clothes his godsister was neatly stacking. "I wish I could go to Hogwarts this year," Draco said, leaning his cheek on his hand.

Carina paused what she was doing and looked up at the young boy with a sad smile. "I know, Draco. Next year," she replied gently. "You'll absolutely love it, I'm sure. And it'll be worth the wait." She neglected to tell him that he would most likely hate people from the other houses due to their treatment of Slytherins. He could find that out for himself. Not that he'd likely associate with many anyway. Lucius was always incredibly vocal about her and Draco needing to be placed in Slytherin and that anyone of importance to them would be in Slytherin as well.

"But I wanna go this year 'cause you're there," Draco whined. Ever since she got her Hogwarts letter, Draco had practically clutched onto her like a leech. He loved watching her practice magic and potions. He couldn't wait until he could do it all, too. He also couldn't wait to get out of the manor. Draco needed to get away from his overly strict father and overbearing mother just as much as Carina did and they weren't even her parents.

She looked at him with a small smirk, amused. "I'll be there next year, too. I promise. I'm not going to mysteriously transfer to Beauxbaton." Carina paused and tilted her head, pretending to contemplate the idea to tease the young boy. "Although, I do like going to France and have heard good things about the school."

"Car!" Draco exclaimed with bug eyes and red cheeks, furious at the thought. Laughing loudly, Carina pulled Draco into a hug. He was one of the few she showed open affection with. Draco was practically her little brother. He got on her nerves quite often, but she loved him anyway. After a few moments, Draco wiggled beneath her arms. "Car, you're squishing me."

"It's my way of telling you that I love you." Carina playfully squeezed him tighter until Draco was trying his hardest to pull himself from her clutches.

"Gro- _oss_! Let go, I can't breathe!" As Draco continued to try and push her away, Carina flung her arms wide open, letting himself fall out and back onto her bed. He gazed angrily up at her, his platinum blond hair out of place. "Bloody hell, I can't believe I live with you."

"Oh, _Drakey_ , you know you love me." She gave him a dazzling smile which he rolled his eyes at. "Now get before I tell Narcissa you said 'bloody hell.'"

Draco gasped loudly. "You wouldn't."

She gasped mockingly, mimicking his expression. "I would."

Draco scrambled over himself to climb off her bed and dash out of her room. Carina shook her head and laughed as she watched him leave. As much as the boy claimed to love his father more, he was a serious momma's boy.

Finishing up most of her packing, Carina spotted her quill and ink sitting on her desk and thought over the possibilities. _It couldn't hurt_ , she decided. The dark-haired girl glided over to her dark purple desk and sat down. Picking up the quill and dipping it in ink, Carina penned a short letter to two of the people she couldn't wait to see again.

_Dear Flipendo and Geminio,_

_The summer has been strange not seeing your ugly mugs every day. And as an apology for not writing sooner, despite you having a quill, ink, and parchment as well, I have decided with my gracious heart to buy you your joke product of choice when I visit Diagon Alley in a few days. So, what will it be, boys?_

_Sincerely,_

_Colovaria_

She blew on the ink to dry it faster before folding the letter and using her wax seal to seal it shut. On the front, she wrote _Fred and George Weasley_ in her usual flawless handwriting that Narcissa would be proud of. With the letter ready, Carina hurried to the manor's small owlery.

The Malfoy's female white and tan barn owl Apollonia hooted softly when Carina entered the tower and flew down from her perch above to land on the window closest to Carina. The owl needed a good fly. Carina handed the letter to Apollonia and said, "This is for Fred and George Weasley in Ottery St. Catchpole. Please wait for them to reply before returning." She gently ran her fingers along the sides of the pretty owl, petting her but not too quickly. If you moved to quickly or too much, Apollonia tended to have a fit. That was probably why Fred had called the owl rude. The twins were always buzzing around like busy bees.

Carina watched the messenger bird fly away with the letter in her beak and sighed. All she had to do was entertain herself as she waited for a reply. Then Narcissa and her could go to Diagon Alley and pick up the remaining school supplies she needed.

The following afternoon, Apollonia flew gracefully through Carina's open window, set down a letter on the nightstand, and left the room to return to the owlery. Carina put the bookmark in her book and closed it, setting it aside in favor of the reply letter. She pried the letter from the envelope and read it, noting the characteristic sloppy handwriting that belonged to Fred.

_Dearest Carrot Wand,_

_We have decided to forgive your thoughtless forgetfulness of our lovely friendship in the hopes that we receive a package of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks in order to start the school year off with a bang, so to speak. We look forward to using them for your enjoyment specifically._

_Yours truly,_

_Frog Spawn Soap and GRRRRR_

_P.S. Why does your ruddy owl hate us?_

Carina let out an unladylike snort at the last line before hiding the letter at the bottom of the drawer in her nightstand. She couldn't risk Narcissa or Draco finding it the next time one of them went into her room.

Fireworks. Of course, they wanted fireworks.

* * *

The days passed slowly until it was finally time for Carina to return to Hogwarts for her second year. In a green high-waisted skirt, white blouse, long white socks, and short green heels, she was dressed befitting of the Malfoy and Lestrange families, and Narcissa was prepared to milk it for all it was worth as they walked down the platform towards the train with her head held high and a gentle but firm hand on Carina's upper back.

Carina's eyes met the rambunctious Weasley twins not too far away who were getting their annual lecture from their mother about not causing trouble until Molly Weasley turned her attention to Charlie who was entering his last year.

Both Fred and George donned matching silly expressions to bring a small smirk to Carina's face, but it quickly slid away as Narcissa came to a stop and turned to the young girl. Carina looked up at her godmother with a stoic expression that matched hers. Narcissa ran her hand through Carina's hair to straighten out a few out of place strands.

"I have no doubt I'll hear of excellent things from Severus about your performance in classes this year," Narcissa said. "But I do hope you take time to spend with your friends, dear. I know you've never particularly been one for social interaction, but. . . " She trailed off.

"Yes, ma'am," Carina replied, understanding her meaning. She couldn't just be at the top of all her classes. She had to be present. She had to be seen. She had to have a following. It was expected of her as the heir to the Lestrange name and fortune and as the ward of the Malfoy family. She had to make them all proud.

Narcissa sighed quietly and allowed for a mild display of emotion just for her goddaughter. Narcissa knew exactly what was racing through Carina's mind, so she didn't repeat it, only added on. "I know you've heard Lucius say it a thousand times, and you'll probably hear it from him a thousand more. But know that I am already proud. Your mother and father would be proud as well. You look and act so much like them." Narcissa rested her hand on Carina's cheek for a brief moment before pulling away. "Have a good term. I'll see you at break, and I expect to hear from you far more than I did last year."

The corner of Carina's lips twitched up. "Of course."

Narcissa smiled down at her then pulled the girl's luggage from her purse, set them on the ground, and returned them to their full sizes, just as Lucius had down the previous year.

As Carina hauled her luggage onto the train and found a compartment, a certain red-haired witch thought over the interaction she had seen on the platform between the blonde Malfoy and the dark-haired Lestrange. The only reason her attention had been drawn in that direction was because of her twin boys. Not many could capture the attention of her wild sons for longer than a single moment, and she wondered why, of all people, the Lestrange did when she looked every bit as prim and proper as the people who raised her.

Carina let out Corvin once she was in a compartment and happily waited for the arrival of Sylvia, Adrian, and Cassius. When they did arrive, Cassius and Sylvia sat across from Carina and Adrian with Corvin stretched out next to his owner. The group was ready for another year.

* * *

The only thing different between a first year's classes and a second year's classes was the lack of flying lessons. That also meant second years could try out for their House Quidditch teams. Neither Sylvia nor Carina cared much about the sport. They preferred to be indoors away from the deafening cheers, but they agreed to attend the Slytherin team tryouts in order to support Adrian and his attempt at becoming Chaser. Tryouts were uneventful and Adrian made the team.

Carina also heard Fred and George Weasley had become Beaters for the Gryffindor team. The idea of them aiming bludgers at Adrian on the Quidditch pitch almost made her want to go to the matches to watch. While Adrian was her friend, he could do with a bludger to the head on occasion. She also noted that the twins being on the team meant almost half of the Gryffindor players were Weasleys since Charlie was their captain and seeker.

The young Lestrange girl sat in the library doing her Transfiguration homework when the familiar twin mops of red slid into the seats across from her. She didn't hide her frown as she tore her eyes away from the parchment up to the two boys.

"You look so unapproachable," Fred said offhandedly.

"And yet here you are." Carina pointed at them with her quill. "I thought we went over this. Also, how did you even know where to find me?"

"You're predictable," George answered quickly, but something in his voice made her not believe him.

Carina rolled her eyes, decided not to point out his lie, and scribbled down another use of the Softening Charm. "You blatantly ignored the other part."

"What do you want us to say, Rina?" Fred asked dramatically, flourishing his arms. "We just can't stay away. Did you perchance slip us a love potion without us knowing? Because that would be very diabolical of you."

Her eyes flickered up to his as she quirked an amused eyebrow. "You mean very Slytherin of me?" The three quietly laughed together. "If you're going to insist on spending time with me, it can't be in the incredibly public library. I know even your puny brains can figure out why."

The twins shared a questioning glance. "Is this your way of saying we need to have a secret meeting place?" George clarified quietly, leaning forward slightly, liking the shady implications of a top-secret spot.

"Oh, Rina, if you wanted to get us alone, you could've simply said so," Fred added cheekily, drumming his fingers on his head as he rested it on his hand with a grin.

She had the grace to not reply to Fred. Turning to George as she packed up her things, she said, "Figure it out."

* * *

Shortly after returning from Christmas break, Carina found herself hiding in the empty classroom Fred and George had picked out months prior for the purpose of them hanging out and avoiding being seen by other students. The classroom was never used by faculty and, to the best of their knowledge, other students. It made for the perfect secret meeting place if Fred and George wanted her help planning pranks or Carina making them do homework. But even when not meeting up with the twins, Carina quite liked going there if she wanted to avoid everyone. It didn't happen too often, but sometimes even the library had too many people.

The young girl sat there in the classroom practicing various spells, both of the second-year curriculum and the third year. If she wanted to be at the top of her class at all times, she had to practice as often as she could. Sometimes Adrian and Cassius were too distracting, and while Sylvia was incredibly helpful, she wasn't exactly good at staying focused and got sidetracked too easily.

That led to Carina going off on her own and practicing by herself.

An hour had passed with Carina all alone going through various spells when the classroom door opened and the twins walked inside. Carina wasn't surprised to see them. They always seemed to find her. Lowering her wand, Carina looked up at them. "Can I help you?" she asked, a cheeky tone threatening to spill through.

Fred and George plopped themselves down in front of her. "We were hoping you could slip something into one of your prefects' bags," Fred said.

"Nothing dangerous," George assured, hands slightly raised. "Just a dungbomb. We don't know his name, but he'll be the one bragging about locking a fourth-year Gryffindor girl in a closet and putting up a silencing charm so no one could find her."

Carina grimaced. "Sometimes I hate my own house just as much as I hate yours." Both boys let out cries of indignation. "Oh, shut it. You can say the exact same thing about mine. Gryffindors and Slytherins are far more alike than most people see. And I don't know if I'll ever understand how you two are in Gryffindor when you're some of the most ambitious, cunning, resourceful people I've ever met."

For a moment, they didn't move, both donning looks of confusion as they thought it over. "That's. . ." Fred started.

". . . fair," George finished.

"And for whatever reason," Carina continued, pointing at them, "you two always find me, even when I'm not being predictable."

George sighed and looked at his brother. "We should tell her." Fred's eyes widened for a split second, completely bugging out of his head, before returning to normal and sighing as well. He knew his brother was right. Meanwhile, Carina's eyebrows pinched together as she watched their interaction. Fred reached behind him, pulling something out of his back pocket and unfolding it in front of him. It was a blank piece of parchment.

Glancing back and forth between the two, Carina said, "Was that supposed to be some big reveal? Pretty lackluster, if you ask me."

"It's a secret map," George explained. "Freddie."

Fred handed the parchment to Carina, who took it hesitantly. Fred then pulled out his wand, rested it against the folds of the parchment, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Ink danced across the page as Carina looked on. "Messieurs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers, are proud to present the Marauder's Map," Carina read aloud.

Fred turned to George. "I don't think we've been saying Messieurs right."

"Definitely not," George added.

Carina jabbed, "Because you've been saying it the English way," and opened the parchment, her eyes flitting around and taking in every detail, including the moving names. "Is this a map of Hogwarts that shows everyone in it?"

"Yep!" they exclaimed together.

"Wicked."


	7. Reputation

Carina's skirt flowed lightly around her thighs as she walked briskly towards the Hogwarts Express with Draco by her side, having just said their goodbyes to Narcissa and Lucius. Draco was about to start his first year at Hogwarts and he could barely contain his excitement as he followed his god-sister onto the train.

"Go find Blaise," Carina ordered as she got to an empty compartment.

"Wait, why can't I sit with you?" Draco asked, mildly offended.

Carina raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you really want to be hanging around your big sister on your first day?" A teasing tone seeped into her voice.

She watched as the realization donned on him. "Good point. Can I at least sit next to you at the feast?" Carina allowed herself to smile and nod. "Fantastic." Her eyes followed the young, blond first year down the hall as he went off to find someone he knew. The Lestrange slipped into the empty compartment and set Corvin free.

A few minutes passed as she sat there reading with Corvin laying on the floor below her. The compartment door opened, and Carina looked up to see a scrawny boy with messy dark hair and glasses looking extremely lost and confused. Undoubtedly a first year. Quirking an unenthused eyebrow, she asked, "Who are you and why are you in here?" Corvin meowed from his spot and stretched out.

The boy stayed standing in the doorway. "Oh, sorry, I was just looking for an empty compartment." He glanced down at the cat who had decided to check him out.

"Well, as you can see, it's not empty." She waved her hand lazily around the compartment. "And in about five minutes, it will be filled with more third years. Do yourself a favor and sit with other first years. It's the easiest time to make friends. Don't squander it." Carina eyed her cat who seemed to take a strange liking to the boy and had begun rubbing against his legs.

"Uh, thank you."

"What's your name?" Carina called out before the boy could leave. She could see the bright green of his eyes from where she sat. And with Corvin mysteriously loving the first year despite only having been in the boy's presence for a moment, Carina felt curious.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

He said it so quickly that it took her a moment to realize what he had said. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Carina didn't outwardly react. "Hm. I'm Carina. Good luck at Hogwarts, Harry." He awkwardly thanked her again and left, leaving Corvin to drop onto his side on the floor and stretch, meowing indignantly. Carina chuckled at her cat. "Drama queen."

Carina had a difficult time focusing on her book after the encounter with the first year. Harry Potter was starting at Hogwarts. She wondered what house he would be in. Gryffindor like his parents, probably. Or perhaps Slytherin like the wizard he had defeated as a baby. Although, 'defeated' would be an illogical term to use no matter how often it was thrown around. Harry had been a baby when the Dark Lord had been destroyed. Harry likely hadn't actually done anything. She briefly felt bad for the kid. His reputation would precede him just like hers. It didn't matter that they hadn't actually done anything.

Harry found his way to a compartment where he would end up officially meeting a red-haired first year called Ron Weasley. Throughout the train ride, they shared laughs and food, getting to know each other and forming a lasting friendship.

After a good portion of the trip, Harry looked to Ron, his thoughts had wandered to the girl he had met earlier. She had been both rude and considerate all at once, providing good advice but with a harsh undertone. "Hey, Ron, do all the older students hate first years?" he asked.

"I guess it depends on the student," Ron replied, stuffing his face with a pumpkin pasty. "Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged. "When I first boarded the train, I met a girl. I think she said third year."

"That's the same year Fred and George are in. Did you get her name? Maybe they're friends."

"She said her name was Carina. Didn't give a last name." Ron dropped the pumpkin pasty, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. Harry's face scrunched up. "What, do you know her?"

"Are you sure she said 'Carina?'" Ron asked. Harry nodded, confused at why his new friend was acting so weird. "Blimey, Harry, you met Carina Lestrange!" Ron had said it like the name meant anything to Harry and Ron quickly realized Harry had no clue. "She's the daughter of a convicted Death Eater and lives with the Malfoy's." Harry hadn't forgotten about his encounter with the pompous blond earlier on the train ride.

"What's a Death Eater?"

"They're the followers of You-Know-Who. I heard my mum and dad talking about them a few times. Carina's the daughter of one of the worst ones. Fred and George said she dueled a group of third years as a first-year before Charlie stepped in. Seems to already be following in her father's footsteps, if you ask me. What did she say about you being, well, you?"

Harry picked at his shirt absent-mindedly. "She didn't really say anything. Just told me 'good luck.' Seemed to have more of a problem with a random first year showing up. What did her father do that was so bad?"

"I don't know exactly. All I know is, he was locked away."

The two boys were left wondering silently to themselves. Harry hadn't thought the girl seemed even remotely evil, just mildly annoyed while Ron worried about what Carina had meant by telling Harry 'good luck.' Growing up with the twins around every corner had left him paranoid. But she had truly meant it. Carina Lestrange wished no ill-will upon Harry Potter. Her father would say otherwise.

Students aboard the train were lit with excitement about the arrival of Harry Potter. The news had spread like wildfire thanks to the combined efforts of Draco and the Weasley Twins, not like they had meant to. They simply weren't particularly quiet.

* * *

After the train stopped at the station in Hogsmeade, the first years were separated from the rest of the student body and led to the boats by Hagrid. The older students went to the thestral-pulled carriages. Carina secretly hoped every time she rode in the carriages that she would never be able to see the thestrals. Seeing death was one thing, but to be reminded of it over and over again was another.

The thestrals themselves were typically docile and clever creatures and were non-threats to most humans, but of course, humans were scared of something the creatures couldn't control. Their spooky appearance were all humans seemed to care about.

Carina sat next to Adrian and across from Sylvia and Cassius at the Slytherin table. Sylvia had just heard the news about Harry's arrival as they entered the Great Hall. "Do you think it's true?" she asked excitedly. "Is Harry Potter actually here at Hogwarts?"

Adrian leaned against the table, not exactly interested in the prospect of the Boy Who Lived finally attending Hogwarts. "Does it matter?" he posed. "The only thing he did was sit in his crib and get a curse thrown his way. It wasn't like he actually did anything to defeat the Dark Lord. If he is here, then he'll probably be an annoying little git who thinks he's better than everyone else. He'll probably be in Gryffindor, too."

"Sounds like someone is a little bitter," Sylvia sing-songed.

"What else is new?" Carina asked, smirking. Adrian glared at her but didn't retort as the doors of the Great Hall swung open.

Professor McGonagall forged forward with the first years at her heels. Each first-year looked around in wonder, especially at the enchanted ceiling. She spotted Draco right away, and so did her friends. "Wonder which one is Draco," Adrian said sarcastically, picking out her god-brother's platinum blond hair that he had grown familiar with when visiting the Malfoy Manor. It was the signature hair of a Malfoy.

Carina also spotted the young Mr. Potter sidled up next to a red-headed boy in hand-me-down robes. Undoubtedly another Weasley. If she remembered correctly from the twins, his name was Ron and after him would be the only Weasley girl, Ginny. Ron Weasley didn't seem to have the confidence of any of his older brothers, but Carina understood why. According to Fred and George, the oldest, Bill, had become a Curse-Breaker and Charlie planned on studying dragons once he had graduated at the end of the previous school year. Percy became a Gryffindor prefect and was at the top of his classes, and Fred and George were the most popular pranksters in the whole school despite only being in their third year. Ron had a lot to live up to.

The only thing Draco had to live up to was his family name and Carina's proficiency in all her subjects. And Carina had to avoid living up to her parents' reputations. She just had to avoid torturing anyone to insanity or working for an evil wizard. It shouldn't be too hard.

Unsurprisingly, Harry was sorted into Gryffindor and Draco into Slytherin.

Draco slid cheerfully into the empty spot next to Carina. She patted him silently on the shoulder as they waited for the sorting to be over. Draco was in awe of the buffet once it appeared on the table before him. He was finally at Hogwarts and he couldn't believe it.

* * *

Thursday afternoon, Carina jumped at the classroom door opening quickly and the twins rushing in with large goofy grins on their faces. She had been practicing _Glacius_ on the desks and almost used it on the boys when they startled her.

She dropped her wand arm and said, "You two have no semblance of calm, do you?"

"No," George answered.

"Why do you ask?" Fred wondered.

"Oh, you know, just my overwhelming sense of confusion towards the two of you," Carina told them in earnest. The Weasley twins continued to share matching excited expressions and giddy behavior. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Guess who the new Gryffindor seeker is." Fred seemed even more excited than his brother.

Based on their enthusiasm, the emphasis on a Gryffindor seeker, and Draco's frustration towards Harry Potter showing him up during Flying Class on Wednesday afternoon, Carina naturally assumed they were going to say Harry. She didn't say it out loud, though, instead choosing to lean on the closest desk and raise an eyebrow at them. She'd let them have their moment. They were like crup puppies when given a treat. She found it quite adorable.

"Harry Potter!" George answered for Fred.

"How was he allowed on the team?" Carina asked. "It's quite rare for a first-year to be put on a quidditch team. And there haven't been any tryouts yet."

"Apparently, McGonagall saw him catch something in Flying Class," George explained with wild hand motions. "She brought him to Wood right away."

Carina hummed quietly and nodded, mildly impressed. She could see how Harry had gotten under Draco's skin already. "If he's that good on the school brooms, I wonder how he'd do with a better one. Too bad first years aren't allowed their own. With all the money his father undoubtedly left behind, he could definitely afford a Nimbus 2000. Bloody hell, he could probably buy one for everyone on the team."

Fred turned to his brother. "Blimey, George, could you imagine flying on a Nimbus 2000?"

"It would be amazing." George and Fred sighed dramatically, donning wistful expressions, and slumped into seats at the nearest desks.

Carina smiled at the two of them daydreaming. Sometimes she wished she could just hand them a hundred galleons each and tell them to go crazy, but they would never take the money. They appreciated the occasional gift, but they only asked for joke products, nothing else they truly wanted or needed. They asked for things they could use to make other people happy, aside from the person who was getting pranked, of course. It was something she liked about the Weasley Twins.

Some people would try to take advantage of how much money she had at her disposal. Being the last Lestrange for both the British and the French lines of the family, she was heir to both fortunes. Both estates and both vaults were hers once she turned seventeen. Her father, uncle, and aunt had all forgone their rights to the fortunes due to their imprisonment in Azkaban. It was far too much money for one person or one family. But she couldn't do anything substantial with it until she had full access to all her assets.

Harry, on the other hand, had full access to his due to his parents being dead and having no wizarding guardians. Carina's guardians, on the other hand, were the Malfoy's, so she wouldn't have full control until she was of age. She couldn't wait.

She just had to figure out what to do with it all.

* * *

Sylvia, Adrian, Cassius, Miles, Terence, and Carina sat quietly at one of the tables in the library Friday afternoon. Their classes had finished and they were doing their homework before they went and did anything else.

The boys wanted to go to the Quidditch Pitch to practice. Miles and Adrian were already on the Slytherin team as Keeper and Chaser, respectively, but Cassius and Terence were planning on trying out and wanted as much practice as possible. Carina and Sylvia only agreed to watch if they completed their homework first. The girls did not want to hear them bitching about not having enough time to finish their homework the night before it was due when they clearly had plenty of time.

Miles was doling out the rules for the playful match as the group walked down to the Quidditch Pitch. "No Keepers or Seekers, all four of us are Chasers, no bludgers or snitches. Keep the fouls to a minimum. We go until one team reaches one-hundred and fifty points. All hoops are allowed. Carina is the reff."

"So kind of you to remember I hate being on a broom," Sylvia said. During the previous year, every time the boys wanted to play Quidditch, they tried to rope Sylvia into actually playing. Carina didn't mind playing, she just didn't care too much about it. She had different ambitions to focus on. Sylvia, on the other hand, couldn't stand being on a broom at all which was why she didn't like the sport. She finally had enough and snapped at them, brutally insulting each of their fragile egos.

Cassius, Terence, and Carina had school brooms while Adrian and Miles had their own. But once the group got to the pitch, they spotted a group of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws with brooms, too. Two of the boys were in the same year as the group of Slytherins and on their own house's teams. The two girls were a year older. The last boy a year younger.

"Oh, come on," Adrian muttered, glaring at the group of badgers and eagles who were also planning on using the space. But by the looks of it, they were only planning on flying as they didn't have their own set of Quidditch balls. Adrian was the one to storm ahead to confront the others. "I hope you don't think you'll be using the pitch."

Cedric Diggory, the bravest of the little band, stepped forward. "Look, you didn't reserve the pitch, and neither did we. We have every right to be here, same as you, so why don't you take one half and we take the other."

Adrian nodded with a stoic expression. "Sounds fair." He glanced behind him at his friends then turned back to the Hufflepuff Seeker. "I don't like it. You see, we're here to play Quidditch, not just fly around pretending we're decent." Before he could continue, Carina smacked him upside with her broomstick handle. "Ow! Car, what the hell?" He rubbed his head after dropping the chest of Quidditch balls to the ground.

"Stop being an arse to someone who hasn't done anything to you," Carina scolded with her eyes narrowed. "Save the animosity for Gryffindor." Her eyes drifted to the most popular Hufflepuff in the school: Hufflepuff's Golden Boy, Cedric Diggory. She could see why her roommates Mildred and Gertrude would gush about him occasionally. "We have five, you have five. I'm sure a scrimmage will be more beneficial than suicide runs and diving practice."

A grateful smile pulled at his lips. "Sounds like a plan, Lestrange. Two Keepers, two Seekers, six Chasers, no Beaters, no bludgers. Ready?"

Roger Davies, one of the Chasers for the Ravenclaw team, put a hand on Cedric's shoulder and shook his head. "We need to split up the teams. A whole group of Slytherins doesn't sit right with me."

Adrian's jaw clenched as he continued glaring. "You have no objection from me," he sort of agreed.

"Good, I'm one Seeker. Who's the other?" Cedric asked.

"I am," Terence chimed in.

"None of us are Keepers," the thin, nervous-looking other Ravenclaw said. "I mean, I can be one if needed, but if you have two, that'd be great."

"We have two," Miles assured. "I'll stick with Terence. Diggory, you can take Carina." At least someone knew her preference for observing.

"I'm taking Adrian with me," Carina told them. "Gotta split up you two and your Quidditch strategies." She playfully winked at the red-headed Keeper who rolled his eyes.

"We'll keep Marcus and Elora as Chasers then," Cedric said. "Beatrice and Roger are yours. Keep it clean."

"Wouldn't dream of anything else." Cassius's tone clued Carina into his lie. What Cassius lacked in actual intelligence, he made up for in overt cruelty. It was usually toned down with Adrian, Sylvia, and Carina because they tended to only talk amongst their group and not talk to people of other houses, at least publicly, but when alone, Carina could easily spot how he was raised. The only thing that kept him from showcasing it was how he didn't hang out with Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain who was two years older, or any other overtly cruel Slytherins. The majority of Slytherins were normal. The ones who gave Slytherins a bad name were people like Flint and his cronies.

The students walked onto the pitch together, breaking off into their teams. Carina and Miles took their spots in front of the goals. Nothing compared to the feeling of flying. Whether that was a good feeling or not depended on the person. As Carina sat on the broom in front of the center goal, she pulled back her hair into a ponytail and waited for the game to begin.

Sylvia was the one to release the quaffle and snitch from the chest and then went and sat in the stands to draw while her friends played the game.

They played and played until Cedric caught the snitch almost an hour later winning the scrimmage for his team. It had been neck and neck between him and Terence vying for the golden snitch but they had been winning with overall points anyway. Adrian was an excellent Chaser, better than Roger and Cassius, and Carina a decent Keeper.

As Carina waited patiently for Sylvia to descend from the stands and the boys to strap in the Quidditch balls, Cedric walked up next to her. "You're not a bad Keeper," Cedric remarked, hoisting his broom onto his shoulder. She raised an eyebrow as she looked over to him. "You didn't join your house team, why?"

"I've got better things to do than play Quidditch. Miles enjoys it far more than I," Carina explained. "I'll stick with my studies. You're a fair Seeker. Think you can catch the snitch before Slytherin in an actual game?"

Cedric chuckled. "I plan on it. Good game, Lestrange."

She watched him walk off with his friends. Oh, she could definitely see all the hype about him.


	8. Strange Happenings

Other than a troll in the dungeons on Halloween, most of the first semester of Carina's third year was uneventful. She did her homework, studied, practiced spells, watched the occasional Quidditch practice to support Adrian, Miles, and Terence, who had made the Slytherin team as a Seeker, and helped Fred and George with their pranks. The only thing even remotely out of place was the presence of a first-year in the library pulling Carina from her concentration on her Herbology homework in mid-November.

A small bushy-haired Gryffindor girl slid into the seat in front of Carina. Carina narrowed her eyes at the first year, not happy with being interrupted. She had gone through four sheets of parchment needing the essay to be perfect because she hated Herbology the most after Divination. "What are you doing?" she asked.

There was a certain pompous air around the girl, but it masked the nervousness Carina could see in her eyes. Regardless of the girl's "blood purity" level, she definitely knew who Carina Lestrange was. "I need help with something," the girl explained. "I was wondering if you might be able to help me."

"Why me?" Carina tapped her thumb on the table impatiently as she stared the girl down.

"Madam Pince is busy and pointed me in your direction."

While Carina spent a good deal of time in the library, that didn't fully answer her question. There were plenty of other students that could help the first year Gryffindor, students other than a damn Slytherin. Some Ravenclaws lived in the library more than Carina did, but they were also usually the ones trying to sneak food inside which meant Pince probably hated them. "What makes you think I would?"

The girl sat up straighter like she had been anticipating the question. Definitely a typical know-it-all. "You're friends with Fred and George Weasley," the girl pointed out.

Carina didn't outwardly react but inside she panicked. No one should have known that. Not even Sylvia and Adrian knew. "What could possibly make you say that?"

"I've seen you with them. And sometimes Lee Jordan, too. Hanging out with them, not hexing them."

The Lestrange leaned forward to close some of the distance between her and the younger girl, narrowing her eyes further and lowering her voice even more. The Gryffindor tried not to squirm under Carina's glare as she became more nervous. "If you know what's good for you, you'll never say that again and you'll forget what you've seen," Carina threatened.

"I-I didn't mean it as a threat or anything, I swear," the girl stumbled, shaking her head. "I won't tell anyone. I just need a point in the right direction."

Satisfied, Carina leaned back in her chair, donning her stoic expression once again. She held up her index finger. "You get one question. After that, you'll leave me alone."

The Gryffindor girl smiled and visibly relaxed. "Do you know who Nicolas Flamel is?" she quickly asked before the Slytherin could change her mind. "The name sounds familiar but I can't remember where I've seen it."

"Nicolas Flamel?" Carina lifted an eyebrow as she studied the girl in front of her. A majority of first years had no idea who the man was, so there was no reason for them to wonder about him. Alchemy also wasn't covered in any way, shape, or form as a first-year. The class wasn't even available to students at Hogwarts until their sixth year and required proficiency in Potions and Transfiguration to take it. "Why does a first-year need to learn about Nicolas Flamel?"

"Are you going to tell me who he is or not?" Carina briefly wondered if the girl had any friends if she was always so pushy.

"Only if you answer my question," Carina countered. She was curious. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm trying to learn as much as I can, and I hate not remembering things."

"While I know you're telling the truth, I also know that's not the real answer. I'll let it slide though." Carina waved her hand for emphasis and tilted her head. "He's arguably the greatest alchemist of all time."

"But why?" the girl pushed.

Carina considered hexing the girl to make her go away but decided to answer the second question. "He's the only known creator of the Philosopher's Stone which is used to create the Elixir of Life," Carina explained. She had read it in one of the books in the Malfoy's library at the manor during the previous summer. The subject seemed to fascinate Draco due to the transmutation of common metals into gold and silver. "If you want to know more about him and can't find a book, ask Dumbledore. They're good friends."

The girl perked up. "Really?"

"Yes, now scram before someone sees you talking to me," Carina grumbled, leaning over her Herbology homework once again.

"Thank you."

Carina gestured her left hand in a shooing motion. "Yeah, yeah, now go. And don't mention this to anyone."

"I won't."

The bushy-haired first year ran off, leaving Carina to return to her homework, confused about the interaction. Did she have an aura that attracted Gryffindors? If anything they should be staying far away from her any chance they got. Lestranges weren't exactly known for their hospitality and welcoming nature.

If more lions tried to come up to her, she might have to smack some heads around. The library was way too public a place to be cordial with the "enemy." She'd also have to find a new place to meet up with the twins and sometimes Lee since the empty classroom apparently wasn't discreet enough. But the only other place she could think of was a different empty classroom. The kitchen would be terrible because of all the house-elves.

Not even a moment later, another body sat across from her. Carina nearly snapped her quill in half from the pressure she was applying to it out of frustration. But she looked up and simply became confused. All anger left her.

There sat Cedric Diggory.

Her features twisted and she tilted her head as she watched the third-year Hufflepuff set his bag down on the floor and take out a textbook and his own homework. "Can I help you?" Carina questioned, a slight edge in her voice. While the boy hadn't necessarily done anything to her, she couldn't help but be mildly annoyed by his unannounced presence.

Cedric folded his hands in front of him and smiled. "Saw you all alone and thought you might want company," he answered. "That and I was curious as to why a first-year Gryffindor was scurrying away."

"I didn't hex her if that's what you're wondering."

He held up his hands in surrender. "I wasn't judging, promise."

"Of course not." _How Hufflepuff_. She bit the inside of her cheek and decided to answer his curiosity. "She had a question and, for whatever reason, decided to bother me instead of asking a different student."

"Well, you do practically live in here." Carina threw one of her balled-up, discarded pieces of parchment at him. He quietly chuckled as he caught it. "Alright, alright, sorry for being honest. And you didn't hex her?"

"She didn't do anything other than bother me, so no," Carina assured with snark. "Now, why are you bothering me?"

Cedric shrugged. "As I said, thought you could use the company. I know the Slytherin Quidditch team has practice right now so that rules out most of your friends joining you. And I saw Melville drawing in the courtyard on my way here which leaves you, Lestrange, all alone right now."

"Perhaps I like being alone, Diggory. But if you wanna sit there and do your schoolwork, be my guest. Just do it quietly; otherwise, I'll sic Madam Pince on you."

"Sounds like a plan."

In the end, Cedric deciding to sit next to Carina had a good outcome: she had a new study partner, someone just as dedicated to their studies due to overbearing familial influence. Carina couldn't help but like his presence. The only thing she didn't like was the whispering whenever they were seen together. Seriously, teenaged girls needed to stop gossiping. The boys were almost as bad. But based on her conversations with the Hufflepuff, she realized his father, Amos Diggory, was just as pushy about Cedric being perfect as Lucius was about Carina and Draco being perfect. Carina never thought she'd have anyone to really relate to.

* * *

At home over Christmas break was just as simple and, dare-she-think, boring. Draco bitched about Harry Potter to whoever would listen or even not listen. At times, Carina wondered what it would be like to stay at Hogwarts over the holiday instead of returning to the manor. She would have a lot more peace and quiet. And she could chat with the house-elves in the kitchens without them being afraid of her.

Poor Dobby lived in constant fear of Mr. Malfoy, but he couldn't even express his fear to anyone else without having to punish himself, so Carina usually ended up avoiding him unless she asked for something sweet to eat or drink. Carina found Dobby to be a very strange house elf in general, but he seemed to love helping others regardless of his working conditions.

What truly kept her going was writing letters to Fred and George, Adrian, and Sylvia. Sylvia and Adrian were quite bored as well, but the twins had their brothers and each other to stay entertained. In one of their letters, the twins remarked on their plan to make a cake that would explode when Filch went to eat some of it. She told them they'd want to use exploding fluid from the horn of an Erumpent, if they weren't planning on fireworks, but to get it they would have to steal it from Professor Snape's potion stores. It just seemed to turn them on more to the idea rather than deter them.

Carina admired the twins and their willingness for eccentricities and wanting to bring joy to the world. It was very telling if anything. They were destined for greatness, she knew. The only thing great about her own destiny was her inheritance, but that was codswallop if you asked her. Money didn't make one great.

Her Christmas presents weren't terrible though. Fred and George sent her some of their mothers' homemade fudge which was loads better than anything Narcissa had Dobby make. Adrian sent her a thin, mint green infinity scar which his mother had probably picked out. Draco had picked out a silver ring with three small emeralds while Narcissa bought her a few new dresses and skirts. Cassius, Terence, and Miles all sent her chocolates. To be fair, she did prefer receiving chocolate over other things.

Carina particularly liked the book Sylvia sent her: Grimms' Fairy Tales. After reading one of the fairy tales, she realized she recognized the story and immediately wrote back to Sylvia about how the story 'Sleeping Beauty' had actually happened and was actually the work of a hag named Leticia Somnolens who used the Draught of Living Death on a young princess during Medieval times and she had been awoken by a prince using the Wiggenweld Potion. Carina had been told the story as a child from Narcissa and had also seen it on a Chocolate Frog Card.

She then began setting out to find what other Muggle fairy tales had been based on real events. One was Queen Malodora Grymm, the inspiration for 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.'

She hoped Sylvia like the embroidered grey cloak she sent, hoped Adrian liked his new Quidditch gloves and knew the twins would have plenty of ideas in-store for the stink pellets and luminous balloons once they returned to Hogwarts.

When the time finally came for the students to return to Hogwarts, the twins gave her a sly smile when seeing her on the platform.

Carina sat with her usual crew: Sylvia, Adrian, and Cassius. But they were now joined by Miles and Terence. Sylvia couldn't help but glance around the compartment. "What?" Carina asked, watching her friend.

"There's something mildly wrong with this picture here," Sylvia replied, gesturing to the occupants.

Carina looked around and couldn't quite understand what Sylvia was referring to. Carina sat in the middle of the bench between Adrian and Sylvia while the other three sat across from them. Miles and Terence only truly started hanging out with the original four because of their association with Adrian on the Quidditch team and because they were roommates. Roommates. One was missing. "Peregrine," Carina realized.

"Exactly. Why doesn't he hang out with us, too? He's on the team and your roommate."

"Pery prefers to be with Lucian Bole, the other beater," Adrian answered.

"It must really say something about the quality of our housemates that four third years are on the team," Miles pointed out. "Sorry, Cassius."

Cassius shrugged, mostly indifferent. "I'm trying again next year."

"Honestly though, being on the team isn't all it's cracked up to be," Terrence added. "I don't think I wanna be on the team next year. Flint is a nightmare to deal with. Won't stop going on and on about Harry Potter. Sorry, most Slytherins seem to suck at being a Seeker compared to the fucking Boy Who Lived. It's not my fault. I'm still overall better than Diggory and Chang. And even losing to Gryffindor won't ruin our chances of winning the cup because it's based on points."

"Right," Adrian said, pointing to Terence. "We're going to destroy them on the field. Miles is almost as good as Wood and can block just about every throw Davies sends his way. We have nothing to worry about, and Flint won't get off our asses. I hear the ruddy Gryffindor players bitching about Wood, but I'm tempted to hijack Pery's bat and send a bludger Flint's way."

"You know, Adrian," Sylvia started, leaning forward in her seat to look over Carina at him, "I'm not condoning this, obviously, but why do you not play like Flint and Montague? They're always playing roughly, but I've never seen you do it."

Adrian smirked and lazily raised his hands. "I don't need to cheat to prove I'm a better Chaser."

Sylvia rolled her eyes, not impressed. "Of course not."

* * *

The worst thing Draco could have done his first year was getting detention, and the stupid boy went and got detention.

Carina stormed into the Slytherin common room with a scowl on her face. She was followed closely behind by Adrian and Cassius, neither of whom were particularly pleased either. Slytherins parted to not interfere with her warpath. The Lestrange marched over to where her god-brother sat with his friends Crabbe and Goyle. As she passed, she pulled Draco up by the back of his shirt and dragged him to one of the corners of the room, away from prying ears. Adrian and Cassius stayed by Crabbe and Goyle to make sure they didn't follow.

Draco flailed his arms dramatically to get her to let go and he glared up at her. "Blimey, Car. What are you doing?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously down at him and he shrunk under her gaze. "What am I doing?" she repeated in a low voice. She waved her finger and shook her head. "I'm not the one being questioned right now. What were you thinking, getting yourself thrown into detention? Do you have any idea what your father is going to say when either Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape write to him? Your mother will have very little to say other than asking why, but your father? Your father will be furious. As am I."

"But-"

She cut him off. "No. You are going to listen. I don't care what you were doing or trying to accomplish. Severus informed me you cost the house fifty points for being out of bed after curfew. Are you daft?" Carina was tempted to let him answer the question, but she already knew the answer. Draco was daft. "I don't care if you bend the school rules or pick on others or whatever you want to spend your time doing, but you never break your father's rules. And what did he tell you not to do no less than six times before coming to Hogwarts?"

Draco huffed and look away. "To not get detention, lose house points, or in any way disgrace the Malfoy name."

A slight twinge of pain was felt in her chest as she took in his dejected expression and softened her gaze. Carina set a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. "You may be the Malfoy heir, Draco, but that doesn't give you free rein to do whatever you desire. There are things expected of you, the same as me. I don't want you on the receiving end of your father's ire. So serve your detention and try not to get another. I don't care if you have to put aside your petty feud with Potter and his friends to not get a detention. Don't get yourself in trouble in the process."

He nodded slowly. "Yes, Car."

"Good." She dropped her hand from his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Draco tried to give her a smile but couldn't muster one.

"I'd give you a hug, but I know that'd only embarrass you more, so run along." She watched him nod and walk away to rejoin his friends.

Adrian and Cassius left Draco's two lackeys and joined Carina where she stayed. "That was brutal to watch," Adrian noted.

"He had to hear from someone other than his father," Carina said with a shrug. "Although, that might be just as scarring."

"I'm so glad I don't have any siblings," Cassius said. Both Adrian and Carina chuckled. His parents wouldn't want another child even if they were paid to have one. They only had one out of necessity, not love, like many of the older families.

* * *

At the end of the year, some of the school was buzzing with excitement while most of the school was bummed. Slytherin had won the Inter-House Quidditch Cup and they were poised to win the House Cup as well for the seventh year in a row. Why shouldn't they have been excited about it? Most Slytherin students had worked their asses off for their house points. It wasn't fair to the rest of them that Malfoy and his goons and Flint and his imbeciles were the only ones picking fights with the rest of the school.

So when the student body went and sat down in the Great Hall and were told they hadn't won with Professor Dumbledore giving out major points here and there to bring Gryffindor from fourth place up to first, there were obviously pissed off students, which included Carina. Her blood boiled at the obvious Gryffindor favoritism stemming from the headmaster. She understood McGonagall having slight favoritism as she was Gryffindor's Head of House, but even she didn't show it clearly as much as Dumbledore did in front of the entire student body. And sure, Snape could be a tad bit excessive at times, but it was never enough to put a huge dent in the points, especially with Flitwick and Sprout tending to even out the points.

With the news spreading around the school of Potter's daring deeds against Professor Quirrell, she could also understand the warranting of house points for that and turning the tide of the House Cup but not after getting the hopes up of an entire house just because of a bias against them. It was cruel, plain and simple.

She then understood Lucius's hatred of Dumbledore.

As Carina packed her luggage, she found that she was ready to return to Malfoy Manor for once. She was fourteen and thoroughly beginning to dislike the staff at Hogwarts. No wonder Slytherin students tended to be angry and rude with the way everyone automatically treated them. No wonder they all seemed to go bad.


	9. Center Stage

Dressed in black velvet short overalls, an olive green button-up blouse, and black ankle booties, Carina was ready to visit Sylvia at her home for the first time. Carina shouldered her large black purse and walked down the stairs to the main living area of the manor. She was ready to leave Malfoy Manor for a few days and was eternally grateful that Narcissa had placed an undetectable extension charm on her bag so Carina didn't have to carry around the ton of books that she was sneaking over. Narcissa only thought the purse had clothing in it. Narcissa said a quick goodbye and told her to have fun before Carina stepped into the fireplace and used floo powder to travel to the Melville house in Devin.

Carina dusted herself off after stepping out of the fireplace and glanced around the well-decorated living room. No one else was in sight. "Sylvia?" Carina called out, taking a few steps forward.

Someone came bounding down the steps in a hurry. Sylvia rushed into the living room with a huge smile on her face. "Car, it's so good to see you," Sylvia greeted, throwing her arms around her friend. Sylvia's long, curly dark hair got into Carina's face.

The Lestrange blew the hair out of her face as it tickled her nose. She then pulled out of the hug. "Blimey, it's only been two weeks and you get me for a full one. Relax." Carina still donned a playful grin.

Sylvia practically bounced in place. "There is so much I want to show you. Come on." Sylvia grabbed Carina's hand and began showing her around the house.

The Melville house wasn't nearly as large as the Malfoy Manor, but it was decently sized for a family of four. Two bathrooms and three bedrooms. Living room and office. Dining room and kitchen. Carina particularly liked how the kitchen was obviously the most expensive room in the house with granite countertops and the newest appliances possible. Sylvia said her mother greatly enjoyed cooking, perhaps a little too much. But overall, the house had a warm feel to it. Much more livable than the manor.

"Where is everyone?" Carina asked after realizing she hadn't seen Sylvia's parents or little sister. The two sat on Sylvia's bed, folding their legs beneath them.

"They went into the nearby village. Mum wanted to make something special for your first night here, whatever that means. She obviously took Cynthia with her. Six years old and wants to go everywhere with Mum, you know? I didn't want to go just in case you arrived while we were gone. Seems I was right. And Dad is the voice of reason, so he went to make sure Mum didn't go overboard with dinner. Dad is a Muggle, so meeting my friends is a huge deal for him, but he doesn't want to ruin that by overwhelming you." Sylvia's voice lowered when revealing her dad was a Muggle, but Carina didn't care much. "Mum, on the other hand, knows the weight your last name carries and wants to impress you."

Carina smiled, amused. She didn't care if Sylvia's father was a Muggle or not. She had already known of Sylvia's half-blood status, and even then, she didn't care about it. The only ones who would care were the Malfoys, and Narcissa hadn't even been told of Sylvia's blood status before Carina visited. Sylvia had simply been described as her roommate, which was true. "Thank Merlin for him."

Sylvia beamed and hopped a little in her seat. She was incredibly excited to have a friend over. Her mum and dad had teasingly pestered her to great lengths about not having any of her Hogwarts friends over for fear of being embarrassed by them. "I have a few things planned, somethings I want to show you that I think you'll enjoy, but I don't want to overwhelm you or anything, so is there anything, in particular, you want to do as well?"

Shaking her head, Carina replied, "Not that I know of. I don't even know what there is to do, for one."

"Oh, right! Ottery St. Catchpole is the village nearby. It's a good walk or we could have Dad drive us there. We can go shopping. There is also a park. There are Muggles in the village, so we'll have to be careful with what we talk about when out and about, but other wizard families live around here, too."

Carina recognized the village name but couldn't quite place her finger on it. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tilted her head. "Which ones?" she asked.

Sylvia counted on her fingers. "The Diggory's are just west of here. The Weasley's live south of the village. The Fawcett's live a few hours walking distance east from them. The Lovegood's live somewhere around them, too."

 _The Weasley's_. How could she have forgotten about where Fred and George lived? "Oh, really? Didn't know Diggory lived by you."

Sylvia shrugged. "I don't see him too often. He's usually at the park reading or something if he's out of his house. I'm usually only in the village when shopping with Mum, so I don't go to the park much. I see the Weasley's more often, but it's kind of hard not to when there's like a million of them and they all want to get out of a busy house." She waved her hand, dismissing them. "If we see them, we can just walk in the other direction."

Carina definitely didn't want to walk in the opposite direction if she saw Fred and George, but nevertheless, she agreed. "Sounds good. Oh, bloody hell, before I forget. . ." Carina pulled her bag up next to her and began pulling out books.

"Merlin's beard, how many do you have in there?" Sylvia asked as she watched Carina set them out between them. "How can they all fit in there? Did you even bring clothes?"

Carina finished up with the last book, counting eight in total. "Narcissa put an undetectable extension charm on it. I thought you might like these books since you like history. And you said your Mum hasn't told you much about the wizard world history, but I know how boring Binns can be." Sylvia began leafing through them. "I'll need them back at some point since they're from the Malfoy library, but I figured you can just send them one at a time whenever you finish one. And if you really like one, I can buy you a copy for your birthday or Christmas." Carina had to force herself to stop babbling.

Sylvia looked up from the book in her hands with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." Carina half-heartedly shrugged.

"Just take the gratitude." Sylvia chuckled as she watched Carina try not to grow bashful. Both girls then perked up at the sound of the front door opening. "That must be them." Sylvia hopped off her bed and Carina followed closely behind, leaving her bag behind. The two girls ran down the stairs, hearing the sound of Sylvia's parents talking while bringing groceries into the kitchen. The two girls walked into the kitchen together. "Mum, Dad, this is Carina."

Both adults turned to look at their daughter and her friend, not having heard them walk in. Mr. Melville got over his shock first since his wife had avoided telling him most of what she knew about Carina and her family. "It's good to meet you, Carina," he greeted with an Irish accent. Sylvia hadn't gotten her hair nor eyes from her father. He instead had floppy blond hair and green eyes. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you for having me, sir," Carina replied politely while shaking his hand, a habit long engraved in her when meeting new people.

"Call me Eamon. 'Sir' is too formal," he insisted with a grin. He turned and gestured to his wife. "This is my wife Gracelynn." Sylvia took after her mother far more than her father with the naturally curly dark hair, dark eyes, and strong jaw, but she did get his freckles. Her skin tone was also a healthy mix between the two incredibly different shades. While a Muggle and wizard couple was difficult in many respects, an interracial couple was rare but not unheard of in the wizarding world, at least in Britain. Carina couldn't imagine the discrimination they would face in America. Sometimes she wondered just how backward they were across the Atlantic. Some of their wizarding laws were strange as well.

"It's an honor to meet you both. Sylvia's told me loads about you." Carina held out her hand with a smile, knowing she would have to make the first step for being amicable with someone who had already known her family name.

Gracelynn waited a moment before taking it, hesitant and unsure, but Carina didn't mind. Sylvia's mum's response was far better than many others she had received. Many displayed outward fear or anger while others were closer to idolatry. "Has she really?" Gracelynn asked quietly. "Well, uh, welcome, Carina. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Carina nodded and dropped her hand back to her side. "Thank you."

"Sylvia, I think Cynthia ran up to her room. Can you make sure she's cleaning up in there?" Gracelynn asked her daughter. "Your dad and I are going to start dinner, and we told her she doesn't get dessert unless she cleans up her mess."

"Yes, Mum," Sylvia. She then waved her hand to get Carina to follow her. The girls climbed the staircase once again. It all seemed so foreign to Carina who had grown up in a mostly empty mansion without having to do chores or worry about cleaning. The domesticity of it all made her heart ache.

If she had actually grown up with her parents, would she have turned out differently? Or maybe she would've turned out worse.

Sylvia knocked on her sister's door as she peaked through and slowly opened it. "Cynthia, you better be cleaning." While stern, Carina heard the playfulness ebbing into Sylvia's voice. Carina stayed by the door as Sylvia entered her sister's room. She didn't want to intrude.

Sighing, Carina watched Sylvia interact with her little sister. She had always wondered what it would be like to have siblings. Actual siblings, too, not just Draco who had always known they weren't related. While she had grown up with Draco, they were treated differently. He was doted upon and taught differently than Carina had been. While Draco often looked up to her as his older sister, it wasn't quite the same as the interaction between Sylvia and Cynthia. Carina wondered about what exactly she had missed out on, on top of not having parents. But she couldn't miss what she never had.

Later that night, with everyone in the Melville house tucking into bed, Carina needed to use the loo. Sylvia reminded her it was just down the hall on the right, so Carina set off for it. But as she walked down the hall, she heard the hushed tones of Mr. and Mrs. Melville talking in their bedroom with the door slightly ajar as they were getting ready to go to sleep.

After many years of inching through Malfoy Manor to eavesdrop on conversations without being spotted or heard, Carina dared closer to listen in as she walked past but stopped in her tracks at Eamon's question for his wife.

"What is so bad about that girl's family?" Carina's heart picked up its pace as she waited to hear more. "Ever since Syl first wanted to invite Carina over, you freeze every time you hear her name. You could barely look the poor girl in the eye at supper. She's just a child."

"You don't know who her family is," Gracelynn told him gently.

"Then tell me. You refuse to, but how can I understand when you won't let me know? And regardless of her family, do you really think our little girl would befriend someone so terrible? A child should never be held accountable for the actions of their parents."

Carina heard them sit on the bed and Gracelynn sighed. "Do you remember when I gave birth to Cynthia?" Sylvia's mother asked.

"Of course."

"And you remember the nice old witch with her grandson that was telling you stories in the waiting room to keep you calm?" Eamon must have nodded because Gracelynn continued talking. "She told you her name was Augusta Longbottom, but did she tell you why she was even at St. Mungo's in the first place? She was visiting her son and daughter-in-law. They were tortured to insanity by four people. I remember the trial. They were completely unapologetic and even proud of what they had done. All convicted Death Eaters. Carina's father, aunt, and uncle were three of them. Now she is raised by the Malfoy family. They're pureblood supremacists. She's from the worst wizarding families possible, all of whom would kill you in a heartbeat. That girl was raised the exact same way, I guarantee."

Carina forced herself to continue down the hall and slip quietly into the bathroom. Locking the door, Carina turned to face the mirror and gripped the sides of the sink, breathing quickly. She took in gulps of air, slowing her breathing. She couldn't let herself react. She had to stay calm, cool, and collected no matter how much she wanted to break down. Maybe it was a bad idea to leave the safety net of the Malfoy Manor without Narcissa.

* * *

The following morning after eating breakfast, Sylvia took Carina by the arm and they began making their way to the village together. Sylvia had been tempted to ask her dad for a ride to the village, but she sensed something was off with her friend and wanted to get her completely alone to figure out what was wrong.

They walked in silence until the house was a good distance away then Sylvia said, "Alright, we're completely alone. What's wrong?"

Carina shook her head and kept her eyes downcast. "I-it's nothing," she tried to assure, but Sylvia didn't believe her. Carina didn't stutter and she tended to have a lot more confidence when walking. It was how she was raised: walk and speak with confidence or don't do it at all.

Setting a delicate hand on Carina's shoulder, Sylvia softened her voice and spoke again. "Car, it's okay. You can tell me anything. Did something happen? Did you get a mysterious owl in the middle of the night or something? Whatever it is, I can help."

Carina was inclined to believe her. She had only ever tried to be friendly. But how could Carina come out and say Sylvia's mother thought she was a monster? Carina tried so hard to keep up one facade while trying to stay true to herself and her morals in the process no matter how much the two clashed. But how could she continue to do so when no one would give her a chance?

Almost half of Hogwarts already hated Slytherins even if they hadn't done anything. Most of the teachers seemed to favor Gryffindors over everyone else. People shrunk in fear or tried flattery when they discovered Carina's last name, even the mother of one of her few real friends. She couldn't be openly friends with most people of real substance, like the Weasley's. She had only openly befriended one person of a different house, but they had bonded over the weight of expectations placed upon them by their guardians and even he was a pureblood, too. She had to become the strong and wise matriarch of her family once she became of age and succeed well beyond anyone in Hogwarts in regards to her classes and abilities. She had to pretend to buy into the blood purity nonsense her godfather always spewed but also avoid the infamy of her father.

Sometimes Carina Lestrange simply wanted to pull her hair out and scream at the top of her lungs. She felt like she stood on a tightrope over a ravine or center stage as everyone watched in anticipation. She needed to let it out.

"I heard your parents talking last night," Carina finally revealed in a quiet tone barely above a whisper. "Your mum was telling your dad things about my family." Tears pricked in her eyes which she immediately shut to keep them from spilling.

She didn't need to hear anything more. Moving her hand from Carina's shoulder to her waist, Sylvia brought her into a side-hug and set her head on Carina's shoulder as they continued to walk along the road. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault my family has done terrible things. I just don't want to end up like them."

Sylvia squeezed her friend reassuringly. "You won't. I know you won't. You'll show the world you're better."

One great thing about Sylvia was her ability to distract others. She could talk someone's ear off if they let her which is exactly what Carina let her do. Listening to Sylvia talk about anything and everything allowed Carina to take her mind off of the things that worried her.

Together, they walked around the quaint little village of Ottery St. Catchpole as Sylvia pointed things out or talked about her favorite things to do. Sylvia showed her Muggle money, Muggle sweets, and Muggle technologies like pens which were loads better than a quill. Carina also enjoyed the book store Sylvia showed her.

Wizard fiction wasn't as common as Muggle fiction seemed to be. Wizard fiction mostly included legends in the wizarding world with some adventures against monsters, but those books weren't all too popular. Muggles, on the other hand, seemed to love imagining worlds filled with magic and monsters and quests, anything that wasn't reality. Carina strangely liked it.

After wandering around, Carina and Sylvia made their way to the park to relax before heading back home. Once they got there, they recognized a boy laying on a blanket in the grass.

"Diggory!" Carina called out. Her sharp voice drew his attention away from his book, but it also drew the attention of a few other people in the park, all of whom were wondering why two girls wanted the attention of the strange boarding school boy.

Cedric sat up on the blanket and looked at Carina and Sylvia strangely as they walked over. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He then backtracked, realizing the question sounded rude. "Not that it isn't lovely to see you, Lestrange. I just wasn't expecting to see you."

"I know, Diggory," Carina said, plopping down on the blanket without even asking him. Sylvia looked at her strangely, but Carina gestured for her to sit down. "He doesn't bite. He's actually quite friendly and kind." The Lestrange missed Diggory's blush as she was focused on her still standing friend. Sylvia hesitantly sat down. She'd never truly interacted with Cedric before, and he always seemed to be leaving when she had seen him with Carina.

"So, what brings you to our lovely park?" Cedric gestured around them.

Carina jutted her head towards Sylvia. "She wanted to show me around. It's nice to be away from the manor for once. Especially since Mr. Malfoy's been acting strange since summer started." She shrugged noncommittedly.

Cedric grimaced. "Oof, I can imagine."

After spending a short time at the park, the girls began walking back to Sylvia's home. A playful grin graced Sylvia's expression as they walked down the road alone. "You two seem friendly. He's cute."

Carina side-eyed her. "Yeah, I guess."

Sylvia groaned. "You guess? C'mon, Car, don't be coy."

"Alright, he is," Carina said, shaking her head. "What about it?" She didn't quite understand why Sylvia was bringing it up.

Sylvia wanted to strangle her friend for her lack of observation. "You should ask him to the first Hogsmeade trip once we're back." Why else would Sylvia be bringing it up?

Carina raised an eyebrow and smirked at her friend. "Why not you since you seem much more taken with him than I?"

"Oh, please," Sylvia replied, rolling her eyes. "He was blushing when you complimented him. If you asked him, he'd probably say yes."

"Wow, great. Just what I want."

Sylvia nudged Carina with her elbow. "Don't be a smartass. I'm just trying to get you a boyfriend."

"Honestly don't really want one. I can't imagine giving someone my attention like that."

For the rest of Carina's visit at the Melville home, Sylvia spent the time showing her Muggle things like music and movies and movie musicals. As they sat on the couch eating popcorn, Carina frowned, confused at what they were watching. Sylvia had said it was called _Grease_. Why something about a teenage romance would be called _Grease_ , Carina wouldn't ever fully understand.

"Why are they singing?" Carina asked.

Sylvia chuckled. "It moves the plot along and reveals the inner thoughts of the characters, like exposition but more interesting." She watched as Carina nodded slowly.

 _Muggles are so weird_.


	10. Secret Plans

Other than the visit with Sylvia, Carina spent most of her summer with Draco or Adrian. Carina played Quidditch with her god-brother around the grounds of the Malfoy Manor and occasionally Blaise and Adrian would stop by and join as both were only children and readily welcomed at the manor due to their blood status.

Carina would also occasionally write letters to Fred and George, but she had to be extra careful when penning those compared to the ones for Sylvia.

But as the summer dragged on for a few weeks, Carina grew increasingly aware of Lucius plotting something. He often locked himself in his study or spoke in harsh tones with Narcissa. It wasn't until she found him in the drawing-room one evening that she learned why, even if he hadn't outright said it.

"Carina," Lucius called out from his seat on one of the lounge chairs.

The young Lestrange turned away from the bookshelf she was browsing, and replied, "Yes, sir?" Moving away from the shelf after grabbing a book, she walked towards her godfather.

"What do you think of the Muggle Protection Act that was recently proposed?" he asked, not looking up from the Daily Prophet paper he was reading. Carina had read about it in the Daily Prophet a few days prior. There must've been yet another article about it if Lucius felt the need to bring it up.

She knew immediately that his question was a test, and if she waited too long to begin her reply, she would automatically fail. "It's abhorrent." His eyebrow raised the slightest bit as he looked over the paper in his hands, but he didn't say anything, wanting her to continue. "Why should we condone the Ministry searching through our possessions simply because we might have something that is harmful to Muggles? The Ministry is supposed to be protecting us, not them."

The slightest hint of a smile graced Lucius's features. She had passed. "My thoughts exactly." He gestured to the couch near him. "Please, join me." Carina complied and sat on the couch, leaning against the armrest while maintaining her perfect posture. "Draco was telling me about how Harry Potter is attending Hogwarts."

"Yes, he's in Draco's year." Carina kept her tone polite and devoid of all emotion as she opened the book.

"What do you make of him?"

"Can't say I think much of him, sir." Draco can have a strong vocal opinion on the Boy Who Lived, but Carina couldn't. She had to remain aloof and unconcerned because of not only her family and status but also her house and year. there was no reason for Carina to have a strong opinion of the boy, so she had to play it up. "He's a Gryffindor and spends his time with the Weasleys. He hasn't warranted my attention for much more than the basics."

When the Malfoy patriarch remained unfazed, Carina knew she said the right thing. "I wish I could say the same for Draco," he told her. "He told me how Potter managed to worm his way onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a first-year. I'll admit I'm not surprised that rules were bent for a. . . celebrity Gryffindor."

"His placement on the team hasn't done much for them," Carina assured, staying consistent with her drab tone. "Slytherin still won the Quidditch Cup."

"Good. A house full of Muggle-lovers and blood traitors doesn't deserve to win, even if they were handed their victory for the House Cup as Draco said."

Her body threatened to wince at his harsh tone, but she couldn't show weakness. "If only there was a way to do something about them and the ones they care so much about." She had said it on reflex. It wasn't the first time she'd had to say it before. But for some reason, that time garnered a reaction.

That time, Lucius did showcase one of his rare smiles. Wicked and invidious, Lucius secretly wished Carina was his actual child and not the whiny boy he had been stuck with. How the two had ended up so incredibly different despite growing up in the same household, he didn't understand. "All in due time, my dear. All in due time."

Carina didn't like the way his voice lowered as he spoke. He filled her with unease and made her blood run cold. It only continued with his next question.

"What do you know of the Chamber of Secrets?"

After Lucius recounted the legend and how it had been opened before, he retired to his room for the rest of the evening. He didn't need to say what he had planned. Carina simply picked up on the clues: the Chamber of Secrets, his disdain towards Muggle-borns, and his malicious tone of voice. Lucius planned on opening the legendary chamber at Hogwarts. She didn't know how or when, but somehow, Lucius planned on releasing the monster that lied within. She knew neither the Lestrange family nor the Malfoy family were descendants of Slytherin, so she couldn't fathom how Lucius planned on opening it or how he knew it truly existed or even its location in the school. Frankly, she didn't want to find out either.

As she left the drawing-room, her eyes caught a purple-bound book on one of the shelves. _Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimensy_ by Franciscus Fieldwake. Switching it out with the book she currently held, Carina hurried to her room. She had a feeling her life was about to get more dangerous.

At midnight while reading the book on Occlumency, Dobby arrived with Carina's nightly hot chocolate. The house-elf set the tray down on her nightstand, picked up the cup, and held it out to her. "Here you go, miss," he said quietly. Dobby's voice didn't shake as he spoke to her as it did around Lucius and Draco, but he did stay quiet to avoid drawing unwanted attention from the other occupants of the manor.

Carina smiled and graciously took the mug. "Thank you, Dobby."

Dobby paused before he left her room. "Are you alright, miss?" He could tell something was wrong by the way she didn't meet his eyes. She was the only one who would.

"I don't know," she replied, eyes gazing down at the book opened in front of her. "I fear things are about to change, but not for the better."

Dobby's ears twitched up as he looked at the girl. "Is there anything Dobby can do to help?"

Carina shook her head. "Not unless you can keep everyone from attending Hogwarts this year. Thank you for the drink, Dobby, but I'd like to be left alone now."

"Yes, of course, miss." Dobby bowed, grabbed the tray, and apparated out of the room, returning to the kitchen and leaving Carina alone in her thoughts and study.

* * *

For what remained of the summer, Carina tried not to close in on herself as the sense of dread grew within her. She focused on her reading and spell work when not sleeping, playing Quidditch with Draco, or entertaining Adrian on one of his visits.

Adrian became aware of some of Carina's worries as he was the only one around that she could confide in. She didn't tell him about the Chamber of Secrets, but she did reveal her awareness of Lucius plotting and that something was bound to go wrong during the school year. Thankfully, Adrian didn't look at her like she was crazy. He listened to her. He had a feeling about some of the things she implied.

Neither she nor he were in danger, but rather a certain group at school. So as the two sat on Carina's bed, he realized she shared the same thoughts as he. Adrian didn't hate Muggles of Muggle-borns either. He had never sneered at Sylvia when she spoke about certain Muggle things, but that didn't mean Carina had immediately believed they shared the same thoughts on the matter. He kept up a facade, the same as her.

"Do we tell someone about what he's doing?" Adrian asked quietly, partially fearing being heard by any of the Malfoys.

Carina hugged her knees. "I can't. If I do, he'll know it was me. I-I'll be disowned. I just can't, Adrian, but I don't want anyone to get hurt either. But I also don't know what he has planned anyway. What if I'm wrong? What if it makes it worse? What if it doesn't change anything? I can't put my neck out like that. I can't." Part of being a Slytherin meant self-preservation. It wasn't something many of them could break, and Carina definitely planned on preserving herself and her status for as long as possible as long as it kept her and others safe.

"I know." Adrian rubbed her arm. "I know." He shared her same fears. They were friends and in the same house after all. If anyone could understand her thought process, it was Adrian. It brought them closer.

Lucius planning some horrendous thing wasn't the only major thing they young wizards took away from the summer. No, Carina and Adrian's dynamic changed in more ways than one. Something happened between the two growing teens going through puberty as they blew off steam with each other once. Something that left them embarrassed for the remainder of the break. They were both young and attractive, and they trusted each other.

It was good. Awkward, but good.

* * *

The day Draco and Carina received their Hogwarts letters containing the necessary supplies for that school year, Lucius took them to Diagon Alley. Narcissa had originally planned on taking them, but Lucius needed to run an errand, so he decided to bring them instead, leaving Narcissa to attend to a social call at the Parkinson household. Carina couldn't tell if Narcissa was pleased with the change or not. It was hard to discern her true feelings towards the Parkinson family.

Carina fastened her grey cloak over her shoulders before meeting Lucius and Draco in the foyer, her heels clicking against the hard floor. Draco and Carina held onto Lucius's arms as he apparated to Diagon Alley. The three then made their way to Knockturn Alley for the errand at Borgin and Burke's.

The group of aristocrats entered the shop and a stooped man emerged from the back room. "Mr. Malfoy!" Mr. Borgin greeted excitedly. "What a pleasure to see you again. If I may, just in today-"

Lucius cut the shopkeeper off. "I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin. But selling."

"Selling?" Mr. Borgin repeated. It wasn't often that Lucius would sell something to anyone.

"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry of Magic is conducting more raids," Lucius explained as Carina left his side to wander around the shop. Draco stayed near his father.

Over the years, Carina had been to the shop a few times. She knew as the last descendant of the Burke family, she technically owned half the shop, so she had become well acquainted with it and Mr. Borgin at Lucius and Narcissa's insistence. Carina eyed a pretty necklace further back in the shop before opening the cabinet next to it. She made a noise of surprise to see none other than Harry Potter sitting in it, his eyes wide behind his broken glasses and his body was frozen as he stared at her. The walls and ceiling of the cabinet slowly moving back to place.

Lucius had heard her make a noise, though. "Did you find something of interest, Carina?" he asked, his silky voice easily carrying throughout the room despite the number of items lining the shelves and aisles.

Carina raised an eyebrow at the second-year boy who waited for her to announce his presence, but she didn't. "No, sir," she replied. "Only admiring a necklace." That seemed to please Lucius, who returned to his conversation with Mr. Borgin.

The Lestrange looked at Harry with an amused smirk, plucked off the note on the cabinet door, and showed it to him. _Crushing Cabinet_. He grimaced in realization. He hadn't known why the cabinet had been closing in on him, but the name made sense. Carina glanced around, spying Lucius and Draco still at the front of the shop, not paying attention to her. She grabbed Harry by his shirt and pulled him out of the cabinet, pushing him lower to the floor so he wouldn't be spotted. She then made a shooing motion and Harry crawled away out of sight. Carina then returned to the Malfoys and Mr. Borgin just as the shopkeeper handed a roll of parchment back to Lucius.

The elder Malfoy nodded, pocketing the list. "Very good. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow. Come, children." Lucius turned on his heel. Draco and Carina followed him out of the shop and up to Diagon Alley. Carina hoped Harry made it out of the shop and the alley without raising too much suspicion or attention.

Both Draco and Carina needed more parchment and ink as well as more potion ingredients. After that, they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy their books. The three didn't particularly care for Gilderoy Lockhart being there for a book signing, only focused on ordering the books they needed and having them sent directly to the manor so they didn't have to carry them around the alley.

While walking down one of the aisles, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her further into the shop. Before Carina could react, she noticed it was only Fred and George with their standard impish grins.

"Fancy seeing you here," Fred greeted, towering over the girl. They had grown a few inches over the summer. At fourteen, the twins were taller than most of their classmates. Carina didn't particularly like it.

Despite them cornering her in public, she was pleased to see them and allowed herself to smile. Most of the inhabitants of the shop were focused on the celebrity in the main part of the store, so there was little chance of the trio being spotted.

"I can't say the same," she countered.

George laughed and replied, "Missed you, too, Car. Who you here with? Narcissa or Lucius?"

"Lucius and Draco." The twins frowned, accurately showing Carina's exact feelings. "Don't count on a gift this year. I'm not sure if I'll be able to escape Lucius's eye to get you dungbombs."

"That's alright," George said. "We'll just have to improvise for the first few weeks. Shouldn't be too hard."

"You can make it up to us," Fred added. He bent at the hip and bared his cheek while batting his eyes. "I'll take a kiss."

Carina shoved him away, rolling her eyes, which made the twins laugh. "Like hell, you tosspot. I'd sooner kiss Percy than you."

Fred didn't look put out, offering up a grin and a haphazard shrug. "Shame really. You're missing out, Rina. But Percy'll be glad to know he's got an admirer." The boys sniggered.

Carina couldn't help but smile and chuckle. "That's likely." She raked her eyes over them. They were practically bouncing in place. "Out with whatever's plaguing your minds. It's distracting."

Fred couldn't contain himself any longer. "We flew a car last night!" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" George smacked him on the arm. "Could you be any louder?" Fred grimaced and rubbed his arm while George continued to explain in a quieter tone than his brother used. "Harry hadn't been responding to any of Ron's letters, so we went to get him from his aunt and uncle's with our dad's flying car."

"Flying car?" Carina couldn't quite believe it. "Your dad has a flying car? Isn't that illegal?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed then jutted her thumb behind her. "As much as I'd love to hear more, I should get back to Lucius before he suspects anything."

The twins sported exaggerated pouts. "Alright," they said together.

"See you at school," Fred told her before they scurried away, returning to their siblings that they had left near the door of the shop.

Carina waited thirty seconds before following in search of Lucius or Draco. She found both by the Weasley kids which definitely wasn't a good sign. Neither Arthur nor Molly were in sight, but the Weasley kids were joined by Hermione Granger and Harry. Carina kept her face passive as she walked over to Lucius's side, trying not to make eye contact with Fred or George.

"Let me see," Lucius said, gazing at the red-haired siblings as Carina joined them. "Red hair, vacant expressions." Lucius turned to see a book in Ginny's cauldron and pulled it out. "Tatty, second-hand book. You must be the Weasleys."

Arthur came up behind his kids, trying not to pay Lucius any mind. "Children, it's mad in here. Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well, Weasley Senior," Lucius sneered, still holding Ginny's book.

"Lucius," Arthur clipped. He matched the tenseness of his children.

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur? All those extra raids. I do hope they pay you overtime." Lucius studied the old book in his hand. "But judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Arthur tried his hardest not to show that Lucius was getting to him. "We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Clearly. Associating with Muggles." Lucius took a step forward, both men glaring at each other as Lucius slipped Ginny's book back into her cauldron along with a leather notebook, but no one noticed as all eyes were on the two men. "And I thought your family could sink no lower. I'll see you at work." Lucius turned around and walked out of the store.

Draco stepped up in front of Harry and Ron, and said, "See you at school." Carina placed a firm hand on his shoulder and steered him out of Flourish and Blotts, not chancing a glance at the twins or Harry. She was pleased to see he had made it out of Knockturn Alley unscathed, if not still a little dusty.

The moment Carina returned to her room at Malfoy Manor, she penned a short letter to the twins. It only had one sentence.

_I'm sorry about him._

When it arrived at the Burrow, Fred and George were both happy and sad. Happy that she had taken the time to apologize on behalf of Lucius, meaning she cared about how they felt, but sad because she felt the need to do so. She shouldn't have had to apologize for her family's actions.


	11. Times Are Changing

When her fourth year began, Carina Lestrange was a changed girl. Or at least, that's what it seemed like to others. She appeared more confident but just as outwardly stoic. The ones who seemed to notice her change the most were the Weasley Twins, Cedric Diggory, and Sylvia Melville for the twins and Cedric were extremely perceptible, even if it didn't always seem that way, and Sylvia was her best friend, so of course, she noticed. Terence did become aware of Sylvia's suspicions after seeing her eye Carina strangely on the train. No one knew how or why she had changed except perhaps one Adrian Pucey, but even he didn't truly know everything, just a fair amount.

Carina and Sylvia sat in the courtyard the Friday after school started, having only been back at Hogwarts for a few days. Students were milling about away from the two Slytherin girls. Carina worked on her homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts, if it could even be called that. The class, with Gilderoy Lockhart as the teacher, was kind of a joke that year.

Sylvia looked up from her book and at Carina who was jotting notes down on parchment. It took a few moments for Sylvia to work up the courage to speak about something other than their schoolwork. "You're acting strange," she finally said.

"What do you mean?" Carina asked, not looking up from her writing.

"You and Adrian can barely look each other in the eye for more than a second, and you've barely said a word to each other," Sylvia explained, not letting anything stop her from questioning her best friend. "Just last year you were thick as thieves, so what happened over summer?"

Carina's hand stilled over the parchment, and she glanced up at Sylvia. "Well, well, we. . ." She trailed off, unable to make herself say it.

Sylvia gasped and closed her book. "No. No, you didn't. You and Adrian?"

"Shhh, keep it down, will you?" Carina's eyes were wide as she glared at the curly-haired witch.

Sylvia shook her head, not understanding how Carina and Adrian could ever, ever do anything sexual together. Ever. "But you two are friends. There was never even a hint of anything more last year. How? Why?"

"I don't know," Carina mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. "We were both pretty lonely over the summer. I was showing him around the gardens of the manor, and we kissed. And it just went from there. Not in the garden, not the other stuff."

"No, yeah, I get it, I get it." Sylvia paused before continuing. "Bloody hell. Why didn't you tell me?"

Carina waved her hand and shook her head. "This was all after I visited you. And there was no way I'd write it in a letter. Also, it was like two weeks ago. Better to just wait and tell you."

A sly grin sprouted on Sylvia's face. "What was it like?"

Resisting the urge to snort and laugh, Carina answered, "A little awkward, but we were comfortable with each other. I mean, we've known each other for forever, you know? Our families have been well acquainted for many years, so we've always known each other and been decent friends. And I started seeing boys differently last year. Same with him for girls. It just kinda felt natural but not really at the same time." There was a little more to it with them opening up to each other more, but that about covered it for the most part.

Sylvia knew exactly what Carina meant. "You trust him, but you don't have feelings for him."

"Yeah, that's exactly it. Now I don't really know how to talk to him."

"At least your first is out of the way, and it wasn't made into a huge deal," Sylvia said, looking to the bright side. "But what I don't fully understand is: how were you able to do it? Don't you have to keep your door open if another boy is in your room or something? That's how my parents are, and I'm not close enough with any boys to want them in my room anyway. Or even at my house."

Carina chuckled quietly. "Lucius doesn't really care what I do unless we're in public. Narcissa cares but doesn't enforce many rules because I'm not her daughter, and she feels it isn't her place." She rolled her eyes. "She's the only mother I've ever known. I'd be fine with her laying down the law. But as for Adrian being in my room, it's not the first time we've been alone. And I'm pretty sure that by the time I turn seventeen, Lucius and Narcissa are going to strongly encourage I marry him because we're both pureblood Slytherins."

Sylvia gaped at the news. "You can't be serious."

Carina's stoic expression didn't change. "Deadly serious. Marriages for advantage are still a thing encouraged by the old families. Although, a dream come true for them would probably be me marrying Draco once he's of age as well, but that will never happen in a million years if I have anything to say about it. He will probably marry a Greengrass or Parkinson."

The half-blood girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Arranged marriages were still a thing? Insane. "Who are the other candidates for your hand?" Sylvia wondered, disgust seeping into her voice.

"If I had to guess, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, or Marcus Flint."

"Gross." Sylvia felt the need to puke at the last name.

Carina smirked at her friend's reaction. "I know."

"Is there anyone else that they could possibly set you up with?"

Carina fully set down her quill and parchment, turning to Sylvia to list off the families. "No to any Abbott's and Longbottom's. Fawley's are usually in Hufflepuff. The Selwyn's, Prewett's, and Shafiq's have mostly married into other families. The Gaunt's have died off. There are no Shacklebolt's, Crouch's, Yaxley's, Travers's, Avery's, and Rowle's my age. The Greengrass's, Parkinson's, Carrow's, and Bulstrode's only have girls my age. Maybe a Slughorn or Felix Rosier. Or maybe even Diggory. Regardless of who I end up marrying, they'll need to quickly understand that I have zero intention of changing my last name. It's not even a discussion. I may not like what my family name means in the wizarding world, but it's still my family."

"Good on you." Sylvia gave her a proud smile. There weren't many women that kept their last name when getting married. The smile then melted away. "I noticed you didn't mention the Weasley's. They've got plenty of kids to choose from."

Carina shook her head with a scowl. "Lucius is more likely to pair me with the Longbottom whose parents my father tortured into insanity rather than pair me with someone in a family he deems unworthy."

"Unworthy?" Sylvia repeated. She didn't quite understand how they could be unworthy.

"Do you believe in the sanctity of magical blood?" Carina asked.

"Well, no, I can't say I do. I mean, my dad's a Muggle for crying out loud."

Carina leaned closer and lowered her voice so she was certain only Sylvia could hear her. "Good because it's a load of rubbish. The Weasley family, while they are purebloods, are considered blood traitors for their association with Muggle-borns."

Sylvia simply grew more confused. She had heard the term said before but had always been too worried to ask what it meant. "And that means?"

"That means they are considered just as bad as Muggles and Muggle-borns," Carina explained. "By some of the old families, Muggle-borns don't deserve to practice magic because they weren't born into a magical family. That's why lists like the 'Sacred Twenty-Eight' go out. It's complete rubbish, but I have to pretend to agree if I don't want to be disowned or disinherited."

Sylvia's jaw dropped open. "That's happened?"

"Quite a few times actually." Sirius Black and Andromeda Tonks being the most recent she could think of.

"I'm sorry."

The Lestrange appreciated the sentiment. "Thanks. It really sucks. I'm expected to be this perfect Slytherin princess. I can't do anything I want or associate with anyone who isn't deemed worthy. I have to watch everything I do and say. Honestly, being friends with you is probably even a little risky since you're a half-blood, but they would deem a half-blood far better than a pureblood blood traitor just because of the principal of the thing." Carina rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Politics suck. Why can't we all just get along?" Sylvia asked rhetorically, opening her book again. "We can all do magic, so what's the problem?"

Carina wondered the same thing.

* * *

About a week later, Carina found herself, Sylvia, and Cedric studying together in the courtyard for Transfiguration. They wanted to soak up as much sun as possible before it disappeared behind the perpetual clouds of the winter sky. While Cedric read aloud from one of the passages of the book he got from the library, Carina's eyes were drawn to the red and gold clad Quidditch team making their way into the courtyard. They were also glaring at something. Turning her head, Carina looked to see the Slytherin Quidditch team entering the courtyard from the other side.

"This won't be good," she muttered to Sylvia and Cedric. They looked away from the book in Cedric's hands and frowned at the two groups converging on each other near the bench the three sat on.

"Clear out, Flint!" Oliver Wood exclaimed, not pleased to see the Slytherin team. "I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today."

"Easy, Wood," Marcus Flint replied, holding out a piece of parchment. "I've got a note."

Wood snatched the parchment from Flint's outstretched hand. Carina noticed Harry's two friends hurry over to join them as Wood read the note. "'I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new seeker.'" The Gryffindor captain lowered the note. "You've got a new seeker? Who?"

From between the taller members of the Slytherin team moved a pale-blond boy dressed in green robes like the rest of the team. "Draco?" Harry blurted. Carina raised an eyebrow as she watched. She hadn't been told he joined the team. Not by Adrian, Miles, or Draco himself. _Those gits_ , she thought.

"That's right," Draco said. "And that's not all that's new this year." The seven Slytherins adjusted their broomsticks.

"Those a Nimbus Two Thousand Ones," Ron pointed out, visibly shocked like the rest of the Gryffindor team.

"A generous gift from Draco's father," Flint explained with a sly grin. Carina rolled her eyes which caused Sylvia and Cedric to smirk in amusement. Carina couldn't say she was surprised to find out Lucius bought Draco's way onto the team. But to be fair, Draco was fairly good at Quidditch and probably would've made the team anyway with the Seeker position open. They only wanted to show up Harry and the Gryffindors.

Draco perked up. "That's right, Weasley. You see, unlike some, my father can afford the best."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione snarked, crossing her arms over her chest as her bushy hair flowed in the wind. "They got in on pure talent." Carina started to chuckle but quickly covered it as Sylvia and Cedric looked at her. Her laughing didn't escape the notice of Fred and George who were smirking near the back of the group.

Draco glared at Hermione. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

Cedric's jaw dropped. Carina's gaze hardened and jaw locked. Fred and George rushed forward, ready to throttle the second year regardless of his relation to their friend. Carina wished they had been able to get a good lick in.

Wood held the twins back, also beyond pissed at the Malfoy brat. "Save it for the match," he told them.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" Ron declared, pulling out his wand and brandishing it towards Draco. Carina gripped her wand under her robe, prepared to jump up and intervene, but it wasn't necessary. "Eat slugs!" Green light erupted from the wand, going in the opposite direction and hitting Ron. The young Weasley flew back onto the grass, Hermione, Harry, and the other Gryffindors rushing to his aid. They helped him sit up.

"Ron, say something," Hermione said.

Ron opened his mouth and out came a giant slug.

* * *

The moment Carina saw the twins in their empty classroom two hours later, she immediately asked, "Is your brother okay?"

The twins laughed together. "He's alright," George answered.

"Terrible circumstance but hilarious outcome," Fred continued. "Wish we had thought of making him puke slugs before he did it to himself."

Carina chuckled with them as she took a seat on the teacher's desk at the front of the room. "What about his friend? Er, Hermione, was it? Is she alright after being called. . . you know?"

Fred shrugged. "She seemed alright. Has Ron and Harry. Speaking of, you didn't tell us Malfoy joined the Slytherin team."

"I didn't know."

The twins then quickly changed the subject due to the look of dismay crossing over her expression. Together, the three focused on a few charms Fred and George planned on using for pranks that year.

* * *

That night after dinner, Carina walked back to the Slytherin dormitories beside Draco along with multiple other students. She briefly wondered why the floor was wet. They all stopped walking when they rounded a corner to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione staring at the wall of the corridor. On the wall was a bloody message. Beside it hung a cat.

From the other end of the corridor were a group of Gryffindor students and Madam Pomfrey who spotted the same thing. Percy Weasley lowered a first-year's camera as he was about to take a photo.

Carina's fists tightened from under her sleeves and her blood ran cold. Lucius had succeeded.

"'Enemies of the heir beware,'" Draco read aloud. He turned to look at Hermione. "You'll be next, Mudbloods."

Carina brought her hand to Draco's shoulder and pulled him back towards her. "Hush, Draco," she said sharply.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked from behind the Gryffindor students. Mr. Filch pushed through the students. "Go on. Make way, make way." He stopped once he noticed Harry and his friends. "Potter, what are you. . ." He trailed off as he noticed the writing and the hanging cat. "Mrs. Norris." Mr. Filch looked back at Harry. "You murdered my cat."

Harry shook his head. "No, no," he murmured.

"I'll kill you." Mr. Filch grabbed Harry's cloak. "I'll kill you!"

"Argus!" Dumbledore called from behind the Slytherin students. The group parted to allow the Headmaster through along with Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Lockhart. His expression darkened when he spotted the writing on the wall. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." The students began to leave the scene but paused when Dumbledore continued. "Everyone except you three." He pointed to the three second-year Gryffindors that were there before anyone else.

Carina steered Draco away and back to their common room before he could do anything else. She pulled him aside just outside the room and waited for the other students to enter before she spoke to her god-brother. "You have to be careful of who you say that in front of, Draco," she scolded. "If Weasley and Madam Pomfrey hadn't been so stunned, you would've received another detention."

"I'm right aren't I?" he countered with a snobby shrug of his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter if you're right or not. You need to learn where, when, and how it's appropriate to insult others. Be smart about it." Carina was about to enter the common room but took a moment to look back at Draco. "Oh, and congratulations on making the team. You'll make a good Seeker."

* * *

On December 17th, Carina and Sylvia began making their way to the Great Hall. It was the first meeting of the Dueling Club Professor Lockhart had decided to put together. As they walked, a voice called out from behind them. "Lestrange! Melville!" The two girls paused and turned around to see Cedric running over to them. He quickly caught up to them.

"Hey, Diggory," Carina greeted. "You going to the Dueling Club, too?"

"Yeah," he answered, walking beside her. "The lads left without me while I was finishing up my essay. Can I join you?"

"Of course."

Cedric brightened up at her words, and Sylvia rolled her eyes, not that the two noticed.

When the three got to the Great Hall, there was already a good number of students surrounding a long stage in the center. Cedric didn't see his friends, so he stayed with the two Slytherin girls as they went to meet up with Adrian, Miles, and Terrence who stood off to the side, away from the main crowd. Carina and Adrian were still mildly awkward around each other, but they were slowly building back up the witty comments to each other.

Professor Lockhart strutted atop the stage with his dazzling smile and ornate cape. "Gather round! Gather round!" he said, waving his hand. Many of the students, particularly the ones who idolized him, drew closer to the stage. "Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me?" No one replied. "Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to state this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works."

Carina stared at the DADA teacher with a raised eyebrow and a blank expression. Her friends couldn't quite figure out why she was staring.

"Please don't tell me you're obsessed with Lockhart, too," Miles said quietly.

Carina quickly shook her head as her eyes widened. She was completely appalled at the thought. "Oh, bloody hell, no way."

"Then why are you staring at him?" Terence asked.

She gestured to the celebrity. "He's obviously a fraud. And I'm dying to know how he's famous." Her friends donned various expressions ranging from ones that said, "That's fair," to, "I'd like to punch him."

Professor Snape joined Lockhart on the stage and Lockhart presented him. "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," Lockhart announced. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration."

"This ought to be good," Carina muttered, making Cedric and Adrian chuckle quietly.

"Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry," Lockhart continued with a reassuring tone. "You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"I fear it's Lockhart that we'll need to worry about," Adrian told the group. Carina and the others nodded in agreement.

The two professors faced each other and bowed with their wands out. They then turned, walked ten paces, and spun around with their wands raised. "As you can see, we are holding out wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart explained. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"Shame," Carina blurted, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched.

"One, two, three-"

Lockhart had barely finished counting when Snape said, " _Expelliarmus_!" A flash of scarlet light burst forth from his wand and blasted Lockhart off his feet.

Carina had to raise her hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter. Sylvia and Cedric, as the kinder ones of the group, had an easier time masking their amusement than Carina, Miles, Terence, and Adrian, the last of whom let out a bark of laughter before slamming his mouth shut to keep himself from continuing laughing.

Lockhart rose from the stage floor unsteadily. "Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand." Hermione held it out from her spot by the stage. "Ah, thank you, Miss Granger." The professor, if he could even be called that, turned back to Snape. "Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy."

Anyone not hooked on what Lockhart was selling knew to call bullshit.

Snape was unamused, as always. "Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor."

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

Snape stopped the travesty before it could begin. "Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps."

Carina pinched her nose as her god-brother and his mortal enemy took to the stage. While she knew Snape was right about Ron's Spellotape-wrapped wand, sending Draco up with Harry wasn't a good idea either.

"Wands at the ready!" Lockhart called from behind Harry.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked as the two bowed to each other.

"You wish," Harry replied.

The two turned, walked ten paces, and spun around with their wands poised. Lockhart continued his instructions. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent-only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two-"

Draco fired early with _Everte Statum_ , knocking Harry off his feet with a blast of white light.

Harry jumped up and yelled, " _Rictusempra_!" The silver light hit Draco in the stomach.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart said, but the two boys didn't listen, obviously. They have a chance to fight, so they're going to take it.

" _Serpentsortia_!" Draco fired. Out of Draco's wand sprung a long snake. It slithered forward once it hit the stage.

Snape smiled in amusement, walking towards the snake. "Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you."

"Allow me," Lockhart said. He flicked his wand, but the snake flew into the air, not disappearing. When it hit the stage again, it hissed in rage, then began slithering towards a young Hufflepuff named Justin Finch-Fletchley. A few students screamed as they backed away from the stage.

Harry approached the snake, calm and collected, as the snake rose, fangs exposed. Then the oddest thing happened. He hissed, speaking in Parseltongue. Carina's eyebrows shot up as she watched the young Gryffindor talk the snake down. The snake slumped to the floor.

"What are you playing at?" Justin asked, backing away.

Harry glanced around him at everyone's shocked, scared, and confused faces. Snape moved his wand, and the snake vanished, watching Harry with a shrewd look.

Carina couldn't believe it. Harry Potter was a Parselmouth.

* * *

As Carina returned to the Slytherin common room one night during Christmas break, since she and Draco were staying with Lucius and Narcissa going on holiday in Spain, two students barrelled straight into her in the corridor leading to the dungeons. She hit the ground with a thud and groaned in pain while sitting up. She wanted nothing more than to curl up on her bed with her cat, but no, some twats had run into her.

The two who ran into her let out small screams once they recognized and quickly backed up, crawling away. They stared wide-eyed and stunned as her gaze zeroed in on them.

Carina scowled at them for a moment before her expression shifted into confusion. "Bloody hell," she muttered. The two students who ran into her wore Slytherin robes but looked like strange mixes of Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, and Harry. She then glanced behind them, realizing they were running from the Slytherin common room. Quirking an eyebrow, her confusion melted into amusement. "You know, if you wanted to spy on Slytherin, you could've just asked me questions or at least for help?"

Ron's morphing face twisted up. "You would've helped us?" he yelped. His jaw then dropped open, and he pointed at her. "You're actually friends with Fred and George, aren't you? They're not just pulling my leg?"

While standing up and brushing off her clothes, Carina answered, "Yes, I'm friends with them. It isn't exactly common knowledge, so don't go spouting off about it." She held out her hand to the Weasley.

Ron eyed her hand warily. "How do I know this isn't some big, elaborate joke?"

Instead of replying, Carina turned to Harry, holding her hand out for him. If Ron wouldn't accept her help, she wasn't going to force it. She couldn't blame him for being skeptical either. Fred and George were the biggest pranksters in the school, and she was a Lestrange and a Slytherin. There was absolutely no reason for the three to be friends at all.

Harry didn't question it and accepted her help. "She helped me in Knockturn Alley, Ron," Harry explained, standing up straight. "I was getting crushed by this cabinet, and she pulled me out."

"Really?" Ron's eyebrows were raised as he looked up at them.

"Yes, really," Carina said. "You can also ask your friend Hermione what she thinks of me. I helped her last year."

"You're joking," Ron blurted. Carina simply shook her head and held out her hand again for him to take. It took a few moments of him staring, but he begrudgingly let her help him off the floor.

"Now, what are you two doing down here?" she asked, glancing back and forth between the two. The effects of the potion they took were almost completely worn off, so they were almost back to normal. "And using Polyjuice?"

"We wanted to know if Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin," Harry replied slowly, unsure of how she would react.

Carina chuckled at the absurd notion. "Neither of us are descendants of Salazar Slytherin, I can promise you that. If we were, it would be proudly displayed."

"Do you know who is then?" Harry wondered.

She shook her head. "No. The last known descendants of Slytherin was the Gaunt family, but they've died out. Well, except for the line that married into the Sayre family, but they ended up moving to America. I don't know if any of the family returned to Britain or not."

Both of the boys looked extremely interested. "So, it's possible it could be one of them?" Ron asked.

Carina grimaced uncomfortably. "Doubtful. The Gaunts were as close to the Slytherin family as you can get since they constantly married cousins. Any who married outside of the family may have had Slytherin's blood but weren't considered the same."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

The answer was simple. "They weren't Parselmouths." Carina snapped her head towards a sound coming from down the hall. "I have to go. Have a good night." She then rushed off, hurrying towards the Slytherin common room.

* * *

It was one of the rare occasions of Adrian choosing to study with Carina and Cedric in the library when he noticed a Ravenclaw boy staring at them from a nearby table.

"What are you gawking at?" Adrian demanded to know, glaring at the boy. Carina and Cedric looked up from their parchment.

The Ravenclaw paused for a moment, shocked that he had been called out and that Adrian had even noticed. "Just wondering why Lestrange hasn't been expelled for attacking students yet," he countered, his eyes narrowing.

Cedric was about to retort, coming to Carina's defense, but she held out her hand, and he shut his mouth. She eyed the Ravenclaw and responded, "Wait, I'm supposed to care?" Carina had no time or patience for those who believed she was the Heir of Slytherin. She innocently smiled. "That's news to me. I'll get right on it."

On Valentine's Day, with Lockhart having spread dwarves dressed as cupids throughout the school to receive and deliver Valentines to students.

Getting Valentines wasn't necessarily bad for Carina, but it made her feel uncomfortable. She was a straight-forward person, after all. If they couldn't tell her their feelings straight to her face, she wouldn't pay them any mind. Sylvia, on the other hand, loved the note she received, and really wanted to find out who had sent it but had no leads.

Sylvia quickly put a silencing charm on the one Carina received at lunch when it started to sing. Carina also threatened to hex each of her friends at the Slytherin table when they started laughing. They didn't believe she'd actually hex them. Miles then swooped it up to read it, or rather sing it for everyone's enjoyment. Terence smacked the redhead in the face with a piece of bread for being so hilariously annoying.

Adrian ended up saving her the embarrassment of turning down a date from Roger Davies in Ravenclaw to the next Hogsmeade trip the following weekend while they were on their way to class. Sylvia accepted a date from Roger's fellow Ravenclaw Marcus Turner who was a year above them. She was beyond excited, and Carina taught her a spell to help with makeup that she had learned from Narcissa.

And when Carina visited with Fred, George, and Lee later on that day? They declared their undying love to each other with fancy words and accents.

Carina had never been more thankful for her friends.

* * *

Carina was trying to ditch Sylvia so she could meet up with Fred, George, and Lee, but for some reason, Sylvia was harder to ditch that day. Usually, when Carina said she was going to the library, Sylvia would go to the courtyard because she didn't want to third-wheel with Carina and Cedric. Or if Carina said she was going to the Astronomy Tower, Sylvia would go back to their dorm because heights made her nervous. But for some reason, Sylvia wanted to happily tag along on one of Carina's "alone time" moments.

"Have you noticed that the Weasley Twins haven't ever pranked us?" Sylvia asked as they walked by a Hufflepuff who was soaking wet.

"What do you mean?" Carina tried not to show any emotion to her friend's question. Not even skepticism or confusion.

"I'm fairly certain everyone in Slytherin has been on the receiving end of one of their pranks, excluding first years, of course. Everyone except you and me," Sylvia explained as they continued down the hall towards the library. "And they've had plenty of opportunities over the years. We share a whole bunch of classes and see them all the time in the halls or the courtyard. They're quite good at slipping things into pockets, and I don't know how they've managed to pull off most of the pranks against our housemates, especially Adrian. He's very observant. Don't you find it strange?" Sylvia's big eyes watched Carina.

Carina shrugged. "Haven't really noticed."

If Sylvia had been skeptical about the oddness of her friend before, she believed it in full force right then. "You haven't noticed? I find that hard to believe. You notice everything."

"I have better things to do than watch them," Carina attempted to save.

Finally, Sylvia had had enough. She stopped in the hall and tugged on Carina's arm to make her stop and look at her. With a stern gaze, Sylvia crossed her arms over her chest. "That's a load of codswallop."

Carina remained stoic, raising an uninterested eyebrow. Sylvia had to admit she was good with a poker face. "You're more concerned about us not being pranked than what's been going on around the school?" Carina asked.

Waving her hand, Sylvia replied, "The professors can handle it, I'm sure."

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Sylvia shook her head in response. "Fine. Come on." Carina grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her down a different hall, taking her to the abandoned classroom to meet up with Fred, George, and Lee. It was about time Sylvia met them.

* * *

At the end of the year, Carina didn't mind going home knowing Lucius's plan had been thwarted by Harry and Ron. No Muggle-borns had died, thankfully. The ones that had been petrified, which somehow included a ghost, had been returned to normal by Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey. Sylvia knew of her secret friendship with the Weasley Twins and Lee. And Professor Lockhart had lost his memory while in the Chamber of Secrets with Harry and Ron.

She also learned Dobby had been freed after Lucius had been tricked by Harry. She kind of felt proud of the little Gryffindor.

While Gryffindor won the House Cup again and the Quidditch Cup had been canceled due to the attacks, exams had also been canceled. It was hard to be mad when you didn't have to worry about exams.


	12. Working Hard

On the horizon of Carina's fifth year at Hogwarts, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Carina paid it little mind since every pureblood Slytherin family knew to disregard him despite the absurd charges he faced which sent him to Azkaban. Considering the few times Lucius and Narcissa had mentioned Sirius, Carina knew there was no way he had actually killed thirteen innocent people or was a Death Eater. It simply wasn't plausible for a friend of James and Lily Potter to do so considering how much he had gone through getting disowned from his family. Now, if he hadn't been disowned or placed in Gryffindor, the charges may have been more believable considering the dark reputation of the Black family.

But regardless, Carina had more on her mind than Sirius Black.

Over the summer, Carina was busier than usual. She visited Sylvia, and they watched loads more movies, particularly ones that took place in space with strange laser swords for some reason. Adrian visited her at the manor, and they practiced dueling spells and charms in the garden to get ready for their upcoming O.W.L.s at the end of their fifth year. And Fred and George sent loads more letters than usual, detailing their adventures in Egypt to visit their Curse Breaker brother Bill and trying to push Percy in a pyramid since he was acting arrogant at having been named Head Boy.

She decided against telling them straight away at her appointment as a prefect. She wanted to see their faces when they found out.

Snape also visited the manor a few times at Narcissa's request when Carina mentioned she had been studying up on Occlumency. As a skilled Occlumens herself, Narcissa had been pleased to discover Carina's interest in it but didn't want to be responsible for actually teaching it. Since Narcissa knew Snape was a skilled Occlumens as well as a decent Legilimens, she decided to call upon him.

Occlumency was a skill that came relatively easily to Carina. Clearing out her mind or blocking thoughts from surfacing had been the first steps that she had been implementing since she had first read about it in the Occlumency book she read the previous summer.

Snape actually praised her the first time he attempted to delve into her mind as she had put up a decent resistance to someone probing through her thoughts. While he did see some things, such as helping Hermione in the library or some private conversations with Adrian and Sylvia, he didn't see anything with Fred and George. They had been the first thoughts she smothered.

It only came easy to her because of her practice of stoicism and not wearing her heart on her sleeve. Most Slytherins with their Slytherin facade would find themselves decent at Occlumency. They hid their true thoughts and feelings on a regular basis, so Occlumency was only a step up from that. Quite a few Ravenclaws would be good at it, too, as many found themselves shutting down their thoughts and feelings, but most Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs? The ones who were unflinchingly loyal and open and emotional and always ready for a fight? Definitely not.

By the time school came around again, Carina was fairly skilled at it.

The day before heading back to school, Carina used Apollonia to send Fred and George a small box filled with dungbombs, much to Corvin's dismay because he could smell them without them even going off. Carina chuckled as the black cat sneezed and climbed beneath the comforter of her bed as she continued packing after sending the owl off. Carina sometimes wished she could hide under the covers to get away from her problems, too.

* * *

Once Carina and Terence left their friends in their compartment to go to the prefect meeting, they ran into Cedric when he left his compartment. Carina narrowed her eyes at the prefect pin on his robe. "Diggory," she greeted with a nod. _Blimey, had he gotten fitter over the summer?_ she asked herself. She tried not to show any emotion at his close presence despite her quickening heartbeat. "You made prefect, too?"

A smile spread across his face. _Merlin's beard, he definitely got fitter. And taller_ , she thought as she tried not to stare. "I did. Can't say I'm surprised you did as well." He pointed down the hall. "You on your way to the meeting?"

"I am."

"Would you like to walk with me?" Cedric asked, his eyebrows shifting upward.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," she replied, the corners of her lips quirking up.

"I'm here, too," Terence couldn't help but blurt out as he looked between the two. He wanted to roll his eyes, sigh loudly, and smack them both upside the head, but he'd probably get hexed if he made a scene like that. Instead, he shoved past them, Cedric and Carina having the decency to show slight embarrassment.

Cedric held his arm out, gesturing for Carina to go first, so she did, following after Terence with Cedric right behind her. "So, how was your summer?" the Hufflepuff asked while shoving his hands in his front pockets.

"It was good. Learned a few tricks to get ready for our O.W.L.s. You?"

"Can't say I learned any tricks, but I've been studying up. This year will be hectic. I'm not sure I'm ready for it."

Carina raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not ready? Merlin, if you're not ready then I don't know how I can be."

He chuckled at her teasing. "Well, you're not a prefect _and_ the captain of your house Quidditch team."

She hadn't expected him to announce he made captain for the Hufflepuff team. She couldn't help but be proud of him, knowing how much he enjoyed playing the game. Smirking at him, Carina replied, "You made captain, too? I'm happy for you, Ced." She hadn't realized she called him by a nickname until he spoke up. It had just slipped out.

"Ced?" he repeated.

"Diggory," she corrected. She turned back to face forward again, missing the way he smiled.

Terence wanted to strangle them.

The three weren't the first to arrive at the prefects' compartment, but they were the first Slytherins and Hufflepuff. In it sat Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater, a Ravenclaw, as the Head Boy and Head Girl for that year, as well as three other Ravenclaw prefects, one being Roger Davies, and two Gryffindor prefects.

The compartment, at the front of the first passenger car, allowed for a more open layout compared to the other compartments considering it had to seat twenty-four prefects at any given time, six from each house, and occasionally, one or two more if the Head Boy or Girl weren't chosen from the seventh year prefects.

Carina nestled in between Cedric and Terence, and Roger made his way over to sit on Cedric's other side. Carina assumed it was because they were in the same year, and he felt more comfortable sitting by them, especially Cedric who he was decent friends with through Quidditch.

Once everyone had arrived, the group first went around introducing themselves, much to Carina's silent dismay because it brought attention to her and allowed for the Gryffindor prefects to sneer at her, not like Percy or Penelope saw. Strangely enough, Percy didn't seem to mind Carina's presence as much as a few of the others, but Carina chalked it up to him caring more about school and his position as Head Boy than her familial ties.

After introductions, Percy and Penelope outlined the roles and duties of prefects, not like most of them were paying attention. Most of their responsibilities had been outlined in the letter they had received with the pin, and at least half of them wouldn't take the role too seriously anyway. They weren't all Percy Weasley. Sure, they'd do rounds and occasionally take points, but most of them would only enforce the rules to people who broke the major ones, such as dueling in the halls and bullying, not sneaking out late or skipping a class.

They were then also given the schedules Percy and Penelope had drawn up for rounds. They each had rounds two nights a week for two hours. The other times were filled by professors and Filch. For one of the days, Carina and Terence were partnered, and for Carina's other day, she had Cedric. She couldn't say she minded. They could technically study while on rounds. And he wasn't bad to look at or talk to either.

As the meeting came to an end and they began to trickle out of the compartment to return to their friends or begin patrolling the train, the train skidded to a stop and Carina was thrown back, landing roughly on Cedric who was still seated.

"Bloody hell," she heard Cedric mutter below her. "What happened?"

Carina was about to untangle herself from Cedric's arms when a dark mass came to a stop in front of the compartment door. The air grew colder and the overhead lights dimmed. Carina could see her breath as she leaned subconsciously back into Cedric's embrace. Her limbs grew heavier and chest tighter. Every dark thought she'd ever had went to the forefront of her mind. She wanted to curl up and cry.

The cloaked figure slowly continued to move along the corridor, away from the prefects' compartment.

The prefects still in the room remained frozen and wide-eyed until the lights turned back on. "What was that thing?" a Gryffindor girl prefect asked.

Carina's voice was barely above a whisper. "A Dementor."

They came to learn the Dementors were there to stay.

* * *

The first week of classes passed before Carina asked Professor Snape for permission to check out two books from the restricted section to supplement her studies. Seeing as how she was by far his favorite student, a Slytherin, and the god-sister to his own godson, Snape was inclined to give it. It also meant she would likely bother him less during their Occlumency lessons every other week.

Once Madam Pince had handed her _Book of Spells_ by Miranda Goshawk and _Moste Potente Potions_ by Phineas Bourne from the Restricted Section, Carina sat at a table in the back of the library, and Cedric joined her soon after having just finished with Hufflepuff's first Quidditch practice if it could even be called that. It was more of a meeting with the returning members to see what spots were open and to figure out when their try-outs would be. They also practiced a little since it was sunny, but it had mostly been talking.

When Cedric slid into the seat across from Carina, he eyed the two books in front of her. "What are those?" he asked while pulling out his homework from Transfiguration and Potions.

"Snape let me check them out from the Restricted Section for supplemental studies before things get crazier over the term," she explained, skimming through the spells outlined in the first book.

Cedric looked at her blankly for a moment. "Why do I get the feeling that's bullshit?"

She smirked and looked up at him. "What's wrong with wanting to learn more spells?" She then turned the page to continue down the Table of Contents.

"So why those books in particular?"

Carina slid the potion book towards him so he could look it over. " _Moste Potente Potions_ has dangerous, controversial, and arcane potions. Knowing how to brew even one of them on top of the normal curriculum will surely get me at least an E on my Potions O.W.L. if not an O. _Book of Spells_ is a fascinating book even without the spells."

Cedric's expression pinched together as he flipped through the potion book. "How so? Isn't it just a spellbook? Don't tell me it has some of the hardest spells ever created or something that you plan on using during the practical exams."

"It's enchanted, Diggory." Carina gave him an unimpressed look at his sass. "It projects text out for simpler reading, conjures objects, and can even create rooms to safely practice the spells in the book."

His hand stilled in the middle of turning a page. "Are you serious?"

"Very." She then gave in. "And it also has spells I haven't learned yet that'll help raise my DADA and Charms O.W.L. scores."

Cedric laughed a little too loudly, drawing Pince's infamous, "Shhhhh," from the front of the library.

He immediately quieted back down and shut the mildly scary potion book. "I'm sure even without the extra spells and potions, you'll do well on your O.W.L.s. But why do you need a book that creates a room to practice spells when you can just use the Room of Requirement? It's probably a lot more reliable and might offer equipment to practice on."

"The Room of what?"

"The Room of Requirement," Cedric repeated. "I would've thought you out of everyone in our year would've found it. My dad told me about it before first year. Told me I should try and find it. It supposedly can appear as any sort of room the user needs, so a dueling space to practice, a broom closet to hide in, a loo, anything."

"Wicked," Carina murmured. That would come in handy for the twins especially. "Do you know where it is?"

Cedric shook his head. "No, sorry. I haven't found it. But it's probably in a corridor not often used by students; otherwise, it'd be a lot more common knowledge." A small smile graced his lips as he looked at her staring off in thought. She wondered where it could be with the twins not having found it, or maybe they had but didn't know it. "I've just given you a mystery to unravel, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have, Diggory."

A few beats passed as Cedric thought about something. He then spoke before he lost his nerve. "You know, if you want, you can call me Ced like you had on the train. I like it." He felt his face heat up under her gaze.

"Alright, Ced it is."

* * *

_"This ancient and mysterious charm conjures a magical guardian, a projection of all your most positive feelings. The Patronus Charm is difficult, and many witches and wizards are unable to produce a full, corporeal Patronus, a guardian which generally takes the shape of the animal with whom they share the deepest affinity. You may suspect, but you will never truly know what form your Patronus will take until you succeed in conjuring it."_

Carina's eyes narrowed at the description in Miranda Goshawk's book. The Patronus Charm was one of the most powerful defensive charms known in the wizarding world and used against Dementors, the wraithlike creatures in charge of looking for Sirius Black and guarding Hogwarts.

"Find something interesting?"

Carina looked up from the book to see Cedric standing in front of her with his charming grin. She closed the book. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Precisely why I asked." He held out his hand to help her off the half-wall she sat on that lined the courtyard. She easily slipped her hand into his, allowing him to help her down. "Ready for rounds?"

She playfully nudged him with her elbow. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. I just hope we don't have to deal with any stupidity like we did last week." Two first-year Slytherins had tried to sneak out of the dungeons then tried to pretend they were sleepwalking. Carina put the book in her bag, and they began patrolling the lower corridors of the castle.

"So, what have you found so far in the book?" Cedric wondered as they turned down a different hall.

"Well, some of the spells we've already learned, like the Shield Charm and Knockback Jinx," she began, spouting off the information with ease. "But there's the Reductor Curse. It blasts solid objects to pieces. And also, the Patronus Charm for repelling Dementors. Then there are spells written in the margins by previous students, like the Bubble-Head Charm which makes a bubble around your head giving you a continuous supply of oxygen and the Oppugno Jinx which directs an object or objects to attack a target."

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade together?" he blurted when she was finished rambling. He greatly enjoyed listening to her talk excitedly about spells and potions. It was one reason why he liked her.

Carina's eyes widened as she turned to look at him. "Like. . . a date?"

"Yeah." Cedric then shook his head and looked at the floor. "Unless you don't want it to be a date. I'm okay with that, too."

The usually charming, confident boy had been reduced to worry, so Carina let a smile spread across her face as she looped her arm around his. "It's a date."

* * *

The following day, while she was giddy about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip that Cedric had asked her to go on with him, Carina had something else on her mind that she deemed marginally more important than her first date with a boy.

Once Transfiguration had ended, letting out at lunchtime, Carina hung back as her classmates trickled out of the room and made her way up to Professor McGonagall's desk where the older woman sat.

"Professor McGonagall?" Carina said tentatively.

McGonagall looked up from the parchment she was reading over. "Yes, Miss Lestrange? Is there something I can help you with?" she asked. In all four years McGonagall had taught the young Lestrange, she had never asked for help. She figured it had been because of the young girl's upbringing to never show vulnerability, so it was odd to see Carina standing in front of her desk.

Carina adjusted the strap of her book bag. "Can you produce a Patronus Charm?"

"Yes, I can." McGonagall straightened in her seat. "Do you have a particular interest in the charm?"

"Yes, professor. Professor Snape gave me permission to check out _Book of Spells_ by Miranda Goshawk from the Restricted Section since my O.W.L.s are this year, and I read about it. And with the Dementors around, I'm interested in learning it."

 _If only all students could have such a keen interest in more difficult spell work_ , McGonagall thought to herself. The professor set the parchment in her hand down on the desk. "While I admire your drive to learn spells that aren't a part of the standard curriculum of a fifth-year student, I recommend asking Professor Lupin to teach you as it's more his area of expertise."

"I thought of that, professor," Carina explained, "but he always looks so tired. I thought maybe he was having a difficult time getting used to teaching, so I didn't want to bother him. And Professor Snape has already been tutoring me in Occlumency, so I didn't want to take up more of his time. Salazar knows how you professors can handle us all without wanting to hex us."

"You're learning Occlumency as well?"

Carina admired McGonagall's infallible stoic expression. She couldn't tell if the professor was impressed, annoyed, or something else. "Yes, professor."

McGonagall adjusted her glasses as she studied the fifth year. "So, on top of your nine classes and schoolwork, studying for your O.W.L.s, private Occlumency lessons, and prefect duties, you also wish for added lessons on the Patronus Charm?"

A sheepish grin graced her face. And can't forget her trying to find time to spend with her friends and sneak around with the twins. Even Carina had to admit it was a little much, but it wasn't as if she didn't spend most of her time with her nose in a book or practicing her wandwork anyway. "I don't go to Quidditch matches anyway."

With the slightest smirk revealing itself, McGonagall had to admit Carina Lestrange continued to surprise her. "Well, I must say, Miss Lestrange, that is quite a workload. However, I won't deny a student's desire to broaden their learning. How do Tuesday evenings after dinner for an hour sound?"

"Oh, brilliant!" Carina exclaimed. With the way the conversation had been going, Carina didn't think McGonagall would agree to teach her. "Thank you so much, professor."

"Of course, Miss Lestrange. See you on Tuesday."

* * *

The first trip to Hogsmeade was the first weekend in October. Carina found herself, for the first time in a long time, nervous and fidgeting and unsure of what to wear. The Malfoy's had taught her to be steadfast in her decisions and never second-guess, but surely going on a date was different than other things? _Where's Sylvia when I need her?_ Carina asked herself.

Gertrude and Mildred, Carina and Sylvia's two other roommates, watched Carina with strange looks as Carina fussed over her clothing in front of the bathroom mirror.

Gertrude, despite Mildred shaking her head, took a few steps forward and asked, "What are you doing?"

Carina whipped around to look at her roommates. "Oh, nothing, I just. . ." She trailed off. She didn't have a good explanation.

Gertrude narrowed her eyes at Carina's choice of clothing: a short black skirt with grey leggings, a light green knitted sweater, and black heeled boots. Even though most of Carina's wardrobe was filled with skirts and dresses, only one reason stood out to Gertrude for this trip to Hogsmeade being different than the others. "Do you have a date?"

"Maybe." Gertrude and Mildred let out twin squeals, and Carina winced at the noise, reaching up to rub her ear. She wasn't exactly sure why they were so excited. It wasn't like she ever really talked to them.

The dorm room door then ripped open, Sylvia rushing inside. "Car, Cedric's outside the common room waiting for you," she said, not bothering to start with anything else. "You better get out of here fast. I think Adrian and Cassius are about to try and intimidate him."

Gertrude and Mildred turned on Carina. "Your date is Cedric Diggory?" Mildred asked, completely shocked.

"Yes, he is," Carina answered. "I better go before Adrian and Cassius chase him off."

Sylvia snorted, leaning against the door frame. "I doubt that's possible. The bloke's besotted."

Carina took in a deep breath and straightened out her skirt. "Do I look okay?"

"Okay? You look better than okay. Now get your sorry arse out there." Sylvia moved to grab Carina by the arm and pull the girl from the room. Carina barely had the chance to grab her purse before they were out, leaving Gertrude and Mildred speechless in the room. They couldn't understand how someone as withdrawn and sarcastic as Carina Lestrange could snag the Hogwarts Golden Boy even if they were friends.

When Carina walked out of the common room, she saw Adrian and Cassius standing in front of Cedric and rolled her eyes. "Leave him alone, you wankers," she said, pushing between the two, grabbing Cedric by his coat, and dragging him down the hall.

"Thanks," Cedric said once a good distance away. "They were asking all these questions and looked about ready to hex me. Not sure how I'd feel about getting into a duel with your friends."

"I'm sure you could take them."

Together, the two fifth years walked down the path to Hogsmeade. The wind was sharp and the sky overcast, but it didn't seem like it would rain, much to the happiness of the Hogwarts students.

As Cedric and Carina neared the village, Carina asked, "So, what do you have planned?"

"I thought that was your job." Cedric gave her a teasing grin when she lifted an eyebrow at him. "I would offer to take you to Madam Puddifoot's for tea and lunch, but that doesn't exactly seem like your type of place."

"And what is my type of place?" she wondered. "The Hog's Head?"

Cedric chuckled lightly. "Definitely more than Puddifoot's. How about the Three Broomsticks? Can't go wrong with some butterbeer and lively atmosphere. Then we can walk around and shop. I'm sure you'd like to pop into Tomes and Scrolls."

He was correct even if she didn't say it aloud. She could always use a new book. "Sounds like a plan."

At the Three Broomsticks, they sat at one of the few open tables near the fireplace. The awkward silence that grew between them as they got their butterbeer and plate of fish and chips with extra chips to share made the two uncomfortable to the point where Carina finally laughed and shook her head. "We can talk for hours in the library and on rounds, but the moment it becomes a date, neither of us has anything to say," she said as she picked up her mug then took a sip of the warm drink.

"You're right, but don't you get the feeling we're being watched?" Cedric wondered, lowering his voice so he wasn't overheard by the students and older patrons nearby. "I can't think straight."

Carina leaned forward on the table and shrugged. "Your friends are eyeing us from the back corner, and Draco is glaring at you. I give it a few more minutes before my roommates or friends walk in to watch us, too." She grabbed a chip from the plate between them. "I've gotten used to being watched and finding who's doing it. Would've thought you had, too."

He frowned and his eyebrows furrowed together. "Why would I be used to that?"

Her hand stilled as she went to bite into the chip before lowering it, staring at Cedric. "You're joking." He made no move to retract his question, continuing to look confused. "You're you. You're Hufflepuff's Golden Boy, the Pretty Boy of Hogwarts. You know how often I've had to listen to girls gush about how handsome you are?"

Cedric's cheeks turned a deep scarlet. "Really?"

"Sorry, but yes." Carina laughed a little at his embarrassed expression. "You've seriously never heard any of it?"

"No!" Cedric exclaimed with a laugh. "I thought they were jokes from the lads. I didn't think any of it was real. When did it even start?"

She shook her head while smiling. "You've been the Golden Boy since first or second year, and the Pretty Boy since third year."

"Oh, Helga," he groaned and put his face in his hands. "I had no idea."

"I can't believe you didn't know." Carina had to admit it was endearing that he had no clue how much people seemed to adore him.

Cedric lifted his head back up to look at her, a confused, exasperated smile on his face. "I'm never going to be able to look at people the same again." He grabbed a small piece of fried fish from the plate. "Wait, so then why are people taking particular interest in us?"

"Because you're the most likable person in Hogwarts, and I'm not."

Cedric reached over the table and set his hand on top of hers. "They don't even know you. And that's their problem."

A small bashful smile graced her lips, right on time for more people to enter the pub and see them together. Fred's eyes narrowed at the sight of Carina and Cedric holding hands and smiling. She couldn't have found someone less attractive and perfect at everything for him to compete for her attention with?

* * *

While going down the Grand Staircase, Carina eyed the portrait of Headmistress Elizabeth Burke, her great-great-great grandmother on her mother's side, and ended up stopping in front of it. Every time Carina walked passed a portrait of hers, Elizabeth watched Carina silently every time she peaked up from her book. Every other student was told nasty things, such as how they should be rude to Mudbloods or encouraging pure-blood supremacy, but she never said a word to Carina. Sadly, the portrait on the Grand Staircase wasn't the only one Carina saw on a daily basis. Two were hung in the dungeons guarding secret passageways and another was hung in Malfoy Manor.

The only time Carina found herself wishing Elizabeth would speak to her was when her heart ached to know more about her mother and what she had been like at Hogwarts. Lyra Burke hadn't been in Carina's life long enough to make a lasting impression, but the same could be said about her father. At least her father was still alive. Narcissa told Carina when she was young that Lyra had died but didn't say how. It didn't take a genius to assume why. Either she had been killed for being a Death Eater or she had been killed for not being a Death Eater. Those were the only options.

Carina sincerely wished for the latter.

"Who is she?" a voice asked from behind the young witch.

Carina turned to see Professor Lupin standing behind her. Elizabeth sneered in her portrait but continued focusing on her book. Even with others present, as long as Carina was there, Elizabeth refused to speak. "Headmistress Elizabeth Burke. One of my ancestors," Carina answered, turning back to the painting.

Professor Lupin stepped forward to Carina's side, studying the portrait. "I'm sure not many students at Hogwarts can say they have family hanging on the walls."

"Yes, I'm very lucky," Carina quietly muttered, not feeling lucky. "Now if only she'd speak to me."

"Hm, curious that she doesn't talk to her descendants."

"Perhaps." Carina looked up at the scrawny, scraggly professor. While handsome, he seemed more weary and exhausted than anything. "Is there something you need, professor?"

He offered her a kind smile, not something she often received from people. "Not necessarily, Miss Lestrange. Was only curious as to why you were staring at a portrait. Do you know why she doesn't talk to you?"

Carina shook her head slowly. "No. Although, I have always assumed it had something to do with my mother. I know very little about her, you see. She was a Burke."

"I know. I met her."

Carina's eyebrows shot up as she gazed questioningly at the DADA professor. "You did?" she asked. No one had ever readily talked to her about her mother. Even Narcissa and Lucius avoided the subject at all costs.

"I went to school with Lyra," Lupin explained, not taking his eyes off the portrait of the former headmistress. "She was two years older, I believe. A Slytherin prefect, like you. Kept mainly to herself. I didn't know her very well. Although, I do remember her being friends with a Ravenclaw prefect named Kingsley. We only talked for prefect duties, but she was kind to everyone which many people found quite odd. Then right after graduating, she got married. As you can imagine, I wasn't invited to the wedding." He laughed quietly at his joke.

An invisible weight lifted off her shoulders. The strange new professor had told her far more about Lyra Burke than anyone had before. "Thank you, professor. No one ever talks about her."

"Something tells me you know why." While the words were foreboding, his tone clued her into the grief and despair that often came with talking about the war. Lupin turned to her and smiled politely, moving away from the depressing subject. "Professors McGonagall and Flitwick speak highly of your spellwork. Keep up the good work in class. I foresee great things for you." He then left, leaving Carina with more to think of.


	13. Or Hardly Working

Adrian and Carina sat in front of the fireplace in the nearly empty Slytherin common room the night before the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match, quizzing each other on the steps and ingredients for potions as the room continued to empty and the night settled. With Draco still "injured" from the hippogriff in Care of Magical Creatures, Slytherin had convinced the staff to swap out Slytherin for Hufflepuff so he could continue "healing." Everyone knew it was bullshit, but there was no technical proof he was lying.

As Adrian corrected one of the steps for Draught of Peace in his notes, Carina asked, "So, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

Raising an eyebrow and drifting his eyes up to his friend, Adrian replied, "You can ask if I'm going to the match. It's not a sore subject."

"Can you blame me for thinking it might?" Her light-hearted tone didn't hide the look in her eyes. She felt bad for him.

"It's O.W.L. year anyway." Adrian shrugged, trying not to show his annoyance and writing on the parchment in front of him. "I should focus more on my studies than some stupid game." Carina was willing to drop the subject, but Adrian continued to talk despite saying he wasn't bothered. "Flint can have fun with Cassius as his Chaser."

Carina ducked her head down with a sigh. "Don't let Cassius hear you talk like that. I don't think he realizes you didn't leave the team by choice. If you two start arguing or fighting, I will hex you."

"Threat acknowledged."

The two returned to studying for a few moments until Adrian set down his quill and looked up at Carina. "What about you?" he asked. "Are you going?"

She looked at him oddly. "I never go to Quidditch matches only the occasional practice. What makes you think I'll go to one in absolutely terrible weather?"

A playful grin spread across his face. "Because now you've got a boyfriend to cheer for. Maybe if Hufflepuff magically wins, you can celebrate with a victory snog. . . Or something more."

Carina pulled out her wand, pointed it at her friend, and said, " _Silencio_."

The following day, Carina did end up sitting in the stands with the Hufflepuffs, Sylvia, Terence, and Adrian. She couldn't believe, even with Adrian's teasing, that she had allowed Adrian and Sylvia to guilt her into attending. Cedric hadn't guilted her into it at all. He barely talked about Quidditch at all with her. She had avoided attending Quidditch matches like they were the plague, turning Adrian, Terence, and Miles down every time they had requested she watch them and show her support. But as she watched her peers fly around on brooms in horrible weather, a few things stood out: Quidditch was a little barbaric, it was still entertaining to watch, Cedric and Harry were brilliant seekers, and Fred and George were amazing beaters.

As the game went on and the winds and the rain whipped everyone into icicles, Carina found herself focused less and less on Cedric and more and more on figuring out which twin was Fred and which was George. She realized quickly that their personalities translated well onto the Quidditch Pitch. Fred was rougher than his brother.

The game ended on both a happy and sad note. The Hufflepuffs had won, but Harry had been forced off his broom by the Dementors. Cedric proposed a rematch due to his belief they hadn't won fairly, and oddly enough, Oliver Wood had turned it down. Even with the Gryffindor captain's seal of approval on the Hufflepuff victory, Cedric still felt guilty, and Carina ended up assuaging his guilt with, as Adrian had put it, a victory snog to warm up from the ice-cold rain in a closet in the dungeons before he went on to party with the rest of his house.

* * *

"I just don't understand what you're looking for."

Carina ignored Fred's persistent confusion and mild complaining as they walked through the corridors on the seventh floor. She held the Marauder's Map out in front of her as they passed through the Hall of Hexes. "I've only explained it a hundred times," she grumbled, narrowing her eyes at the map.

Scoffing and rolling his eyes, Fred replied, "You've told me twice in the vaguest way possible, and I still don't quite understand what you're talking about. Don't be dramatic."

She lowered the map and turned to look up at the redhead. "Me dramatic? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Fred shook his head. "Nah, George and I just stare at each other while fixing our hair."

"Hm, that explains your face." She brought the map back up to study it as she continued walking.

Fred's steps faltered and slowed, frowning. "Wait, what about my face?" Carina didn't reply, simply walking away and trying not to smirk. He groaned, looked up at the ceiling in exasperation, then ran after her, hurrying up to her side. "Can you explain it one more time?"

"There's a hidden, magical room in the castle that I'm trying to find, but from what I can tell, I don't think it's on the map," Carina explained. "Cedric told me it's called the Room of Requirement and that his dad told him about it. It apparently becomes a room the seeker needs."

"Why didn't your boyfriend just tell you where it is?" Fred asked.

She didn't miss his harsher tone around the word 'boyfriend' but didn't point it out either. "He doesn't know either." After scanning the last of the map, Carina stopped in the corridor, Fred following suit. Carina roughly folded the parchment with a groan. "This is useless." She shoved the map into Fred's hands, completely frustrated with the mystery at hand.

Carina then started pacing as Fred looked on with a worried expression. He had seen her stressed before, but the stress was always towards exams. And this was more than that. She hated not understanding or knowing something. It irked her. But he had a feeling something else was bothering her, too.

He began gently folding the map up so he could put it away and comfort her, but his eyes spotted footsteps moving towards them. A small group of Slytherin footprints. "Rina." She stopped pacing and looked at him. Fred showed her the map. "We've gotta hide."

The two fifth-year students looked around and opened the door next to them, slamming the door shut behind them and leaning against it. They momentarily closed their eyes, thinking about how if they hadn't had the map, they surely would've gotten caught together.

Fred looked down at the map to watch the group pass by but grew confused at what he saw. He couldn't see his name. He couldn't see Carina's name either. They were gone. But the group of Slytherins that were passing by was still seen on the map right where Fred and Carina had been. He flipped through the folds of the map, trying to figure out where they had gone.

Meanwhile, Carina was staring at the room they found themselves in. Large, spacious, and square. It didn't look like a classroom or a disused bathroom. And there were dummies in the far corner. She had once asked Professor Flitwick where he recommended practicing the spells they learned in their classes and he had said the common rooms or on the Training Grounds, but right there was a perfect spot for practicing spells.

"Rina, look at this," Fred spoke up. He held out the Marauder's Map for her to see. "We should be right here, but we're not. I can't find our names anywhere. It's like we aren't in Hogwarts anymore which is utterly ridiculous."

"It is equipped for the seeker's needs," Carina muttered, looking away from the map and back at the room.

Fred glanced at her. "What are you going on about?"

"While I was pacing, wanna know what I was thinking?" she asked.

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

"I thought about how I wanted to hex something." Carina turned back to the tall boy. "I don't remember the door being there when we stopped walking."

He stared at her blankly. "Are you saying we found the Room of Requirement because you were feeling violent at not being able to find the Room of Requirement?" Fred perked up with a laugh. "Blimey, maybe we should get you angry more often. It might solve more problems." She shoved him away from her which only made him laugh more. He then waved the map. "I wonder why it's not on the map, though."

"Maybe the creator's didn't find the room," she pitched. "Or maybe it's unplottable."

"Hmm, an unplottable room in an unplottable castle. No wonder it's not widely known." Fred pulled out his wand and pointed it at the map. "Mischief managed." He then put the map in his back pocket, and his eyes drifted towards the dummies in the corner. "Do you still want to hex something?"

"Definitely." They started to walk towards the center of the room, but Carina stopped. "Wait, aren't you meeting up with Alicia soon?"

Fred sighed and pinched his nose. "Right." How could he forget the date George and Lee were urging him to go on? He knew the answer. He'd rather stay with Carina than go on a date with Alica. But maybe the date would be good. He might finally stare at someone other than the cold, standoffish, beautiful Slytherin he had been not-so-secretly pining after.

"You should probably get going," Carina said, her voice quieter than before. She didn't want him to leave. And she couldn't pin down why her heart ached as he nodded in agreement and left her alone in the newly discovered room.

* * *

As their rounds drew to an end in early December, Cedric and Carina decided to pop into the kitchen to get a snack before turning in for the night. Cedric, as an older Hufflepuff, knew about the entrance to the kitchen and was momentarily surprised to know Carina knew it, too, but the surprise quickly wore off. Of course, she knew.

They walked into the large room holding hands and paused when they spotted the Weasley Twins sitting next to each other at one of the tables with a plate of cupcakes in front of them and a bit of parchment between them. They were plotting.

"Blimey, Fred, we can't go anywhere in peace," George said, looking up at the two prefects.

"You know, Lestrange, you shouldn't come any closer lest you taint the food with your evil snakeskin," Fred added.

Carina rolled her eyes and smiled, knowing there was no true hostility in their words or tone of voice. They were only putting on a show because of Cedric's presence. "Oi, knock it off, it's just Ced," she told them as she dragged Cedric over to the table.

Cedric made note of her smile and asked, "Wait, what do you-are you three friends?" He glanced between the three.

"Since our first year," George answered as Carina sat down across from Fred and pulled Cedric into the spot next to her.

"Thick as thieves," Fred continued.

"If you tell anyone-"

"We'll have to kill you."

"No one would believe you anyway." George and Fred donned innocent smiles, not like they were actually innocent in any way, shape, or form.

Cedric chuckled at their usual dramatics and looked at Carina. "What about Lee and Angelina and Alicia? Are you friends with them, too?"

She shook her head. "Just Lee."

"Although, the girls think Lee has a crush on Car," George pointed out.

Carina waved it off. "But it's Sylvia he really fancies."

Cedric's eyebrows moved upwards before nodding. "Sylvia? I can see it. But what does she think of him?" The twins were also interested in knowing, so the three boys looked at Carina since she'd easily know what her best friend thought of Lee.

But she simply shrugged. She had very little to report on the matter of Sylvia and Lee. And if she did, she wouldn't tell them everything anyway as it's Sylvia's business, not theirs. "She doesn't think much of him. She barely knows him and doesn't really talk about boys anyway. I can count on one hand the number of boys she's talked about." George was about to ask who, but Carina cut him off. "I'm not telling you who."

* * *

It was the day before the December Hogsmeade trip that Fred, George, and Carina met up in the Room of Requirement, deeming it their new meet-up place due to its utter secrecy and mystery. It also gave them plenty of room to get pranks ready and practice their spells.

Carina had been practicing the Disillusionment Charm on one of the dummies provided by the room when the twins had arrived.

George looked around and let out a low whistle. "Woah, so this is the Room of Requirement. Wicked." He then turned to Fred. "Remember our third year when we were running from Filch and hid in a broom cupboard? Do you think it could've been this room?"

Fred donned a look of realization. "You know what, Georgie? Probably. I don't remember passing by a broom closet on the way here. I wonder how many students have found this and not realized what it is."

"Probably a lot," Carina chimed in. She undid the charm on the dummy and put her wand away. "What did you lot want to talk about?"

The twins shared a glance. "We wanted to run something by you," Fred said.

She arched an eyebrow. "Since when? Usually, you just do it."

"Well, you're a big bad prefect now, so we thought we should." A teasing grin spread across Fred's face.

"Anyway," George interrupted, "we've noticed Harry can't go to Hogsmeade, and we feel for the kid."

Fred picked up where his brother left off. "And we were thinking about passing on the map to him."

"We hardly use it anymore."

"We really only use it to avoid Filch."

"But even then not often because of the secret passages and spots to hide."

"He could put in some good use for it."

It sounded like they were trying to convince her to agree with them, but they, for whatever reason, wanted her permission for them to give it away. Probably because she occasionally used it, too. Carina smiled at them. "I think it's a wonderful idea," she told them. "While this might not be the best time because of Sirius Black being around, I still think it's a good idea in general." They wore matching beaming grins, pleased she agreed. "Just make sure how important it is he doesn't get caught with it."

An hour later, George decided to head to the kitchen to get some snacks for the three of them and also pick up Lee on the way, leaving Fred and Carina alone in the room.

The two were draped across two oversized bean bag chairs next to each other. Fred watched as Carina practiced some of her charm work, biting her lip as she concentrated. He liked watching her work. It was strange for him to admit, but he liked seeing how focused she became when she set her mind to something.

"Can I ask you something?" he wondered, his voice soft as he watched her.

She didn't look away from the object she was transforming into various things. "I'm assuming that's not the question you want to ask."

He chuckled and said, "No, that's not it." Fred paused. "What's your middle name?"

Carina transfigured the insect back into the inanimate statue it was supposed to be then looked at him with an odd expression that Fred couldn't place. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." He shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant.

She set down the object and lowered her wand, shifting to fully face the tall Gryffindor. "Diana. You?"

"Gideon," he answered. His mouth twitched up. "Yours is a lot prettier than mine."

Lifting an eyebrow, she smirked. "I don't know. Gideon is quite sexy."

"Oi, bugger off." He nestled deeper into his bean bag which caused Carina to laugh. Fred adored her laugh, so he smiled in response. She didn't laugh nearly as often as she should have. She liked to laugh, and she liked it was often Fred that got her to do so.

Together, the two laid on their respective bean bags right next to each other, staring up at the ceiling in comfortable silence, simply relaxing in each other's presence until George and Lee arrived.


	14. The Patronus Charm

The first week after Christmas break, Professor McGonagall urged Carina to meet with Professor Lupin about the Patronus Charm due to her inability to progress passed a noncorporeal Patronus. McGonagall believed it was Carina's chosen memory or lack of openness with emotions that was stopping her from executing a corporeal Patronus, not a lack of skill. And so, McGonagall wanted Carina to try it with a different professor, one less like her and more in touch with their emotions, like Lupin.

As Carina made her way down the second-floor corridor to Professor Lupin's office, she spotted Harry coming from the opposite direction. Her eyebrows pinched together, and she tilted her head. "What are you doing here, Harry?" she asked as they came to a stop outside the room.

He looked just as confused as she felt. "I'm meeting with Professor Lupin. You?"

"Same," she answered. "Perhaps he double-booked us by accident. We can ask." Harry nodded and followed her into the office, the door shutting behind them.

The office was filled with books and a few Dark creatures, which Carina wasn't surprised to see. Lupin was a competent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, unlike the last two they had. Although Quirrell wasn't a completely terrible teacher, he left a lot to be desired.

Lupin looked up from his desk where he was grading homework. "Ah, wonderful! You're both here." He stood up from his desk. "Come on in. I'm sure you're both ready to get this lesson going."

Harry looked stunned and turned to Carina. "You're learning how to repel Dementors, too?" he asked.

"Already learned it, actually," she corrected. "I simply need a little guidance to make it corporeal. Why's a third-year learning such a difficult spell?" She then remembered Draco going on and on for two weeks about how Harry fainted on the train and him falling off his broom because of the Dementors at the Quidditch match. "Oh, never mind, you're adversely affected."

Harry scowled. "Malfoy told you?"

"Draco's told everyone who will entertain his jabbering. You'd think he has nothing better to do than talk about you." That caused Harry to chuckle quietly. He didn't ever hear anyone from Slytherin insulting Draco.

"I'm pleased to see you two are acquainted," Lupin interrupted, leaning on his desk. "I wasn't sure how well having you two in the same lesson would bode."

Carina tried her hardest to fight the urge to fold her arms over her chest and look away uncomfortably, instead choosing to lift her chin. "I'm not like the Malfoys, professor."

"I could tell in our first conversation." He offered her a kind small. "Let's get started, shall we? We'll hopefully figure out what's blocking your corporeal Patronus." Lupin gestured to a locked chest further in the room. "In there is a boggart. I apologize for putting you on the spot, Harry, but Miss Lestrange, his boggart is a Dementor which will at least get you used to the sight of them and the effects they have on their surroundings. But the strength of the effects will be much worse with a real Dementor, so keep that in mind."

"You may call me Carina if you'd like, professor. I don't mind," she told him, eyeing the chest. In her third year, she had Quirrell. They had covered boggarts in their lessons as he wasn't a complete moron of a professor like Lockhart, but they hadn't faced a real boggart when learning _Riddikulus_. Harry's boggart was a Dementor, which was admirable. The creature was dark and foreboding and brought all your fears to the front of your mind. But Carina had no idea what hers was. She didn't want to find out. Even though she didn't know the shape it would take, she had a few ideas of the possibilities.

"Of course." The shabby professor turned to Harry. "Now, Harry, you'll be learning the Patronus Charm. It conjures a magical guardian called a Patronus to protect you from Dementors. It is a manifestation of all your most positive thoughts, feelings, and memories. It is incredibly difficult to perform because of the skill and emotions it requires. Repeat after me: _Expecto Patronum_."

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," Harry repeated.

"Say it with a little more feeling," Carina suggested. "Like he said, it's an emotional charm. It's not one of the spells where you can flick your wrist and say it normally. You need to power it up by swirling your wand and say the incantation with confidence. That's where a good portion of the strength of the spell comes from."

Lupin nodded. "Precisely. Say it again."

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," Harry tried, his voice sterner than before.

"Good, good. When casting the spell, it will only work if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory. Many witches and wizards make the mistake of trying to use multiple memories at once, but that won't work. Nothing beats your happiest memory."

"What does a Patronus look like?" Harry wondered.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it," Lupin explained. "But one that is fully formed takes the shape of a bright-silver, translucent animal, of which the caster feels the deepest connection to. A corporeal Patronus is far stronger than an incorporeal one which is simply a shield."

"Incorporeal, like the one you did on the train?"

Lupin nodded in response. "Yes. An incorporeal Patronus is easier to achieve and is successful at halting Dementors, but it isn't as strong as a fully-formed Patronus which can repel Dementors." He turned to Carina. "Professor McGonagall tells me you've achieved an incorporeal Patronus, correct?" She nodded. "It may be your chosen memory. Perhaps it's not a strong enough memory. Focus your energy on it. You too, Harry. Think of a happy memory and take out your wands."

The professor walked towards the chest and got ready to open it as the two students pulled their wands from their pockets and readied themselves. Carina stood behind Harry so the boggart would turn into a Dementor instead of a strange mixture of his and whatever hers was.

In her head echoed the same words over and over with the smiling faces of Fred and George. It was the memory of them accepting her as their friend regardless of her name and house.

_You can't get rid of us that easily._

_You can't get rid of us that easily._

_You can't get rid of us that easily._

"Are you ready?" Lupin asked. Harry and Carina nodded. "Allow the memory to fill you up and lose yourself in it." After a few seconds, Lupin opened the chest.

As the Dementor-shaped boggart left the chest, Carina cast, " _Expecto Patronum!_ " A silvery mist left her wand forming a shield in front of her, but Harry's first attempt at casting it caused him to faint in front of the boggart due to it mimicking a lesser version of the effects of a real Dementor. With Harry out of the way, the boggart shifted to reflect her fear. Her concentration fell through and the mist disappeared.

There stood herself and Rabastan Lestrange. Both tall, with long dark hair, grey-blue eyes, and a sinister grin, she looked every bit his daughter. They stood in front of her with their sleeves rolled up to proudly show the Dark Mark emblazoned on their forearms. She held his hand. Her boggart was her joining them.

_No, no, no!_

Burning fire coursed through her veins as Carina cried out, " _Riddikulus!_ "

She didn't see what it turned into as she dropped her wand and fell to her knees, and Lupin forced the boggart back into the chest. The wand clattered to the ground and rolled away. Carina tucked her head under her hands and let out a sob. She felt a hand on her shoulder, but she moved away. "Check on Harry." And so Lupin did, letting the girl react to finding out her boggart alone.

She couldn't join them. She couldn't become him. She couldn't. She couldn't.

Harry came to a few moments later. "Here we go," Lupin said while helping Harry sit up. "Come on, sit up. Deep breaths. You're alright. I didn't expect you to do it the first time. That would've been remarkable." Lupin pulled out a small thing of chocolate from his cardigan pocket and handed it to Harry. "Here, eat this. You'll feel better."

Harry took a bite of the chocolate then looked around for Carina. He found her huddled on her knees nearby, her wand discarded. Setting the chocolate aside, Harry rushed over to her. "Carina, what happened?" he asked.

When Carina didn't offer up a response, Lupin answered for her. "After you fainted, the boggart changed its shape. Some people have worse reactions to their boggarts than others. Give her a moment to process it."

Ignoring the professor, Harry sat down next to Carina, folding his legs beneath him. "Carina," he said quietly. She didn't move, keeping her eyes closed and her head down, biting her lip to not cry. "Do you want me to get Fred or George?"

Carina finally sat up and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "No, I'm fine." They didn't need to see her like that. No one did. Showing emotion wasn't her.

"No, you're not." Harry looked at her with his sad green eyes. "It's okay not to be."

"I'll be fine," she amended, so he nodded. "I had a few ideas about what my boggart might be, but none of them were what it ended up being." She took in a deep, slow breath and exhaled, then decided to change the subject. "What memory did you choose to think of?"

"The first time I rode a broom," he answered.

"That's not powerful enough, Harry. That's why you couldn't cast it. Is there anything else you can try?"

Harry thought over his past. He didn't have a particularly happy childhood, so it was difficult to think of a single instance, a single memory to focus on, but there was one. "There's another. It's not happy exactly. . . Well, it is, it's the happiest I've ever felt. But it's complicated."

Carina's eyes were soft as she looked at the younger boy. "Is it strong?"

"Yes."

"Then you should give it a try."

"What about you?" he wondered. "Gonna give it another go?"

She shook her head, folding her hands in her lap. "I need to come up with a different one. Like Professor Lupin said, I don't think my memory is strong enough."

"What is it?"

Carina ducked her head with a small smile as she thought of the memory she chose. "Fred, George, and I had befriended each other on the train ride, but once we had gotten to Hogwarts, I hid with Adrian and Cassius since I knew I'd be put in Slytherin. But a few days later, Fred and George pulled me aside and said, 'You can't get rid of us that easily.' They were the first people to accept me despite my family. That's the memory I thought of."

Throughout their conversation, Lupin had watched with fascination. He had gone to school with her parents and godparents, so seeing the young Lestrange girl so vulnerable was odd, especially at the revelation that she bared no ill-will towards the Weasleys or Harry like her god-brother definitely did.

Lupin knelt next to the two students, deciding to join their conversation to help Carina determine the memory she should focus on. "I've learned that a wizard's chosen memory for their Patronus is often linked to their boggart. Not always, but often enough. Is there a memory that could oppose what your boggart had become?"

_You'll show the world you're better._

The memory of her and Sylvia before their fourth year flashed through her mind quickly, filling Carina with a sense of confidence and self-assurance. "Yes, professor. There is." She picked up her chin, a new look of determination in her eyes.

"Wand at the ready."

Harry and Carina collected their wands and readied themselves in front of the chest once again. Lupin opened the chest to unleash the boggart, once again shifting into a Dementor to reflect Harry's boggart.

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," Harry said, but the spell didn't work, so he tried again. " _Expecto Patronum!_ " The silvery shield sprouted from the tip of Harry's wand. Lupin broadly grinned at the successful casting of the charm.

_You'll show the world you're better._

The words echoed in Carina's mind, and she swirled her wand. " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

The silver mist left her wand and formed a bird, surging forward and past Harry's shield to hit the boggart, forcing it back into the chest. Lupin closed the chest, and Harry lowered his wand, breathing heavily from casting the spell successfully for the first time. Both watched Carina's bird fly protectively around her with various looks of amazement.

It wasn't just any bird. It was a raven.

"Wonderful!" Lupin exclaimed, raising his arms and grinning from ear to ear. The raven then disappeared. "Both of you, that was just wonderful."

Harry and Carina smiled at each other then sat down in the chairs, both tired at the effort. "I think I've had enough for today," Harry said.

"Here, eat this. It helps, really helps." Lupin handed them both pieces of chocolate which they ended up nibbling on. Lupin leaned on the side of his desk. "I think you both would've given your parents a run for their money. That is saying something."

"I was thinking of them," Harry revealed. "Seeing their faces. They were talking to me. Just talking. That's the memory I chose. I don't even know if its real. But it's the best I have."

"Whether it's real or not, it works," Carina told him. "As long as it works and brings you happiness, that's all that matters."

Harry looked over at her. "What did you think of?"

She thought of not answering him, but it was only fair to reveal it since he had revealed his. "It's something Sylvia said to me. 'You'll show the world you're better.' No one had ever told me that before. Most people assume I'll be just like my dad or Mr. Malfoy."

"A raven is a symbol of both creation and destruction," Lupin said. "Perhaps it means you're destined to destroy the negative connotation around your family name and create a new one."

"I thought it was because a raven is my family crest."

He didn't believe that was the case for her Patronus. There was always more to it than a simple answer like that. The wolf being his own Patronus wasn't because of his status as a werewolf. The wolf symbolized instinct, intelligence, freedom, and social connections while also symbolizing the fear of being threatened and lack of trust. He was more like a wolf than he cared to admit aloud.

Professor Lupin nodded slowly as he studied the girl. "Perhaps, but ravens gain wisdom through observation and challenge. They tend to be introspective, savor time spent alone, and value freedom. They also symbolize mischief and are incredibly intelligent. Does that sound like you?"

"You're probably right, professor."

"It's always more complicated than we believe or want to admit."

* * *

The first thing Carina did after she left Professor Lupin's office, besides saying goodbye to Harry, of course, was go off in search of her friends. She just had to show them. She gathered together Sylvia from the courtyard and Cedric from the library and brought them to the Room of Requirement to meet with Fred, George, and Lee since she knew they'd be there preparing for their next prank.

"Merlin's beard, the door just appeared," Sylvia blurted with wide-eyes while pointing to the door.

"It's the Room of Requirement," Cedric told her. "It appears to whoever is in need of it. Wicked to see in action though."

"Come on," Carina said, pulling the two through the door. It closed behind them after they entered the room.

The current figuration of the room was for comfort rather than practicality. It had bean bags, couches, coffee tables, and lamps. Rather than the harsh lighting it manifested for when Carina wanted to practice her spells on conjured dummies and the occasional duel with Fred or George, the lighting was warmer and more relaxed, the perfect atmosphere for a simple friend hang-out spot.

The twins and Lee looked up from the scattered papers in front of them which had the plans of their next prank. "How'd it go?" Fred asked right when he saw Carina. He knew she had just gotten done with her meeting with Professor Lupin and was excited to hear the verdict.

"How'd what go?" Cedric asked, looking at his girlfriend. He, on the other hand, hadn't been told much. She hadn't even realized and felt a little guilty.

"You know how Professor McGonagall had been teaching me the Patronus Charm?" Cedric nodded to answer Carina's question. "Well, she had me meet with Professor Lupin to go over it and help me with getting it from an incorporeal Patronus to a corporeal Patronus. And I've got it."

Sylvia gasped and grinned. "You're joking. You've really got it? A full, corporeal Patronus?"

Before Carina could even nod, Lee demanded, "Well, what is it?"

Instead of a verbal answer, Carina pulled out her wand, thought of her chosen memory, and said, " _Expecto Patronum_."

The silvery mist that she had grown so used to over the weeks erupted from her wand and formed the raven it had done earlier. The translucent animal flew over the heads of her friends, leaving a misty trail as it went.

Fred sprung up from his spot to get a better look at the bird Patronus flying around them. He smiled and looked over at Carina. He had never seen a more joyful, self-confident expression on her face than the one she wore at that moment. He had never been more proud.

As the misty form disappeared, Carina grinned, looking directly at Fred. She didn't know why she felt the need to hear his thoughts first, but she did. She desired his over the others.

"Bloody hell, that was amazing, Rina," he told her. That was exactly what she wanted to hear.


	15. To the Future

The dark dorm room was silent as the four Slytherin girls slept through the night. The wood stove in the center of the room kept the room warm and cozy in the late-February cold. Three of the girls slept soundly while the fourth, Carina tossed and turned in her bed before sitting bolt upright, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

She rubbed her eyes to wipe the sleepiness away then peeked out from her drawn curtains to see if any of her roommates were awake. All three seemed to be sleeping in their beds still, unaware of Carina's sudden awakening. She sighed in relief, drew the curtain closed again, then laid back on her pillow, staring up at the top of the four-post bed in the darkness. The only light in the room came from the fiery stove and the moonlight drifting through the water of the lake they could see into from the window.

Carina wanted nothing more than to be able to fall back asleep, but she knew she wouldn't be able to. Her thoughts lingering on her dream prevented that. Actively thinking about the dream made her want to hex something though.

Perhaps Fred was right; she's violent when she's frustrated.

She quietly groaned and pinched her nose. Why did Fred have to come to her mind after the dream she just had?

In year three, she had taken Divination, and Professor Trelawney seemed to love having her students keep dream journals. Carina being a closed-off Slytherin that kept her thoughts to herself, didn't dream much, or at least didn't remember them at all, so most of the dreams in her journal had been faked. But for the past two weeks, the same reoccurring dream had been plaguing her thoughts. The last thing she wanted to do was psychoanalyze it.

In the dream, Carina sat by the lake reading, which meant knowledge before a big decision and was usually considered a good omen, except for how she was by the lake on a windy day, and the water was disturbed, which meant emotional turmoil, conflict, and aggression. And even then the green trees surrounding her and the lake symbolized new hopes, growth, desires, and knowledge and implied strength and stability.

Now, if that was the complete dream, Carina wouldn't be so confused; however, there were always two other people in the dream besides her. One whose face she could see, Cedric, and one whose face she couldn't see.

The presence of Cedric, her boyfriend, could indicate her contentment in her current relationship or with what she had in life, or on the flip side, it could indicate she wasn't getting enough from her love life and her need to belong and be accepted. The latter sounded more accurate, especially when coupled with the faceless person.

Seeing a faceless figure or person indicated a search for identity and a desire to know and understand others; however, what woke Carina up was finally seeing the face of the faceless person: Fred Weasley. Not George or both boys, just Fred. Fred smiling. And when Fred smiled in the dream, the wind stopped and the lake calmed. On top of smiling, he held a raven.

Ravens had symbolism across the board, ranging from knowledge to magic to creativity to mischief to freedom. But in dreams, ravens usually symbolized something bad, such as betrayal, disharmony, misfortune, and death. Even then, it wasn't necessarily the death of a person or disharmony in oneself or something else. It could be a symbolic death of a habit or phase or the dream suggesting someone is taking advantage of your misfortune. Raven symbolism was far more complex than anyone ever cared to admit.

If it was a crow, on the other hand, it had two options: death or a message. So, with that in mind, Carina should've been glad to see a raven instead of a crow. At least the raven was open to interpretation.

But a raven on the arm of a smiling Fred Weasley? While she rested against a tree with Cedric? Fred calming her surroundings and emotions when Cedric couldn't? That could only indicate one thing: a love triangle.

A love triangle, aside from the obvious of being in love with two people, indicating emotional conflict, a divide in attention and time, a lack of commitment to the current relationship, or a form of insecurity or jealousy.

Regardless of what a love triangle meant, Carina Lestrange liked Fred Weasley.

It all made sense. Carina often found herself looking for Fred's approval with just about everything. She wanted his opinion on things. She wanted to know what he was thinking. She looked for him in crowds and enjoyed watching him on the Quidditch Pitch when she was at the match to support Cedric. She hated being without him. She hated seeing him laughing with other girls. She hated seeing him on a date with Alicia on Valentine's Day even though she was having a good time with Cedric.

But, oh, Cedric. He seemed to understand her in a way many people didn't, even Fred. The Hufflepuff boy was kind-hearted, compassionate, caring, humble, and a calming presence to be around. He had an easy time bringing her mind to ease, except in the dream it seemed. He was open with her about his thoughts and feelings and experiences. They bonded over similar experiences regarding their overbearing parents, or well, godparents on her part. And boy, was he incredibly handsome.

Fred, on the other hand, made her blood boil. She wanted to hex him half the time or smack him upside the head. She rolled her eyes at him more times than she could count. He was sarcastic, loved breaking the rules, daring, mildly cruel, and spoke as often as he could. He was incredibly outgoing and instigated just about everything and anything that popped into his mind. But he was also funny, charming, and brilliant. Sure, he acted before thinking of the consequences, but that only made him endearing. He was fearless and didn't let other people stop him from what he wanted to do. He helped bring out those traits in Carina.

And she loved that about him. She loved the person she was with him.

Who did she want to be with: someone safe or someone challenging? She knew the answer was the latter no matter how much her brain pleaded for the former.

Regardless, she knew what needed to be done. She couldn't lead Cedric on. He deserved better. He deserved the world. But he wouldn't get that with her.

She had to break up with Cedric.

* * *

Just like in her dream, Carina found herself reading against a tree in front of the Black Lake. But that time she was waiting for Cedric to join her; he wasn't automatically there. Despite the cold nip in the air, Carina's palms were sweaty and her face warm.

She was nervous. She'd never broken up with anyone before. Cedric was her first boyfriend, and they had been dating for almost five months. Once they broke up, would they suddenly hate each other? Not be friends anymore? No longer talk? She didn't want any of that. They were great study partners, good friends, and excellent prefects. She'd hate to lose all of that simply because she didn't see a romantic future with him.

She ended up rereading the same paragraph three times before rubbing her forehead as a headache began.

"Are you alright?" someone asked.

Carina turned her head to see Cedric walking over with a concerned expression. How could she break up with someone so sincere and attractive? It would be so much easier for her to have romantic feelings for the kind Hufflepuff than the impulsive Gryffindor.

"Hey, Ced," she greeted quietly, closing her book and setting it aside. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." Cedric sat next to her and folded his legs beneath him. He could tell something was eating at her which wasn't like her at all to outwardly show. "Is something wrong?"

Carina took in a deep breath and shifted in her spot to fully face Cedric. Her heart pounded in her chest and her skin felt like it was on fire even though the air was incredibly cold. "I-We-" She winced, not completely sure what to say or how to phrase it.

He reached over and set his hand on top of hers. "It's okay, Car. I think I know where you're going with this."

"You do?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Cedric nodded and squeezed her hand. "You've been dodging my kisses for the past week."

With a sigh, her shoulders slouched. "I'm sorry. I-you're amazing, Ced. You're so kind and patient and reliable and more modest than you should be. You're a fantastic listener and have an easy time making me happy, and it's wonderful, but I-I don't like you in a romantic sense. Not anymore. And I hate that I have to do this, but you deserve the world, and that's not with me."

While his face showed his sadness, there was also a hard blush overtaking it all because despite getting broken up with, she spent the whole time complimenting him.

"I hope we can still be friends," she told him then immediately went on to explain. "If you want, obviously. I'd understand why you might not want to. It's just, we were friends first, and I'd hate to lose you just because it's not romantic anymore, you know? Or maybe it's the last thing you'd want, and I shouldn't have brought it up at all. I'm sorry."

"Car, Car, it's okay." Cedric squeezed her hand again to get her to stop rambling. "Helga, you're talkative when you're nervous." Both chuckled softly. "I'd like to stay friends. Who else can listen to me list all the ingredients for Shrinking Solution or Wit-Sharpening Potion and not want to tell me to shut up?"

"Or keep you from falling asleep while on patrols?" Carina suggested, remembering the time she had to use the loo on their rounds and he fell asleep while leaning against the wall.

He laughed and nodded. "That too. Not my finest moment, but in my defense, I barely got any sleep the previous night."

"Yeah, because Hufflepuff was too busy partying. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be the ones throwing outrageous parties."

"You've never been to a Hufflepuff party. I'm sure Gryffindor is tame in comparison." They laughed together. Cedric's dwindled into a fond smile. "This can work, I hope. It might be awkward for a little bit, but I think we can make it work. Now, you have one more thing to figure out." She looked at him expectantly, not sure about what he was going to say. "Do you confess your feelings for Fred now or wait until he and Alicia are no longer dating?"

"Excuse me?" she blurted.

Cedric looked at her deadpan. "It's so obvious."

* * *

_"All fifth years will be required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the first week of the Summer Term, in which they will be given the opportunity to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below."_

The Slytherin common room message board was crowded by fifth-year students trying to see what time they were meeting with Professor Snape. Carina didn't need to look at the board since Snape, during their previous session for Occlumency training a few days prior, had told her when they'd be meeting. Well, he had actually asked which class she wanted to skip for the meeting then told her with certainty what day it'd be on. She had chosen Herbology, of course. Merlin's beard, she hated that class. It was no fault of Professor Sprout's, Carina just preferred the plants to already be ready for brewing in a potion instead of taking care of them.

When the first week of May arrived, Carina waited in Snape's office in the dungeons as she had done in the past while he finished up with a Potions class. He would never in a million years allow other students to be in his office without him, but Carina and Draco were somewhat family to him, and he trusted them enough not to be stupid around the vials, potions, ingredients, and other things he had in his office.

She didn't have to wait long anyway. She never had to wait long.

When the grumpy Slytherin Head of House entered the office, the door closed behind him, and he made his way to his chair on the other side of the desk, sitting across from the perfectly poised Lestrange.

Carina's legs were elegantly crossed, her hands folded in her lap, and her back straight. Unlike many of the students at Hogwarts, she knew what she wanted to do after Hogwarts. Sure, it seemed silly for fifteen to sixteen-year-old students to start figuring out the jobs they wanted right after school when they turned eighteen, but some people knew what they wanted, many of those people being Slytherins. Slytherins were ambitious, determined, strong leaders, and achievement-oriented after all. They were motivated by success.

"So, Miss Lestrange, I'm going to assume you already have a career in mind and this meeting verges on being pointless," Snape said, foregoing a formal greeting and readying a piece of parchment and his quill.

She nodded curtly. "Yes, professor. I want to be a Healer at St. Mungo's."

That wasn't what he expected to hear at all. "Really?" he asked, looking at her strangely. "Not an Auror, entrepreneur, potioneer, or a Ministry of Magic worker, but a Healer?"

"Yes, professor. Specifically to treat artefact accidents or potion and plant poisonings." She had thought about it for years. She wanted to be a Healer more than any other job she thought of. It didn't necessarily need to be at St. Mungo's, but that seemed to be the most obvious place to go. Although, she didn't technically need a job anyway.

Snape knew he wasn't going to be able to change her mind about her decision no matter how odd her chosen career sounded to him, so he grabbed the "Healer" pamphlet from the stacks of job pamphlets on his desk and handed it to Carina. "Just so you are aware, to become a Healer at St. Mungo's, you will need no less than five N.E.W.T.s with either 'Exceeds Expectations' or 'Outstanding' in Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. This will require you to achieve either an 'E' or 'O' in those subjects for your O.W.L.s."

"Of course, professor." She knew that already.

"I also recommend taking time out of your busy schedule to work with Madam Pomphrey in the Hospital Wing," he recommended. "By observing her work, you will better understand the duties of a Healer, and she may be able to give you a recommendation for a job or internship when the time comes." Ah, yes, using people to get what you want: an age-old tactic. "But just because you only need five O.W.L.s, I don't expect you to be slacking in your other subjects. I'm certain Narcissa and Lucius will think the same."

"Of course, professor."

After the meeting and the rest of her classes for the day, Carina went to the Room of Requirement to have privacy and a safe spot for practicing her spellwork. As the exam weeks drew closer, she felt the need to almost always be studying or practicing. She had to do well. She just had to.

Fred joined her shortly after alone since George was getting snacks from the kitchen and Lee was in detention for disrupting class the previous week.

Fred joined her in casting spells at one of the dummies but decided to make conversation with her as well. "What did you tell Snape you wanted to do after Hogwarts?" he wondered before he cast _Incendio_.

"I told him I want to be a Healer," she replied, casting _Glacius_ to put out the on-fire dummy.

Fred lowered his wand arm in shock, looking over at Carina. "A Healer? What for? With your skills, you could be a renowned potioneer or Auror or something so incredibly out there, and you want to be a Healer?" He didn't realize how rude it sounded until after he said it.

"Is that so hard to believe?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"A little," he answered. He couldn't see her as a Healer. She was quick-witted and stern and aggressive. Those qualities better-suited someone in a more dangerous field. "You're not exactly the warmest person ever even with the skills for it. Why a Healer?"

She knew he didn't mean any of his criticisms in a bad way, and she quietly sighed at she thought over the answer. She had the same motivation since she first decided to become a Healer. "My family has a long history of being selfish and cruel." Carina turned to Fred with saddened wide eyes. "Would it be so bad to try and make up for it?"

His expression softened. "Not at all. It's admirable. I just think you'll find yourself bored." He gave her a small smile. "But you'll be a great Healer. I know it."

The corners of her mouth twitched up as she looked away from him, turning back to the dummy in front of them. If she looked at him any longer, she'd start blushing. "What about you?" she asked. "What'd you tell McGonagall? You had your meeting with her yesterday, right?"

"George and I want to open our own joke shop." Fred was almost worried to hear her opinion, so he focused forward on the training dummy. McGonagall hadn't seemed too keen on the idea even if she did still offer good advice on how to go about making connections and what they'd need in order to open their own business. She probably wanted them to focus on something more practical and realistic but didn't want to crush their dreams.

"Really?" Carina thought it over. "I can see it."

He snapped his head towards her. "You can?" He hadn't been prepared to hear support for their plan.

She could hear the shock in his voice. Lowering her wand again, she looked at Fred's awed expression. "Yeah. Bloody hell, what you two are best at is making people laugh. Of course, you'd go into something where you could continue it. And you're brilliant wizards. If you can find a way to bring the shop alive, I know it'll be successful. You can do anything you set your minds to." Carina took a moment to let a sly grin spread across her face. "And if you want an investor, I'd be happy to help. Anything to bring more joy into the world."

* * *

A few days before exams began, Carina was taking a break from studying while in the Room of Requirement with Fred and George. The three were laying on bean bags and staring up at the ceiling lost in their thoughts mostly surrounding the upcoming exams and end of their fifth year. Fred and George weren't particularly worried about how well they would do, only that the year was coming to an end.

Fred reached over and tapped Carina on the arm. "Tell us something we don't know to take our minds off our O.W.L.s," he requested.

Her face twisted up. "Don't pretend you're actually worried about them."

"Well, what if we are?" George asked.

"Yeah, Rina, It's not easy being so amazing at magic." Fred paused, picking at a fluffy on his shirt. "Come on. Tell us something."

Carina arched an eyebrow, trying to think of something. "Hmm, anything?"

"Anything," Fred repeated.

"Alright." She thought of a fun fact she had realized a few years prior and thought it might interest the two boys. "Did you know most people pronounce You-Know-Who's name wrong?"

George turned his head to look over at Carina who continued staring at the ceiling. "What do you mean?"

"You're not supposed to pronounce the 't' at the end."

"You're joking!" Fred blurted.

She shook her head. "I'm not. It's French for 'theft of death.'"

"Wicked," Fred and George chorused together.

"Wait, you know French?" Fred wondered.

Carina reached over and swatted him on the arm, not sure how he could ask such a question. "Of course I know French. Merlin's beard, my family hails from France." She thought that was common knowledge. "Narcissa made it prudent that I learned the language. Lucius wanted me to attend Beauxbatons."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't."

"Can you teach us some French?" George asked. He thought it'd be interesting to know another language. And he thought it might impress girls. Or it might be helpful in future business ventures. Either one.

Carina laughed a little. "You two really want to avoid anything that has to do with O.W.L.s, don't you?"

Fred raised his hands in surrender and smiled at her. "Looks like you caught us, love." Carina couldn't help but blush.

"But really, will you?" George pressed.

"I'll think about it," Carina conceded. She didn't think she'd be a very good teacher, but she couldn't deny them a simple request. She'd do just about everything for them. "Unlike you two, I have plenty of studying I would like to do."

Fred met her eyes. "Next year then?"

She loved staring into his eyes. "Next year."

* * *

The school year was winding to a close. Fifth years in every house were becoming more and more stressed with the onset of the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams as the results for their exams would determine which classes they could take for their sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. Some students were more stressed than others, such as Cedric and Carina who knew they had to do well in order to meet predetermined expectations set by their families while Fred and George weren't worried at all since they cared very little about what they received. They were used to being the 'family disappointments' when it came to their schooling. Fred had also broken up with Alicia, much to Carina's silent relief.

By the time exams and the school year were over, students throughout the school were far more relaxed than they had been before until it was discovered that Sirius Black while having been caught for a few hours had escaped custody yet again.

Carina couldn't say she was surprised, but she did hate that Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup that year, but at least Fred and George were happy. They had worked hard for the Quidditch Cup. She also hated to see Professor Lupin resign from the Defense Against the Dark Arts post due to the information leak. Even as a werewolf, he was the best DADA teacher Hogwarts had in years. She'd always be grateful for him helping her with the Patronus Charm. She had displayed her proficiency at the charm during her DADA practical exam after all.


	16. Party Hardy

Roughly three weeks after the end of the fifth year, O.W.L. results were sent out, and Carina was ecstatic. She had passed all her O.W.L.s. Lucius and Narcissa were overbearing and constantly talking about her results which made Carina quite annoyed. Draco's grumbling about not being at the top of his class because of Hermione Granger only made it worse. And because of this, she was spending a few days with Sylvia to get out of the manor.

The moment Sylvia dragged Carina into her bedroom, the half-blood girl said, "Don't get comfortable. We're going to a party."

"What?" Carina asked, rearing her head back in surprise.

"Before Hogwarts, I went to an independent school in Exeter," Sylvia explained, going through her closet. "I still keep in touch with friends I made there. One of them is throwing a big party while his parents are out of the country to celebrate their anniversary. He told me about it when we were chatting yesterday. You and I are going."

Carina sat down on Sylvia's bed, watching her friend comb through her clothes. "But why?"

Sylvia stopped what she was doing and turned around. "We finished a school year filled with constant studying and worrying about our future, and we just received our results for them which means we can officially celebrate. And you need to have fun and let loose for once, especially since you broke up with an amazing guy and still haven't told me the real reason for doing so." When Carina made no move to explain herself or agree to the party, Sylvia continued. "Come on, you won't know anyone there since everyone will be Muggles. I know you need a drink and now you can see what Muggles have for alcohol."

Sighing, Carina replied, "Fine, fine. But you better not leave me alone. I don't want to be without you."

"Of course. But remember, no magic or talk of Hogwarts."

"Yes, I know. I have to be boring."

Sylvia rolled her eyes and snorted. She then gestured for Carina to join her by the closet. "Come on. Let's get ready in something nice." Carina stood from the bed and went to Sylvia's side. Sylvia pointed to Carina's clothing. "I like your shorts, but you need a different top." Sylvia pulled a sparkly tank top from a hangar and handed it to Carina. "Put this on."

Carina held it up in front of her, looking over the sparkling black sequins and shrugged. She didn't mind how it looked. It was a little flashier than what she was used to, but it was cute. She took a few steps away, stripped off her top, and pulled the tank over her chest. Looking in the mirror, Carina noted it looked good with her high-waisted olive shorts.

She then yelped as she was hit with a pair of shoes.

"Put those on," Sylvia demanded.

Carina glared at her friend but picked up the shoes anyway. Sparkly black heels. _What is up with her and sparkles?_ Carina asked herself. Taking off her own heeled boots, she put on the shoes Sylvia wanted her to wear. They had discovered in fourth year that they had the same shoe size when Carina let her try on a pair of her heels for Sylvia's first date.

After Sylvia got dressed in a pastel pink lace romper and sparkly heeled boots, she quite literally dragged Carina out of the house and to their garage where a car was parked.

Carina groaned while looking at the vehicle. "Please don't tell me we're taking that thing." Every time Carina had visited, she and Sylvia had walked to the nearby village if they left the house. She had vehemently avoided taking the car.

"Oh, we are." Sylvia grinned broadly at Carina. "Now get your pretty little arse in the car."

"Do you even know how to drive it?"

"Of course, I do. I got my license. Well, my provisional since I'm not seventeen yet, but Dad had done the same thing when he was my age."

"What, driving illegally?"

Sylvia pointed at the car. "Get in the car."

"Ugh, fine." Carina climbed into the passenger side of the vehicle. She had to admit that they had probably done more dangerous things at Hogwarts with how many hexes, jinxes, and charms they learned on a regular basis. And the Forbidden Forest being right there with deadly creatures. And spending all last year around Dementors. And a basilisk petrifying Muggle-borns during their fourth year. And a three-headed dog being in the school during their third year.

Why was Hogwarts considered safe? Seriously, it seemed like the exact opposite of safe.

During the hour drive, Carina picked at the strap of her green leather purse, nerves at being in the moving vehicle eating at her. Sylvia's choice in Muggle music did help relax her a little, but not much.

Despite Sylvia having told Carina she wouldn't ditch her, about forty minutes into being at the party, she ditched Carina in favor of some bloke. To be fair, Carina had been talking to someone with ease, so she wasn't completely alone or uncomfortable.

Carina leaned against a wall off to the side in the living room, chatting flirtatiously with a handsome boy in a leather jacket whom she didn't remember the name of. He was cute and tall and looked like he could be Blaise Zabini's older brother or close cousin, but Carina wasn't exactly digging his closely shaved head. She preferred something longer that she could play with and tug on, but that wasn't exactly the only thing she didn't like. It wasn't the right color. That didn't mean she wouldn't continue flirting with tall, dark, and handsome though. She could use a distraction.

As she batted her eyes and took a sip of her drink, her eyes drifted to three people who had just walked into the room, immediately choking on her drink at the sight of them.

The boy in front of her grew concerned, his thick eyebrows knitting together and reaching out with his hands but not quite touching her. "Are you okay?" he asked, loud enough to be heard over the music.

She finished up her coughing fit quickly. "Yes, thank you, please excuse me," she replied, trying not to stumble over her words. Then she left him standing there, moving through the bodies in the room quickly and with purpose as she made her way to the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan with fury in her eyes and confusion on her face. No other wizards should've been at that party.

All three froze at the sight of her on her warpath. They hadn't even gotten drinks yet. The moment she reached them, the three boys broke out into awkward uncomfortable smiles.

"Hey, Rina," Fred greeted with a small wave. "How are you?"

Ignoring the formalities, Carina went straight to the point. "What the bloody hell are you three idiots doing here?" she asked harshly.

The three Gryffindors flinched at her words. "Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist," Fred replied. "Lee invited us."

Resting a hand on her hip, Carina turned her gaze and quirked her eyebrow to Lee who was glaring at Fred. "Oi, I thought we were friends, mate! I don't deserve her anger," Lee argued.

George gazed at the girl thoughtfully and said, "We were invited by Lee's Muggle primary school friends. Why are you here?"

"Sylvia," Carina answered simply.

Lee immediately perked up and beamed. "She's here?" he asked. "Where?"

Carina shrugged and took a sip of her drink. "Last I saw, she was snogging some bloke in the kitchen. Wasn't even all that attractive, but I can't say my tastes completely align with hers." Over the months, Sylvia had grown to rather like the Gryffindor but refused to admit it. Carina's eyes flitted up and down Lee, but he didn't get the hint, dashing off to find his crush instead. She then rolled her eyes and shook her head, looking back at Fred and George and their almost shoulder-length hair. "Your hair is longer."

Fred scoffed with a grin. "Excellent observation, love. What do you got in your cup?" He looked pointedly at the cup in her hand and the frothy brown liquid inside it.

"Some Muggle beer." She held it out to him so he could see it. "It's not very good, but it gets the job done if you drink enough of it."

Fred snatched the cup from her outstretched hand and tilted the cup a little to look at the inside with a frown. After taking a tentative sip, he scowled. "Well, it's not firewhiskey or a butterbeer. Bloody hell, that's disgusting. George, try this." He handed the cup to his brother, and Carina threw her hands into the air. She didn't mean for it to be passed around. She was only showing them.

George didn't like it either. "Do you get drunk off this at all?" he asked as he handed the cup back to her.

"I'm feeling a little something, but I've also had like four cups," Carina replied, taking another sip. "Gimme a couple shots any day over this rubbish." The three laughed together. Fred and Carina made eye contact and held it. Unbeknownst to Carina, Fred nudged his brother with his foot, never looking away from the girl in front of him.

George cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to go find Lee and make sure he didn't mortally embarrass himself or Sylvia."

"Good luck!" Carina exclaimed as he ran off, disappearing into the crowd and leaving Carina alone with Fred who smiled down at her.

"Are you having a good summer?" Fred asked, trying not to sound too awkward. Either Carina didn't notice or didn't care, both of which were fine with Fred.

"It's been good. I've read some interesting books. I've got a lot more freedom. We're about to go into our sixth year. I'll be seventeen soon and can move out of Malfoy Manor. I've got a lot to look forward to." She held out the cup to him.

"And yet?" Fred coaxed, taking the cup from her and taking a drink. He had known her since their first year at Hogwarts. He could tell when something bothered her or if she held something back.

She folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "And yet I find myself bored and disappointed. Like I could be doing something better with my time, you know? Even if it's just going to school. Anything is better than sitting in the manor with nothing meaningful to do."

Fred chuckled light-heartedly. "Only you would be excited about going back to school." He nudged her with a goofy grin on his face, trying to get her to smile. It only slightly worked. Carina took her drink back, a smile threatening to appear but not quite showing itself. "At least this summer isn't a total bust. We're here. You never see us over summer. That's got to count for something, love."

His use of 'love' did succeed in bringing out the smile in full force. "It does."

"Good, I'd hate to think you no longer enjoy my lovely company." Fred flipped his hair which made Carina giggle and almost choke on her drink. "But speaking of my company, am I going to be seeing you at the World Cup?"

Carina gasped and smiled. "You're going?" she exclaimed.

Fred nonchalantly shrugged, trying not to look too happy at the idea of her being excited that he and his family planned on going to the Quidditch World Cup in a few weeks. "Yeah, Dad scored tickets through work."

"Then I'll see you there." She paused for a moment only to quickly add more. "I'll have to sneak away from the Malfoys, but anything for my favorite lions."

"I-We-We'd like that," Fred stuttered out. He had to stop himself from being a fool.

Carina swirled the cup in her hand, not reacting to his stuttering. But she did notice it. She felt a tug at her heart knowing he would like to see her. "What do you want for your annual back-to-school gift?"

Fred shifted his footing, thinking over his options. He could ask for more fireworks or some simple dungbombs, but something he and George really wanted were things that could help their future business. Carina had been right: they would've made good Slytherins. The resourceful and ambitious. "We would like, if it's not too much to ask, some potion ingredients. George and I started making our own products. Well, actually, we started five months ago, but we're making some good progress now." He had asked it hesitantly. Weasleys didn't like asking for help, especially in regard to things that included money.

But Carina beamed, proud of her boys. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand with her free one. "That's wonderful, Fred." Glancing around, she realized the center of a Muggle living room surrounded by Muggle teenagers wasn't the best place to discuss potion ingredients. "Come on."

Tugging on his hand, Carina brought Fred to the back yard where there were fewer people. Fred, while ecstatic to be alone with her, couldn't help but feel as though people were staring at them as they went by. He wondered if the Muggles were thinking about why someone as beautiful as Carina was holding the hand of a lanky speckled git like him. They sat off to the side in the grass, leaning with their backs on a brick fence. She handed her drink back to Fred who finished off what little was left of the terrible beverage and set the empty cup next to him while she dug into her enchanted purse and pulled out parchment and a pen.

Fred pointed to the strange writing utensil and quietly asked, "What is that?"

"A pen. A lot more efficient than a bloody quill. Muggles have some seriously great technology." But the pen could never leave the confines of Carina's purse if Lucius, Narcissa, or Draco were around. "I've learned so much from Sylvia. I kind of wish I was allowed to take Muggle Studies." Fred was about to ask why she couldn't but realized it would've been a stupid question. The short answer: Lucius. Carina laid the parchment on her thigh and wrote _Needed Ingredients_ at the top and underlined it. "What do you need?"

"Well, we don't really know what we need, per se."

Raising an eyebrow, Carina looked up at him unimpressed. "You're joking." Fred's face pinched as he shook his head. "You want me to get ingredients for you but don't even know which ones?"

"We've mostly only got ideas right now. Haven't perfected anything," he explained. "That is if you don't count fireworks or trick wands."

She didn't. "What are you working on right now?"

Fred immediately perked up at the question. "We're calling it 'Ton-Tongue Toffee.' It's a toffee that makes your tongue grow. It's coming along well. We just need to test it."

Carina nodded, thinking it over. "So you'd probably use similar ingredients from Swelling Solution." She scribbled down nettle, bat spleens, and puffer-fish eyes onto the parchment. "Knowing you two, you'll probably need some ingredients for healing as well." She then wrote dittany, murtlap tentacle, billywig sting slime, boom berry, vervain infusion, dragon liver, lionfish spine, and rue, making sure to include a myriad of ingredients for healing potions in case one or the other didn't work due to their experimentation. Creating new things was a risky process.

While writing, Carina missed the redness tainting Fred's cheeks as he watched her. Sometimes he forgot just how well she knew them. But he could never forget how she bit her lower lip when writing.

Not looking up from the parchment, she wondered, "Any other ideas in the works?"

"Well, we've got our tricks wands and a few fireworks finished. Oh, we were thinking of something for fainting."

The corner of her mouth twitched of the slightest. "Always wanting to skive off class, are we?" He didn't reply, but she knew she was right. Valerian was a definite need. "I'll add a few others for experimenting purposes." Newt spleen, bicorn horn, fire seeds, and billywig sting. "Just be sure to be careful with amounts."

Fred read over the list, leaning over. "What about bulbadox juice?"

"Boils are always fun," Carina pointed out and jotted it down. "That should be a good start. At least I know you two won't die while testing them." She particularly eyed the ingredients with healing properties. Folding up the parchment, she put it back in her purse with the pen. "I can't wait to see your ideas in action."

"Other than Lee, you'll be the first we show," Fred assured, his expression earnest as he looked at her. "And you can count on a free supply of anything we make in case you want to get back at anyone yourself." Especially since she expressed interest in being an investor.

She smiled. "Now, why would I want that when I can just get you and George to do it for me?"

"What are we, your personal attack dogs?" he asked with a hint of teasing seeping into his voice.

"You practically have been since our first year. But don't complain. You set yourself up for it."

His teasing smirk settled into a content grin. "I wasn't complaining." Something about his grin made her heartbeat quicken. And it didn't escape either of their notice that they were flirting.

"Oi, what are you two doing over there?"

Fred and Carina looked up to see George, Lee, and Sylvia walking over. The three sat in front of Fred and Carina with various expressions of teasing and amusement.

"Don't see why that's any of your business, Lee," Carina retorted, her right eyebrow arching. She was mildly annoyed that her and Fred were interrupted.

Lee put a hand on his heart and made an exaggerated hurt face. "Ouch, Car. I thought we were friends. But I guess you only have room in your ice-cold heart for one trouble-maker." Carina kicked him in the shin. "Ow!" Lee reached down to rub his leg.

"Just because I can't hex you here, doesn't mean I won't fight back," Carina pointed out, leaning back against the bricks behind her.

Lee scowled at her. "I pity your future husband." He reached over to the bowl in Sylvia's lap to grab some popcorn, but she smacked his hand before he could grab any. "Ow! Really? What is this, Hurt Lee Day?"

"Don't touch my food," Sylvia told him. He held his hands up in surrender, begrudgingly obliging. "What classes are you three taking next year?"

Fred and George donned matching smug grins. "That's a sly way of asking which O.W.L.s we got, Melville," Fred pointed out.

She shrugged. "I'm curious."

"Charms, Defense, and. . ." they said together.

"Transfiguration," Fred finished at the same time George said, "Herbology."

"You got three each?" Carina asked. They both nodded. "Can't imagine your mother was too pleased."

Fred let loose a low whistle. "Definitely not."

"Went on a rant about how many Bill, Charlie, and Percy got," George told them a slight bitterness in his voice.

Fred shrugged haphazardly. "We've got better plans for our final years than boring classes."

"I'm surprised you didn't get an O.W.L. in Potions," Sylvia said, bringing a piece of popcorn to her mouth. "You're both brilliant in that class."

"Who said we didn't have the skill?" George wondered.

"Yeah, Melville, why would we want to be in a class with Snape for two more years. We can learn the potions on our own." Fred gestured to Carina. "Or our personal textbook who I'm sure did pass." He then looked at her. "How many did you get, love? I'm sure you want to brag."

"Eleven," Carina revealed proudly.

"Not all twelve? Wow, I'm disappointed," Fred teased, nudging her arm which made her smile.

"How do people even get more than nine O.W.L.s?" Lee asked. "We take nine classes from years three to five."

"You can take more than nine," Carina pointed out. "And you don't have to stick with the same electives for all three years. I had dropped Divination after third year in favor of Arithmancy. And you don't necessarily have to take only the exams you took classes for. I didn't take Care of Magical Creatures, but I studied, took the exam, and got an E."

Lee sighed and shook his head as he looked at the Lestrange. "You're such a nerd."

"Wait, so what classes are you taking then?" Fred wondered. "Can't imagine you still want to take nine classes."

"Alchemy, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms, and Defense. Also, the Apparition class when it becomes available."

Fred leaned against her. "You sound way too busy, Rina. You sure you want to spend all the time you could be spending with us in class instead?" He batted his wide eyes with a slight pout.

"You're ridiculous, Freddie. I'll be with you in all three of your classes which will give you plenty of time to bother me." She didn't move though, allowing him to stay leaning against her. She liked feeling his weight against her. It was comforting.

* * *

Three days later, after Carina had returned to Malfoy Manor from Sylvia's house, she was visited by a very excitable, miniature scops owl. After setting a letter and small bag almost the same size as its body down in front of her, it flitted around her room as quickly as it could but didn't leave. Corvin eyed it carefully from his spot on the bed beside Carina, but thankfully, he didn't attack. He had been around owls long enough to know not to attack. Other birds were fair game.

Carina's eyebrows pinched together as she picked up the envelope. Fred's characteristic bad handwriting was on the front with her name. She briefly wondered when they had gotten a new owl since the small, young owl in her bedroom definitely wasn't Errol, the Weasley's old, feeble great grey owl. Setting aside the envelope, she thumbed open the letter.

_Dearest Cauldron Cake,_

_I know you probably weren't expecting a letter anytime soon from us, so I hope this isn't unwelcomed, but Gummy Worm and I have hit a bit of a snag with our mother. She found most of the order forms we had made and burned them all. Got an earful when we got back from visiting you and Licorice Snap. Thankfully, I still had one in my pocket that I had forgotten about. I was wondering if you could hold onto it until we get back to school so Mum doesn't find it? We'd hate to start all over again. It's in the bag along with a few chocolate frogs & toffees as thanks for helping us._

_Love,_

_Fizzy Wizzy_

_P.S. The owl is Pigwidgeon. He's Rice Pudding's new owl, but we have no idea how he got him as he's strangely secretive about him._

_P.P.S. Don't eat the toffees. They're what we talked about. The chocolate is fine though._

Carina smiled sadly at the letter. She felt bad for the twins having to hide the things they've worked so hard on but felt honored at them trusting her with them. She could feel in her bones how successful those two were going to be. People just needed to have a little faith.


	17. Quidditch World Cup

On August 25th, early in the day, Lucius and Narcissa apparated with Draco and Carina to the Apparition point in Dartmoor, England then made their way to their campsite. They, because of Draco and Carina's pleading, were arriving early in the day. They wanted to see their friends. Lucius hadn't been too keen since he didn't care much about the partying before the match, but considering how often either young wizard asked for something, he succumbed to Narcissa's persuasion and permitted it.

Lucius wasn't too excited, but Draco and Carina were edge-of-their-seats-excited since they'd never been to a World Cup and it had been a while since Britain had last hosted the match. Narcissa enjoyed watching Quidditch but wasn't excitable like some other adults.

It was the only time Draco ever considered wearing red, much to Carina's mild annoyance as she was rooting for Ireland over Bulgaria. She didn't have anything against Bulgaria, but all of her friends were rooting for Ireland, and she didn't truly care too much, so she decided for Ireland. That and root for your neighbor, right? Draco didn't care about that. Bulgaria had one of the best Seekers in the world, so that's who he chose.

Once their tent was set up, charmed to fit three large bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room on the inside, Draco and Carina dropped off their bags in their respective rooms then dashed off in search of their friends. Separately. Draco was fourteen, after all. He was getting a little old to want to walk around with his big sister. Not that Carina minded. She was in search of Fred and George.

She found the twins by the woods leading to the stadium talking in low, grumbling voices as they picked up sticks. "Trying to find good wand wood?" she teased, coming up behind them. "Did you break yours?"

Apparently, seeing her was exactly what they needed. The boys whipped around, dropping their piles of sticks, and attacked her with hugs, exclaiming, "Carina!"

While the large, double hug was nice, Carina backed out of it shortly after, looking up at them with concern written on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

They both sighed and began picking up the sticks, tucking them under one arm. "Mum happened," Fred answered.

"She caught us smuggling the Ton-Tongue Toffees out of the house before we left," George explained.

"And took them all. We were hoping to start selling some here."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. Carina didn't like the sad, angry looks on their faces one bit. They were supposed to be happy, carefree, and excitable, not depressed and furious. But she knew of something that could flip it around. At least a little. "Alright, well, how about this to cheer you up?" She opened her purse, dug through it, and pulled out the pouch Fred had sent a month prior.

Fred's face lit up, recognizing the pouch, but George looked confused. _Did he not know Fred sent her some toffees?_ she asked herself. "Is that. . ." Fred trailed off.

Carina nodded and uncinched the pouch. "Yep. Fifteen Ton-Tongue Toffees ready to be used or sold." She plucked one of the sweets out and held it up.

"You didn't use any of them?" Fred asked.

"Why would I when I've got you two?" She then shrugged and put the toffee back inside. "And if Draco found them sitting about, it wouldn't be the end of the world, but I doubt he'd trust me directly giving it to him. Surprisingly, he's not as curious about snooping through my things as I thought he might be as he grew older."

"I guess he's got one thing going for him," Fred joked. Carina handed him the pouch of joke sweets and he looked in it. "Ah, the order form. Not surprised to see all the chocolate frogs gone though." He shoved the pouch into his sweatshirt pocket.

She offered a playful grin. "You can't send a girl some chocolate and expect it not to be eaten." She gestured to the sticks in their arms. "What's with the sticks?"

"Firewood. Dad wants to try things the Muggle way," George said. "He's getting firewood, too, but we wanted to go off on our own."

"I reckon he's back at the tent by now," Fred added.

Carina didn't want to leave them, but she assumed she should. "I guess I shouldn't keep you, or he'll worry."

Neither looked pleased to hear that, but they knew she was right. Collecting firewood wasn't supposed to take them very long. Fred held out his free arm and pulled her into another hug. "Thanks, Rina. Hopefully, we'll see you after the match."

"Yeah, hopefully."

* * *

When it was finally time to go to the stadium, Carina and the Malfoys made their way to the Top Box as they were the Minister for Magic's personal guests. She wished she had asked the twins where their seats were so she could try and keep an eye out for them, but that proved inconsequential when she entered the box with her god-family and spotted the Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione already in their seats. Most of the box was already filled except for the four seats behind Mr. Weasley. Carina's eyes immediately locked onto Fred and George, both of whose eyes widened. Neither expected to see her in the same booth as them, same as how she hadn't expected to see them in the Top Box.

"Ah, and here's Lucius!" Minister Cornelius Fudge exclaimed once he spotted the group. He stood next to a wizard wearing black velvet robes trimmed with gold.

"Ah, Fudge," Lucius greeted, holding out his hand to shake. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco, and our goddaughter, Carina?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" Fudge replied, smiling at Narcissa and the two teens. He gestured to the wizard beside him. "Allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk-Obalonsk-Mr.-well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else-you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

Lucius and Arthur shared a tense moment, staring at each other until Lucius's eyes swept up and down the row. "Good lord, Arthur," Lucius said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" Arthur tried not to show how Lucius's words affected him.

Fudge hadn't even heard what Lucius had said to Arthur. "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur." With an ulterior motive. "He's here as my guest."

Lucius had been told by Narcissa and Snape that Carina wished to work at St. Mungo's once she graduated, which led to Lucius's 'donation.' It got them brownie points towards Carina getting accepted as an intern for the following summer. Lucius highly recommended waiting for the summer to work at St. Mungo's instead of 'wasting her time' helping Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing during the school year. He told her she would be far too busy for it. So, she agreed and told herself to wait for her seventh year to help Madam Pomfrey.

"How-how nice," Arthur replied with a strained smile, trying to stay polite and courteous in front of the Minister.

"Yes, well, Carina here wants to go into medicine after graduation, and I realized they could never get too much funding," Lucius said, laying it on thick. He set a firm hand on Carina's hand, and she had to try not to wince at the sudden weight pressing down on her. She gave Fudge a smile.

Fudge smiled back, absolutely beaming. "Wonderful. How noble. Please, please, I won't keep you." He gestured to their empty seats.

Carina sat behind Arthur and Narcissa next to her behind Percy. Draco sat on Narcissa's other side by his father, and they were behind Ginny and Charlie, respectively. Carina didn't mind being a buffer between Lucius and his mortal enemy even if it put distance between her and her best friends. Lucius was sat next to a scared house-elf and an empty seat. The elf must've been saving a seat for her owner.

After Charlie sat, Ron, Harry, and Hermione then who Carina assumed was Bill since she didn't recognize him. Bill was sat next to the twins, on the complete opposite end as Carina, so at least they'd be able to look back at her and not draw attention. She wouldn't be able to do anything though with Narcissa next to her.

Once they had settled, Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, entered the box. He wore tacky, bright yellow and black clothing. Carina only recognized him from a poster Miles had of the Wimbourne Wasps whom Bagman had been a Beater for before working for the Ministry.

"Everyone ready?" Bagman asked. "Minister, ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," Fudge answered.

Bagman pulled out his wand, facing the field. He pointed the wand at his throat, said, " _Sonorus_ ," then spoke over the crowd of thousands, his voice echoing over the entire stadium. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" Wizards and witches in the stands screamed and clapped and waved their flags. "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce. . . the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

If Carina was honest, she zoned out at that moment. She didn't care about the veelas enticing men, or rather people attracted to them and unable to control their urges, to begin to strip and feel the need to jump out of their seats. She also didn't care about the leprechauns for the Irish National Team Mascots. But she did find the shamrock firework that turned into leprechaun gold raining down into the stands amusing, mostly because of people's reaction to it. She noticed the youngest Weasley boy, Ron, grab a handful and shove it into Harry's hand. He must not have known that leprechaun gold disappeared a few hours later.

By the looks of it, a good portion of the wizards and witches in attendance didn't know.

Bagman introduced the teams and then they were off. Both the Bulgarians and the Irish were playing on Firebolts for the match, zooming so quickly around the field and passing the quaffle just as fast that Bagman only had a chance to say their names until Ireland made the first goal.

"Troy scores!" Bagman announced and the crowd roared. "Ten zero to Ireland!"

After that, the match only seemed to get faster, the Irish scoring again and again and the Bulgarians becoming more brutal. Krum, the youngest professional Seeker in the world, caused the Irish Seeker, Lynch, to crash when he feinted which caused a time-out on the field. Thankfully, because Carina was getting a headache from the cheers, screams, and bright colors. She had only gone to two Hogwarts Quidditch matches. She wondered why she thought she could handle a professional match.

During the time-out, she caught Fred's eye, and he grinned and winked before turning back to the field. Carina blushed and looked away, a small smile creeping up. Bill, who had been chatting with George, had seen Fred wink and turned to see who he had winked at, spotting the blushing Lestrange. He narrowed his eyes but was then distracted by Lynch getting on his feet again and the loud cheers that followed.

Shortly thereafter, Ireland scored ten more goals, leading by one hundred and thirty points, causing the Bulgarians to play dirtier which one went in Ireland's favor with a few penalty shots.

When the veela began attacking the leprechauns, Carina heard Arthur say, "And that, boys is why you should never go for looks alone."

Finally, Krum caught the snitch, but Ireland won, 170 to 160.

"Ireland wins!" Bagman yelled. He seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match, just like most of the spectators.

Carina paid little attention to the following ceremony of the players shaking hands and whatnot, but she did keenly watch as Fred and George scrambled out of their seats and stopped in front of Bagman.

"Ah, yes. . . yes, I owe you. . . how much?" Bagman muttered, his voice hoarse and looking disgruntled and stunned.

Fred and George looked at him with smug grins and outstretched hands. They had made a bet and won.

* * *

Draco and Carina were allowed to go off and find their friends again once they had left the stadium and returned to the campsite, getting swept up in the crowds of celebration. As she looked around the tents for her two redheads, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the main crowd. When she finally was able to turn and see who had grabbed her, she noticed it was Fred. He brought her behind a tent to where George was looking mighty proud and holding a sack in his hand. Most of the crowds were staying on the main paths so they were decently secluded.

"Hello, love," Fred greeted once they had stopped. "Fancy seeing you here."

"You both look awfully happy," she pointed out.

"Well, that's what happens when you win a bet."

"Four hundred and sixty-seven galleons for correctly guessing Ireland would win but Krum would catch the snitch," George explained, holding up the sack.

She smiled and shook her head. "Why am I not surprised? Only you two would guess such an outrageous, unlikely outcome and _win_."

"What can we say?" Fred shrugged. "We're just that good."

George was playing with the sack of gold. "This is all going towards the shop."

"I sure hope so," Carina blurted. "I shudder to think what you two would buy if you let your imaginations run wild." She waved her hand, looking off to the side. "I can picture it now: a solid gold statue of yourselves to put in the Gryffindor common room for all the students to love and admire for years and years to come."

"Now, don't go giving them ideas."

The three jumped in place and turned to see an amused Bill standing nearby. Bill Weasley, the eldest of the Weasley children, was easily the most attractive of them all with his pulled back long hair, fang earring, tall stature, and dashing grin. If Carina remembered correctly, Bill was a Curse-Breaker in Egypt for Gringotts and had broken his fair share of rules while at Hogwarts despite being a prefect and Head Boy.

Carina had a serious thing for red and rebels, it seemed. She was torn between ogling him and hiding behind the twins in embarrassment at being caught. Not embarrassed at being with them, she could never be embarrassed by them, only embarrassed because she had finally gotten caught.

At the presence of his elder brother, Fred nonchalantly stepped in front of Carina, blocking her from Bill's gaze which only made Bill even more amused as he joined the group. "What are you doing here?" Fred asked skeptically.

"Wondering why you two had snuck away from the family, but I see it was for a girl," Bill retorted easily. He leaned to the side so he could see Carina again and waved. "Hello, love."

Carina shoved Fred aside, who stumbled as he regained his footing, and she smiled at Bill. "You must be Bill." She stuck her hand out. "Carina Lestrange." Bill's larger hand slid into hers and shook it firmly.

"Alright," Fred grumbled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders once she had stopped shaking Bill's hand. Unbeknownst to Fred, George rolled his eyes at the actions of his twin.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Bill wondered, gesturing between Fred and Carina.

"What?" Fred and Carina blurted together. Then glanced at each other and realized. "Oh, no, no." Fred dropped his arm from her shoulders and Carina was shaking her head.

"We're not. . ." Fred tried to salvage.

"We're just. . ." Carina attempted.

"Friends," Fred finished, his voice small.

Bill looked blankly at them. "Uh, huh." He didn't believe them. George was on the verge of bursting into laughter.

* * *

Carina ran through the forest, away from the rioting amongst the tents. Lucius hadn't returned to the tent by the time the rioting broke out, so once she saw the Death Eaters, she could only assume the worst. He was one of the ones torturing the Muggle family who managed the campsite. She didn't want to be anywhere near it all, so she headed for the forest to hide like many of the other witches and wizards in attendance.

She didn't know where Draco or Narcissa had gone as all three had been separated almost immediately upon exiting the tent.

Carina tripped over a tree root and stumbled, barely catching herself from falling to the ground, but it didn't matter as she ran face-first into someone's back. Disoriented, she took a few steps back to look up at who she had run into. The mole on the right side of his neck immediately clued her in.

George.

Right next to George stood Fred and their sister Ginny. The three were huddled by a tree.

"Rina?" she heard Fred say.

"Fred," she let out, breathing a sigh of relief before surging forward and burrowing herself in his chest. She didn't care about Ginny's presence or others in the forest that might see. She just wanted to be in Fred's arms. Fred wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and setting his chin on top of her head. "I didn't know that he was going to-" She couldn't finish the thought. She had heard Lucius talking about it with the elder Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle when they visited the manor a week prior with their sons, but she hadn't remotely thought they were being serious, only that they were wistfully reminiscing about the 'good old days.'

Fred ran his hand through Carina's hair, the movement soothing her frayed nerves. "Shh, it's alright, love. You're alright."

"It was horrible," she murmured. "The children. . ." The torture of the two Muggle children kept replaying in her mind. It made her sick. She didn't understand how that could be entertaining to anyone. They were just children.

"I know. I know."


	18. The Triwizard Tournament

Once Carina and the Malfoys had returned to the manor, Carina poured herself into packing for the upcoming school year. She didn't want to hear Lucius and Draco talking about the rioting or the Dark Mark that appeared above the campsite. She didn't want to see the evil glint in Lucius's eye when he talked about the torture of the Muggle family. She didn't want to see or hear any of it.

Carina knew Narcissa was aware it had made her uncomfortable. Narcissa hadn't seemed too keen to be a part of her husband and son's conversation either. While Narcissa believed in blood purity and was disdainful towards Muggles, she cared far more about her family, and Carina was a part of her family. And Narcissa wasn't a Death Eater. She couldn't physically do many of the things her husband could, and that included torturing a child.

On August 31st, the day before Draco and Carina would return to school, Narcissa took them both to a fitting at Madam Malkin's Robes in Diagon Alley for custom dress robes for the school year. Narcissa would be overseeing how their dress robes would turn out and would send them to Hogwarts once finished, well before they would be needed for the Yule Ball in December.

Of course, Lucius had told them about the Triwizard Tournament taking place once again. He had highly encouraged Carina to enter, knowing she would be skilled enough. Even without his encouragement, Carina had to admit she was interested in putting her skills and knowledge to the test, so it wouldn't feel like pulling teeth to enter just to please him.

Once at the feast, it was running a tad late due to the horrid weather outside, and Carina found herself growing irritable and hungry. When Professor McGonagall finally led the first years into the hall and sorted them, Dumbledore said the magic words, and the feast appeared.

"About time," Adrian muttered from Carina's left side. He began piling food onto his plate.

"I wonder if any of the first years fell into the lake," Cassius said next to Adrian.

"Probably," Sylvia chimed in, across from Carina and between Terence and Miles. "Doesn't it happen almost every year?"

Carina pointed at Sylvia with her fork. "Right. Who fell in our year?"

"Patricia Stimpson," Miles recalled. "Ravenclaw. Remember she was also the one who kept fainting before our O.W.L.s last year?" He shook his head and chuckled. "Shame. She's attractive but way too easily startled."

Their idle chatter continued through dinner and dessert until finally students and staff were done eating. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and the room quieted.

"So!" Dumbledore exclaimed with a broad smile. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-bashing Boomerangs."

"That sounds boring," Adrian interjected quietly. His friends around him chuckled.

"The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anyone would like to check it," Dumbledore said. He seemed to know no one would actually be interested unless they were Percy Weasley 2.0. "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year."

Dumbledore paused as if to create suspense about what he would announce next. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

Thunder rumbled outside and the doors of the Great Hall slammed open, cutting off the Headmaster and drawing the attention of the students.

In walked an older man leaning on a long staff. Carina recognized him from a few Daily Prophet articles. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, ex-Auror. He wore a black traveling cloak and had dark gray hair, a wooden leg, a scarred face, and a fake eye. He limped towards the staff table, shook Dumbledore's hand, then took the empty seat at the staff table.

Dumbledore continued smiling. "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody." He gestured to the new man.

No one except Dumbledore and Hagrid applauded as everyone was too stunned at his appearance.

Cassius leaned closer to his friends and whispered, "Has Dumbledore finally lost it? Dad says Mad-Eye's insane."

Carina simply shrugged and the others did nothing. No one had a good answer for him. Moody seemed indifferent to everyone around him, focusing on food instead.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, attempting to grab the attention of the students once again; however, they were all still staring at Moody. "As I was saying," he continued, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're joking!" Fred exclaimed, sitting up in his seat.

Most of the students and teachers laughed at the sudden intrusive yell, including many Slytherins.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I am not joking, Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Er, maybe this is not the time, no." Dumbledore moved on. It was a shame. Most of the students found themselves wanting to hear the rest of the joke. "Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament. Well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities. Until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

Students began whispering excitedly throughout the room despite what Dumbledore had said about deaths.

Adrian leaned over to Carina and whispered, "I'm entering." She nodded quickly, a smirk gracing her features.

Dumbledore continued talking about the tournament. "There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand galleons personal prize money."

Students continued whispering excitedly about the tournament and expressing their interest in entering. But Dumbledore wasn't done.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration."

Students began making noises of indignation and outrage, which included the Weasley Twins and Adrian.

Dumbledore raised his voice to speak over the beginning commotion. "This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I, therefore, beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

* * *

All anyone could talk about for the weeks leading up to the arrival of the two foreign schools was the lack of Quidditch to play and the Triwizard Tournament. Every time Carina had been with the twins and Lee, they were talking up plans on how to get past the age restriction and the impartial judge for the tournament. They also were jealous of how Carina would be turning seventeen in late October, a few days before Halloween when the selection of the champions would take place.

Adrian was also pissed he wouldn't able to enter as his birthday was in December. Cassius said he would be entering since his birthday was in late September. When Carina sat in the library with Cedric, he said he planned on entering, too, with his birthday in mid-September.

Sylvia, who expressed her concern over the tournament, was still excited to see what it entailed and why they needed dress robes, which prompted Carina to inform her about the Yule Ball that was a part of the tournament. Cassius was already dreading the need for dress robes. He had been to plenty of formal events and wasn't exactly the lightest on his feet.

Classes went as normal, and Carina found herself a lot less stressed than she had been the previous year. But she did feel strange whenever she spotted or was in the presence of Professor Moody. He eyed her every chance he got.

All talk aside from the tournament practically ceased the moment the announcement came about the delegations arriving the night of Friday, October 30th. Aside from Fred and George, that is. They were grumbling about something every time Carina saw them. She found out a few days prior to the Beauxbatons-Durmstrang arrival that the money they had received from Ludo Bagman for their win at the World Cup had been leprechaun gold, so it disappeared a few hours later. And as the icing on the cake, he was avoiding them.

Carina asked if they wanted her to try and reach out for them, but Fred and George had been adamant that they could handle it on their own but were grateful she was willing to help. She really wished she could just give them the gold, but they'd say no, especially since she had gotten them a large load of potion ingredients, larger than they had been expecting. But they hadn't limited her when discussing the ingredients, so she had taken the time to splurge for them, knowing they couldn't say anything.

On October 30th, most students were hardly attentive in their classes. They wanted the day to be over with so they could great the new arrivals. When the bell rang half an hour early to signal the end of class, students dropped off their bags in their rooms, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed to the entrance hall.

Students were lined up outside of Hogwarts by their Heads of House with first years in front and seventh years in back then the teachers. The poor short people. Carina wasn't necessarily short, and her everyday shoes gave her an extra two inches, making her taller than most girls at Hogwarts, yet she could still hardly see over the fifth year boy in front of her who stood an inch shorter. Now he was considered almost short for a boy.

"How do you reckon they'll arrive?" Sylvia asked, standing in between Terence and Carina. She definitely couldn't see because of the boy in front of her which made her a little annoyed.

"Maybe a Portkey?" Terence suggested. "That'd be boring though. I hope it's something cooler."

From the back row, Dumbledore called, "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

Many of the students looked around eagerly, wondering from which direction until a sixth year in Hufflepuff pointed over the forest and yelled, "There!"

Students took guesses at what the shape in the distance was, but none were correct. A shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest. Once it drew closer and was illuminated by the lights of the castle, they realized it was a giant, powder-blue carriage drawn by giant flying horses.

"Abraxans," Miles said in awe once they touched down on the Hogwarts grounds.

"Beautiful," Carina breathed, eyeing the gigantic winged-horses. They were some of the most stunning beasts she had ever seen.

A boy in pale-blue robes jumped down from the carriage, unfolded golden steps, and opened the door. Out walked a very large woman. Not large as in wide, but large as in tall. Taller than Hagrid even. She was impeccably dressed, and her dark hair was pulled back.

Dumbledore began clapping as he moved to greet her, so the Hogwarts students and staff followed suit which made the lady smile. She extended her hand, and Dumbledore took it in his and kissed it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," the Headmaster greeted. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr, I 'ope I find you well?" she asked in a deep voice.

"In excellent form, I thank you."

Madame Maxime gestured to the teenagers exiting the large carriage that was the size of a house. "My pupils," she said. All the Beauxbations students wore robes of fine blue silk and were looking at the castle with apprehension. They all seemed to be shivering as well.

"They didn't get the memo that Scotland is cold," Adrian said snarkily to Carina.

Madame Maxime escorted her students inside the castle to get warmed up, the Hogwarts crowd parting to let them through.

A short time later, they heard a noise coming from the lake. "The lake!" Lee Jordan yelled. "Look at the lake!"

Since they were at the top of the lawns, the students could see the inky black surface of the lake down the hill where great bubbles were forming around the center into a whirlpool formed.

From the lake rose a ship.

"Wicked," Cassius blurted.

The ship bobbed on top of the lake, laid anchor, then set out a plank for students to disembark.

The delegation from Durmstrang walked from the lake up to the castle. All the students wore bulky fur capes and blood-red robes. At the front of the group was a man who Carina was all too familiar with: Igor Karkaroff. He had been captured by Mad-Eye Moody for being a Death Eater and turned in several of his fellow Death Eaters in exchange for being pardoned. She couldn't believe such a man would be allowed to teach children.

Karkaroff shook Dumbledore's hand once he reached the Hogwarts Headmaster. "Dear old Hogwarts," Karkaroff said, looking up at the old castle. "How good it is to be here, how good." He motioned for one of his students to draw closer. "Viktor, come along, into the warmth. You don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold."

"Krum," Adrian hissed in Carina's ear, grabbing her arm.

"Yes, I can tell," she retorted, wrenching her arm away and adjusting the book she was holding. "Thank you." She didn't quite understand the hype around him.

Hogwarts students filed inside behind the Durmstrang students. They made their way to their house tables. Carina pulled out the spellbook she had been carrying under her cloak and began reading, much to Adrian's bafflement, but it wasn't like her reading at dinner was a new thing. She often brought a book to dinner. The only difference that time was they had guests. She sat between Adrian and Cassius with Sylvia and Terence across from her.

After the Hogwarts students had sat and settled, Beauxbatons students sat at the Ravenclaw table and Durmstrang decided on Slytherin.

While they were nice to look at, Carina wasn't much interested in conversing with the newcomers. Instead, she focused on her spellbook as Durmstrang students filled in empty spots around the Slytherin table. Viktor Krum had ended up near Draco, much to Draco's smugness. Why they chose their table, Carina had no idea, but it probably had to do with the fact Durmstrang taught the Dark Arts, and Slytherin would judge them the least for it, after Hufflepuff, of course, with fairness and equality and all that.

Dumbledore did a welcoming speech and then began the feast. Carina idly filled her plate but mostly focused on her book.

She didn't notice a couple of attractive Durmstrang boys sitting next to Sylvia or the only Durmstrang girl sitting next to Cassius. Carina didn't even look up as they all started talking and introducing each other. She was lost in the pages of the text, making mental notes of new dueling spells she wanted to try. If she did get chosen for the tournament, she'd need to know as much as she could.

"Okay, that's enough." Finally, Adrian had had enough of his friend's inattentiveness and pried the book from her hands, almost hitting Miles with it by accident. "Mingle, you're a prefect."

"Yes, because that title is my pride and joy, and the most important thing in my life," Carina replied sarcastically. The three Durmstrangs around them each snorted and tried their hardest not to chuckle. Carina turned to look at them. "Carina Lestrange. It's a pleasure." She then ripped the book from Adrian's hands with a glare. "Happy?"

"Loads." His face didn't show it though. "It's a wonder you weren't put in Ravenclaw."

Just as she was about to resume her place, Carina looked back at Adrian and closed her book. "Let me pull out my wand and show you exactly why I'm a Slytherin, but I'm sure you haven't forgotten."

"Okay!" Sylvia interrupted, holding her hands out in a placating gesture. "No dueling at the table, children. You know the rules." Adrian and Carina turned their stern gazes to Sylvia across from them. "Anyway, this is Lukas, Vasily, and Sofia. Since they're not Adrian, I'm sure you'll get along fantastically."

 _Oh, geez, what I've always wanted_. Carina didn't voice her thoughts, focusing on the food on her plate instead after rolling her eyes and slipping the book onto the bench below her thigh, effectively half-sitting on it. One of the Durmstrang boys noticed the look on her face though and smirked, which Carina didn't miss when she had glanced back up. Carina stabbed a piece of pork with her fork and brought it to her mouth as she couldn't help but admire the handsome Durmstrang boy.

Which one was he? She couldn't remember. Granted, Sylvia hadn't exactly pointed at them, so Carina had little to go off of figuring out which one was Lukas and which one was Vasily. The other one looked decent enough, but she couldn't help but be drawn in by the mysterious darkness of the first one's gaze and his broad shoulders underneath his blood-red uniform. The color did suit the other one's tanner complexion more than the one Carina was eyeing though, so he had that going for him.

Why did she have a thing for the color red? It wasn't like something with Fred was likely to happen.

While Fred briefly liked admiring the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons, his attention was drawn back to Carina at the Slytherin table, as it usually was, and he did not like the look she was giving one of the Durmstrang boys. With a huff, he turned back to his food.

His twin brother noticed his shift in mood and leaned in. "What's got you riled up?" George asked quietly so the people around them wouldn't hear over the chatter of the Great Hall.

"I'm fine, George," Fred answered, not looking up from his plate as he forcefully stabbed a piece of chicken, imagining it was the Durmstrang Carina was eyeing.

George didn't believe him. "Obviously." George glanced around to see what could have possibly set off his brother and noticed the eyes Carina was making towards a Durmstrang. _Of course_. His eyes drifted back to his twin. "You know, maybe you should just talk to her. Her answer might surprise you."

"Whose answer to what, dear brother?" Fred asked innocently, finally looking up into the waiting gaze of George.

George's eyes narrowed, leaning closer. "You bloody hell know who and what, you tosspot. It's a nightmare being around you two, so just kiss her already, will you? And it'll save you plenty of aggravation when seeing each other with different people instead of being with each other."

"You know why I can't." Fred's jaw clenched as he turned away.

George, typically not one to get too riled up like his brother so easily was, grabbed Fred's robes and pulled him closer so he'd have to listen to what he had to say. "We've all been friends since _first year_ ," George spat in Fred's ear quickly and quietly. Others at the Gryffindor table were beginning to look at the twins. Lee, Angelina, and Alicia across from them, in particular, started getting worried. It wasn't often that the Weasley Twins were in disagreement. "What's another thing to keep secret? A snog in private won't be much different than all the sneaking around we've already been doing, you wanker. Blimey, Lee and I are so close to locking you two in a bloody broom cupboard, it's not even funny. Where's your Gryffindor courage you're always on about?"

Releasing his brother, George moved back to his food with a frown on his face, but he got out what he had been wanting to say all summer. Now, he just had to take his own advice and ask Angelina out, but at least he hadn't been pining for her since puberty even began for him.

Carina noticed the look of concern on Sylvia's face. "What?" she asked her curly-haired friend.

"The Weasley Twins just had a spat," Sylvia replied, jutting her chin towards the Gryffindor table behind Carina.

Adrian's face blanched as he glanced back at the lion table. "You're joking." He spotted the twins glaring at their plates. "Oh, that can't be good."

"Vot can't be good?" one of the Durmstrang boys questioned, looking curiously at the snakes.

"Fred and George Weasley, the Weasley Twins," Carina explained, cutting another piece of pork, "are the loudest, most popular pranksters in the school. There are very few people they haven't targeted. Now, there are certain times everyone should be especially wary when it comes to those two and their practical, sometimes cruel, jokes."

"Their birthday," Sylvia listed first.

"Quidditch matches," Cassius added.

"And when they're angry," Adrian finished. "Especially at each other."

"Vy especially then?" Sofia, the Durmstrang girl, wondered from her spot next to Cassius.

"Because despite popular opinion, they're not the same person," Carina answered. "George is kinder, calmer, more generous. Fred, on the other hand, is crueler, more action-oriented, and doesn't think about consequences. When George doesn't tame his brother. . ." The Lestrange shrugged, leaving off the last part for the Durmstrang students to figure out for themselves as she ate her food.

The extremely attractive Durmstang boy continued the thought. "Fred is on the loose." His accent was cute, too. Scandinavian?

Carina showed her wicked grin. "Precisely."

The Durmstrang she had been eyeing realized something about the Lestrange. "You don't seem worried," he pointed out.

Carina simply shrugged and lifted her glass to her lips. "I'm not. But you should be. Just because you're foreigners, doesn't mean you're off-limits."

"They've never pranked her," Adrian said.

"Vy not?" Sofia asked, her eyebrows pinching together. "Haven't they at least tried?"

"Nope," Sylvia answered, drawing out the word for emphasis. "Beats us as to why, but they probably know better." Sylvia actually did know. She had known ever since she had become privy to the lovely detail of Carina being friends with the twins. They were her guardians and protectors, not her saboteurs. So Sylvia wasn't lying; they did know better.

"Probably caught one glimpse of her hexing someone and decided pranking her wasn't worth the trouble of drawing her ire," Adrian added. He truly had no clue.

Carina waved her fork lazily, nonchalance covering her face, she continued with sarcasm dripping into her voice, "And then because they find me so scary, Sylvia's never been targeted either. Adrian and Cassius, on the other hand, are not under my protection for whatever reason and have been their victims."

"I still don't know how they managed to dye my cloak pink," Cassius muttered, glaring into his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"I'd take a pink cloak over bulbadox powder in my drawers any day, mate," Adrian countered, looking over Carina at Cassius. "I was covered in boils for days. Flitwick was kind enough to fix your cloak the moment he saw it."

A dangerous, mischievous glint twinkled in Carina's eyes as she drank from her water. Little did the boys know, she had been the one to do it, not the twins; although, it had been their ideas. The attractive Durmstrang smirked as he swallowed a bite of his dinner, watching the minute change in Carina's expression. He knew it hadn't been the Weasley Twins, but for some reason, she let her friends think it was. He wanted to get to know the Lestrange more. She intrigued him.

As if Carina eyeing the Durmstrang hadn't been enough, Fred white-knuckled his fork as he spotted the Durmstrang eyeing her as well.

Once the tables were emptied of food, Dumbledore stood. All the students watched in anticipation. "The moment has come," he announced. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department for International Magical Cooperation, and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

Bagman received greater applause than Crouch as he had been a famous Beater.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued. "And they will be joining myself, Professor Karkoroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts." He gestured to the Hogwarts Caretaker who stood off to the side. "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch carried an old wooden chest encrusted with jewels over to Dumbledore, causing students to murmur in their seats.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," Dumbledore explained as Filch set the chest on the table in front of Dumbledore. "And they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways: their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

"You better put your name in, Car," Adrian muttered excitedly. "I need to live vicariously through you." She chuckled and shook her head at his enthusiasm.

"As you know," Dumbledore continued, "three champions will compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks, and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped three times on the chest in front of him. The lid opened, and Dumbledore reached inside, pulling out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup filled with blue-white flames. He set it on top of the closed chest.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

* * *

The following morning, Carina wrote her name and school on a piece of parchment and made her way to the entrance hall with Sylvia and Adrian. They were going to watch her put her name in the goblet. Cassius had already put his name in while most others were still sleeping as he didn't want to be watched.

On their way there, they came across Cedric and a few of his friends. His friends were mocking and teasing as they walked through the corridor, but they stopped once they saw the trio of Slytherins.

Cedric gave Carina an easy smile which she reciprocated. "You putting your name in the goblet?" he asked.

"That I am. You?"

"Yes." He held out his arm. "Fancy doing it together?"

"Of course." Carina laced her arm through his and they walked to the entrance hall together with their friends trailing behind with various expressions of excitement and agony. None of them knew the real reason the two had broken up, and it was killing them all.

About fifteen to twenty students were milling around the entrance hall looking at the Goblet of Fire and chatting with their friends. They wanted to watch people put their names in. A few were even snacking on toast instead of eating in the Great Hall. Carina spotted the Durmstrang she had been eyeing the previous night amongst the students along with a Durmstrang boy Carina hadn't met.

Students turned at the sound of people entering the hall to see Carina and Cedric walking forward with their heads held high, arms linked, and clutching their pieces of parchment. The students watching quieted as the pair walked up to the Goblet of Fire, stepped over the golden line drawn around the goblet, and put their names into the blue-white fire which briefly turned red and emitted sparks with the names being dropped in. Carina and Cedric let out sighs of relief at them not being expelled from the circle or something similar.

They stepped out of the circle and faced each other. "May the best champion win," Cedric said.

"I plan to." Carina let a teasing grin spread and he laughed.

"Yeah, alright, Car." He pulled her into a quick side-hug then returned to his friends who clapped him on the back excitedly.

Carina returned to hers. Before Adrian or Sylvia could say anything, a voice spoke up from nearby saying, "Congratulations." The three Slytherins turned to see the attractive Durmstrang and his friend walk over. "Good luck on getting chosen."

"Thank you," Carina replied with a smile.

The attractive Durmstrang, Carina still didn't know if it was Lukas or Vasily, gestured to his friend. "This is Nikolaj," he introduced. "Nik, this is Carina, Adrian, and Sylvia."

Nik straightened his back and bowed. Thankfully, it wasn't a full-fledged bow; otherwise, the three Slytherins would have felt incredibly awkward at being bowed to.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Sylvia said.

"Thank you," Nik replied, smiling at her. "Lukas and I vere comparing notes on the feast last night. He said you three vere very amusing."

Carina finally got the attractive one's name. She also noted that Nik's accent was similar to Sofia and Vasily's, Eastern European compared to Lukas's Scandinavian. Lukas's 'o's were bigger and some of his 'r's were rolled, his voice fluctuating more than a Brit's. She found it cute.

Lukas subtly glared at his friend. "That's not what I said at all."

"It's vot you didn't say but vere definitely thinking." Nik turned back to the Slytherins. "I vas stuck vith Poliakoff. Not the best conversationalist or the cleanest eater."

"Sometimes I wonder why Karkaroff picked Alex since he seems to hate him so much," Lukas mused. He then pointed to the doors to the Great Hall. "Breakfast?"


	19. The Fourth Champion

For dinner, the Goblet of Fire had been brought into the Great Hall and stood proudly in front of Dumbledore's chair. After the students ate and the plates were cleared, Dumbledore stood to address the students.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Dumbledore said. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber, where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He gestured to the door behind the staff table then took out his wand. Waving his wand, all the candles in the carved pumpkins around the room were extinguished. The only light in the room was the blue-white of the Goblet of Fire and the starry sky of the ceiling.

Carina reached over to Adrian and gripped his hand as tight as she could, suddenly nervous at the prospect of being chosen. While used to attention, the only time she had received the attention of the whole school was when she had been sorted. It ate at her nerves no matter how hard she tried not to show it.

The flames inside the goblet turned red and sparks began to fly. A flame shot out higher than the rest and a piece of charred parchment fluttered out. The goblet turned back to its blue-white.

Dumbledore grabbed the parchment mid-air and read aloud, "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

The Hall erupted into loud applause, especially from the Durmstrangs. Viktor stood from his spot further down the Slytherin table, walked up to the staff table, and then went to the room behind it.

Once the clapping and cheering had died down, the second piece of parchment was spat out by the goblet.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced.

A silvery-blonde girl with a stunningly beautiful face stood from the Ravenclaw table amidst the applause and made her way to the chamber off the Great Hall.

Finally, the goblet turned red once again, spitting out the final piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion is Carina Lestrange!"

Carina inhaled a sharp breath. She had totally been expecting Cedric's name to be called. Adrian urged her onto her feet as the crowds cheered, particularly from the Slytherins. Carina walked down the lengths of the house tables to the staff table and around to the side chamber, focusing on her footsteps so she wouldn't misstep and trip. She also avoided looking at any one person's face. She couldn't. She had already seen the disappointment on the faces of a few Gryffindors.

She entered the chamber behind the staff table, joining the other two champions.

"Hello," Krum greeted politely with a small bow. He looked a lot more brooding up close than he had been at the World Cup.

Carina nodded back, looking at the two foreigners. "Pleasure. Carina Lestrange." She held out her hand. Might as well be civil.

Fleur eyed it briefly before taking her hand and shaking it. "Fleur Delacour."

Krum didn't stick his hand out but still said, "Viktor Krum."

After that, it grew quiet between the three as they huddled around the crackling fireplace. Were they supposed to be friendly with each other or not? On the one hand, the point of the Triwizard Tournament was to encourage relationships between young witches and wizards and make friends. International cooperation. But on the other hand, they were all vying for the winning spot and were competition. Enemies.

Thankfully, the uncomfortable silence didn't last very long as the door opened again. Carina turned around and scrunched up her face at the sight of who walked in. "Harry? What are you doing back here?" she asked.

"What is it?" Fleur asked. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Harry didn't reply, simply standing there and looking dumbfounded. He continued looking dumbfounded as Ludo Bagman walked in.

Bagman took Harry's arm and led him forward towards the three champions. "Extraordinary! Absolutely extraordinary! Gentleman and ladies, may I introduce, incredible though it may seem, the fourth Triwizard champion?"

"What?" Carina blurted, glancing back and forth between Harry and Bagman.

Krum straightened up, his eyes narrowing and face darkening as he studied Harry. Fleur, however, smiled and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Carina shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Pardon me, Mr. Bagman, but Harry's fourteen last time I checked, and there's already a Hogwarts champion." She gestured to herself.

"Well, it is amazing," Bagman said, smiling down at Harry who didn't smile back. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet. . . I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage. . . It's down to the rules, you're obliged. . . Harry will just have to do the best he-"

The door of the chamber opened again, cutting off Bagman. In came Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape, along with Madame Maxime, Headmaster Karkaroff, and Mr. Crouch. McGonagall closed the door, shutting out the buzzing of the students in the Great Hall.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur exclaimed, going to her headmistress's side. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Carina noticed Harry's change in demeanor. He had been shocked and almost paralyzed by confusion, but at Fleur's words, a small bit of anger showed through. She felt for the kid, but he was just that: a kid. The rest of them were at least of age.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" Maxime asked.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," Karkaroff agreed. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions, or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

" _C'est impossible_ ," Madame Maxime said in French. She set a hand on Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," Karkaroff continued. His smile said one thing while his cold eyes said another. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

Snape interjected with, "It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff. Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here."

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said, causing Snape to go quiet. He turned to Harry. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?"

"No," Harry replied.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Harry said firmly.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" Maxime cried.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line," McGonagall cut in, giving Maxime a sharp look. "I am sure we are all agreed on that-"

Maxime didn't agree. "Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line."

"It is possible, of course," Dumbledore agreed politely.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" McGonagall said, raising her voice. "Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everyone else." She shot a look at Snape.

Carina raised her eyebrows, surprised to see McGonagall not-so-subtly call out Snape for his behavior. She wondered how often McGonagall did so without students present and felt a new respect for the amazing witch.

"Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman," Karkaroff said, looking at the two Ministry officials, "you are our, er, objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

"We must follow the rules," Crouch stated. "And the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," Bagman pointed out.

Bagman had seemed done with the matter, but Karkaroff wasn't. "I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," Karkaroff said. He lost his smile and politeness. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," Bagman argued. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out. It won't reignite until the start of the next tournament."

"In which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" Karkaroff yelled. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice. Carina turned to see Professor Moody by the door entering the room. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?" He limped towards the fire.

"Convenient?" Karkaroff repeated. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

"Don't you?" Moody asked. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" Maxime said.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," Karkaroff said. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards."

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter," Moody said, cutting off Karkaroff before the former Death Eater could continue his tirade. "But, funny thing, I don't hear him saying a word."

"Why should 'e complain?" Fleur wondered, stomping her foot. "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand galleons in prize money. Zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Potter doesn't even need the fame or money," Carina blurted, looking woefully unimpressed by Fleur's temper tantrum. "He's Harry bloody Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He's the most famous fourteen-year-old in all the wizarding world. As annoyed as I am, being at school with Potter for the past few years has taught me a few things about him. Namely, as often as he breaks the rules, he does not have a death wish, nor is he an attention seeker. So, if someone put his name in the Goblet of Fire, it's not for his or Hogwarts's benefit."

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter _is_ going to die for it," Moody agreed.

The room grew tense and silent following Moody's suggestion. Carina hadn't quite been pitching that the person who put in Harry's name wanted him dead, but it wasn't much of a stretch. He had almost died every year he attended Hogwarts. Voldemort/Quirrell, a troll in a bathroom, the basilisk, Dementors forcing him off his broom, and attempted werewolf mauling, even if that last one hadn't been Professor Lupin's intention in the slightest.

"Moody, old man, what a thing to say," Bagman said anxiously, trying to break the tension and bouncing on his feet.

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," Karkaroff said, not quite joking. "Apparently, he is now teaching his students to fear assassination, too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"With all due respect, professor," Carina cut in, "Potter has almost died every year he's been here. It's not an unfounded theory."

Moody waved wildly at the sixth year Slytherin, his good eye wide. "Precisely. Imagining things, am I? Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet."

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" Maxime asked incredulously, throwing up her hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" Moody countered. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament. I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category."

Karkaroff eyed Moody skeptically. "You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody, and a very ingenious theory it is; though, of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take your entirely seriously."

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage." Moody's voice grew menacing. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff, as you ought to remember."

 _Merlin's beard, he went there_ , Carina thought. If she had been drinking something, she certainly would have spat it out.

"Alastor!" Dumbledore snapped, but the damage had been done. Karkaroff's face burned in anger while Moody looked smug with satisfaction. Dumbledore then calmed down. "How this situation arose, we do not know. It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Carina and Harry have been chosen to compete in the tournament. This, therefore, they will do."

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr. . ." Maxime tried.

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it." No one offered up a solution to the mess. "Well, shall we crack on, then? Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

"Yes, instructions," Crouch muttered, moving into the firelight from the shadows and looking sickly. He turned to the four champions. "The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard. . . very important. . .

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch looked at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it Albus?"

Dumbledore seemed concerned for Crouch. "I think so," he replied. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry. It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment. I've left young Weatherby in charge. Very enthusiastic. . . a little over-enthusiastic, if truth be told."

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?"

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" Bagman chimed in. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," Crouch said.

"Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, a nightcap?" Dumbledore offered.

But both had already begun leading their respective champions out of the room, ignoring Dumbledore. Carina thought she could use a nightcap even if they didn't.

Dumbledore didn't look too put out. "Harry, Carina, I suggest you go up to bed," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I am sure Gryffindor and Slytherin are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

"Wait, professor," Carina said. "Sorry, I have a quick question. What about prefect duties? Will they be affected at all?"

"I don't believe so, Miss Lestrange," Dumbledore answered. "But should you find yourself overly stressed and unable to perform your prefect duties, we can make an exception. Simply inform Professor Snape."

She didn't plan on shirking her prefect duties. "Was only curious. Thank you, professor. Good night."

Carina and Harry then left the room together.

The Great Hall was deserted with low burning candles in the pumpkins making the atmosphere eerie.

"You don't think I did it, do you?" Harry asked, looking up at Carina as they walked out of the Great Hall. For some reason, he cared about her opinion, even if they didn't know each other very well. Perhaps it was due to them knowing a little more than some about the inner workings of the other. Learning the Patronus Charm together had brought about an almost kin-like bond between the two.

She shook her head. "No, Harry, I don't. I meant what I said. Trouble finds you more often than you find trouble. And, no offense, I don't think a fourth year could've circumvented Dumbledore's magic."

Harry chuckled quietly, relieved to hear her say it. "I'm not offended, don't worry. He's a great wizard." For a few steps, they were silent until Harry spoke up again. "Thank you for believing me. And for standing up for me. Seems like you might be the only one who believes. I really don't want to compete. I had entertained the idea briefly, I mean, who wouldn't? But I didn't _really_ want to be in it. Especially now that Professor Moody thinks someone's trying to get me killed."

"I hope it doesn't come to that, Harry." They stopped at where they would have to go their separate ways for their common rooms. "If you need help with anything, you can ask me, alright? Anything at all, and I'll try my best."

He nodded, a grateful smile spreading. "Thank you."

"Now, get on to bed. You look tired. Try not to let Fred and George rope you into the party for too long."

They then went their separate ways.

Carina dragged her feet all the way back to the Slytherin common room. She did not want to be the center of attention at the party she knew they were going to throw. She'd also have to play up the annoyance towards Dumbledore for allowing Harry to play and towards Harry for putting his name in even though he most certainly did not. He had no reason to.

Everyone who had put their name into the goblet had done it for a real reason. They wanted glory, fame, money, recognition, things like that. Harry didn't need or want it. Carina felt bad for him.

When Carina got to the common room, she gave the password and walked inside only to have almost the entirety of Slytherin house turn to stare at her.

"There she is!" a voice exclaimed. Draco shoved through the crowd, hurrying over to his godsister. Grabbing her hand, he raised it above her head. "Give it up for the _real_ Hogwarts champion!"

The Slytherins around the room cheered, applauded, and whistled.

Carina knew that saying 'the real champion' was going to become a thing. Slytherin had such a bad reputation that the one time something finally went right, it got taken from them by Gryffindors. Always Gryffindors. Slytherin was going to milk it for all it's worth. Lestrange had been chosen first, not Potter. She had a feeling Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were going to get sick of Gryffindor's shit soon, too.

Adrian came up to her and shoved a glass of firewhiskey into her hands. "You look like you could use a drink," he said, leaning over to her ear so she could hear him over the partying Slytherins.

"Thank you," she was able to say before being swept away by Draco into the crowd.


	20. Being a Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some French spoken in this chapter, but I'm not a French speaker, so it is taken directly from Google translate and I apologize in advance if it is wrong.
> 
> Also, this chapter is caught up to what I've posted on FFN, so from here it will be updated with new chapters as they're ready.

Sunday afternoon, the following day after being chosen for the Triwizard Tournament, Carina planned on going to see Fred, George, and Lee in the Room of Requirement with Sylvia, but first, she had to make it out of the Slytherin common room. She hadn't even left her dorm room yet. She had skipped breakfast to avoid the constant stares and congratulatory words from her fellow housemates, never mind what the other houses thought.

Adjusting her skirt, she looked over at Sylvia who was watching her in minor fascination. "You'll be fine," Sylvia assured. "It's Slytherin. They've got the partying out of the way, so I'm sure they're much tamer now."

It hadn't seemed that way earlier when Carina had woken up. Gertrude and Mildred had been incredibly loud and forward. Thankfully, they had ended up leaving. Not to mention, the party from Halloween night had lasted ages. Carina had downed her fair share of firewhiskey and butterbeer just to keep up with all the chattering until finally Adrian and Sylvia pulled her away, much to the rest of Slytherin's disapproval. Her minor hangover that was taking too long to go away wasn't helping.

Sylvia held out her arm, offering to link it with Carina's to offer grounding and support, but Carina shook her head and said, "No, no, I'll be alright. It's all just a bit overwhelming. But thank you."

Carina took in a deep breath, straightened her back, raised her chin, and walked out the door. Sylvia followed closely behind as they walked to the common room. The few Slytherins milling around applauded again, which included Draco who sat in front of the fireplace with Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.

Draco waved her over. "Car, Car, come look at what I'm making!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright, Draco, what is it?" Carina asked, walking over to him. She stood behind the couch he was sitting on as he held something up for her to see.

SUPPORT CARINA LESTRANGE

THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION

The letters were in glowing Slytherin green on a button with a black background. "Oh, that's very creative, Draco," she said amicably. "Thank you."

"They're not done yet," Draco told her, lowering his arm. "When I'm finished, you'll be able to press it, and it'll say 'Potter Stinks.'"

She wanted to smack him upside the head, but instead, she smiled. While she hated the message, she liked him being excited about something. She didn't see excitement on him often. "Clever. I look forward to seeing them completed." Carina patted her god-brother on his shoulder. "See you at dinner."

And with that, Carina and Sylvia left the common room.

Once alone, Carina turned to Sylvia and quietly said, "He's making buttons. Buttons. I'd be flattered if they weren't bashing Harry."

"Well, he did enter the tournament," Sylvia said.

Carina quickly shook her head. They hadn't had that conversation yet. "No, he didn't. You didn't see his face. He was confused and scared and overwhelmed. Someone else must've done it. Harry did not want to be in the tournament."

Sylvia frowned and looked at her feet as they walked through the corridors. "Now I feel bad. All this time I was thinking he went against the rules as he always seems to do."

"I thought it briefly at first, too, but Harry's face. . . I feel bad for him. He has no choice but to compete."

A few days prior, Fred and Carina made plans for them all to meet in the Room of Requirement the day after the selection of the champions whether Carina had been chosen or not, so since she had actually been chosen, Fred, George, and Lee raided the kitchens for as many snacks as they could carry and sought the room out for 'a place to celebrate in style.' Lee's words, not the twins.

So, when Sylvia and Carina walked in, the room was smaller than they usually had it for practicing magic. Large bean bags were spread about and there was a table Fred, George, and Lee were unloading a bunch of food and drinks on. Cedric also stood in the room, leaning against the table chatting with George, much to Carina's confusion as he hadn't been part of the initials plans.

The boys turned around at the sound of the doors opening. Fred quickly set down everything he held, bursting into a grin. "The Hogwarts champion has arrived!" he announced, holding out his arms dramatically.

"Yes, yes, you may all bow before me, you lowly peasants," Carina responded blandly, as though uninterested, before smiling. "Now, where's the chocolate? My head's killing me."

Sylvia and Carina joined the boys by the snack table, both immediately reaching for chocolate cupcakes. Before taking a bite of hers, Sylvia asked, "What are you doing here, Cedric? Don't recall inviting any badgers to a snake and lion party."

"We picked him up in the kitchens," George explained.

"I was asking one of the house-elves if they could make a small cake to send up to Car since she wasn't at breakfast," Cedric elaborated. "When they asked what I was doing, they invited me to join."

"Seems like we should make this a right party," Lee suggested, pouring himself a cup of butterbeer. "Anyone else we can invite?"

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Carina said. "They're about the only other ones in on this. Maybe Ginny because of the World Cup."

Fred gritted his teeth and made a face. "Maybe cut that down to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Ron's avoiding Harry like he's the plague. Not too happy with Harry not telling him about entering."

Carina groaned and slammed her fist onto the table. "Harry didn't even enter. He didn't want to be a part of it."

"Wait, he was telling the truth?" Fred asked. "He didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No," Carina replied, shaking her head. "I can see why everyone thinks he did, but when he joined us in the side chamber and everyone was arguing then going over the rules, he did not look up to it at all. He looked like he was going to be sick. That's not the face of someone who willingly entered a dangerous tournament. Then Moody suggested whoever entered Harry's name was intending for him to die in the tournament and-"

Sylvia gasped. "No."

"Yes." Carina bit the inside of her cheek. "My point is, I believe Harry. And I've offered my help if he needs it."

"That's all terrible," George muttered. "We should definitely invite him here then. See if we can't lift his spirits."

"Don't push him into it," Carina said. "He might just want to be left alone."

George nodded. "Right, come on, Lee." Lee, though annoyed he had to set down his cup of butterbeer, willingly followed George out the door of the Room of Requirement, leaving Carina, Sylvia, Fred, and Cedric.

"So, Car, did they tell you anything about the first task?" Cedric asked.

Carina shook her head, pouring herself and Sylvia cups of butterbeer. "Not anything useful. November twenty-fourth in front of the student body and a panel of judges, courage in the face of the unknown, and it testing our daring. Oh, and we'll be getting a clue for the second task. But really, it's hard to prepare for a test if you don't know what it's on."

"That's bollocks," Fred said, frowning indignantly and picking up a biscuit. "I wouldn't be surprised if that's when most of the tournament deaths happen since they don't tell the champions about it."

"Maybe." Carina shrugged. "I might do some reading on past first tasks to see what the ballpark will be though."

"That sounds like a good idea," Cedric said. "You should probably get on it soon though. They've held a lot of tournaments."

George and Lee returned about twenty minutes later with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, and they kicked off the mini party.

* * *

On Friday afternoon, Carina sat in her N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration class next to Sylvia. Fred and Lee sat at the next desk over, and all four were behind the other students in the class which gave Fred leeway to send cute notes and doodles over to Carina and distract her from the lesson. Fred was incredibly careful to avoid being caught by McGonagall, unlike most times he wreaked havoc in the middle of classes.

But before she could open his latest note, the door to the classroom opened, and everyone turned to see a second-year Slytherin walk in.

"Can I help you, Miss Greengrass?" Professor McGonagall asked, lowering her wand where she had been about to demonstrate the Bird-Conjuring Charm.

"Mr. Bagman is asking for all the champions to meet with him," young Astoria explained. "He asked me to get Carina."

McGonagall nodded with a sigh. "Very well. Miss Lestrange, if you please, when you're done go over class notes with one of your peers to learn what you missed. Your homework is to practice the Bird-Conjuring Charm."

"Yes, professor," Carina said, collecting her things. She slipped Fred's final note in her bag. She'd look at it later. But her not looking at it yet only made him anxious about having sent it over. She quickly said goodbye to Sylvia then followed the second-year out of the Transfiguration classroom.

Astoria led her to an empty classroom near the entrance hall, and Carina walked in alone.

It was a rather small classroom compared to most others, probably used for one of the electives only taught when there was a sufficient demand for the class or had been discontinued completely. Most of the desks had been pushed to the back of the class to make a large open space in the middle aside from three desks placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and were covered in a length of velvet.

Five chairs sat behind the desks. Ludo Bagman sat in one along with a woman in magenta robes. They briefly looked up to see Carina but turned back to their conversation. Krum stood in the corner with a grumpy look as usual, and Fleur was looking around the room, obviously bored. An overweight man stood off to the side with a large black camera, eyeing Fleur which only made Carina grimace at the lewd behavior. It looked as though Harry hadn't arrived yet.

When Fleur spotted Carina walk in, she bounded over, excited to have someone to talk to that wasn't so obviously checking her out like the photographer or not up for conversation like Krum. But was Krum ever up for conversation?

" _Bonjour_ ," Carina greeted politely. " _Comment vas-tu?_ " She didn't often have cause for speaking French unless she and the Malfoys were visiting France and she could only read so many French books, so giving native-born French speakers a break from speaking their non-native English was something Carina wanted to do.

Fleur looked momentarily stunned but then beamed. " _Tu parles français?_ "

" _Oui. Cependant, je ne parle pas souvent français_." Carina waved her hand at their surroundings as it was self-explanatory as to why she didn't speak French often.

The door to the classroom opened again and Harry walked in. Bagman spotted him quickly and hopped out of his chair. "Ah, here he is!" Bagman said. "Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come." He beckoned the fourth year over. "Nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment."

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated. Carina heard a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional," Bagman explained, "no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead. The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photoshoot. This is Rita Skeeter." He gestured to the woman he had been talking to. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," Rita said, her eyes behind her jeweled glasses solely focused on Harry.

 _Ah, here we go_ , Carina thought. Instead of focusing on the tournament, like Rita was supposed to do, Carina immediately knew she was going to spin it into a piece about Harry and probably ruin much of the poor boy's reputation. Carina wondered if anything would be said about the other champions if they would be mentioned at all. Anyone with a brain knew to never trust a word Rita Skeeter writes. Unfortunately, a good portion of the wizarding community in Britain and Ireland weren't so bright.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" Rita asked Bagman, still watching Harry. "The youngest champion, you know. . . to add a bit of color?"

"Certainly!" Bagman said. "That is, if Harry has no objection?"

Harry didn't get the chance to say anything other than a filler noise when Rita said, "Lovely," and grabbed Harry's upper arm, dragging him out of the room.

Carina wasn't surprised.

Barely a minute later, in walked Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, Professor Dumbledore, and Mr. Ollivander.

Dumbledore seemed mildly annoyed with Bagman at allowing Rita to pull Harry aside, so he went to fetch them. Meanwhile, the judges sat in the chairs by the velvet-clad table and the champions sat in chairs by the door. Carina sat next to Fleur, leaving the final seat next to her empty for Harry.

When Dumbledore brought back Rita and Harry, Harry looked relieved to be out of that situation and sat next to Carina. Dumbledore went to where the judges had sat down and gestured to Ollivander who stood quietly by the window. "May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" Dumbledore said. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Ollivander stepped into the empty space in the middle of the room. "Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" Ollivander requested.

Fleur stood from her seat, glided over to Ollivander, and handed him her wand.

"Hmmm. . ." Ollivander studied the wand, twirling it in his hand. It emitted pink and gold sparks. He then brought it close to his eyes. "Yes, nine and a half inches. . . inflexible. . . rosewood. . . and containing. . . dear me. . ."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," Fleur said. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

Carina thought of how beautiful and flawless the girl was. Her being part veela wasn't shocking in the least.

"Yes, yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course," Ollivander said. "I find it makes for rather temperamental wands; however, to each his own, and if this suits you." Ollivander checked for scratches or bumps then held it up. " _Orchideous_." A bunch of flowers sprouted from the wand tip. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order." He grabbed the flowers then handed them to Fleur with her wand. "Miss Lestrange, you next."

Carina stood and Fleur smiled as they passed one another. Carina pulled her white, fine-grained wand out of her pocket and handed it to the wand-maker.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" Ollivander said, much more enthusiastic than when he handled Fleur's. "Yes, I remember it well. Aspen wood, good for duelling and martial magic. . . Containing dragon heartstring, of course. Ten and a half inches. . . solid. It's in fine condition. I see you take good care of it." Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings from the tip then handed it back to Carina. "Mr. Krum, if you please."

Carina went and sat back down between Fleur and Harry as Krum stood and walked to Ollivander, still scowling. He handed over his wand.

"Hmm, this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken?" Ollivander said. "A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I. . . however. . ." He lifted the wand, studying it closely. "Yes. . . hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" Krum nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees, quite rigid. . . ten and a quarter inches. . . _Avis_." Small birds flew out of the wand through the open window. "Good." He handed back the wand. "Which leaves. . . Mr. Potter."

Harry hesitantly stood and walked over to Mr. Ollivander, handing him his wand.

"Ah, yes," Ollivander mumbled, studying the wand. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember." Carina wondered what was so interesting about Harry's wand since Ollivander seemed far more intrigued. "Holly, a rather protective wood. . . eleven inches long. . . a single feather from the tail of a phoenix. An unusual combination. . . nice and supple."

Ollivander spent longer studying Harry's wand than he had done the others, but eventually, he made a fountain of wine shoot from the wand tip before giving it back to Harry and saying it was in good condition.

"Thank you all," Dumbledore said, standing from his seat. "You may go back to your lessons now, or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end."

The man with the camera jumped up and cleared his throat.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" Bagman reminded. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er, yes, let's do those first," Rita agreed. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

Taking pictures took forever, leaving almost everyone grumpy until at last, they were free to go.

Walking to dinner, Carina had thought she'd be left alone so she could finally pull out Fred's note to see what it said, but Fleur had other ideas. The blonde girl laced her arm through Carina's, speaking excitedly in French as they walked down to the Great Hall. It kind of overwhelmed Carina, but she allowed it, remembering how touchy French people were whenever she and the Malfoys visited France.

Krum was hanging back away from everyone and Harry was hurrying ahead, happy to finally be out of the classroom and away from Rita Skeeter.

Carina and Fleur walked into the Great Hall, and surprisingly, Fleur didn't unlatch herself from Carina's side to go to the Ravenclaw table, instead choosing to go with Carina to the Slytherin table. Adrian and Sylvia were sitting next to each other conversing with Lukas, Nik, Vasily, and Sofia from Durmstrang across from them.

Carina slid into the spot next to Adrian since Terence was sitting on Sylvia's other side, not particularly into the conversation. Adrian eyed the Beauxbatons champion warily then looked at Carina. "Make a new friend?" he asked cheekily.

"Shut up," she muttered. "This is Fleur." The champions began piling food onto their plates as they were both starving.

Fleur gave them all a charming smile. "'Ello."

Sylvia rolled her eyes as a few of the boys found themselves affected by the veela charm.

Terence leaned forward with a dopey grin, looking past his friends. "Hello." He stuck out his hand. "Terence Higgs."

Adrian shoved Terence's hand away. He was, for the most part, unaffected by the residual veela magic due to his strong resolve of character instilled in him since birth. "So, where have you two been?" Adrian asked.

"There was a wand weighing ceremony and pictures," Carina explained. "Took longer than it should have because of Rita Skeeter and her photographer."

"How does she still work for the _Daily Prophet_?" Sylvia wondered. "It's not like she's ever written anything factual. She seems to take pride in slandering others with absurd, made-up stories."

Carina shrugged. "Beats me." She turned to Fleur. "Don't expect anything nice to be written about you in the article about the tournament. It's just what Rita does." Carina used her fork to pick at the pasta on her plate. "She'll probably spin it into a slander piece about Potter instead of being about the tournament."

Fleur didn't seem too put out, almost as though she had expected it. " _Ça va_."


	21. The First Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this chapter is mostly based on the book, I did include the personalized outfits from the movie because why not?

As if the closing in of the first task wasn't enough, Rita Skeeter's article went out. It was less about the tournament and more about Harry. Carina could barely read it; it was so terrible. And the rest of the champions' names were crammed into the last line. Fleur and Krum's names were misspelled, and Carina's was followed by, " _the daughter of convicted Death Eater Rabastan Lestrange_." The students of Hogwarts hadn't needed that reminder.

Needless to say, Carina set that issue on fire.

And poor Harry had been getting harassed by Hogwarts students everywhere he went. Many of whom were sporting Draco's 'Potter Stinks' badges. Even a few Gryffindors, the select few who were peeved with Harry, not the ones who were supporting him, had joined in vocally supporting Carina as the Hogwarts champion, while other Gryffindors loudly commented on her parentage. She wished she could take points away for them pissing her off.

Carina sat in the library with Cedric and Sylvia, both of whom were helping her research past Triwizard Tournament tasks, when they spotted Krum walk down an aisle they had just been in. He looked just as moody as usual and only grew grumpier when he couldn't find the book he was looking for.

Carina sat up and waved her hand, getting his attention. He walked over, and Carina held up the book she was currently combing through. "Looks like we had the same idea," she said quietly to not draw the attention of Madam Pince. She gestured to the empty seat next to Cedric. "You're welcome to join us. We've kind of commandeered most of the books about the tournament, sorry."

"It's alright," Krum said in his gruff Bulgarian accent. "Thank you." He sat down at the table with them.

"You'd think there'd be more about each individual task," Sylvia said, flipping a page in the book she was going through. "You know, since that's what makes up most of the tournament, not just the nuances of each rule, how the tournament began, and the symbolism of the tasks."

Cedric closed his book and set it aside. "Don't bother with that one," he said. "It lists each past winner and how many points they received for each task."

"And nothing about what they did to earn those points?" Carina asked. Cedric shook his head, grabbing a book from the stack in the middle of the table. She turned back to her own book. "Merlin's beard, this one is on the last tournament held in 1792. Apparently, the tournament was canceled because the champions were supposed to catch a cockatrice, but it went on a rampage and injured the three Heads of the schools."

"I'll add that to our list of potential tasks," Sylvia said. She picked up the parchment and quill that had been readied for their joint research. It had sat empty since they arrived in the library half an hour prior. On it, she wrote _Catching a Dangerous Beast_.

"Vizarding Duel," Krum muttered.

"Huh?" Carina said. She hadn't quite heard him.

He moved the book he was looking through to show Carina. "Vizarding Duel." Carina read the passage he was pointing to.

" _The champions were put in a Colosseum-type area and had to duel one another until only one remained. If a champion fell off the raised platform into the water below, they were out. If they were stunned, they were out. Points were given for time lasted, creativity, difficulty of spells performed, and number of spells performed_."

"Oh, wicked," Carina whispered. "That'd be fun." She took the quill and parchment from Sylvia and wrote _Wizarding Duel_.

"Ooh, I've got one," Cedric said. He read off from the text. "' _Champions competed in an open-air obstacle course with various flying animals and suspended physical obstacles. They had to maneuver through with a broom and their wand_.'"

That sounded like a nightmare to Carina but quite easy to Krum. Carina wrote _Obstacle Course_ on the parchment.

As time passed, they added more to the list. _Giant Chess Board, Magical Plant Maze, Fighting a Mountain Troll, Getting Passed a Dementor, Taming a Magical Beast, Spending the Night in the Forbidden Forest, Fighting a Hag, Figuring Out a Puzzle, Traversing a Snow-covered Mountain_ , etc.

"Alright, I think I've got some ideas on what the categories are for the tasks," Carina said, studying the parchment. "I'm not sure about the specific order if it has one, but it seems as though the tasks tend to be creature-based, terrain-based, enchantment-based, and contestant-based. So, fighting or being first, going through some sort of rough terrain, facing a creature, or defeating some sort of enchantment or series of enchantments." She set down the list. "The only question is, which one is the first task?"

Once the four began packing up their things and putting books away, Krum pulled Carina off to the side and quietly asked, "Do you know who she is?" He gestured to a table nearby where Hermione Granger sat.

Carina raised an eyebrow and noted how Krum's eyes hadn't left the girl. She wanted to smirk but kept a straight face. "That's Hermione Granger, fourth-year Gryffindor. She's in here a lot. Best friends with Harry."

"Oh."

She could hear the mild disappointment in his one-word answer. "But they're _just_ friends." With the slightest raise of his thick eyebrows, Krum nodded in understanding. Carina patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck." She then hurried off, following Cedric and Sylvia out of the library.

* * *

The moment Carina sat down with Sylvia at breakfast on the Sunday before the task, none other than Harry Potter sat next to her. She glared at him, looking around, but there weren't many people in the Great Hall, and the ones who were, weren't paying attention.

"Sorry, I know, I know," Harry said quickly. He leaned closer, lowering his voice. "But you'll want to hear this. The first task is dragons."

"What?" Carina said, her face contorting into confusion and worry. "Dragons? Are you serious?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Hagrid showed me last night. He showed Madame Maxime, too. And Karkaroff was sneaking about, so he saw them. You would've been the only one who didn't know. Charlie Weasley brought them over from Romania. They've got four, one for each of us. We've got to get passed them."

Carina took in a deep breath and sighed. "Thanks, Harry. Do know what kinds?"

"Charlie said they were a Hungarian Horntail, Common Welsh Green, Swedish Short-Snout, and Chinese Fireball. Apparently, they're nesting mothers, whatever that means." He glanced around. "Look, I've gotta go before people start watching us. Good luck."

"Bye." Carina turned back to the food on the table, looking wide-eyed at Sylvia across from her. "Dragons. Of all the things, it had to be dragons. I'd rather it be a cockatrice again."

"Library?" Sylvia suggested, picking up a piece of toast and spreading jam on it.

Carina nodded in agreement. "Library."

The moment the two girls finished eating breakfast, they took off towards the library, dragging Adrian with them just as he grabbed some bacon and toast. He wasn't happy at being pulled away from breakfast, but his disgruntled attitude left him the moment they said Carina would be facing a dragon.

They pulled book after book off the shelves, skimming through them to find information that would help them with taking down a dragon.

Finally, Carina slumped over the table, pushing a book aside. "This is useless," she muttered. "Dragonhide is too tough to hit with a spell or two. And I'm not betting my aim on hitting it in the eyes. I'm good, not bloody fucking perfect."

Adrian was still flipping through pages. "Can you maybe distract it?" he suggested. "Potter said you only have to get passed it, right? While I'm not sure what Potter will get from telling you about the dragons, I don't doubt his sincerity."

"But how do I distract it?" Carina asked. "It's a dragon. They breathe fire. Not just any distraction will do."

Sylvia was staring off to the side, lost in thought, when her eye caught sight of a book by Miranda Goshawk. She sat up abruptly, drawing the attention of her friends. "I've got an idea. Remember the book you checked out from the Restricted Section last year?"

* * *

On Tuesday, November 24th, Carina found herself not hungry at lunchtime, only nervous, and went to change into clothing she could face a dragon in. Tight, black leggings, black shoes, a three-quarter-sleeve green shirt, and a pair of fingerless black gloves. She pulled her hair back into a high-pony and put her wand in a pocket on the side of her leggings.

Professor Snape escorted Carina down to the forest to a large tent that had been erected. Snape gestured to the tent once they were outside the entrance. "You'll join the other champions in there," he said. "Mr. Bagman will explain the rules. Good luck, Miss Lestrange." He gave her a stern look which made her think he might've actually been worried.

The teachers knew about the dragons.

"Thank you, sir," Carina responded then left his side, making her way to the tent. She took in a deep breath then entered the tent.

When she entered, Krum gave her a sharp nod to acknowledge her presence, but that's as far as his interaction went. Fleur and Harry hadn't arrived yet. The only other person in the tent was Bagman who handed her a black cloak with green and silver trim. On the back read LESTRANGE in green letters.

Krum wore his own, blood-red cloak which said KRUM on the back in black letters. His didn't lace up in the front chest area though, hanging open.

Carina pulled hers on, tightening the lacing across her chest so it would be distracting. The sleeves were wide and the robe flowy, so she'd be able to move freely.

A few minutes later, Fleur walked in and Bagman handed her a blue and silver jacket with DELACOUR in silver letters on the back. She also wore a skirt over leggings and a silver vest.

The signifying clothing must've been provided by each individual school for their champion, or in Hogwarts's case, champions.

Harry was the last to arrive, as usual, it seemed. When he did arrive, Bagman handed him a cloak similar to Carina's, except it was black, gold, and red instead of black, silver, and green.

"Well, now we're all here, time to fill you in!" Bagman exclaimed. He seemed more excited than the champions as they knew what was waiting for them on the outside of the tent. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag - " he held up a purple silk bag - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different, er, varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else, too. . . ah, yes. . . your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Nesting mothers made sense to Carina more than it had before. Mother dragons were incredibly protective of their eggs. Carina hoped her plan worked.

Patting her wand on her thigh nervously, Carina began pacing, antsy with anticipation. Harry looked far more nervous though. Krum and Fleur were resolved. Carina wondered if their Heads of the schools told them what types of dragons they had available. Carina did not want to be the one facing a Horntail.

Soon after, students were heard walking, talking, and laughing nearby, passing the tent.

Bagman opened the neck of the purple bag and held it out in front of Fleur. "Ladies first," he said.

Fleur reached her hand in and pulled out a tiny model of a Common Welsh Green dragon with a number two hanging from its neck. It left Carina with even greater chances of getting a Horntail.

As Bagman went to Carina next, she breathed deeply then stuck her hand in. She grabbed a dragon, not wasting time feeling around, and pulled out a small blueish-gray dragon. The Swedish Short-Snout. The number one hung from its neck. Her stomach knotted up. _Give me the bloody Horntail over going first_ , she thought.

When Krum pulled out the Chinese Fireball with the number three, Carina seriously wished she could trade places with Harry. The poor boy had the Hungarian Horntail.

"Well, there you are!" Bagman said. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment because I'm commentating. Miss Lestrange, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now. . . Harry. . . could I have a quick word? Outside?"

Harry left with Bagman, looking uncomfortable.

Carina went to the entrance of the tent and stood there tapping her leg as she waited for the whistle to blow. Once she heard the sharp sound reverberating through the air, Carina took in a slow breath and exited the tent. On her walk to the enclosure, she pulled out her wand.

When she walked through the gap in the enclosure fence, hundreds of faces turned to stare at her and roared. At the other end of the enclosure, the Swedish Short-Snout rested near her eggs. She'd never seen a dragon before. It was as beautiful as it was terrifying.

She paused almost forgetting her plan until it hit her. Waving her wand around her body, she casted the Disillusionment Charm on herself. While it wouldn't make her completely invisible, it helped her blend in with the rocky terrain of the enclosure. Then she started towards the dragon.

Hopping onto a few rocks about halfway to the dragon, the Short-Snout picked up its head towards the sound of shifting rocks and sniffed the air.

Carina held her wand up high and shouted, " _Expecto Patronum!_ " Silvery mist burst from her wand and formed into a raven, soaring through the air.

The crowd cheered as it flew towards the dragon then dived to the left. _Come on, follow it_ , she thought. The only reason she had settled on using her bird Patronus instead of conjuring actual birds was because she could control where her Patronus went, so if the damn dragon didn't get up, she'd be incredibly annoyed.

Finally, the dragon stood and flapped its wings as it roared and flew after the distracting bird Patronus. She had her raven fly around the enclosure, the silvery blue dragon chasing after it as best it could while chained.

Carina then made a dash for the golden egg that sat in the middle of the nest. She stumbled across a few rocks as she hurried, trying to keep her concentration on the spell while making her way towards the egg before the Disillusionment Charm wore off.

As she was about to reach the nest, her concentration broke on the Patronus Charm due to her budding excitement at almost being finished.

The Short-Snout screeched and landed near the entrance of the enclosure, facing her nest. Carina faced it, her back to the eggs. It was so close. The Disillusionment Charm completely wore off, revealing Carina to the dragon and the audience. The dragon reared its head back and Carina raised her wand.

" _Protego Maxima!_ "

The Short-Snout shot a powerful blue flame from her mouth towards the witch. The crowd released a collective gasp. The extremely hot fire hit the shield, billowing around the sides, but Carina held firm, dropping the shield the moment the stream of fire stopped. She then grabbed the golden egg, obscured by the smoke the flames had produced, and jumped down from the area the nest sat on.

When the smoke cleared, she was out of the dragon's line of sight and held up the golden egg.

"And Lestrange has got the egg!" Bagman announced. The crowd stood and cheered louder than the dragon. Dragonologists entered the enclosure to take care of the dragon and Carina made sure to get out of their way. "Very good indeed! And now the marks from the judges!"

Madame Maxime went first, raising her wand into the air. A long silver ribbon shot out of it and formed an eight. Carina assumed the only ten she would give would be to Fleur, so Carina didn't mind. Next was Dumbledore who also sent up a nine. Then Crouch sent up an eight. Bagman also sent up an eight. Lastly, Karkaroff sent up a six. She had expected lower from Karkaroff but then had remembered he was friends with Lucius, so he couldn't judge her as harshly as he would Fleur and Harry but definitely harsher than Krum.

Her points totaled up to thirty-nine.

Dumbledore motioned for her to join the stands, and she went to sit near the judges. Then another whistle sounded.

Fleur was up next. She lured her Welsh Green to sleep, but her skirt was set on fire when it snored. She earned thirty-eight points.

After Fleur went Krum. He hit the Chinese Fireball in the eyes with the Conjunctivitis curse, and she trampled half her eggs. Even then, he was faster than Fleur and Carina had been and true to Karkaroff's favoritism, he earned forty points.

Lastly, Harry entered the enclosure to face off against the Hungarian Horntail. He summoned his broom and demonstrated excellent flying skills. While he got hurt, he was the fastest to collect his egg, also receiving forty points. Karkaroff had only given him a four, probably because he didn't want Harry to have more points than Krum even if Harry did deserve at least an extra point or two.

The champions then met in the champions' tent. "Well done, all of you!" Bagman bellowed, bouncing into the tent. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half-past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth, but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open. See the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg because it will tell you what the second task is and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

* * *

When Carina walked into the Slytherin common room, having taken the long way in order to relax and clear her head after the exhausting first task, the Slytherins in the room burst into cheers. A good portion hadn't returned yet, but those that had were ecstatic. Carina could barely make it through the crowd to go up to her dorm.

She collapsed on her bed, holding the golden egg above her and studying it. Carina had a feeling her housemates would want to know the clue as well, so Carina didn't open the egg yet, saving it for later. Instead, she sat up and pulled out a quill, inkwell, and parchment, deciding to send a letter to Narcissa and Lucius, knowing they'd want to hear about her performance for the first task directly from her.

Sylvia burst through the door as Carina was finishing up the letter, a shit-eating grin on her face. Gertrude and Mildred entered behind her.

"You were fantastic!" Sylvia shouted, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around Carina. Momentarily stunned, Carina hugged Sylvia back. When Sylvia pulled away, she was still grinning. "That was amazing! When you blocked the fire, it was - " She shook her head. "Merlin's beard."

"When you cast the Patronus Charm, it was stunning," Gertrude continued. "Brilliant spell work. You deserved a higher score."

"You only scored as low as you did because of the Disillusionment Charm," Mildred explained. "So, for a bit, we had no idea where you were. But otherwise, you were amazing!"

"Thanks, girls," Carina said. She folded the parchment in half, slipped it into an envelope, and sealed it with emerald green wax and her raven wax seal. "If you don't mind, I'm going to shower. I smell like sweat and smoke." She grabbed a set of clothes and was about to go to the bathroom when her eyes landed on the egg. "And to make sure none of you are curious, I'm taking the egg with me." Carina picked up the egg. Hearing Sylvia curse quietly, Carina chuckled then went to the bathroom.

After a quick shower and getting dressed, Carina used a spell to dry her hair. Walking back into the dorm room, Sylvia sat with her sketch pad in front of her, drawing what looked like the Swedish Short-Snout spouting fire. Their other two roommates were missing. When Carina walked closer to Sylvia's bed, she noticed the dragon drawing was spouting fire at Carina, as she had done in the enclosure.

"Are you sure you don't want to go into art?" Carina asked. "Becoming a wizarding historian sounds utterly boring compared to drawing for the rest of your life."

"Oh, shut up," Sylvia said, closing her sketch pad.

"I'm going to run to the Owlery, wanna come with?"

"Sure." Sylvia hopped off her bed.

Carina emptied her messenger bag haphazardly onto her bed, not caring as the contents spilled out and her quill landing on the floor, and she slipped the egg and the letter into it. She wasn't going to leave the egg lying around just anywhere for people to mess with, and it wouldn't fit in the bag with all her school supplies.

As she shouldered the bag, she looked at Sylvia. "Have you seen Corvin?"

Sylvia shook her head, and they walked out of the room. "Sorry, but no. Not all day. He's probably hiding because of the roaring dragons and excited students."

"Makes sense." Carina and Sylvia walked together in silence for a few moments until Carina had a random thought pop into her head. "Have you ever wanted to do something seemingly random?"

"Like curse out Dumbledore? Definitely," Sylvia snarked.

Carina chuckled and replied, "Not what I meant, bloody hell, but I understand the feeling. I meant something like dying your hair or getting a tattoo. Just something different for once."

"Can't say my parents would be too pleased if I didn't at least run it by them first, but yeah, I've thought about it," Sylvia answered. "I'm more privy to getting a piercing or going on an impromptu vacation, though." Sylvia looked at Carina thoughtfully. "So, a tattoo, huh?"

Carina shrugged. "It was just a thought."

"You'd look badass with a tattoo. I approve."

"And you'd look bloody fantastic with a nose or eyebrow piercing."

Once at the Owlery, Carina sent off the letter with one of the school owls, then they returned to their dorm room. Everyone they passed gave Carina some form of congratulations or similar, regardless of house rivalry. Nothing brought people together than near-death experiences.

Carina and Sylvia walked into the dorm room to see Gertrude standing in the middle holding a piece of parchment. Gertrude looked up at her dormmates who had just entered. "Is this one of yours?" she asked. "I found it on the floor by the stove." She gestured to the wood stove in the middle of the room.

Carina plucked it from Gertrude's hand and read it, immediately turning red once she read it.

_"We may not be in Flitwick's class but you're still CHARMING."_

It was accompanied by a drawing of a wand with cartoon hearts and flowers coming out of the end.

Carina had totally forgotten about Fred's last note that he had passed her in Transfiguration before the wand weighing ceremony. It must've been at the bottom of the bag and had fluttered to the floor when Carina had emptied it. The other notes were puns and drawings as well, but they were safely tucked away into her textbook.

Gertrude noticed her blush and smiled. "Aww, it is yours. It's adorable."

"It's nothing." Carina shoved the note in her trouser pocket.

"It's obviously not nothing, but okay." Gertrude left the room with a smirk after picking up her scarf from her bed, the reason she had gone back into the room in the first place.

Sylvia leaned against Carina's bedpost. "What was it?" she asked.

"Just a note," Carina replied, picking up her things and sorting them. She tucked the note into her textbook along with the others.

"Come on, Car, you can tell me. It's not like I'm going to go announce what it says in the common room. And we both know Gertrude's not exactly quiet. I can better help you with the rumors if I know the truth. I don't want to accidentally stir anything up."

Carina sighed, knowing Sylvia was right. "It was from Fred. Remember he was sending me notes with cute puns in class one day?"

Sylvia raked her eyes over her friend. "You like him," she realized. She then gasped. "That's why you broke up with Cedric. You like Fred!"

"So what if I do?" Carina didn't bother denying it. "It's not like we can actually be in a relationship. And if we did, he'd get bored and move on."

"I doubt it." Sylvia gestured to the door. "The party will be starting soon. I'll leave you alone with your totally-not-a-love-note." Sylvia spun around and hurried out the door before Carina could be tempted to jinx her.

Waiting a few seconds, Carina opened her Transfiguration textbook and pulled out the notes.

 _"You're a keeper"_ with the three Quidditch goal posts.

 _"I've been raven about you"_ with a raven in flight.

 _"You have the portkey to my heart"_ with stars around the words.

 _"You're the one I've been seeking"_ with a snitch beneath it.

 _"Can I Slytherin to your Chamber of Secrets?"_ with a snake as the question mark.

 _"You light up my life"_ with a wand and light beams and the _Lumos_ wand movement.

She didn't care so much about completing the first task of the tournament as she read through the notes again, her heart fluttering. But she had to. Slamming the book shut, she put it away, pulled out the egg, stood tall, then left the room, pushing all thoughts of Fred Weasley from her mind. She didn't have time to think about boys.

Carina had a party to attend, a victory to celebrate, and a clue to figure out.


	22. The Yule Ball

Professor Snape announced in the Slytherin common room that all Slytherins fourth-year and up were to report to an empty room down the hall in one hour. The school had been buzzing with the news of the Yule Ball since teachers had begun announcing it earlier that day, so they assumed that's what the meeting was about.

When Carina walked in with her friends, Snape was directing the girls to be on once side of the room and the boys on the other. Both sides had chairs lining the walls. Carina and Sylvia sat down in two of the chairs. A record player was sitting on a table near the door. With the students either seated or leaning against the wall if there were no chairs left, Snape faced the room, his black robes swishing about. The room was silent as all eyes were on their Head of House.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since it's inception," Snape explained, taking slow steps around the room. "On Christmas night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall. There will be no foolish behavior from any of you. I expect you all to uphold the Slytherin name, lest you face the consequences." He sent a glare to a girl who had been giggling in the corner. The girl stopped, paling and shrinking under his gaze. "To be certain you will not make a fool of yourselves, you will all be taught how to waltz."

The door opened and in walked Karkaroff and the Durmstrangs. "Ah, yes, welcome. Join us." Snape didn't seem too particularly happy they were there, but Carina couldn't figure out if it was because of Karkaroff's presence or because they were late. The Durmstrangs settled in, and with Sofia being the only female Durmstrang that had made the trip, she was the only one who walked over to join the girls.

"Now, as I was saying," Snape resumed, "today you will learn to waltz in preparation for the ball." Snape gestured to Carina and Draco, motioning for them to stand. "Miss Lestrange, Mr. Malfoy, you have both been properly trained in the art. Please demonstrate a proper waltz starting with a bow. The rest of you, especially those of you who weren't raised learning the proper etiquette, watch closely."

Carina stood, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked to the center of the room. Draco met her halfway, stopping in front of her. Snape flicked his wand, starting the music on the record player.

Carina curtsied and Draco bowed then they both stood up straight, reaching the same height and holding their chins high. Draco offered her his hand, and as she took it, he made a goofy face, just like he used to do when they were learning how to dance as kids when it was getting too serious for his liking. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

Draco set his right hand on her hip, and Carina placed her left hand on his shoulder. At the appropriate beat, they began their steps.

"One, two, three," Snape counted, so the others could learn. "One, two, three."

Draco raised his hand, twirling Carina in place, then they resumed the steps again. She wished she had worn a flowy skirt that day to accentuate the movement, but her pencil skirt was at least better than pants.

"Please demonstrate a lift," Snape requested.

Setting both hands on Carina's waist, Draco lifted her briefly along with the music then set her back down, gliding into the next steps with ease.

With the final spin, Carina twirled outward, still holding hands with Draco, and they ended with a curtsy and bow. There was polite clapping throughout the room.

"Everyone rise and find a partner," Snape said. "Should you get lost, look to Miss Lestrange and Mr. Malfoy."

For the next hour, Carina and Draco demonstrated the proper waltz to their peers.

When it came to an end, many of the boys hurried out of the room, mortally embarrassed, while many of the girls chatted excitedly about the ball.

"Miss Lestrange, a word?" Snape called before Carina walked out of the room.

Carina hung back, walking over to her Head of House. "Yes, sir?"

"As a champion, you will be expected to open the ball with your dance partner along with the other champions and their partners," Snape explained. "It is a tradition, so be sure to acquire a respectable date for the ball. That is all." He gave her one last look before swooshing out the door.

Carina hadn't wanted to attend the ball alone anyway. Champion or not, she would've been expected to have a date. At least Narcissa had already sent her the finished masterpiece that was Carina's dress.

She wasn't too concerned about finding a date though. The pureblood Slytherin suitors or one of the foreigners who found her attractive or knew of her family would likely come out of the woodwork and do all the work for her. Her mind was more focused on figuring out the egg clue. It wailed every time she opened it, and using a Silencing Charm on it didn't work. Trying to transfigure it did nothing, too. She was tempted to smash it against something.

* * *

A few days after the dance lesson, Carina and Sylvia sat in the courtyard, half doing homework and half watching the snow fall. They spotted three Durmstrang boys walk into the courtyard nearby: Lukas, Vasily, and Nik. Vasily and Nik shoved Lukas ahead of them as they walked over to the two girls.

Carina looked at them skeptically, raising an eyebrow and tempted to roll her eyes, while Sylvia smirked and shook her head, knowing what was coming and finding it severely amusing, though Carina didn't find it as amusing.

Lukas conjured a bouquet of flowers and put away his wand right before the three boys stopped in front of Carina and Sylvia. Vasily and Nik stood behind their Scandinavian peer, providing silent support. Lukas smiled, his dark eyes on Carina who sat up straight, waiting patiently for his question.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Lukas asked with his cute accent and holding out the flowers.

"Yes, I'd like that," Carina answered. Her heart wasn't particularly in it, but she happily took the pretty bouquet, liking the flowers. She had a date, even if he was only nice to look at and not much else. Now, she had to get Sylvia and Adrian dates.

But the following day, Lukas and Carina were walking down a corridor on the seventh floor as she had been giving him a better tour of the castle than Durmstrang had received when they arrived and was doing most of the talking which Carina didn't particularly like, but it was better than uncomfortable silence. She had shown him a few secret passages for traversing the castle faster but not all, only the most commonly used ones, and the tour was coming to an end since they had started in the dungeons and worked their way up.

As they were walking through the Hall of Hexes, they were hit from above by a mass of gold and red-colored paint. Carina gasped at the feeling of cold paint drenching her hair and clothing, but once she fully realized what had happened, her fists closed and her jaw clenched. Her ears caught the sound of footsteps running away.

 _Fred and George_. They hadn't even had the decency to own up to it, instead choosing to run away.

"Are you alright?" Lukas asked, wiping paint off his forehead before it could stream into his eyes.

No, she wasn't. She was shaking with anger. "You'll have to excuse me, Lukas. I have two prats to hex." Carina then stormed off, leaving Lukas behind, paint-covered and confused.

She marched over to the Room of Requirement, slamming the door behind her. George looked up from what he was writing, sitting on the floor with rolls of parchment, an inkwell, and a quill. A cauldron had been set up in front of him and had something boiling in it. Fred, on the other hand, was standing wide-eyed.

"Have you two lost the plot?" Carina asked harshly. A glob of paint flew off her arm when she waved her hand around.

George dropped his quill and held his hands up. "I had nothing to do with it!"

"You weren't supposed to get hit with it, only the Durmstrang," Fred said, trying to reason with her.

Carina turned fully to Fred, pulling out her wand and pointing it at him. "You gormless, barmy, mangy pillock! What the bloody hell warranted this?" She picked up a bunch of her hair squeezing and flicking off a bunch of paint.

"It wasn't for you!" Fred's hands were raised, trying to not seem like a threat so she wouldn't hex him.

"So it was for Lukas? Why?"

Fred pointed at the door with a glare. "He bloody well deserved it."

"By doing what?" Carina demanded to know. "What did he do to you?"

"He's taking you to the ball, isn't he? He and his friends are right proud of that."

Carina took a step back, shaking her head. "What does that have to do with anything? Who I choose to spend my time with is none of your business, Fred Weasley." She huffed, lowering her wand and holding it tight in her fist. "You can be a real git sometimes."

Fred waved his arms around dramatically. "Yeah, that's right. That's me, Fred Weasley. Just the git looking out for the perfect and prestigious Carina Lestrange. Godric forbid I have your best intentions at heart but do you care? No. You keep on living your life with everything handed to you on a silver platter but can't even admit we're friends."

"You know why I can't admit we're friends, you tosser, never mind anything more. Maybe use your head, for once, instead of acting on a whim." Raising her wand again, she pointed it at Fred. " _Melofors!_ " Fred's head was encased in a giant pumpkin, and he stumbled back, regaining his footing so he wouldn't fall at the sudden weight on his shoulders. "Now your face can match your hair."

Carina then stomped out of the room, casting _Scourgify_ on herself in the process to clean off the paint. She had to use the charm multiple times to fully get cleaned.

As she returned to her common room, Carina angrily asked herself, _Who does he think he is, interfering in my life?_

* * *

It was the last week of classes before Winter Break, and Sprout paired George and Carina up in Herbology for a last minute assessment on taking care of the Venomous Tentacula. Sprout didn't want to use the term test since it was less formal than that. She only wanted to see where everyone was at with their studies.

The sixth-year students had been paired, Sprout having intermingled the houses as best she could, though it was difficult since Carina was the only Slytherin in the class, and there were only two Ravenclaws. The rest were Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

George sat on the stool beside Carina and their assigned Venomous Tentacula plant. Carina had already cast _Immobulus_ on it so it wouldn't attack them as they checked it for weeds or decay and switched out its soil.

For a few minutes, George didn't quite know what to say to her as they hadn't spoken since her spat with Fred. And none of them had returned to the Room of Requirement in order to avoid running into each other. But George was tired of avoiding his friend just because she was on iffy terms with his brother.

"Are you excited for the ball?" George asked quietly as he jotted down notes on the plant's coloring.

"I am," Carina answered at the same level. "I heard Dumbledore has booked the Weird Sisters to play. I'm sure it'll be exciting." She paused, glancing around the greenhouse then back at George. "Did you get a date?"

"Alicia Spinnet, she's a Chaser on the Gryffindor team. Asked her last night."

Carina furrowed her eyebrows, turning to face George fully. "You're not going with Angelina? I would've thought you'd ask her."

George shrugged, trying not to show his dismay and agitation. "Fred asked her before I could."

"He what?"

"Yeah."

Carina shook her head incredulously. She couldn't believe it. George had liked Angelina for at least a whole year. She could see it plainly in their shared Defense Against the Dark Arts class considering he was always trying to impress her.

"Doesn't he know you fancy her?" she asked.

George gave her a blank look. "Fred wouldn't know _you_ like him if you threw a bouquet and chocolates at him and screamed your feelings for everyone to hear."

A blush crept up onto her cheeks, and she ducked her head down, looking at the parchment in on the table. "How long have you known?"

"I started suspecting when you broke up with Cedric and even more so when you two had disappeared alone at that party together, and then I knew for certain when you were arguing about the prank and your date. If it had been a prank only against you, I doubt you would have reacted so poorly."

 _It didn't help that he had also run away instead of owning up to it straight away_. Carina tapped her quill a few times then looked up at George. "Am I that obvious?"

George nudged her with his elbow and offered a small, reassuring smile. "Only when you're together. But if it makes you feel any better, he feels the same. He just won't do anything about it. That's why he tried to prank your date. He can be a git sometimes, but he's still your git."

* * *

On Christmas Day, hours before the Yule Ball, the sixth and seventh year Slytherin girls were all getting ready together, helping each other with their hair, makeup, and dresses. The dorm room was a flurry of movement, cursing, and laughing as they prepared for a night of merriment with their dates.

One of the girls braided Carina's hair into a low bun, pinning it with emerald and pearl hairpins and leaving a few curled strands to frame her face. Carina's makeup accentuated her sharp cheekbones and jaw, the silver eyeshadow and black eyeliner brought out her grey-blue eyes, and her dark red lips stood out against everything else. Sylvia painted Carina's nails silver.

The custom-made dress from Narcissa was off-shoulder, emerald green, and floor-length. The chest area was tight and decorated with lace and pearl beading that continued down to her thighs. At the waist, the dress loosened, flaring out the slightest bit and elegantly falling around her legs.

Carina put on the dress, silver stilettos, pearl earrings, and a coiled silver snake necklace that rested gently on her collar-bone around her neck.

Sylvia had three tight braids on the side of her head, pinning the back of her unruly curls up so it would hang over her neck from the opposite side of her head. Her dress was violet chiffon with a v-neck and reached the floor in a straight silhouette. Above her waist sat a sequined gold belt. On the wide straps were gold-colored rhinestones in a waterfall pattern. Her heels glittered gold as well.

As girls finished up, they left in pairs or groups. Carina and Sylvia walked arm in arm out of the room, descending the staircase to the common room. Terence was the first to catch sight of them and started coughing. Adrian slapped him hard on the back as the girls walked over. The boys wore handsome dress robes with ties that matched their partner's dresses while the rest of their robes were black, white, or grey.

"You clean up well," Carina said, straightening Adrian's sapphire blue tie. His date was a Beauxbatons girl. Terence wore a pastel pink tie, and he was taking a Ravenclaw girl. Cassius's tie was a sunset orange. His date was Sofia from Durmstrang. "We should get going. Our dates might worry if we take too long."

Together, the group of Slytherins walked to the entrance hall. The area outside the Great Hall was packed with students waiting to enter. Students went in search of each other if their dates were from different houses.

Sylvia's date, a tall boy from Beauxbatons named Julian that Fleur had introduced her to, had been waiting patiently at the foot of the stairs with Adrian's date, a red-haired girl named Celeste in a blue dress to match Adrian's tie. Terence and Cassius left in search of their dates. Carina didn't see any of the Durmstrang delegation in the entrance hall yet, so she waited with Adrian, Sylvia, and their dates, not telling Cassius Sofia wasn't even in the castle yet.

Nearby, Carina spotted Fred with Angelina. Angelina looked beautiful in a dark purple dress. Carina's jaw clenched as she forced herself to look away from those two. Lee stood by them with Katie Bell, a fifth-year Gryffindor, and they were lively chatting and laughing. George and Alicia were making pleasant conversation, but neither seemed into each other in more than a friendly sense. It probably didn't help that Alicia had dated Fred at one point. Carina felt bad for them.

Then the oak front doors opened, and in walked the Durmstrang students with Professor Karkaroff. Before Carina began making her way over to Lukas, she heard Professor McGonagall's voice call out, "Champions over here, please!"

Lukas and Carina met up where McGonagall was. Harry's date was fourth-year Gryffindor Parvati Patil in a beautiful pink lehenga with her hair plate braided with gold. Fleur was dressed in silver-grey satin, and on her arm was Roger Davies, sixth year Ravenclaw. On Krum's arm was Hermione. Carina's jaw dropped at Hermione's transformation. The usual bushy-haired girl had her hair sleek and shiny, and she wore a periwinkle dress. She barely looked like herself.

McGonagall told them to wait off to the side of the Great Hall while the rest of the students entered. The doors opened, allowing everyone but the champions to enter.

When all the students had entered and settled, McGonagall had the champions and their dates line up behind her. Carina stood behind Fleur, their dates on their right. Hermione and Krum were behind Carina and Lukas, and Parvati and Harry took up the rear.

McGonagall led them inside to the table at the head of the Great Hall where the judges sat, though instead of Mr. Crouch, he had sent his assistant, Percy Weasley. Harry and Parvati sat beside Percy. Across from Harry sat Hermione and Krum. Lukas sat between Krum and Carina. Fleur sat next to Carina with Roger on her other side.

Then the feast began. The Hall filled with idle chatter as everyone ate. Carina quickly found herself bored. While she found Lukas incredibly attractive, his chat was so boring and bland even with his cute accent. She found herself more amused at Fleur complaining about the decorations and Hermione trying to teach Krum how to correctly say her name when she would usually be annoyed in any other circumstance.

Until finally, it was time for the dance to began. Despite being forced to learn as a child, Carina did like to dance. It felt freeing. The Weird Sisters had set up on stage and played a slow tune. The champions and their dates led the first dance.

Carina spent most of her time dancing with Lukas, but she did dance with Draco and Cedric once and Adrian twice. The more she danced, the more she avoided conversation. But eventually, her feet began to hurt, so she told Lukas she was going to take a break and he went off in search of his friends to see how they were doing. Carina didn't care.

Before the ball, she had only had so many conversations with the bloke that she hadn't realized how boring he was since she had done most of the talking or was focusing on his cute accent. It didn't help that her heels made her taller than him, and she wasn't really into that. She was a decently tall girl that loved heels, preferring her partner to be of equal height or taller. Carina was tempted to shag Lukas to get it out of her system then toss him aside and move on but at the same time did not want to give him the satisfaction.

She peeled off her heels as she left the Great Hall, needing some air and less noise. Wandering into one of the secret passages nearby, she was finally alone, or so she thought.

"Rina?"

Carina snapped her head towards the noise. The passage was pitch black when the portrait that opened to it closed behind her. Lifting up the skirt of her dress, she pulled her wand from the holster on her calf and nonverbally cast _Lumos_.

A few feet away was Fred leaning against the wall of the passage. He raised his hand to block the bright light. "Sorry," she muttered, lowering her wand so the light wasn't blinding him. "What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding," he answered simply with a shrug. "Needed somewhere without so many people."

"Right, I'll just, uh, go then." Carina moved to push out the portrait.

Fred kicked off the wall and held out his hand for her to stop. "No, wait, it's alright. . . Having company isn't so bad."

Carina nodded, her hand falling back to her side. She dropped her heels on the floor and leaned on the wall. She sighed, relieved to finally be away from the crowd, and rested her head back.

Fred leaned on the wall across from her, watching. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Just tired of all the people. It's a little too much to bear sometimes."

He gently nudged her foot with his, knowing that wasn't all that was on her mind. "And?"

"Listening to Lukas talk is like watching paint dry," Carina said deadpan. Fred let out a sharp laugh and shook his head. She joined in with his laughter. "He's so boring, I want to pull my hair out."

"Don't do that," Fred said, his laugh dwindling and leaving a smile behind. "It's beautiful, er, the dress is. . . uh, you're. . . You're beautiful." He felt like a right git, stammering about like that.

"Thank you." She could feel her skin warming up and shifted her weight between her feet, a small smile pulling at her lips. Fred awkwardly rubbed his arm, looking away from her, just as awkward as she felt. "You look handsome."

His eyebrows skyrocketed and his eyes widened as he looked up at her, then he cleared his throat, straightening out his expression and nodding. "Better looking than George, as always." She laughed along with him. "But thank you." He felt a budding sense of pride in his chest but didn't show it on his face except for a slight grin.

Silence spread between them for a few moments as they both thought of what to say to each other. Then they both looked up and said each other's names.

"Sorry, you go first," Fred said, gesturing to her.

Carina took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for jinxing you and yelling at you. You didn't deserve it."

Fred shook his head, looking earnest. "You don't need to be sorry. You were right. I had no right to interfere in your life. I'm sorry for dropping paint on you and for what I said after. I swear it was meant for the Durmstrang. I lost concentration and dropped it early by accident. But even then, I shouldn't have decided to prank him."

Carina had a sneaking suspicion George had gotten on his case about the prank.

"Why did you?" she asked. "It wasn't just because he asked me to the ball, was it?"

He lowered his head, shaking it as he averted his gaze. "No, it wasn't. I would've been tempted to regardless, but. . . I heard him talking to his mates the day before about wanting to shag you. And it wasn't in a good way if there even is a good way to talk about that." Fred wrung his hands. For once, he looked sheepish. It wasn't often that he was serious about anything, so that's how Carina knew he was for certain telling the truth.

"If I'm being honest," Carina said, leaning forward at her waist, "that was the only reason I was interested in him anyway, but he's duller than Professor Binns which I didn't realize until tonight. I was super excited about tonight, too. I love dancing, but it felt like a chore dancing so I wouldn't have to talk to him."

Fred kicked the ground. "Guess I should've just let him dig his own hole then, huh?"

"Maybe, yeah." Carina watched him pick his pretty brown eyes up and look at her. "And maybe just tell me when you're worried?"

"Alright, yeah. I can do that."

Overcome with an urge, Carina pushed herself off the wall, took a few steps forward, and placed a kiss on Fred's cheek, having to go up on her toes to reach. She then wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you, Freddie. For everything."

He hugged her back, setting his head on top of hers. "I'd do anything for you, Rina. Even if it's utterly stupid and not thought out well."

They hadn't ever really hugged before. Any hug had been in passing or just him slinging his arm over her shoulders, except for the time at the World Cup when she sought his comfort. While they stood there in the passageway, she felt safe in his arms tucked under his chin. She smelled a faint hint of smoke that was likely from him setting off a firework or from a potion exploding while he and George were experimenting. It was so very him.

"You could slip him one of your Canary Creams," she mumbled in his chest. "I'll pay for it. Seven sickles, right?"

His deep chuckle reverberated in his chest. "You're not paying even a single knut for anything we make, Rina."

"As long as I can still buy your potion ingredients then because there is no way I won't compensate you somehow. You've both worked too hard for everything."

"Deal."

When Carina began to pull out of the hug, she paused when she looked up at Fred. Fred's eyes were solely focused on her in the dimly lit passage. Her stomach knotted together and her heart began to race. She wanted to kiss him. She had never wanted to do anything else more than her wanting to kiss him at that moment.

His lips parted and he whispered, "Rina?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't hex me."

Carina wanted to ask him why but didn't get the chance to ask as Fred leaned down, pushing his lips against hers. Her response was almost immediate. She dropped her wand, freeing her hands to bring them up to his hair. His hands gripped her waist tight as their lips melded together. Her lips burned at the contact, his touch sending her skin ablaze.

As Fred pulled back, he set his forehead on hers. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"I can imagine," she muttered against his lips before kissing him again.


	23. The Second Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo fun news! I'm now on Instagram! Follow me at jedi_olympian to get the occasional sneak peek at my stories, what I'm working on, maybe a meme or two, things like that. Check it out!

On Boxing Day, Carina sat in the common room in the early morning with her friends. They were joking around and talking, mostly about the Yule Ball the previous night, but Carina kept her input to a minimum since the only eventful thing that had happened to her was something she couldn't share. Well, she could with Sylvia, but she didn't want anyone else overhearing, so she had kept it to herself for the time being.

Carina Lestrange had snogged Fred Weasley.

And it was bloody fantastic.

But the moment they heard students begin leaving the Great Hall to retire for the night or continue the parties in their common rooms, they had split apart and left the secret passageway, rejoining their dates. Carina was dying to know what was going through his mind.

Did he regret it? Was he thinking about her? Did he want to do it again? Carina definitely wanted to do it again.

Sylvia and Adrian thought Carina's mind was focused on the upcoming second task since she was playing with the egg while staring out the window, but they were wrong. She had brought the egg with her to the common room to give her something to fiddle with and give her an excuse not to talk. It was working. She had tried to get herself to think of other things, such as the twelve-week long Apparition class beginning once the Christmas holidays ended, but she couldn't.

The lake covering the windows gave the room a green tinge and Carina peered out of it, watching the occasional lake creature swim past. Carina leaned on the arm of the chair she sat in and spotted a mermaid swim by the window.

 _Merpeople, sentient magical beasts that live underwater_ , Carina recited in her mind. She remembered having a question about them on her Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L. _They speak Mermish, a language difficult for humans to learn due to it being specifically adapted for underwater use._

Carina gasped and sat up, almost dropping the egg. She fumbled it but clasped it tight between her hands before it could hit the ground.

Her friends turned to her with worried expressions. "You alright, Car?" Adrian asked.

"I'm brilliant," she answered, hopping up from her chair. "Gotta go." She then ran up the stairs to her dorm room.

"Should I go after her?" Sylvia asked Adrian and Terence.

Adrian shrugged, turning back to the chessboard. "Honestly, probably not. I'll be worried if she starts talking to herself. She probably just figured something out with the egg and doesn't want to get distracted."

In her room, Carina grabbed a change of clothes and packed them along with the egg, a strip of parchment, quill, and inkwell into her messenger bag, then she ran out the door, down the stairs, and out of the common room, not bothering to tell her friends where she was going. She hurried as quickly as she could to the Prefects' Bathroom.

Once she entered the extravagant bathroom, the door locked the moment she began turning on the taps for the pool-like tub so no one would enter while it was in use. When the water was high enough, Carina stripped out of her clothing and lowered herself into the tub with the egg.

"Okay, you're really going to take a bath with a golden egg," Carina said to herself. She hoped she wasn't crazy about the idea. Taking in a large breath, Carina went below the surface with the egg and opened it, listening to the merpeople's song.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And recover what we took,_

_But past an hour — the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_."

Carina closed the egg then breached the surface of the tub. Setting the egg down, she wrote the lines sung in the egg. She had to listen to it twice more to make sure she got all the lines right then set the egg aside. She dried her hands on a towel and picked up the parchment, re-reading the song over and over again.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound_. That would be the Black Lake. They wouldn't be making a trip to some ocean or sea for a damn task, and the only large source of water nearby with merpeople was the Black Lake.

 _We cannot sing above the ground_. Mermaids, obviously.

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss_. Self-explanatory, but Carina still wondered what it would be. An object? A person? Her cat? If it was her cat, she'd be pissed. Corvin didn't like being in still water. Oddly enough, he didn't mind being in running water, often liking to stick his head under the sink faucet whenever Carina washed her face or brushed her teeth, but things like a pond, lake, or just a puddle had him hissing and recoiling.

 _An hour long you'll have to look_. She'd have to figure out a way to breathe underwater for an hour. Self-explanatory if you know the answer to the first line.

 _But past an hour — the prospect's black,_ _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_. She'd lose whatever she'll sorely miss once the hour is up, so she had to complete the task in an hour or less. Also self-explanatory. Except if it was a living thing, she doubted Dumbledore would let it or them die if a champion failed the task. The clue only sounded dire to work as motivation for the champions and provide a time limit. Dumbledore was a lot of things, but Carina did not think he would let a living thing die for something as simple as a Triwizard Tournament task.

Carina eyed the water as she set the parchment down. She should brush up on her swimming skills. She had been taught as a kid, sure, especially since the Zabini Estate has a pool that she and Draco had spent time in, but was she the best? No.

Swimming back and forth around the pool-like tub gave Carina time to think about possible ways to breathe underwater for an hour. There was the Bubble-Head Charm she had learned the previous year due to the book she had gotten from the Restricted Section. She could also perform transfiguration to make herself into an underwater creature. She'd blend in better with potential threats in the lake if she did that, but she might be unable to use her wand effectively should she need it. There was also gillyweed, but she didn't think asking Sprout for some would be effective since helping the champions was forbidden, and she didn't want to eat a strange plant anyway.

She was pretty good with transfiguration, and if she decided on the Bubble-Head Charm, she could use a warming charm on herself so she wouldn't freeze in the lake. But swimming would be a hassle and slower, so human transfiguration seemed like the better option. And even then, she had to keep it partial because fully transfiguring a human into an animal left them with the intelligence of the chosen animal.

Carina decided to run her options by her friends for their opinions.

* * *

That night, while Mildred and Gertrude were in the common room, Carina and Sylvia were in their dorm room. Carina had just finished telling Sylvia what she had learned about the egg and some ideas she had regarding how to complete the task.

Sylvia, on the other hand, had something on her mind that wasn't the second task. She knew something was up with Carina. Had been since the Yule Ball. And so, when Carina was done talking about how she was thinking of doing a partial human transfiguration in the Black Lake, Sylvia asked, "What's up with you?"

"Pardon?" Carina said, looking at her friend strangely.

"Something happened at the Yule Ball," Sylvia stated simply, unwavering in her belief. She would find out what her best friend was hiding no matter what. "What happened?"

Carina set aside the egg, shifting in her spot on her bed. "Nothing really." Sylvia didn't believe her one bit, giving Carina a 'seriously' look. Carina sighed, stretching out her legs. "I snogged Fred."

Sylvia gasped, jumping from her spot. "Really? Finally!" she exclaimed, joining Carina on her bed. "What was it like? Was it everything you had hoped? Was there tongue? Was he handsy?"

"Really, Syl?" Carina asked, arching an eyebrow.

Sylvia shrugged and said, "What? All I got was a pathetic kiss on the cheek from a bloke I barely knew. It was incredibly lame. You've been crushing on Fred for at _least_ a few months. I'm living vicariously through you. I need details." Sylvia shook Carina by her shoulders.

Carina smiled and pushed Sylvia's hands off her as she remembered the kisses again. "It was the best kiss I've had, okay? Adrian was awkward, Cedric was too gentle, but Fred? Felt like I was on fire."

"Are you going to kiss him again?"

"I hope so." Carina's eyes drifted back up to Sylvia. "And why are you living vicariously through me? There are loads of blokes who'd die to have your attention. It's your own bloody fault for not making a move. Just ask Lee out already."

"Car!"

* * *

It took far too long to see Harry, but a week into the second semester, Carina finally saw the young Gryffindor and pulled him aside so no one would see them talking.

"Have you figured out the egg yet?" Carina asked.

"No," Harry answered. "Every time I open it, it just wails at me. Seamus reckons it means we're facing a banshee, but Neville thought it was the Cruciatus Curse."

Carina shook her head, shirking the idea. "I can assure you it's no banshee or curse." She glanced around then back at Harry, leaning closer and keeping her voice low. "Look, on the fifth floor behind the fourth door to the left of the Boris the Bewildered statue is the Prefects' Bathroom. With me so far?"

"Fifth floor, four doors left of Boris statue," Harry repeated with a nod. "But what's a bathroom have to do with the task?"

"Not much really, it's just got an extremely large bathtub. Take your egg and put it underwater. That's how you'll hear the clue. Everything should make sense after that." She was about to walk off but realized she had forgotten something. "Oh, and the password is _pine fresh_."

Carina then left him there, turning down a different corridor and going to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She hoped Harry was as smart as she gave him credit for. If not, hopefully the stain-glass window of a mermaid literally staring at him would give him an idea.

* * *

A week before the second task, Carina was in the Room of Requirement practicing the spells she would be using for the task, including ones that were necessary and ones that she could use underwater should she need to fight. She didn't know where Fleur and Harry were at with their plans, but she often saw Krum swimming in the lake. Since most people didn't swim in a cold lake in the middle of February, Carina had to assume he was getting ready for the task as well and knew what the clue meant. She also saw him with Hermione in the library occasionally which was cute.

As Carina sat on a bean bag practicing the spells on herself, the door opened. Carina made the bubble disappear, standing and looking up at Fred closing the door.

They hadn't had a chance to properly talk since they had kissed because of everything that had been going on. Celebrations with the new year, classes starting up again, Fred and George trying to talk to Ludo Bagman, Carina figuring out the golden egg and her plans for the task, Carina doing homework and studying, Fred and George serving detentions, and Fred and George making and selling their products. The only time she could even get a proper look at him was during their shared classes. Although, as much as she enjoyed looking at him, she couldn't slack off in her classes because she was distracted by a boy, especially not the Apparition class.

They had both been busy. But Carina had been happy to hear that Fred and Angelina hadn't started dating after the Yule Ball like a few other students and their dates had done, such as Lee dating Katie, Cassius dating Sofia, and Cedric dating Cho Chang. She had even seen a Hufflepuff girl holding hands with a Slytherin girl in the hall, and they hadn't been together, at least not openly, before the ball. But Fred was still single, much to Carina's delight.

"Hey," Fred greeted, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," Carina replied. It was silent for a moment and they both chuckled. "Why is this awkward? Why are we making it awkward?"

"I don't know." He smiled at her. "I do know that I want to kiss you again."

"Then what's stopping you?"

Fred began taking slow steps towards her. "The fear that you'll come to your senses and hex me."

"I didn't the first time." Carina smirked. "Or the second time. And when has the threat of being hexed ever stopped you from doing something?"

"Fair point. So, does that mean I can kiss you again?" Fred asked, stopping in front of her, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a teasing grin.

"Merlin's beard, stop talking, and kiss me already."

"Anything for you, love." Fred dipped his head down and pressed his lips against Carina's.

She had missed it. She had missed him. Everything about him. Him towering over her, his strong hands digging into her hips, the smell of smoke permanently embedded into his clothes from his experiments and fireworks, his lean body pressed against her, her hands in his soft hair. Everything.

* * *

When Carina woke up at eight on the morning of February the twenty-fourth for the second task, she found herself nervous. Sylvia ended up having to drag her down to breakfast in order to eat something. But as the girls sat at breakfast, being joined by their friends as breakfast continued on, Carina couldn't find Draco anywhere, and when she heard Blaise and Goyle talking about how he hadn't returned to their dorm room last night, she remembered the clue.

" _And recover what we took_."

They had taken Draco. Her godbrother. She should've expected it. Truthfully, the options were between Draco, Adrian, and Sylvia, especially since no one aside from Sylvia, Cedric, and George knew she fancied Fred.

Carina wondered if Draco would be angry or happy at the turn of events because, on the one hand, she had to rescue him from the lake, but on the other hand, he was a part of a Triwizard Tournament task and deemed something she would 'sorely miss.' She couldn't tell which one he'd focus on, though she hoped it'd be the latter, but knowing him it would probably be the former.

When Carina had found out about what the task entailed, she had ordered a swimsuit since she didn't have one, so at ten-past nine, Carina changed into the emerald green swimsuit, put regular clothes on over it, then walked down to the lake with Sylvia and Adrian.

Once at the lake, Carina was fully prepared and ready to go, waiting with Krum and Fleur by the judges, of whom Crumb was missing, being represented by Percy Weasley. All three of the champions stripped off their clothing to prepare for a swim. And of course, Harry was late. But when he finally arrived, completely out of breath, Bagman cast _Sonorus_ on himself, just as he had done at the World Cup, so his voice boomed out across the lake and stands for everyone in attendance to hear.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle," Bagman announced. "They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then." Carina prepared to jump into the water, her wand in hand. "One. . . two. . . three!"

Carina cast the Bubble-Head Charm and a warming charm on herself for jumping into the water, not paying attention to what the other champions were doing. The cold lake water didn't bother her with the warming charm, and once a few meters below the surface of the lake, Carina brought her feet in front of her and cast a partial transfiguration on them, turning her feet into fins. She then put the wand in the holster on her calf and took off through the water, swimming towards the middle of the lake.

Even with the darkness of the lake, it was called the Black Lake for a reason, Carina felt strangely comfortable submerged in the water. Perhaps it was because of the countless hours she had spent about the surface staring at it or staring into it through the windows of her common room. Although, she did wish she had looked up a spell for seeing in the dark.

She swam past small, silver fish as she neared a forest of weeds. She sighed to herself and shook her head. It would be a bad idea to swim in there even if it was a direct path towards the middle of the lake, the likely spot for the merpeople. Grindylows preferred to be in the weed beds in lakes rather than the open parts of the water. It made it easier for them to hunt and sneak up on their prey, which ranged from algae up to humans.

And so, Carina begrudgingly swam around the weed bed, not going inside or above it. She wondered if any of the other three champions were dumb enough to go inside it.

Even with her feet transfigured into fins, swimming around the lake still took far longer than she would have liked, but she didn't come across any of the three other champions. Then she heard a hauntingly melodic song through the water.

_"An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took. . ."_

The mersong. Carina spun around, looking in every direction, trying to figure out which direction it was coming from. She swam forward once she determined the direction and found large rocks with merpeople depictions. She continued going, following the song echoing through the water until stone dwellings covered in algae came into view with merpeople peeking out from the windows or swimming around.

Aside from the window in the Slytherin common room, Carina had never seen merpeople up close, with their grayish skin, dark green hair, yellow eyes, and broken teeth. Carina paid them little mind as she swam through the settlement. They wouldn't attack as long as they weren't provoked.

She swam into what seemed like a courtyard where a crowd of merpeople was surrounding four people bound to the tail of a stone merperson. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and a young girl who looked like Fleur were all suspended in the water, each in a deep sleep.

Then her eyes landed on Harry who looked to be squabbling with the merpeople. She rolled her eyes and swam directly to Draco. Grasping the binding around Draco, she cast _Diffindo_ to release him. Grabbing him by the waist, Carina kicked away from the statue and paused, looking back at Harry who seemed relieved to see her but peeved at the merpeople.

"What are you doing?" Carina tried to say through the water, shaking her head. "Go!" She wasn't sure if he understood her or not because of the bubble and the water, but that didn't matter. She needed to move.

Kicking her feet, she swam towards the lake surface with her god-brother in tow. Their heads breached the water and Draco took in a large breath, the enchantment wearing off. He looked around erratically.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed, flopping his arms around the water.

Carina undid the Bubble-Head Charm on herself. "Calm down, Draco," she hissed, slapping him on the arm.

Draco glared at her, sopping wet from the lake. "I'm glad I'm your prized possession and all, Car, but did this task have to be in a lake in February?"

She rolled her eyes, shook her head, and chuckled. "Come on, let's get out of the lake." He happily complied. Carina put away her wand, and the two swam towards the stands.

The staff helped them out of the water and Madam Pomfrey immediately began fussing over them, giving them towels to dry them off and blankets to warm them up. The warming charm Carina had used was slowly wearing off, so she gladly took the blanket after getting dressed. Fleur was with Madame Maxime nearby looking livid and worried and without her sister. Carina assumed she must've had to bow out.

"Looks like you're back first, Car," Draco said with a smug grin. "Can't wait to see Potter's face when he finds out."

"He already knows," Carina couldn't help but tell him. "He was at the merpeople camp first."

"What did you say?"

Carina turned to see Dumbledore and Bagman coming closer, having heard what she said. She had only meant to tell Draco because she knew it would likely annoy him.

"Potter was at the camp first," Carina replied, looking up at her headmaster. "Looked to have been there for a short bit and was struggling with the merpeople. I assumed he had tried to take both Ron and Hermione."

"Trying to be the hero, no doubt," Draco sneered under his breath, glaring out at the lake.

Then they heard more splashing. The group turned to see Krum and Hermione swimming over to the stands, a few minutes outside the time limit. Draco looked pleased. Probably a mixture of smugness at Harry still not being back and awe at Krum being close.

And then a good few minutes after Krum and Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Fleur's sister made it back. Carina watched Draco glared at his rivals. He hadn't seemed to mind being around just Hermione, likely because of Krum, but he hated Harry and Ron making it back. Though the pleased glint in his eyes told her he was happy about Harry not making it back within the time limit.

Dumbledore conversed with the chief merperson at the water's edge then returned to the judges and said, "A conference before we give the marks, I think." The judges huddled together, leaving the champions and their hostages alone with Madam Pomfrey.

Fleur was covered in cuts on her face and body, but she didn't care, asking Madam Pomfrey to focus on her sister Gabrielle. She turned to Harry and said, "You saved 'er. Even though she was not your 'ostage."

"Yeah," Harry said, looking uncomfortable.

Fleur bent down and kissed Harry twice on each cheek, making his cheeks burn in embarrassment. She turned to Ron and said, "And you too, you 'elped."

"Yeah, yeah, a bit," Ron replied, looking hopeful. Fleur kissed him on the cheeks, too.

"And I thought they barely bathed before," Draco remarked quietly to Carina. "Now they'll never do it again." Bagman's voice boomed across the stands before Carina could reply. She didn't know how she'd reply to that anyway.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Bagman said, "we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows. . . Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause erupted from the stands, though it wasn't booming.

"I deserved zero," Fleur said, shaking her head. Carina was actually mildly surprised to hear her say that.

"Carina Lestrange," Bagman continued, "who used the Bubble-Head Charm and partial transfiguration, was first to return with her hostage, though she returned just under a minute outside the time limit of an hour." Carina grimaced, she hadn't looked at the time when she had returned, though her grimace didn't last long as the stands cheered, particularly the Slytherins. "We, therefore, award her forty-eight points."

Forty-eight? She could work with that. First back, good magic, and docked for time.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points. Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect. He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes from beside Carina.

"Most of the judges," Bagman shot Karkaroff an annoyed look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However. . . Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

The crowd in the stands cheered.

"At least he's still behind you in points," Draco said after quickly doing the calculation in his head. "Even if it is only by two." Carina couldn't care less about the points but nodded along with him anyway.

The crowds died down again when Bagman continued talking. "The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June. The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

It was time for another Slytherin party: just what Carina wanted. Not.


	24. Infatuation

As Carina came to quickly learn, the second task had been utterly boring to people watching in the stands, so the students traded gossip, rumors, and facts about what had happened beneath the surface of the lake. The friends of Carina, Krum, Fleur, and Harry had each heard their stories, and the real stories were spread along with the truth being stretched, hyperbolized, or completely dismissed.

By the time Carina's next Potions class rolled around in the first week of March, she was utterly exhausted by people. Cedric sat across from her in the class, and he greeted her with a grin when she walked into the classroom and sat on the stool across from him.

"Wonder what we're brewing today," Carina sassed as she readied her things and set up her cauldron.

"Hopefully something to get rid of that frown," Cedric replied, giving her a pointed look. "Who pissed in your oatmeal this morning?"

"Everyone." Carina was tempted to slouch on the table and put her head in her hands, but then Snape walked in and waved his wand at the blackboard. Instructions began writing themselves on the board.

"You all should have your wits about you today lest you be on the receiving end of one of the most dangerous potions known," Snape said in his usual doom-and-gloom voice. "Can anyone tell me what Amortentia is?"

Roger raised his hand. The Ravenclaw prefect sat across from the Gryffindor Kenneth Towler, the only Gryffindor in the Advanced Potions class as the other sixth years didn't want to be with Snape, like Fred and George, or didn't pass his ridiculously high standards to get in even with the skill, like Alicia and Lee.

"Mr. Davies," Snape called.

"Amortentia is the strongest love potion in the world," Roger answered.

"And what does it cause? Anyone?" Patricia raised her hand, sitting across from Mildred, Carina's roommate. "Miss Stimpson."

"It causes powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker that is often mistaken for love, but it does not cause actual love," she answered.

"And how do you know when it has been brewed properly?" Carina raised her hand that time. Snape nodded at her. "Miss Lestrange."

"If brewed correctly, the potion should have a mother-of-pearl sheen and steam rising from it in characteristic spirals," Carina explained, reciting what she had read from the potion book. "The potion will also not have a single smell, as it will smell different to each person."

"Correct," Snape said. It was as close to praise as he would get. "Today, each of you will brew your own pot of Amortentia, bottle a portion of your result, and submit it when class is over for grading. Not even a single drop of the potion is allowed to leave this room, or you will be serving detention with me and spend your Saturday evening scrubbing cauldrons. The instructions are on the board. Get to it."

As sixth years, the class operated on a higher level of autonomy than the lower years, often spending their entire class time simply brewing potions that Snape had left instructions on the board for or brewing a few from memory. And no one was stupid enough to use their potions textbook during the class as anyone who paid attention knew Snape taught with his own corrections to the potions. The books were only used to teach the things that he didn't change, such as properties and potion laws.

The Potions Master milled about the classroom, watching the students ready the ingredients and begin brewing, as well as them copying the recipe from the board.

Amortentia was rather difficult to brew, but not because it took long. No, it was difficult because of the precision and constant attention required along with the necessary ingredients which included ashwinder eggs, powdered moonstone, and pearl dust. Otherwise, all of the students were finished with their potions, for better or worse, by the time the class ended.

Carina watched the smoke spiral up from her cauldron and grinned, readying a vial to bottle to potion. She ladled the potion into the vial then almost dropped it when she had caught a whiff of what it smelled like to her. She had been trying not to smell it, not wanting to know for fear of embarrassing herself. That hadn't worked out as she had planned.

"Y'alright, Car?" Cedric asked quietly as he bottled his own potion.

Carina quickly nodded, put a stopper in the vial, and put a label on it with her last name. She then used her wand to get rid of the rest of the potion in the cauldron. After turning her potion in, she returned to her station and began packing up her things.

Cedric smirked at her and said, "You smelled it, didn't you?"

"Bugger off."

Cedric laughed and finished packing up his own things. "That answers that question. Ready for lunch?"

"As long as it's not with you." She didn't know if she could take more of his teasing. Carina shouldered her bag as Cedric gave her a half-hearted glare.

"Ouch. Love you too, Car."

Together, the two walked out of the room and towards their respective common rooms to drop off their things. All the while, Carina couldn't stop thinking about the three things she had smelled. Chocolate, parchment, and. . . smoke.

Smoke that was so very Fred Weasley.

* * *

Many students went home for the Easter holiday, but Carina opted to stay at Hogwarts for the week so she could continue practicing her spellwork, specifically her dueling spells. If she had learned one thing during her research of past Triwizard Tournaments was that the contestants would face off against each other in almost every single one. She doubted this one would be any different.

She walked through the halls with Adrian, discussing the best dueling spells to have mastered as they would be the ones that could be done without thinking and likely save a life due to the muscle memory and quick thinking at a moment's notice. And it was mostly her over-talking.

" _Expelliarmus_ has to be on the list because not only can it disarm your opponent, but if you miscast or your aim isn't perfect, it can still stun them," Carina said.

"You're thinking way too hard about this," Adrian told her with a shake of his head. "It's just a competition."

"It's not just a competition," she argued. "People have died in this."

"You're not going to die. You're the best witch in our year. You study constantly. You practice constantly. You know what you're good at and that should be enough." Adrian stopped walking and turned to Carina, and she followed suit. "Get out of your head."

She sighed and nodded. "You're right."

"Of course, I'm right. But if you're really doubting your dueling skills, I mean, both Fleur and Krum have an extra year on you, why don't you ask a professional for pointers? Like, I dunno, our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"

Carina raised an eyebrow. "Your snark is unappreciated."

Adrian then chuckled. "Seriously, though, just ask Professor Moody."

"Ask Professor Moody what?"

Both sixth-year Slytherins snapped their head down the hall where Professor Moody in all his glory was limping toward them with his wooden leg and strange magical eye. He stopped in front of the students and peered down at them with his good eye.

"Professor, we were-" Adrian started, but Moody cut him off.

"I think Miss Lestrange can answer the question." Both Moody's magical eye and real eye zeroed in on Carina.

While being caught in the gaze of both eyes made her uncomfortable as they rarely settled on the same subject, she refused to let it show. "We were discussing dueling spells, and Adrian recommended I ask you for pointers," she answered easily.

"Hmph." Moody straightened his back as best he could. "Suppose it was only a matter of time. You've quite the reputation for asking for extra lessons from professors. Snape, Lupin, McGonagall, many questions for Flitwick."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be well-versed in as many subjects as possible."

"No," Moody agreed in his growly voice, "but some might wonder how you plan to use that knowledge."

With a twitch of her eyebrows, Carina narrowed her eyes as she stared up at the ex-Auror. "Are you implying something, professor?"

A small smirk graced his scarred face. "No, Miss Lestrange. Only trying to determine whether you're like your mother. . . or your father."

An uncomfortable chill ran down her spine at his words. "Hopefully, I'm like neither as one is dead and the other in Azkaban."

"I'm well aware. I'm the one who put him there."

"I know."

Moody's wicked smirk only grew, though it did hinge on being a sneer. "Any advice for dueling would depend on whether it is an honorable duel or not. But one thing remains regardless: constant vigilance!"

A student who had been walking nearby jumped in alarm, but Carina's gaze remained unwavering. He was testing her. She knew when she was being tested. She knew it quite well since Lucius spent most of his time testing her. But she couldn't tell what Moody was hoping for, so she remained silent. It was one of many times where she was glad she had taken Occlumency lessons with Snape. It helped steel her emotion both inside and out.

Moody continued when he didn't get a reaction. "It doesn't matter what spells you use as long as they're powerful and you're quick. Good luck during the third task, Miss Lestrange. You're going to need it."

* * *

It was the one day a year the twins threw all caution to the wind. They dared to break all the rules. They went above and beyond with their exploits. They were a force to be reckoned with. People either loved or hated that day. No one could stop Fred and George Weasley from celebrating their birthday with style.

It helped that they were born on April Fool's Day.

All-day people attempted to dodge pranks from the twins, anything ranging from fireworks to dungbombs to playful charms to joke products of their own design, such as their Canary Creams, Ton Tongue Toffees, and fake wands.

Everywhere Carina walked, it seemed someone got hit with something, especially since other students took advantage of April Fool's Day and it being the birthday of the Weasley Twins, and decided to play their own practical jokes on each other and join in on the fun. It was safe to say that Carina walked around with almost a constant shield up in case someone decided to attack her with something, and there were at least two who tried, plus a few she hadn't noticed.

People were also careful to not go overboard or be too obvious around the prefects and staff since it was technically against school rules. Once the authority figures were out of sight though, everything was fair game, unless the daring few who didn't care about getting detentions were trying to prank said authority figures, of course.

It was all fun and games and incredibly entertaining, but Carina just wanted the day to be over already since a few hours after dinner the twins were planning on meeting up with her in the kitchen. She had already spoken to Dobby, who had been happy to talk to her again now that he was working at Hogwarts under far better conditions, about him having a small chocolate cake ready for them when they got to the kitchens. He seemed very excited about helping with a birthday cake, especially for Fred and George.

So shortly before Fred and George were supposed to get to the kitchen, Carina arrived to check on Dobby and the cake.

"Miss Carina!" she heard the moment she walked into the kitchen. Dobby ran over to the girl with a wide smile. "Dobby has done what you asked. Come, come, miss." He waved for her to follow him. She followed him to the table that corresponded with the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and he pointed to a cake on a silver platter. "For you and your Wheezy's, miss."

It took a second for Carina to realized he meant Weasley. She smiled at Dobby and said, "Thanks, Dobby. Can you get a knife and some forks and plates for us?"

"Of course, miss! Dobby will be right back!" Dobby ran off in search of the utensils and dishware.

 _Such a strange house-elf_ , Carina thought as she turned to the cake. It was about the size of her head and covered in red frosting swirled around it with yellow-dyed white chocolate shavings sprinkled on top and a few sparklers sticking out of the top middle, waiting to be lit. It wasn't anything fancy, but they always seemed to prefer practicality over extravagance when it came to food. Anything else though had to be extravagant and eye-catching.

Dobby came running back and set down the utensils and a stack of three small plates next to the cake. "Here you go, miss. Is there anything else Dobby can do for you?" he asked, his wide eyes staring up at her.

"No, thank you, Dobby," Carina said with a small smile. "It looks wonderful. And I like your jumper. The green matches your eyes."

He grinned and looked down, curling bashfully, and hugging his bright green jumper closer to his body. Ever since he had been freed, he loved collecting clothing, especially socks. "Thank you, miss."

Just then the door to the kitchen opened, prompting Carina and Dobby to turn to look at the entrance. In walked only one of the twins who Carina immediately recognized as Fred. He was slipping a piece of parchment into his back pocket.

Carina narrowed her eyes at him as he walked over with a large grin. A small smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth when she said, "Where's George?"

"Greedy, Rina. One twin isn't enough?" Fred asked with an exaggerated pout.

"Not when it's supposed to be a celebration for the both of you."

"He's distracted by Angelina and told me to come without him," Fred explained, reaching forward to grab Carina's hand. "But I'm pretty sure he just didn't want to be a third wheel which means I get you all to myself."

"And like ten house-elves."

Fred glanced around the kitchen looking at a few house-elves cleaning nearby and the lone house-elf that was drowning her sorrows with butterbeer. "Knew I forgot something."

Carina lightly chuckled. "Anyway, happy birthday." She gestured to the cake on the table beside them. "I asked Dobby to make it." And said house-elf had disappeared the moment Fred walked over so the two could be alone.

"Please tell me those are sparklers."

"They're sparklers."

"Yes! It's not a good birthday unless I get to set something on fire." Fred placed a quick kiss on her cheek before sitting on the bench and dragging Carina down to sit next to him. He pulled out his wand and paused, thinking briefly about what he wanted to wish for, then used the wand to light the sparklers.

"What'd you wish for?" Carina asked as they watched the sparklers burn and, well, spark.

"Well, I can't tell you, now can I?" he answered, raising an eyebrow at her. "Then it won't come true."

"Or you can tell me, and I'll help you make it come true." She gave him a grin then picked up the knife so she could cut the cake as the sparklers slowly burnt out.

Fred raised his hands in surrender. "Whoa, love, alright, I'll tell you."

"Oi, hush." Carina elbowed him in the arm with a quick roll of her eyes. She plucked the burnt-out sparklers from the cake and set them aside then cut the cake in half.

"So, this is my piece and that's yours, right?" Fred pointed to both halves of the cake.

She ignored him but couldn't help the smile as she continued cutting the cake. She put a piece on a plate for him and handed it over with a fork before getting her own piece and pushing the rest of the platter to the center of the table, so it was out of the way.

"Thanks for this, love," Fred said quietly.

Carina shook her head as she stabbed into her own slice of cake. "Dobby did all the work."

"You make it hard to compliment you."

"How are your products coming along?" she asked to change the conversation.

Fred looked at her unimpressed but answered her question anyway. "Brilliantly. We're making quite a bit off them. George and I have come up with a few more ideas, but we haven't started working on them yet since we've been so focused on production, sales, causing general havoc, and bugging Bagman." He looked incredibly proud of himself with the last two points.

"I think you're best at explosions and large spectacles," Carina told him after swallowing a bite of the cake. "Try expanding on your fireworks. Have you thought of them forming more than basic shapes?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, picking at the frosting on his cake as he looked at her.

"There are plenty of spells that send things to attack people or transform into different objects. Remember the dancing leprechaun firework at the World Cup? Try having your fireworks do something more than just look pretty."

A small smile pulled at his lips. "Are our fireworks the only thing you find pretty?"

Carina's deadpan expression didn't change. "No comment."

His grin spread from ear to ear. "I'm taking that as a yes, love. Any more ideas wracking that gorgeous brain of yours?"

"I think you need something to heal the bruise I'm about to give you."

Fred shook his head at her, his eyes sparkling. "So violent, yet so beautiful. What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things." She smirked lightly at him.

Fred dramatically gasped, lifting a hand to his chest and leaning back. "Trying to corrupt me on my birthday? Blasphemy!" She simply nodded at him, just listening to his antics. "Absolutely outrageous. Can't believe you'd ever think I'd do that. Especially in the kitchen. What would the house-elves think? You know what? Just for that, no more cake for you." He grabbed the edge of her plate and slid it away from her, placing it on the other side of him.

"Fred!" Carina gently slapped his upper arm while smiling.

He smiled in return, leaning closer to her, and lowering his voice. "But, uh, just between you and me, I'd let you handle my wand any day." She gaped at him before looking away, a blush creeping up her neck as she shook her head. She didn't know how to respond to that. Fred leaned in further, his breath tickling her ear. "Got something on your mind, love? Anything you'd like to share?"

"Bugger off," Carina muttered, not meeting his eyes as she reached over him to grab her plate of cake.

Fred wrapped his arms around her torso. "Never."

He held her in his arms as she ate her slice of cake until finally, Fred had a question. A more serious one. One that had been at the back of his mind for ages but had never gotten around to asking.

"Hey, Rina?" Fred said quietly.

Carina looked away from her own plate, turning her head to meet his eyes. "Yeah?" While she loved how close their faces were, he didn't often let the seriousness show unless he deemed it important.

"How. . . how can you tell me and George apart? You've been able to tell since you first met us. Even our family gets it wrong."

"Maybe because you intentionally try to trip them up." Carina raised an eyebrow as she gave him a playful smile.

He laughed quietly. "Alright, I'll give you that one, but really, how can you?"

Carina turned to face him, though he did keep his arms around her as she moved. "Aside from a few differing marks. . ." She brought a hand up to his mouth, touching the freckle right below it that did not match the placement of George's. ". . . you two act very differently." He opened his mouth to speak, but she didn't let him. "And I don't mean with me. I mean, you're louder, more talkative, crass. The instigator. George mellows you out while you get him moving. There's nothing wrong with either approach, but other people can't usually tell because you don't let them. But for some reason, you've always let me." She moved a strand of his hair behind his ear.

Fred moved closer, setting his forehead on hers. "Because you cared from the beginning, even if you were taking a risk."

"I still am."

"And I'll be right here with you." His lips met hers in a warm, gentle kiss.

* * *

Fred and Carina sat at the table for a few hours, even as the house-elves dwindled in numbers, going off to clean parts of the castle or retiring for the night to sleep. They ate almost the whole cake as they sat there and bantered and messed around.

But when Carina yawned, they decided to turn in for the night.

They spelled away what little remained of the cake, magically cleaned the dishes, then Fred pulled out a piece of parchment from his back pocket as they went to the door of the kitchen.

Fred pulled out his wand, pointed it at the parchment, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." As the map appeared on the parchment, Fred noticed her looking oddly at him. "I asked Harry if I could borrow it for the night. I'll gladly let myself be caught, but there's no way I'm risking getting you caught with me, love."

"Such a gentleman," she teased as she sidled up next to him.

"Now, don't go telling anyone. I've got a reputation to keep." He scanned the map for any staff or prefects patrolling around the kitchens while putting his wand in his pocket.

"But I thought Gryffindors were all about chivalry?"

Fred shot her a grin. "Only for you, love. Coast is clear. Let me escort you to your common room." He held out his hand for her to take, and she slid her hand into his, letting him guide her out of the room and into the halls.

Of course, the halls were dark, only scarcely lit by the occasional torch lining the walls. The people in the portraits were sleeping, so no one paid the two students any mind as they walked past holding hands.

Fred glanced down at the map a few times while they walked, and about halfway between the kitchen and the Slytherin common room, a dot began nearing their own.

"Gotta hide, love," he whispered.

Fred's hand squeezed hers as he pulled her to the nearest hidden alcove behind a tapestry. The two were plunged into complete darkness once hidden.

"Suppose after fighting a dragon or rescuing Malfoy from a cold lake, this is boring," Fred said quietly, wrapping an arm around her waist after putting away the map.

"It's not so bad," Carina replied at the same level. "There are far worse things than being with you."

He liked the sound of that and shifted himself to face her even if he couldn't definitively see her with the absence of light. "Glad you think so, love. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Fred ran a hand through her hair and cupped the back of her neck before leaning down to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who likes smut, this part will be expanded upon in a one-shot, so keep an eye out for it or follow my Insta (jedi_olympian) to be told when it's on here.


	25. The Third Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to put out this chapter lol

April went by quickly, and May had very little interest from the students. All focus was on the third task of the Triwizard Tournament at the end of June. Scheduled for June 24th, it fell on the last few days of the school year, and everyone was excited for what was in store. The students certainly hoped for it to be more entertaining than the second task which they couldn't watch, so they'd certainly hate for the third task to be similar.

During the last week of May, Professor Snape held Carina back at the end of Potions.

"Is something the matter, professor?" Carina asked, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

Snape didn't often hold her back unless it was important, and the last time he had done so, he told her to find a suitable Yule Ball date. She still wondered if a random Durmstrang counted as suitable, especially since she had ditched Lukas during the night. Snape had probably meant for her to ask one of the Slytherin boys such as Cassius, Adrian, Terence, Peregrine, or Lucian. Or perhaps even Blaise or Theodore. Though if Lucius or Narcissa ever decided to ask about her Yule Ball date, she could play it off as Lukas being a Durmstrang and thus knowledgeable about the Dark Arts since it was one of the subjects taught there.

But then that would probably lead to them saying, "Oh, we can teach you," which Carina didn't particularly want.

"Mr. Bagman is gathering all of the champions tonight at the Quidditch field," Snape explained. "He will be informing you of the third task. Nine o'clock. Don't be late."

"Yes, professor." Carina nodded at him then took her leave.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Nerves crept up on Carina as the sinking feeling of the Triwizard Tournament coming to an end finally settled in her. On the plus side, it meant she didn't have to worry about exams even if she was studying often anyway with Cedric, Sylvia, and Adrian. The stress of exams was replaced by the stress of the tournament instead.

Would it be so bad if she lost?

She didn't need the fame and glory. She was the heir to the ancient Lestrange family name. She didn't need the prize money. She had complete access to both the Lestrange Vault and the Burke Vault now that she was seventeen. She didn't need the connections winning would bring. She had the Malfoys, other pureblood families, and her surname.

But perhaps it would be nice for the other students at Hogwarts not to hate Slytherin for everything they did. It would be nice to make a name for herself instead of having one given to her. It would be nice to not be automatically looked at as though she had done something wrong just for existing.

At half-past eight, Carina began making her way from the Slytherin common room to the Quidditch pitch. The night sky was cloudy and dim, yet the moon peeked out from behind the clouds to light her way.

When she turned through a gap in the stands and walked out onto the field, Carina frowned. Rather than the smooth, flat field, it was covered in what looked like growing hedges that crisscrossed and twisted in multiple directions. In the middle of the field stood Bagman, Krum, and Fleur, the last of whom was waving her over with a large grin.

She started stepping over the knee-high hedges to make her way over to them when Harry walked out onto the field as well. He glowered at the hedges after doing a double-take.

"Hello there!" Bagman yelled to get Harry's attention.

The young Gryffindor then hurried over as well, still looking none too pleased with the sight. Carina couldn't blame him. At least now they knew why Quidditch wasn't allowed at all. They needed the field for the tournament; otherwise, Quidditch likely would've still been going on throughout the school year.

Once Harry had joined the group, Bagman said, "Well, what d'you think? Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high." He then noticed Harry's expression. "Don't worry, you'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

"Maze," Krum grunted.

"That's right!" Bagman exclaimed. Carina briefly wondered if the man ever had an off switch. "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" Fleur asked.

"There will be obstacles." Bagman bounced happily on his feet as though he couldn't contain his excitement. One might think he was actually a champion in the tournament. "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures, then there will be spells that must be broken, all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champion who is leading in points will get a head start in the maze." He gestured to Carina though his smile for her didn't quite reach his eyes as the one he then showed for Harry. "Then Mr. Potter will enter, then Mr. Krum, then Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending on how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

It didn't sound fun at all. Hagrid loved any and all dangerous creatures. But all four champions nodded anyway.

"Very well, if you haven't got any questions," Bagman said, "we'll go back up to the castle, shall we? It's a bit chilly."

When Carina made it back to the Slytherin common room, though slightly curious as to why Krum had pulled Harry aside, she threw herself down onto the couch in the spot between Adrian and Sylvia.

"It's a maze," she told them.

"Oh, please tell me you're joking," Adrian said with a groan.

"Nope. It's a fucking maze with twenty-foot tall hedges."

Sylvia got comfortable leaning against Carina's shoulder, not looking up from her sketchbook. "I thought the tournament was supposed to be exciting for spectators?"

Adrian turned the page in his book. "Yeah, well, apparently they didn't get the memo."

* * *

Although the Ministry tried to keep it quiet, word got around that Mr. Crouch was missing and Krum had been attacked in the forest, but the speculation and concern didn't last long as the students turned their sights on the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament.

While all her friends were studying for exams, well, most of them at least, Carina practiced offensive spells as much as she could. Adrian, Sylvia, Cedric, or the twins helped her with them occasionally, but for the most part, she practiced alone due to exams, or in the case of Fred and George, working on their joke shop and trying to deal with Bagman who still hadn't paid up.

Exams would finish up on the day of the third task which was a week before the term officially ended.

On the morning of the third task, Carina, Adrian, Sylvia, and Cassius began making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Despite being exempt from taking the exams, she still had to attend each of the classes in which they were held unless she got permission from her Head of House to be in the library, which she didn't care to get, so, unfortunately, she couldn't sleep in.

"Miss Lestrange!" someone called. Carina stopped walking and turned to see Professor McGonagall making her way over. The elder witch stopped in front of Carina. "The champions are gathering in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast to greet their families."

"Oh," Carina said in mild surprise. "Thank you, professor."

McGonagall nodded then turned her attention to Sylvia. "Miss Melville, I'll see you this afternoon for the exam."

"Of course, professor," Sylvia said with a smile. "Wouldn't miss it."

McGonagall then let them be, and the four walked into the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast.

The moment breakfast was over, Carina wished her friends good luck on their exams then made her way up to the staff table and behind it to the door. Taking in a deep breath, she squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, then opened the door. In one corner stood Krum and his parents talking in Bulgarian. Fleur, her mother, and Gabrielle were chatting in French off to the side. Carina was surprised to see Mrs. Weasley and Bill waiting in front of the fireplace, likely stepping in as Harry's family. And lastly, Lucius and Narcissa were standing by the window, with Lucius half-glaring at the Weasleys.

Narcissa smiled the moment she saw Carina walking over. "Oh, how lovely it is to see you, dear," the Malfoy matriarch greeted, reaching out to brush Carina's hair down her back. "We've been hearing all about your progress from Severus."

"We've expected nothing less than excellence," Lucius said.

Carina nodded slowly, her entire body tense. "Of course, sir."

* * *

Aside from the occasional snide comment from Lucius regarding anything he didn't like crossing his path, whether it was Harry in the distance, the sight of a Weasley, an even slightly dirty part of the school, etc., the three aristocrats walking around the school had an uneventful time. Narcissa asked Carina questions about her studies and the tasks while Lucius focused more on the contestants, visitors, and the newest staff member. He didn't seem particularly fond of Professor Moody, but she had expected it. Most of the older pure-bloods weren't fond of the famous ex-Auror.

Carina also learned from Lucius that Cornelius Fudge would be one of the judges for the third task as Percy Weasley had been brought in for questioning about Mr. Crouch's disappearance. The Malfoy's feigned sympathy about the disappearance but not the slightest bit for Percy, also as was expected. Why would they care about a blood traitor?

That thought alone made her want to wince. She had practically been their daughter for almost sixteen years. Would they drop her like the Blacks dropped Andromeda and Sirius?

Lunch was simple, amicable. Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle all moved down the table to join Carina and her friends with Lucius and Narcissa, though Carina did notice Sylvia stay as quiet as possible, likely not wanting to draw attention from the Malfoy's, especially regarding her half-blood status. Carina made a note to check on her that night after the task and make sure she had plenty of chocolate to ease her nerves.

Carina knew better than anyone that being in the presence of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, or any elder member of the old wizarding families, wasn't easy. Even more so if you had something to hide.

At the table filled with lions, Bill took a break from chatting with his mother and Harry, leaning over to Fred and George on his other side while lowering his voice. "Does she always look like she's in pain when around them?" he asked, eyes briefly darting to the Slytherin table.

"It's better when it's just Narcissa," George answered in the same quiet tone.

"I wonder why," Bill said sardonically, having seen the constant sneer Lucius had plastered on his face while Narcissa's was more touch and go.

* * *

The afternoon was spent in much the same way as the morning: milling around the castle. When dinner arrived, Carina found herself not as hungry as usual, but she forced herself to eat as much as she could stomach without wanting to vomit it back up.

Silence fell across the Great Hall as dinner started to wind down and Dumbledore stood from his spot at the staff table. "Ladies and gentleman," the headmaster said, gathering everyone's attention, "in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

As Carina stood, she got a few wishes of luck from her friends and family, then she left the Great Hall with Fleur, Krum, and Harry, following Bagman out of the school.

Lucius's goodbye words echoed in her mind on the way down. _Make us proud_.

That was the trick, wasn't it? How did she make her family proud while making her friends proud, or making the school proud while making herself proud? Each required something different.

Once again, she felt as though she was walking on a tightrope. A delicate balance was required lest she falls to one side or the other. Into the snake pit or the lion's den.

The Quidditch pitch was overrun by the twenty-foot-tall hedges that formed the elaborate maze, and she quietly chuckled knowing Adrian would throw a small fit at the field being temporarily ruined. Glancing between the hedges and the stands, she supposed the viewing experience wouldn't be as bad as the second task was, but visibility would still be poor for the people in the stands. They would at least be able to see a few things and likely hear other things.

In front of the champions was the entrance. It didn't look foreboding at all.

Shortly after the champions and Bagman arrived at the field, the student body, staff, and visitors began filling the stands. Hagrid, Moody, McGonagall, and Flitwick approached Bagman and the champions. Carina wanted to chuckle at the obnoxious red stars on the hats of the professors but refrained when McGonagall eyed the small smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," McGonagall explained. "If you get into difficulty and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you. Do you understand?"

The four champions nodded. _Vermillious_ , Carina repeated in her mind. She hoped she wouldn't need to use it.

"Off you go, then!" Bagman said with a large grin. The four staff members left to station themselves around the maze. Bagman then used _Sonorous_ on himself to magically amplify his voice around the stadium, turning to address the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! In first place, with eighty-seven points - Miss Carina Lestrange, of Hogwarts School!" He paused for the applause. "In second place, with eighty-five points - Mr. Harry Potter, also of Hogwarts School!" Carina wasn't surprised to hear louder applause for Harry, though it didn't seem to cheer him up in the slightest. "In third place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" His applause almost rivaled Harry's, but it made sense considering he was a famous Quidditch star. "And in fourth place with sixty-three points- Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Bagman allowed for more applause before waving his hand, silently asking for them to quiet down. "Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. The champions will enter the maze in order of their position in the tournament thus far. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. Staff will be patrolling the perimeter should any contestant wish to withdraw from the task. Champions, prepare yourselves!"

The crowd cheered again as the four Triwizard champions loomed closer to the entrance, with Carina the closest. The only one who seemed outwardly ready to face the depths of the maze was Krum, the other three resorting to trying not to show their nerves.

"So, on my whistle, Miss Lestrange," Bagman said. There wasn't any light in his eyes as he spoke to her, making her assume that he did not want her to win. Considering how often he attempted to pull Harry aside despite Harry's clear disinterest, she assumed Bagman wanted Harry to win.

Carina herself wasn't sure if she wanted to win anyway.

Once Bagman counted and blew his whistle, Carina entered the maze. Due to the lack of light caused by the dark, towering hedges, she pulled out her wand for light. It took only a few steps for her to notice that she could no longer hear the roaring sound of the crowd. Whether it was an enchantment on the hedges, their sheer size, or the blood pumping in her ears so loudly it's drowning out the noise, she didn't know.

Fifty yards in, she took a right, and shortly after, the whistle blew again. She was no longer alone in the maze. She picked up her pace, taking a few turns, and trying to continue toward the center of the maze to the best of her ability.

As she came up to a left turn, Carina paused, her ears picking up noise in the next passage. Gripping her wand tight, she inched forward and peeked around the corner. She jumped back, pressing her back against the hedge before the erkling could see her. At least, it looked like an erkling from the brief glimpse she got.

The erkling's footsteps stayed quiet, but the haunting song drifted to her ears.

" _Into the darkness taking flight, whispers on the wings of night_. . ."

Carina shook her head, trying not to pay attention to the song specifically meant to draw children into their grasp. Instead, she tried to focus on how to get past it. She could just blast it with a spell such as _Bombarda_ , perhaps. What had she learned in DADA two years prior about the little beast? Category XXXX. They feed on human children. They shoot darts.

" _Diddle-dee-dee, diddle-dee-doe, not are now, not far to go_. . ."

 _Not far to go. Not far to go_. Did that mean she was almost to the center of the maze? That didn't seem right. She couldn't have been in the maze very long and hadn't even met an obstacle besides the erkling.

But as Carina's thoughts drifted away from her, soft tendrils slowly began encasing her body.

A sudden shriek escaped her lips as she tried to pull away from the maze wall. The tendrils gripped her limbs tight, attempting to pull her into the hedge. She looked down as best she could while another tendril wound around her throat, and she realized they weren't just any tendrils, they were vines. Dark, spongy, soft vines.

Devil's Snare.

" _Lumos Maxima!_ " she yelled and a bright white light emitted from the tip of her wand, pointing it as best she could toward the deadly plant.

The vines immediately recoiled at the bright piercing light directed at it.

Carina stumbled away from the hedge wall, barely catching her footing as she righted herself just in time to hear the high-pitched cackles of the erkling. A stinging pain erupted on her arm while turning to face the erkling that had heard her scream. It cackled again before it moved to blow a dart at her.

" _Bombarda!_ " she recited without thinking. The spell blasted the small beast back against the hedge wall behind it where it was immediately attacked by vines pulling it into the hedge. Then she ran, bounding past the struggling, injured erkling and down a different passage. She pulled the dart out of her arm as she went, tossing it aside.

She didn't get very far before skidding to a stop as something walked out of the shadows in front of her. No, it wasn't something. Someone.

Her blood ran cold at the sight of her father.

"No," Carina mumbled. "No, no."

His long face and slicked-back dark hair were accompanied by a wicked grin, purely of her own imagination. It didn't match any portrait or picture she had ever seen of Rabastan Lestrange nor any of the very few memories she had of him from a small child. But the grin did haunt her dreams and sent chills directly to the bone. His wiry frame stood taller than her, but his eyes, her eyes, delved deep into her soul and threatened to freeze her in place.

She knew it was a boggart. Just a boggart. He couldn't possibly be in front of her in the middle of a maze on school grounds. It wasn't possible.

" _Riddikulus!_ "

The spell hit the boggart mid-chest, but before Carina could see the funny form it assumed and laugh at it, the boggart was hit by another spell. The boggart was encased in a large bubble then went flying into the air, out of sight.

Carina raised her wand in the direction of the caster, only to see Krum who had been on the other side of the boggart at the conjunction of four passages. She almost put down her wand, knowing it was just another champion and not a beast, but then she remembered it was everyone for themselves inside the maze, so she kept her wand level, careful not to show her shaking hands.

Krum sent a spell in her direction and she deflected with a shield. He sent another then another, both blocked by shields. She sent a wordless _Stupefy_ at him, followed by _Everte Statum_ and _Flipendo_ , but all three spells were blocked as well.

"I taught you better than that, Miss Lestrange."

It came from Krum but it sounded nothing like him. The voice was perfect. The expression was perfect. The stance was perfect. But something about his eyes and the words chosen did not sit right with Carina.

It wasn't Krum.

Before she could send another spell toward him, she got hit instead, pain erupting across her chest as she fell back. Carina cried out in pain, hugging her arms to her chest and feeling blood.

Not Krum walked over to her and knelt beside her, a look of consideration crossing his face. "It vasn't deep enough to kill you, but I can't let you get to the cup first."

" _Stupefy!_ "

Krum was blasted away from her, knocked out, and the person who cast the spell ran up to her side. Carina's eyes focused on Harry, a panicked Harry specifically. "Are you okay?" he asked before he zeroed in on the bleeding wound. "You're bleeding." _No shit, Harry_ , she thought. "Healing spells, healing spells." He muttered the words to himself, wracking his brain for a healing spell.

But Carina gave him one first. " _Episkey_. Use _Episkey_."

The fourth-year pointed his wand at her with a nod then cast, " _Episkey_."

It wasn't perfect. The charm itself was made for small and minor injuries, but it helped just enough for Carina not to be engulfed in pain or bleeding profusely. She rolled over onto her side and Harry helped her off the ground. Both then looked in the direction Krum had flown, seeing his unconscious body a short distance away.

"We should alert the teachers to him so nothing gets to him," Carina said with a sharp intake of breath.

Harry looked at her like she was insane. "He almost killed you." He shook his head. "I can't believe this. . . I thought he was alright."

"He is," she said sternly. "That wasn't Krum. It didn't. . . something was wrong."

Harry frowned, looking up at her. "Do you mean. . . the Imperius Curse?"

"I-maybe."

"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?"

She looked away from Krum's body. "She screamed?" He gave her a nod. "Then I guess I must've been busy with the Devil's Snare." She gestured to the hedge wall. "Don't touch the walls."

"Thanks for the tip." He considered Krum for another moment. "Then I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him; otherwise, he'll be eaten by a skrewt."

"Skrewt?" Carina repeated.

Harry gave her an exhausted nod. "They're not fun. Hagrid's been raising them."

"'Course he has." After she sent up red sparks with her wand to mark Krum's body for the staff, she looked around. "Well, I suppose we should split up then."

"Oh, right." Harry started to walk away.

Before he got very far, Carina called out, "And Harry?" He turned around. "Thank you." He nodded one last time with a small smile then disappeared down a different passage.

Carina took a moment to look down at her chest, eyeing the slash mark across her top and the wound just below on her skin. Rather than gushing blood as it had been, the blood was drizzling out of a partially healed wound. She pointed at her chest and cast _Tergeo_ then _Ferula_ , so the wound was clean then bound in a bandage.

With one last glance at Krum, Carina continued on. Harry went left, so she went right.

Ten minutes later, after hitting a few dead ends, Carina walked down a long, straight passage with a large beast blocking the way. She readied her wand as she approached, discerning a large lion's body with a man's head with an Egyptian appearance.

 _The Greek sphinx is female, whereas the Egyptian sphinx is male_.

Carina inched forward cautiously. The odds of a sphinx attacking at first sight was slim as they were mysterious creatures who enjoyed riddles, so she assumed she'd have to answer the sphinx's riddle to move on.

The sphinx's eyes narrowed on Carina, then in a deep voice, he said, "You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me. My sister guards the western passage, I guard the eastern passage. We both give the clue to what you'll face next. The lion has answered but the snake has not. Answer mine and you shall pass, refuse to answer and you shall leave, answer wrong and you shall perish."

 _The lion has answered but the snake has not_. Did that mean Harry had met the other sphinx and passed her riddle? That gave her a moment of relief. If Harry of all people could answer a riddle correctly, then she certainly could as well. And whatever the riddle was held a clue for the next and perhaps final obstacle.

"Can I hear your riddle?" she asked, still holding her wand at her side. If she guessed wrong, she would have to defend herself.

" _Eight pallbearers carry me across the floor,_

_So I can weave a shroud to make others move no more._

_In all the world, none can compare,_

_My deadly cloth silky and fair._

_I create my lair with earthen string,_

_And dispatch my prey with a biting sting_.

_With silver chains and lacking wings,_

_I'm found alongside dead kings._

_As a horrid monster that hides from the day, answer me this,_

_Which creature am I that you would be unwilling to kiss?_ "

Carina frowned at the riddle. _Was that it?_ she asked herself. She had been expecting something more mystical or otherworldly or even stereotypical such as the one widely retold in the ancient myth of the Sphinx and Oedipus. But aside from her momentary disappointment at not hearing, "A thing there is whose voice is one; whose feet are four and two and three," Carina began deciphering the lines of the riddle she was given.

From the last line, the obstacle was clearly a creature. Something horrid, monstrous, that people wouldn't want to go near. And the riddle mentioned cloth, string, weaving, and silver chains. No wings but eight pallbearers.

Or eight legs.

Spiders were tiny weavers with eight legs, no wings, found in crypts and tombs, and had deadly bites.

"A spider," she answered as confidently as she could.

The sphinx smiled and moved aside, allowing Carina to pass. She breathed a sigh of relief before scurrying by. She didn't want to be around the sphinx any longer than she had to. Then she broke into a sprint and took the next left.

Someone entered her line of sight, but before she could stop, she slammed right into them. Both tumbled to the ground with groans.

Carina sat up to see Harry in a similar state of dishevelment, but a glowing blue light from the corner of her eye caught her attention. At the end of a long stretch of hedges sat the Triwizard Cup. Her head snapped to Harry who had just seen the cup as well and she pushed herself up and started running. The end was in sight.

"Carina, on your left!" Harry yelled.

She narrowly missed a giant wall of darkness that came at her, but one of its legs got caught on her, so she tumbled to the ground. She forgot about the spider. The giant spider started toward her, Harry hit it with multiple spells.

Instead of affecting it, however, it only managed to piss it off, drawing its attention away from Carina to Harry.

Her eyes darted to the cup at the end of the passage then back toward the spider which just picked up Harry. She pushed herself off the ground and was tempted to start running, but a voice in the back of her mind told her, _You can't leave him_.

Carina aimed her wand at the spider and yelled, " _Expelliarmus!_ " It dropped Harry, and as he fell, both cast, " _Stupefy!_ "

The double-casting worked. The spider fell, crushing a hedge, only for vines to start embracing it. And now that it wasn't trying to kill them, Carina was certain it wasn't an Acromantula, thankfully. It likely would have been worse if it was. Instead, it was probably just a regular spider that had been enlarged.

Carina hurried over to Harry, helping him sit up. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded. "I kinda thought you were going to leave me."

"Can't say I wasn't tempted. . . but you wouldn't have left me." Carina held out her hand to him and he took it, letting her help him up, but he cried out in pain as he put weight on his leg. "Oh, you're hurt." She aimed her wand at his leg and cast her standard three healing spells: _Episkey_ , _Tergeo_ , and _Ferula_. It wasn't perfect, just like her own chest wound, and they would need to be treated by Madam Pomfrey and healing potions, but it would work for the time being and lessen the pain.

Harry then looked at the cup sitting at the end of the passage, waiting for one of them to take it. "Go on then," he said. "You take it."

The light of the cup called out to her, she couldn't deny it. She could finally claim something she had earned and not been given. Bring honor and glory to Slytherin, breaking the stereotype of it being a house full of cheaters and dark wizards.

But she couldn't. She had almost let Harry be eaten by a giant spider. She had been bested by whoever had Imperiused Krum and had been saved by Harry. She wouldn't have been prepared for the dragons without Harry. She finally understood how he had saved the school from both a basilisk and Voldemort and why he had befriended a werewolf and tried to rescue all the hostages.

He was a good person with a good heart that deserved better than the lot he had been dealt in life.

"No," she said. "I won't take it."

"What?" he asked. "Why not?"

"I don't deserve it."

"Yes, you do. You almost got there first. You were ahead of me. You-"

"And I wouldn't have made it this far without you," she interrupted. "I don't know what happened to Krum, but you saved me. The spider was after me, and you drew its attention. You told me about the dragons."

"You got me down from the spider and told me how to hear the clue for the lake," he tried to reason. "And you would have been fine with the dragons without my help."

"No, I wouldn't have." That she was certain of. "I'm good when I have time to prepare and practice. I'm not the best under pressure. You are." Carina sighed and looked down. "And I almost left you to be eaten by the spider. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't right to even think of it."

"It's oka-"

"No, it's not!" she snapped then grimaced. "Take the cup, Harry. You've _earned_ it."

Harry studied her briefly. Her expression, her stance, her words. And he realized something. She was ashamed. Ashamed that her survival instincts, something that defined Slytherins in their very core, had almost led her to a dishonorable win.

"You know how the twins always tell you you should be in Ravenclaw? I think they're wrong. You'd make a good Gryffindor." He held out his hand, and she looked at it skeptically. "We'll do this together since neither of us could've done it alone. For Hogwarts."

Carina contemplated his offer, looking between his outstretched hand and his kind green eyes. And she couldn't say no. "Deal." She clasped her hand around his and shook it. "You're certainly something else, Harry. Together."

Together, the two Hogwarts students walked down the passage toward the cup, Carina helping Harry limp his way there. They readied their hands on either side of the cup.

"On three," he said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."


	26. The Dark Lord

The cup was a portkey.

Of course, it was a portkey. Why hadn't she seen it coming? How else would they know who grabbed the cup first unless it had first been enchanted to bring the winner back to the start of the maze?

Carina and Harry hit the soft ground with various groans of protest and pain, and the cup tumbled to the ground a few feet away. Carina slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows, staring down at the dark grass below her. It was too dark. The Quidditch Pitch grass was a light green. She bit back a whimper as she got to her knees and looked around. The surrounding area was dark, and Carina couldn't see the castle in the distance.

"Where are we?" she heard Harry ask.

Carina turned around to see Harry pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, trying not to put weight on his injured leg. Then Carina noticed the headstones and a small church by a yew tree.

"Not at Hogwarts," Carina said quietly. She stood, biting her lip with a grunt of pain. Her entire body ached, only accentuated by the pain in her chest, arm, and knees. She walked over to Harry and helped him up, letting him lean on her as they looked around. "Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey?"

"Nope," Harry answered, eyeing the silent and eerie graveyard. "Not sure what I was expecting though. Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I'm not sure." Carina reached for her wand. "Wands out just in case."

"Yeah." Harry pulled his wand out as well, happy she was the one to suggest it.

Carina held her wand out and inched forward. Her pace was slow to allow Harry to grow used to not having her support him. "I'm going to have a look around. Hopefully find out where we are."

Something didn't sit right with him as he watched her walk toward the nearest headstone. She was moving to read it when Harry noticed something in the distance and warned, "Someone's coming."

They readied their wands as a short, cloaked figure drew steadily near, walking through the graves in their direction. Carina couldn't make out his face as it was shrouded in a hood in the already dark graveyard, but the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She didn't like the situation one bit and highly doubted something so different and strange would be part of a Triwizard Tournament task.

The strange figure was also carrying something. It looked like. . . a baby?

Carina's expression twisted in confusion as her wand arm lowered and she looked back at Harry. He seemed just as confused as she did.

The figure stopped at a tall marble headstone, facing in their direction. Carina wondered if the person was just as curious about them as they were of the stranger. But then Harry reached up to his forehead, grimacing in pain, and he collapsed onto his knees. Panicked, Carina started toward him to see what was wrong when she heard an eery voice from behind her.

" _The Lestrange girl. Keep her alive_."

Carina barely had the chance to turn around and raise her wand, only to see a bright red light then utter darkness. Her body was flung back a few feet, landing directly by Harry's side. His eyes widened as he stared down at her.

No, that definitely couldn't be part of the tournament. What had he heard Krum say? He couldn't let Carina get to the cup first. It wasn't Krum, Carina had been sure and Harry trusted her judgment, so someone might have bewitched him. The Imperius Curse. Perhaps it was the same person who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. Like Professor Moody had suggested, maybe the person really was hoping Harry would die in the tournament.

The pain from Harry's scar lessened as he was dragged to his feet by the stranger who had stunned Carina. He felt limp and numb aside from the pain shooting up his leg and what remained from his head. The stranger dragged him limping over to a marble headstone, and he just barely grabbed the name before being slammed against it.

TOM RIDDLE

Ropes tied Harry to the headstone, binding him tight and unable to move as he looked over at Carina's lifeless body and prayed she woke up. Part of him was shrouded in panic while the other was guilt for being the cause of her being in the mess.

But then he remembered what the unnatural voice had said. _Keep her alive_. That paired with the name Tom Riddle, Harry had a bad feeling.

Voldemort.

Which only made him recognizing the cloaked figure even easier, particularly with the missing finger. Wormtail. "You!" he cried out. But Wormtail didn't react, continuing to adjust the ropes to make sure he was completely incapacitated, then Wormtail pulled something from his robes and shoved it in Harry's mouth. Cloth to keep him quiet.

Wormtail shuffled away from Harry who lost sight of him.

Harry struggled against the ropes and tried to say something through the bundle of cloth, but there was nothing he could do as rope ate into his skin.

_Carina, please wake up_ , Harry thought, repeating it in his head. His wand laid discarded at her feet and the Triwizard Cup sat in the grass nearby. What Harry had thought was a baby wrapped in a robe sat at the foot of the grave, and his scar exploded in pain once again. He no longer thought it was a baby. The little noises it made were accompanied by a hissing sound from a snake circling the headstone at Harry's feet.

Harry wished he was the one unconscious.

Wormtail returned shortly after, pushing a large cauldron filled with some sort of liquid across the graveyard to the foot of the grave. After starting a fire beneath the cauldron with his wand, Wormtail waited for the liquid to heat, and soon it was bubbling and sending out tiny sparks.

" _Hurry!_ " the disembodied voice said.

"It is ready, Master," Wormtail replied.

" _Now_. . ."

Wormtail picked up the object from inside the robe, revealing a slimy, crouched, nude figure with bright red eyes and a snake-like face. The pain in Harry's forehead became unbearable as he let out a scream, muffled by the cloth. Wormtail set the thing in the bubbling liquid.

There was nothing Harry wanted more than for it to drown.

But Wormtail began speaking, raising his wand. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked open, and a stream of dust followed the path of Wormtail's wand, flowing into the cauldron. Wormtail then pulled a dagger from his cloak after putting his wand away. "Flesh of the servant, willingly given. You will revive your master." Harry clenched his eyes shut as Wormtail sliced through his hand, the dismembered limb plummetting into the potion with a cry of pain.

Harry opened his eyes again to see the potion turn a deep red, but he couldn't linger on it for long as Wormtail stopped right in front of him. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken. You will resurrect your foe."

He struggled helplessly as Wormtail sliced through the skin on his arm and used a vial to collect his blood. Wormtail stumbled back to the cauldron and poured the blood inside then staggered back away from the cauldron, giving it room.

The light from the diamond surface and the brilliant sparks turned to darkness before white steam flowed from the surface until Harry could no longer see anything around him, not the grave, not Wormtail, not Carina. Then the mist began to dissipate, revealing a dark outline of a man standing inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," Harry heard a cold voice say.

Wormtail scrambled to grab the discarded robe, still whimpering in pain as he threw it over his master.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, pale as the moon, eyes as red as blood, and a snake-like head. And he was staring directly at Harry. Lord Voldemort.

* * *

_The Lestrange Girl. Keep her alive._

The words echoed through her mind over and over again in the utter darkness. Why spare her? What use could she possibly be? One more potential Death Eater, perhaps? Having a bargaining chip for the Malfoys? Not wanting to waste pure-blood life? Using the resources she would have access to now that she was of age? Needing someone to harbor criminals like her father, aunt, and uncle? She was tired. She just wanted it all to end.

Not a single inch of her body lacked pain or fatigue. Head throbbing. Heart pounding. Blood pulsing. Skin pricking. Joints aching. Arm stinging. Fingers twitching. Chest flaming.

There was only one word that could even remotely accurately describe how Carina felt at that moment.

Agony. Pure agony.

Peeking her eyes open only made her hurt more. She had to strain them to keep them open, but even then it took time for them to adjust to the low light of the graveyard. And her ears filled with shrieks of pain, causing her eyes to snap open, wide and alert, yet she still couldn't will her injured body to move with little more than a quiet hiss as she tried to lift her arm and her eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything, hazy and clouded.

"Get up, Avery," a voice said softly after the screams turned to gasps. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years. . . I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"

The words were almost foreign to Carina. She didn't recognize the voice. Avery? Forgiveness? Thirteen years? Wormtail?

She heard quiet sobbing as the voice continued nearby. "You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," a new voice said, one far less smooth and littered by quivering words. "Please, Master. . . please."

"Yet you helped return me to my body. Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me, and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers."

Lord Voldemort.

The name chilled her to the bone, and through her immense pain, she realized what was going on. The Dark Lord had returned, and the figure who had stunned her earlier had used Harry to do it. That was why they needed him. Voldemort planned on killing him.

It had been "thirteen years" since Voldemort had been presumed dead and defeated by Harry. "Avery" was Claiborne Avery, the head of the Avery family and a good friend of the Lestranges, particularly Rodolphus and Bellatrix, and like a few other old families who had sided with Voldemort, he had escaped persecution by claiming to have been under the Imperius Curse. Because of them escaping persecution, they wouldn't receive "forgiveness" for not searching out their fallen master.

Carina still didn't know who this "Wormtail" was though. That she hadn't figured out, but the name sounded familiar.

Then she wondered who else was in the graveyard. Avery was there. Was Crabbe? Goyle? Nott?

Was Lucius?

He had gone to visit Hogwarts for the tournament to see her for the last task. Was he still at Hogwarts or had he excused himself once he heard the call of his master? Was he standing in the same graveyard she was laying in?

The sobbing stopped and a few quiet moments. It was followed by the second voice she had heard, who she assumed to be Wormtail. "My Lord, Master. . . it is beautiful. Thank you. . . thank you."

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," Voldemort said.

"No, My Lord. Never, My Lord."

Carina tried to roll over onto her side without making a sound, but she was breathless when successful, only to freeze when Voldemort started speaking again.

"Lucius, my slippery friend."

He was there. Her godfather was there. Right there in the graveyard mere feet away from where she laid in pain and exhaustion. Of course, he was there, she just didn't want to know. She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to be in the presence of the Dark Lord or his Death Eaters. She wanted to go home.

She wanted Fred.

"I am told that you have not renounced the old ways," Voldemort continued, standing in front of the hooded Malfoy, "though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius. Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay, but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

And so Lucius being responsible for torturing the Muggle family had been confirmed in Carina's ears. She never hated being a Lestrange more than at that moment, knowing her family could resort to torturing children. Adults were one thing but children, they were another. And it wasn't out of desperation or anger. They saw it as fun.

"My Lord, I was constantly on alert." That was Lucius's voice alright. She'd know it anywhere. His smooth, swift voice spouting excuses. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately." Somehow, Carina had a small sliver of doubt in that. "Nothing could have prevented me-"

"And yet you ran from my mark when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" Voldemort interrupted, though he didn't sound antagonistic, only bored with Lucius' excuses. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius. You have disappointed me. I expect more faithful service in the future."

She had to get out of there. Where was her wand? Carina's eyes began darting around the grass around her, sure to not move a muscle lest she drew attention to her injured form.

"Of course, My Lord, of course," Lucius groveled. "You are merciful, thank you."

Voldemort moved on, stopping in front of a large, empty space in the circle that his Death Eaters had formed. The space was big enough for three people. "The Lestranges should stand here, but they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me. When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams." He paused and turned his head back to Lucius. "You've been raising the daughter, yes?"

"Yes, My Lord," Lucius said. "A fine witch who would serve you well."

Voldemort waved his hand lazily. "Yes, I've heard the reports of her talents, but is she like her mother or her father?"

"Father, My Lord."

"Good." Voldemort moved on but Carina stayed focused on their words.

_Is she like her mother or her father?_

_Father._

He's the last person she wanted to be like. Locked away in Azkaban for torturing two people into insanity. Granted, she wouldn't be surprised to learn if it was mostly Bellatrix who had done so rather than her father, uncle, or Barty Crouch Jr considering how psychotic she was known to be, but the sentiment remained. He was still responsible.

Her eyes found her wand through the darkness, lying in the grass at least a yard away. She had to get to it.

"Macnair," she heard Voldemort say. "Destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide."

Macnair. Walden Macnair. The Ministry's beast executioner. He didn't have any family and was a half-blood that enjoyed killing. Lucius had talked about how he was supposed to execute Hagrid's hippogriff that had "attacked" Draco. He had never been over to the Malfoy Manor and Lucius never spoked very highly of him either, looking down upon his chosen job but not in the same way he did others like Arthur Weasley.

"And here we have Crabbe. . . you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"

"Yes, Master."

"We will, Master."

Their voices were dull and muttered, Carina almost hadn't heard them in the quiet graveyard as she slowly inched toward her wand, wincing as the long cut on her chest started to bleed again. She didn't know what she was going to do once she got the wand, but she'd be damned if she didn't have it on her person. If she was able to get it without passing out was the real question.

"The same goes for you, Nott," Voldemort continued.

So, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., and Nott Sr., were all there, too? Just as Carina had guessed. Draco's little band was almost the same as Voldemort's circle of Death Eaters, though Draco was not Lucius, not by a long shot.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters. . . three dead in my service. One too cowardly to return, he will pay. One who I believe has left me forever, he will be killed, of course. And one who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service."

Carina paused in her slow shuffling, her tired eyes drifting back to the Death Eater circle who were glancing at each other underneath their masks, wondering what their master meant. Carina and Harry were in the same boat. One had already returned to his service? A Death Eater that Voldemort sounded almost proud of?

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friends arrived here tonight. . ."

Voldemort distracted himself with a long monologue as Carina tried her best to drag her body over to her wand, but the pain coursing through her was immense and the cut was bleeding again. _Episkey_ could only do so much for a slash from _Diffindo_. At least she assumed whoever was controlling Krum had used _Diffindo_. And _Ferula_ was better for making splints, not covering cuts.

She could feel her eyes drooping and her arms growing weaker.

But she was so close. She just wanted her wand at least. If she could get to it, maybe she could cast _Episkey_ again, see if that would help. No, it was the blood loss. She needed a blood. . . a blood. . .

_Fuck, what's the word?_ Carina thought.

She was trying her best to think logically, run through the things she had learned to help her stay awake, but it was all in vain. It didn't matter what potion she was trying to think of as her fingers finally curled around her wand and black spots danced in her vision.

The last thing she heard before succumbing to the darkness was, " _Crucio!_ " and the sound of Harry's screams.

* * *

It was the worst pain he had ever felt. Harry had never fathomed it was possible to feel his bones on fire and his head splitting, his skin peeling and his bones breaking. Every pain imaginable happening all at once. Anything would have been better than stuck there feeling his flesh being boiled alive.

Including his death.

And he had a whole new respect for Neville's parents. They had been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse, he remembered, and Dumbledore told him not to reveal the secret to anyone.

Then the pain was gone, quick as it had started. Harry hung limply from the ropes keeping him tight against the headstone. The Death Eaters were laughing as Voldemort's red eyes met his green.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me," Voldemort said, his voice quieting his followers. "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger."

He then whispered to the snake, "Just a little longer, Nagini," and it slithered away through the grass. Voldemort raised his voice for his servant to hear. "Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

When Harry was cut free, he considered running for it, but he wouldn't have gotten far on his leg, and Wormtail had walked in Carina's direction to collect his wand, though Harry could have sworn his wand was a lot closer to her than it had been as Wormtail bent to pick it up. And even then he still wanted to run, but he couldn't leave her behind. She hadn't left him, and he wouldn't leave her.

That thought stayed with him as Voldemort started talking to him about dueling and forced him to bow. The thought of her unconscious and defenseless stayed with him as he was hit with the Cruciatus again. Getting Carina and himself out of there stayed with him as Voldemort taunted him by letting him take a small break from the pain. He didn't want to die. He didn't want either of them to die.

But they weren't going to kill Carina, no, they were going to make her into her father. He wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't play into Voldemort's game.

And when Voldemort used the Imperius Curse on him, when he broke through it, disobeying the dark wizard, he sprung into action and ducked behind the marble tombstone of Voldemort's father, narrowly missing the curse aimed at him.

"We're not playing hide-and-seek, Harry," Voldemort said softly, like a parent talking to a child, but it was cold and his Death Eaters laughed. "You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry, come out and play, then. It will be quick, it might even be painless. . . I would not know, I have never died."

Harry gritted his teeth as he crouched behind the tombstone. His eyes drifted to the village nearby but knew no help would come. They were a long way from Hogwarts. He heard Voldemort's footsteps drawing nearer and knew he could only do one of two things: he could die crouching behind a tombstone or he could fight. He was not going to die kneeling at Voldemort's feet.

He picked himself up, gripping his wand tightly, and threw himself out from behind the tombstone to face Voldemort. " _Expelliarmus!_ " he shouted, but Voldemort was ready.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

The green stream from Voldemort's wand met the red from Harry's, colliding in the air, and where the colors met was bright gold. The hands of the two wizards shook from the vibrations of the wands, electrified from the magic.

Harry didn't know what to do. He could let go if he wanted, but what then? Duck and hide again? Cast another spell?

Then a golden thread splintered from where the spells had collided, followed by more as they were encased in a golden cage of light, shielding them from the Death Eaters. Even Voldemort seemed amazed at the strange happenings of the spells.

"Do nothing!" he commanded his followers. "Do nothing unless I command you!"

A bead of light sprung from the connection, echoing screams of pain as it formed something ghost-like, solidifying features of an old man leaning on a walking stick. The caretaker of Voldemort's father's house.

"He was a real wizard, then?" the old man said in surprise as he eyed Voldemort. "Killed me, that one did. You fight him, boy."

Another spectral figure joined the man, this time a woman. Harry fought to keep his wand still with both hands as she formed and surveyed the area, crying, "Don't let go!" He knew she must've been Bertha Jorkins, the woman Voldemort had killed in Albania, the Ministry worker who had gone missing. "Don't let him get you, Harry. Don't let go!"

More of Voldemort's victims joined the two Harry recognized until one shadow of a young woman stood at Harry's side, and he recognized her as his mother Lili.

"Your father's coming," she told him gently with a ghost of a smile. "Hold on for your father. . . it will be alright. Hold on."

And finally, they were joined by James, looking just as much like Harry as everyone seemed to claim. "When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments," his father explained. "But we will give you time. You must get to the portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts. Do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry struggled to say. Part of him wanted to stay, staring at his parents, but he had to go.

"Do it now," his father whispered. "Be ready to run, do it now."

"Now!" Harry yelled, arching his wand upward to break the connection and the cage of light. The shades of Voldemort's victims closed in on him as Harry ran straight for Carina.

Once he finally got to her, avoiding stuns from the Death Eaters or crashing into headstones, he stretched his hand to Carina's arm. " _Accio!_ " he cast, pointing his wand at the nearby Triwizard Cup. It flew through the air toward him and he caught it by the handle, hearing Voldemort's cries of outrage and fury as they were pulled away.

They were going back to Hogwarts.


End file.
